The Guardian Of Life
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! He has lived a long time; so long in fact that he almost forgot how it felt to belong. He traveled through many worlds, fought many evils and he is now tired. He decided to settle down in this world but he didn't know that he would find himself fighting another battle, nor did he know that love was just waiting to happen. SLASH! MPREG! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Prolog

**I don't own the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings Fandoms. I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

* * *

He sighed as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at the roof made out of thick routs. It's been almost 200 years since he came into this world. Almost 200 years from his last contact with a human being.

He couldn't exactly call this living, but it was better than the battles and wars he constantly found himself plunged into every time he'd enter a new dimension or travel to another world.

With a sigh he stood up from his little cot made out of tree-routs and furs. His little hut in the Mirkwood forest was his little heaven. His only living companions were the animals of the forest. He ran into an elf or two occasionally, but kept his distance. He was sure they knew about him, but he guessed they respected his need for privacy and simply stayed away.

With an elegant wave of his long-fingered hand he conjured himself some hot water. Going into his improvised kitchen he opened one of the clay pots and took out a few dried chamomile leafs and let them fall into the hot water. He walked out and inhaled the fresh scent of the forest. He suddenly tensed when he smelled something he hadn't smelled before.

It was weak, that smell, but his sense of smell was strong enough to pick it up.

It was the scent of decay.

Decay and death.

He frowned. The cup vanished from his hand and a long, sleek, elegant, intricately carved staff appeared in his hand. On the top of the staff, between three pointed tips was a dark green gem the size of a grown man's fist. If one looked at it closely they would see a strange phenomenon in the gem. Inside it was a strange, black constantly shifting cloud; almost like a Space Nebula trapped within the gem.

He looked around and listened closely.

Only now did he notice that the birds were surprisingly quiet for this time of the morning.

He whistled lowly and with a neigh a black stallion galloped out of the forest to stop in front of him.

"Tun qlúphuth sórum, geli ren?" (Have you seen anything, dear friend?) He asked as he scratched the stallion between his big brown eyes. The stallion neighed and hit the ground two times with his front leg.

He frowned and looked in the forest.

"Áili Istari tud hátud keár ceh do jalthi?" (The Brown Istari left his part of the forest?) He asked in worry. When he came into this world, with the help of meditation and his status as the Guardian he managed to gather the knowledge of the world. He knew about the Istari, the 5 great Wizards and he knew about Radagast the Brown.

Had the Istari not been as much of a recluse as he was, the two of them would have gotten along splendidly since the both of them enjoyed the company of the wild life much more than they enjoyed the company of both humans, dwarves and elves alike.

Even though a part of him was telling him not to go, the other, bigger part, told him to investigate what was happening.

"Huram sic ker lith?" (Where did he go?) The stallion shook his head and he nodded.

"Quíptuth lah'ha kem." (Take me to him.) Without any prompting the stallion moved and bent his front legs.

He smiled and climbed on the stallion's back.

"Takuth, merén. Lam tun jin qáya lo fith." (Hurry, my friend. I have a bad feeling about this.) He said and the stallion neighed. He reared back before rushing through the forest as if running with the wind.

The scent of decay was getting increasingly stronger as they went deeper into the forest.

He recognized this part as the one he never went to.

Looking around he found himself dreading what he would find at the end of the road. He spotted dead animals, and rotten trees and plants. The smell of death was getting increasingly stronger still, and it felt like the cold hand of Death gripped his heart.

His eyes widened when his memory was stirred.

He remembered smelling this at one point in his very long life.

This scent of Death and Decay.

His eyes widened when they came out of the forest and his eyes settled on an old, run down fort.

Dol Guldúr.

He never thought he would come here.

Dark clouds hung above it threateningly and the only living things there were the dark crows in the sky that circled the fort.

His stallion stopped and he felt the horse's discomfort.

"Wistho." (Calm.) He whispered and petted the stallion's neck. "Wistho, Orion." (Calm, Orion.) He whispered and Orion calmed down slightly.

"Lam beth lítham férho. Dúruth tem lah to trw do jalthi." (I will go alone. Wait for me at the edge of the forest.) He said and mounted off of Orion's back. He pulled his green coat tighter around his body, took a good hold of his staff and felt for the dagger he kept around his belt.

With quiet steps he walked into the ruin. His magic shifted around his body, feeling for any threats.

The air was thick with the darkest of magic and his guts turned. He felt like he would throw up. He caught sight of a wooden sledge and a bunch of rabbits that seemed to be the ones pulling the sledge. He kneeled in front of them and the rabbits gathered around him almost immediately.

"Easy, my little friends. Where is your Master?" He asked and as one the rabbits turned towards what surely once was the entrance of the fort. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked further in.

The air was reeking of death. He spotted an older man dressed in brown robes and a strange hat. He looked disturbed and distracted.

'That must be Master Radagast.' He thought. He was about to call out to the Istari but his heart stopped when the air shifted. From behind a tall stone a horrid, disfigured, white wraith appeared and raised a dagger to strike at the Istari.

"Xaltra ul!" (Watch out!) He shouted and jumped into action. With quick, elegant, fluid moves he deflected the dagger after he pushed the Istari out of the way.

**"Bemeth at huram luth hefeth!" **(Return to where you belong!) He shouted and the gem in his staff glowed brightly. The wraith screeched and disappeared.

"What? Who-who are you?!" Radagast asked in panic. He would have answered him had the air not shifted again and the two looked down a torn down hallway. A dark figure appeared at the end of it, seemingly coming closer.

"We should leave introductions for later. Run!" He shouted, grabbed Radagast by his arm and pulled him along. He whistled just as they reached the sledge. Orion galloped over and he climbed on his back.

"Follow me!" He said and Radagast looked at him just as Orion broke into a fast gallop. He didn't need to look back to see if Radagast was following him.

The moment he felt the air get thinner he made Orion stop, almost making Radagast's sledge slam into them.

"Are you well?" He asked as he mounted off of Orion's back and looked at Radagast. The old, slightly confused man looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I-I-I'm fine! T-thank you for that, whoever you are." He nodded at the old Wizard.

"I am Ruthímiel the Green. It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Radagast."

"Ruthímiel the Green, you say. I have never heard that name. What does it mean?" Ruthimiel couldn't help but smile at the older man.

"Peace and protection, Master Radagast. You may call me Ruth if you so desire. I know my name is quite a mouthful."

"You are quite powerful, Master Ruth. I wonder why I never heard of you."

"I arrived to this world by the grace of the Valar a little over 200 years ago. I have kept to myself ever since." Radagast nodded.

"I wondered how there could have been an Istari I didn't know about. What will we do about this?" He asked.

"Is there anyone we can talk to; anyone who would know where to go and what to do?" Radagast frowned. After a moment of inaudible muttering and grunting Radagast gasped and hit his fist against his palm.

"That's it! Gandalf! He will know what to do!" Ruth frowned and Radagast rolled his eyes. "Gandalf the Gray is the second most powerful wizard in Middle-Earth. He has been watching over this world ever since we came upon its shores." Ruth nodded his head.

"We must find him then." Radagast nodded, closed his eyes and after a little hum did a few circles around himself. Ruth chuckled at the elderly Istari in fondness. He really liked Radagast. It seemed the elderly wizard had a childlike innocence to him which warmed Ruth's heart.

"A-ha!" Radagast opened his eyes and pointed to the East.

"Have you found him?" Ruth asked in surprise.

"Of course, lad! Now come; we must hurry!"

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The Darkness of Dol Guldur**

* * *

"They have Orcs following them!" Ruth shouted over to Radagast. Both could smell their rotting flesh even if they were several miles away.

"We are getting close to Gandalf and his group!" Radagast shouted over to him and Ruth looked in front of himself. They came upon a clearing and managed to scare the group led by a wizard dressed in bluish-gray, time worn robes.

"Radagast!" Gandalf the Gray spoke in shock at the sight of his long time friend and a fellow Istari. When his eyes met those of Ruth he frowned slightly.

"Radagast, what made you come this far from Rhosgobel and who is your young companion?" He asked. The Dwarves and the Hobbit behind Gandalf watched the exchange with confused frowns.

"This is Ruthímiel. We've only just met, but he is an Istari just like us." Gandalf frowned. Ruth climbed off of his horse and bowed to Gandalf respectfully.

"Master Gandalf, it is a pleasure to meet you. I would like nothing more than get to know all of you better, but I believe we have dire news to tell you."

Gandalf looked at the fellowship behind himself, and then turned to look at Ruth and Radagast again.

"What dire news?" He asked darkly. Ruth looked at Radagast and the older Istari took a step forward.

"The forest is dying, Gandalf. I hadn't seen anything like that since the turn of the last Age. Spiders have appeared. Huge, dark, evil spiders! Animals are dying, the forest is rotting! Nothing is growing; nothing good at least." Gandalf frowned in worry.

"Have you any idea about what is going on?" Radagast muttered something into his chin and looked at Ruth.

"We met after I went to see Dol Guldur. We found something there. Something dark and dangerous." Gandalf frowned and looked at Radagast.

"What could it be?" Radagast stuttered for an answer but Ruth beat him to it.

"I have met such darkness before." He said and Gandalf looked at him with a frown. "A long, _long _time ago."

"Excuse me ." Ruth looked at the only Hobbit in the group of Dwarves behind Gandalf. "But I can't actually believe it was such a long time ago. You look very young." Even though a shadow was over Ruth's thoughts, he smiled at the young Hobbit.

"In your eyes I may look young, Master Hobbit. Even compared to Master Radagast and Master Gandalf I am somewhat young, but in reality I am a little over 700 winters old." Everyone, including Gandalf and Radagast gapped at that.

"700 winters?" One of the Dwarves, the leader as it seemed, asked in confusion. "You do not look older than 20 winters." Ruth shrugged elegantly and pushed a single strand of raven black, waist long hair behind his, only slightly, pointed ear.

"I shall take that as a compliment." He said and looked at Gandalf. "But we have bigger things to worry about than my age. What we found in that fort is something that shouldn't exist. It uses the darkest of magic; so dark that it made my stomach turn. The magic stinks of death and decay."

"You said you've encountered it before." Gandalf said and Ruth nodded.

"Yes. A long time ago, in a world different than this one. The _creature_, for I dare not call it human, used this sort of magic. It left a bitter taste in the air and made my skin crawl."

"I felt like that back there." Radagast stuttered out and Ruth nodded.

"What is it?"

"A Necromancer." Ruth said and Gandalf's eyes widened. "You know what I speak of, Master Gandalf." Gandalf paled at that and Radagast shivered with a small whine.

"A Necromancer?" The leader of the Dwarves asked and Ruth looked at him.

"Yes, Master Dwarf. I fear that the darkest of all evils has settled in Dol Guldur." Ruth said lowly and Gandalf grunted.

"Have you any proof of that?"

"Curse it all!" Radagast whimpered. "If only I remembered to take the sword!"

"You mean this?" Ruth asked and pulled a short sword from under his cloak. Radagast gapped and Gandalf tensed.

"When did you manage to grab it? And why? You couldn't have known-"

"I felt its evil." Ruth said. "My first thought was to try and find out where it came from so I decided to take this with me."

"But after you deflected the attack you grabbed me and we ran! When did you manage-"

"I am a Wizard, Master Radagast. You know we do not share our secrets." Ruth said and Radagast rolled his eyes while Gandalf grunted lowly.

"May I see it?" He asked and Ruth nodded his head.

"I can feel nothing but death and darkness in it." When Gandalf got a closer look at the blade his eyes widened and fear gripped his heart.

"That- that is-"

"The Morgul blade that once belonged to the King of Angmar." Gandalf interrupted Radagast and Ruth took a clothe from inside of his cloak and wrapped the sword in it.

"This should be taken to someone who can determine what exactly is going on." Ruth said and Gandalf nodded. He took the sword and stored it under his cloak.

"Do you have any knowledge about this?" Gandalf asked Ruth and he nodded.

"I know enough."

"Master Gandalf, I'm sorry to interrupt this important matter, but our quest-"

"I know, Master Balin, but this matter-"

"You are going for Erebor, aren't you?" Radagast asked and the leader of the Dwarves nodded.

"Yes."

"Gandalf?" The elderly Istari mumbled something and Radagast looked at Ruth.

"You should continue on your way." Ruth said and Gandalf looked at him with a frown.

"The young lad is right." Radagast said. "You and your companions should make your way forward. Young Ruth and I shall research this matter." Ruth nodded.

"I can go anywhere undetected. I shall go and look for answers. I believe it would be best if you, Master Radagast remained at Rhosgobel and kept watch over Dol Guldur. That way we would immediately know if anything was going on." Radagast nodded in understanding and Gandalf smiled knowingly.

"You have experience. Good. Very good." Ruth tilted his head to the side slightly and everyone else looked at Gandalf with confused frowns. All of a sudden loud howling and barking made the whole group tense up.

"Those are Wargs!" Gandalf shouted and the Dwarves grabbed their axes and swords.

"You should go! I'll distract them!" Radagast said and Gandalf looked at him strictly.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs! They'll catch you and eat you whole!"

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast looked at Gandalf. "I'd like to see them try." The Istari were head to head when Ruth cleared his throat, making them look at him.

"I shall distract them." He said and everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"Did you not hear-" Ruth interrupted Gandalf when he clicked his tongue and Orion approached him.

"Orion is one of the Mearas." He said and patted the stallion's head when he leaned it over Ruth's shoulder. "Nothing is faster than him." Gandalf nodded while Radagast grinned.

They heard the Wargs approach and Ruth mounted Orion quickly.

"Go! And may the grace of the Valar be with you!" Ruth nodded at Gandalf. Quicker than an eye can see he galloped in the direction of the Wargs.

"We must move quickly." Gandalf said and Radagast climbed his sledge.

"Good luck, old friend. I shall stay in contact."

"Good luck." Gandalf said and they parted ways. Exiting the forest to run onto an open expanse of land the fellowship caught sight of the green dressed Istari on a black stallion, with his long black hair snapping in the wind, followed by a group of Wargs and Orcs.

They hid behind a rock and Thorin approached Gandalf.

"Is this really alright?" He asked and Gandalf grunted lowly.

"I cannot say exactly why I feel this way, but I know that lad can be trusted. And I have a feeling this isn't the last time my path crossed with his." He said. The Dwarves exchanged looks at that and Bilbo looked at the old Istari.

"Have you any idea what is going on, Gandalf?" he asked and Gandalf grunted and mumbled something in his chin.

"I don't know at this moment, and you shouldn't concern yourselves with that." He tensed when a few Wargs separated from the group chasing Ruth.

"Quickly! We must run!" He said and they broke into a run.

The tides were changing. Middle-Earth stood on the brink of another Dark Age.

But that was yet to come.

Right now they had their own quest to complete.

Neither one of them knew that this same quest will birth a much bigger one.

A quest that will bring a new Age into Middle-Earth.

The Age of Men.


	2. The Council of Elrond

"Strangers from distant lands; friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond of the Elves addressed the gathered people in front of him. "Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom." He said, keeping in mind the adversity between Elves and Dwarves who, even though this was a meeting of allies, seemed to have an air of hostility among themselves.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He said and looked at the young Hobbit. Frodo stood up and slowly walked over to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle. He placed the Ring on it and his shoulders sagged as if a great burden was removed off of them. He returned to his seat and looked at Gandalf who spared him a small, approving glance. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"This is a gift." Everyone looked at the Man that spoke. Boromir of Gondor stood up to address the Council. "A gift to the enemies of Mordor!"

"Boromir-"

"Before you continue with that course of thought, I suggest you take a seat and rethink it." Everyone turned to look at the cloaked stranger that appeared at the entrance to the Hall of the Council.

"Who might you be?" Elrond asked and the stranger walked in. As he approached the circle he lowered his hood and everyone gasped in shock.

It was a young man that joined them; at least that was their first impression. When they looked closer they saw an endless wisdom and knowledge in his eyes that belied his young appearance. Raven black, waist long hair danced around his slight, but strong frame. He carried a staff with a green gem at the top, and was dressed in dark green clothes. He had an oval face, with high cheekbones that accented his slightly slanted eyes of the greenest emerald they have ever seen. He walked with an awareness of a predator and radiated power in a way that made everyone quite comprehensive.

"Ruthímiel! Radagast told me you have disappeared 10 years ago!" The man, now identified as Ruthímiel smiled and approached Gandalf. The Gray Istari stood up and, to everyone's surprise, enveloped the younger man into a warm hug.

"I have been doing what I promised to you all those years ago, Master Gandalf. I have been keeping everything under close watch. When I heard Master Elrond summoned this council I knew it was my time to come out." Ruth said and Gandalf nodded.

"Gandalf?" Both turned to look at Elrond. "I believe introductions are in order."

"Forgive me, Master Elrond. That was quite rude of me." Ruth said and bowed his head at Elrond in respect. "I am Ruthímiel the Green; an Istari. I know I wasn't invited to this Council, but I have information that might prove to be of importance."

"Your name sounds familiar." Frodo said and Ruth looked at him.

"You must be Frodo Baggins." Ruth said. "Bilbo Baggins and I were never formally introduced, but I have some knowledge of you. I was the one that distracted the group of Wargs while the Fellowship of Thorin, led by Gandalf, made an escape at the start of their journey." Frodo's eyes widened.

"Bilbo told me about you!" He said. "He often wondered about your fate. He said you've met only once and very shortly, but that you left a big impression on him." Ruth smiled slightly.

"Ever since then I have traveled the shadows of Middle-Earth." Ruth said and looked at Elrond. "I have no good news to tell you, but at least you shall know what to expect." Elrond nodded, exchanged a look with Gandalf and took a seat.

"Well then, young Ruthímiel, what news do you have for us?"

"Like I said, I have spent the passed years in the shadows, listening to every whisper, observing every dark omen I came upon and the situation is no where near good." Ruth said. "While Gondor was busy winning back their territory from Orcs and Pirates, Sauron has built his armies in the darkness of Mordor. Saruman created a new sort of Orcs; the Uruk-Hai. They are stronger, faster, smarter and over all better than your usual Orcs. Hidden behind the walls of Orthanc and Minas Morgul are thousands, if not millions of them. Their numbers increase with each passing day. Sauron sent out the Nine to bring him back the Ring. It's calling to its Master. I can hear its poisonous call even now." Ruth said and his emerald eyes locked onto the Ring. His grip on his staff grew stronger and a shiver ran down his body.

"Even though he has no body, Sauron has managed to grow stronger again." He said and looked away from the Ring. "He needs only this Ring to return to his full power. I'm afraid that he would come back much stronger than he was before. Vengeance guides him. He desires nothing less than to bring Middle-Earth to its knees." Ruth turned around and looked at Boromir who was glaring at him from his seat.

"That is why I have stopped you from speaking any more foolishness." He said. "This _thing _is no gift. It is a curse that must be destroyed." Silence settled over the Council.

"Well,-" Gimli, son of Gloin spoke and took his axe in his hand. "-what are we waiting for?" He said and stood up. He swung his axe and a cold wave passed over the Council.

"Ner!"(No) In the next moment Gimli's axe met Ruth's staff and the Ring practically sang, sending a dark feeling through everyone's hearts.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond said. Gimli looked at Ruth, their weapons still crossed. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Gimli grunted and pulled back. Ruth straightened and bowed his head at Gimli in respect. The Dwarf was slightly taken back by that, but never the less nodded at Ruth.

"How do we destroy it?" He asked.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Ruth spoke and looked at Elrond. "Otherwise its darkness will only spread."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said and everyone looked at him. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep." His voice was wavering and his eyes were shadowed with fear. "The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly-"

"And yet I have spent years watching and observing the doings of Sauron." Ruth said and Boromir looked at him.

"You are an Istari-"

"And human just as much as you are. Your father's influence and your fear are clouding your judgment, Son of Gondor."

"Are you calling me a coward?!" Boromir shouted and stood up. He towered over Ruth by a few inches but the young Istari only looked at him, not even raising his staff in his defense.

"Boromir, calm down." Aragorn spoke up and the two looked at him. "Master Ruthímiel is right. The Ring cannot be wielded by non other than Sauron. It has no other Master."

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?!" Boromir snapped.

"That is no mere ranger." Legolas stood up and Boromir looked at him. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked at Aragorn who sighed and shook his head.

"Havo dad, Legolas."(Sit down)

"This is Aragorn?" Boromir asked weakly. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor, if I am not mistaken." Ruth said and Boromir looked at him defiantly.

"Gondor has no king." He spat and looked at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." With that said he returned to his seat and continued to sit there in silence.

"Be that as it may." Gandalf spoke up. "The Ring must be destroyed." Gandalf said and a heavy silence settled over the Council. With a sneer Boromir looked at Ruth again.

"You have bragged about being able to live in Mordor. Why do you not take the Ring and carry it there to destroy it?" Ruth looked at him with calm, cold eyes.

"If I were to take the Ring into my hands, nothing good would come of it. The darkness in my heart is too great for me to be able to resist its call. I have spent centuries alone in darkness. I have lost many whom I loved and I have yet to find a Home. Although my desires may seem pure they can easily be twisted. I would not take the Ring in my hands even if I was the only one able to destroy it."

"I do believe that all of us here are threatened by that." Gandalf said and Ruth smiled at him sadly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" One of the Elves said. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you believe _you're_ the one to do it!" One of the Dwarves snapped and all of a sudden a great argument broke between the Council members. Ruth took a step back and his eyes fell upon Frodo.

Their eyes met and Ruth was almost overtaken by the Hobbit's sorrow.

_'Fear not, young Frodo.'_ The Hobbit's eyes widened and Ruth smiled at him. _'Your Uncle Bilbo passed through the same turmoil, I'm sure. One only needs courage to do wonders.'_ Frodo's back straightened and he stood up.

"I will take it!" All of a sudden the argument stopped. Gandalf looked pained and Ruth could understand why. He didn't know much, but Radagast told him about Gandalf's love for the small race of Hobbits.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said. "Although I do not know the way." Ruth smiled gently and took a step forward. He crouched in front of Frodo and placed his hand over his heart.

"And I will place my life on the line if it will make sure you return safely from your journey." Frodo smiled weakly. Ruth stood up and looked around after he took his place behind Frodo. Aragorn smiled and took a step forward.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, then so be it." He said and kneeled in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." He took his place beside Frodo as Legolas stepped forward to the shock of his Elven companions.

"And my bow." He said and stood beside Aragorn.

"And _my_ axe." Gimli said and stopped beside Ruth who chuckled lowly when Gandalf stepped over to them and Frodo looked up at them with a small smile.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor shall see it done." Boromir said and stopped beside Aragorn. Elrond nodded his head.

"Very well-"

"Master Elrond." Ruth interrupted him. "I believe there are others who wish to join." He said and looked behind Elrond. In that moment Merry, Pippin and Sam stepped out of their hiding places with sheepish looks on their faces. Gandalf sighed and Aragorn chuckled.

"You would have to send us back to Shire in sacks to stop us from following Frodo." Merry said.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Sam said and Pippin grinned.

"Besides, you need men of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thingy." Everyone chuckled at that while Merry looked at Pippin with a smirk.

"That rules you out, Pip." He said and Pippin glared at him. Elrond chuckled.

"10 companions." He said and nodded. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Ruth smiled slightly at Gandalf who nodded at him.

"Great." Pippin said with a grin. "Where are we going?"

* * *

"Master Ruthímiel, may I speak with you?" Ruth turned around and looked at Aragorn. The Heir of Isildur looked troubled.

"Of course, Aragorn." He said and petted Orion one last time.

"Please, call me Strider." Ruth hummed and took a seat on a small bench. He showed Aragorn to join him and he did.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Ruth asked and Aragorn looked a bit hesitant.

"You said you traveled ever since the evil appeared and Bilbo found the Ring." Ruth nodded at that. "You also said you spent almost 60 years in Mordor-"

"I haven't spent 60 years in Mordor." Ruth corrected him. "I spent the last 15 years in Mordor. Before that I traveled the Middle-Earth is search of knowledge. Several times I went to Dol Guldur while I was investigating the Nazgul. During my time in Mordor I was trying my best to sneak into Minas Morgul and Barad-dur to try and find out our enemies' plans. Mostly I was unsuccessful. I have also spent some time in Minas Tirith; unnoticed of course."

"What has become of the White City?" Aragorn asked and Ruth smiled secretively. "What has become of my people?"

"You deny your heritage." Ruth spoke in slight wonder. "You deny your crown, you _fear_ the weakness of your ancestor and yet here you are, asking me about your people." Aragorn blushed and looked away. He started slightly when Ruth placed his elegant, soft hand on Aragorn's.

"You would make a good King, Aragorn." Said man looked at Ruth and the Istari sighed when he saw the doubt in Aragorn's eyes. "Mah várta sic ánsupha húram poe líthane am, hith sic nuth ánsuphath nith poe cam. Poe ăhurae mans Anáspha." Aragorn frowned.

"I never heard that language. Which one is it?" Ruth smiled and leaned back a little.

"It is a long forgotten language. I have only ever met one Creature that could speak it. These words were taught to me by Her. Basically it means: While blood does determine where we come from, it does not determine who we are. We make our own Destiny." Aragorn frowned while he tried to process Ruth's words.

"You are the heir of Isildur, Aragorn." Ruth said and Aragorn looked at him. "You are _not _Isildur himself. You will stand against the same trial and you will stand victorious." Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. Ruth smiled and placed his hand on Aragorn's cheek gently, looking at him with compassionate eyes.

"Máther yathár." Ruth whispered and Aragorn felt warmth spread over his body. "Luth cam na dáruth. Them luth rásuth lătham pármam."(Poor child. You are so lost. But you will find your way.) Aragorn suddenly felt more confidant. The language Ruth was speaking sounded almost like Elvish, but it had a quality to it he has never heard before.

"The language you speak is beautiful." Ruth smiled and stood up.

"Come, Aragorn. Our journey starts tomorrow. We should prepare." Aragorn nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Master Ruthimiel." Ruth shook his head.

"It's alright. And please." He smiled. "Call me Ruth."

"What does your name mean?" Aragorn asked as they made their way out of the stables.

"It means peace and protection in my language." Ruth said and bowed slightly at Aragorn. "Fare well for now. I shall see you at dinner." Aragorn bowed and watched as Ruth went in the direction of the gardens.

"Peace and protection, he says." He muttered and smiled slightly. "It suits him." With that said he went to look for Arwen, his heart finally knowing a little peace.

* * *

Ruth sighed as he looked at the star covered sky. He was sitting in the garden of Rivendell, enjoying the last moments of peace. He knew the days to come will be filled with danger and turmoil and a part of him was shouting at him for getting involved again.

Hadn't he promised never again to get involved?

Hadn't he been hurt enough times?

Hadn't he lost enough loved ones?

The warm wind caressed his face and ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes and slowly started to sing.

_Zéroth me téleth, _(Beyond the worlds,)

_zéroth me bréth. _(beyond the time)

_Lam dúram tem luth, _(I wait for you,)

_Leam yásumar thum._(my beloved one)

_Mah quánye thal gárme _(While dreams turn dark)

_Cer léam samáth eclás yóth, _(And my soul grows weak)

_Lam pres ímpam _(I still hope)

_cer lam pres thóram (_and I still wish)

_Khál luth nátharam._(To feel you near.)

_Me bréthem tun thalem _(The times have changed)

_Me quórem eclem frás. _(The tides grew strong)

_Cer věter tud lah hărther _(And life has brought me)

_úmah dar hras. _(away from home.)

_Fa pres lam ímpam _(Yet still I hope)

_cer lam pres thóram (_and I still wish)

_Gem tháro khal_

_luth nátharam. _(Once again to feel you near.)

"We should have made you sing during dinner." Ruth opened his eyes and looked at his silent companion. Gandalf smiled at him and Ruth bowed his head. He couldn't believe that after so many centuries he still couldn't stop blushing when someone praised him. 'Must be because I spend so little time among people.' He thought.

"I do not have the best of voices. The voices of the Elves put mine to shame." Gandalf chuckled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Ruthímiel." Ruth's smile was a bit sad. He looked at the sky again and Gandalf smiled secretively.

"Is everything prepared?" Ruth asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow we start our journey." Gandalf said and Ruth nodded. For a few moments they were sitting there in silence.

"There is someone who wishes to see you." Ruth looked at him.

"Who is it?" Gandalf smiled and stood up.

"Someone who never got the chance to get to know you. You weren't even formally introduced." Ruth frowned and stood up. "Follow me." Gandalf said. They walked into the House of Elrond. Ruth followed Gandalf down the seemingly endless halls. They reached a closed door and they could hear laughter coming from the inside. Gandalf smiled at Ruth and knocked to announced them.

They entered and found a group of Hobbits. Among the youngsters there sat an elderly Hobbit. Although their meeting was short Ruth recognized him almost immediately.

"Master Baggins." Ruth said with a small smile, while the old Hobbit stared at him in wonder. "I see years have caught up with you." Bilbo stood up with Frodo's help and Ruth approached him slowly.

His heart broke when he saw what the cursed Ring did to the kind creature.

"I can't believe it. Frodo was right. You _are_ him. I have wondered about your fate." Ruth kneeled in front of Bilbo and looked in his eyes.

"And now you see that I am well." Ruth said. The others in the room, including Gandalf, observed quietly as the two took each other in. "Although, I cannot say the same about you, Master Baggins." Bilbo sighed sadly and Ruth's eyes filled with sadness.

"The Ring has been in your possession for too long." Great sadness settled over the room when Ruth spoke those words.

"I can do nothing for him." Gandalf spoke sadly and Ruth looked at him. "I was hoping, since Radagast said your powers were different than ours, that you might do something. The Elves cannot help him either. They can only ease the pressure." Bilbo bowed his head sadly and Ruth looked at him with compassionate eyes.

"I know what it means to bear darkness in your soul, Master Baggins." Bilbo looked at him hopefully when Ruth spoke in a low voice. "When I was a child a dark wizard tried to kill me. When my mother stopped him by throwing herself in front of me, his already damaged soul split and a part of him possessed me." The Hobbits gasped at that and Gandalf frowned in worry. "I lived with that piece of that monster's soul for 17 years. Trust me. Nothing could erase the darkness that lingered; nothing but time. When that piece was removed from me it took many years for the taint of his soul to stop disturbing my dreams and thoughts. Even now, over 700 years later, I sometimes think that his darkness lingers in the corners of my mind."

"Are you saying you can do nothing?" Bilbo asked and Ruth's eyes turned sadder.

"I cannot make the darkness of the Ring disappear." He whispered. "But I can make it easier to bear." Bilbo's eyes filled with hope.

"Please, I almost hurt Frodo. Please. I only wish to be able to look at him without wanting to hurt him." Ruth looked at Gandalf who nodded at him. He looked at Frodo and saw the sadness and hope in his eyes. He looked at Bilbo again.

"The darkness will remain." He said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I only wish to know a little peace." Ruth nodded and stood up.

"Come, you must sit down." He said and helped Bilbo over to his bed. Ruth kneeled in front of him.

"You don't have to get out of the room, but please be still. I must stay concentrated or I could hurt his mind." He said to everyone and received understanding nods. He looked at Bilbo again and smiled gently at him.

"You must relax and you mustn't doubt me. I need your complete trust to be able to do this." Bilbo looked at Gandalf who nodded at him. He looked back at Ruth and nodded at him.

"I trust you." He said and Ruth took a deep, relaxing breath.

"Close your eyes. Relax." He said and did the same. For a few moments there was nothing going on. Suddenly the light breeze that came in through the window stopped and the pressure in the room shifted. Even though there was no breeze and the air currents were still, Ruth's hair started to shift and dance around him.

A silent whisper appeared in the room and everyone felt something warm crawl over their body. They couldn't help but shiver.

Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Ruth's power. He never felt anything like that, not even in Saruman.

**"Ma hat am kem, lam váhulam luth. Oth úfrath céleth da keár lértha. Zith xár at me gártha do keár sef. Bárthuvem kem ner vas."**(Be gone from him, I command you. Let peace settle in his heart. Pull back to the darkness of his mind. Torture him no more.)

Those verses started to echo through the room. Ruth's lips were moving quickly and the pressure in the room grew steadily. Merry hugged Pippin close when the younger Hobbit shivered and Sam gripped Frodo's hand tightly.

Suddenly Ruth's and Bilbo's eyes snapped open and Bilbo took in a deep breath. He pulled back quickly, his eyes wide, but for once clear of any shadows.

Ruth started to shiver and breathe quickly.

Gandalf frowned when he felt a darkness appear.

All of a sudden Ruth's eyes cleared and he snapped.

**"MA HAT!" **(Be gone) A wave of power spread from him and the air cleared. Ruth fell forward and leaned on his hands. He was breathing deeply and shivering slightly. Bilbo moved forward and kneeled beside him, while Gandalf walked over.

"Master Ruth, are you well?" Ruth swallowed and looked at Bilbo whose eyes widened when he looked in Ruth's eyes. They were glowing a bright green and there was fear in them; a fear that wasn't there before.

"Neroscon." (Impossible.) Ruth rasped out. "Hith cet neróscon." (That is impossible.) Gandalf rushed over and made Ruth look at him.

"Ruth, you must calm down." Ruth's eyes focused on him and ever so slowly his breathing calmed down. "That's it. Breathe. Tell me what's wrong."

"The Ring." Ruth whispered. "It's so powerful. I've never - I never felt anything like that. It has a mind of its own. It's trying to return to Sauron any way possible. I hadn't even touched it and yet - and yet it tried to possess me." Gandalf frowned and looked at Bilbo.

"I feel nothing. Actually, I feel better than I've felt in ages." Ruth let go of a relieved sigh and leaned against Gandalf tiredly.

"Lam cáe ehoráe." (I am glad.) He spoke in relief and leaned on Gandalf completely. In that moment the door opened wide and Elrond, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn ran in. All of them were pale and clearly shaken. Elrond hastened over to Gandalf and Ruth, kneeled beside them and placed his hand on Ruth's forehead.

"What happened? We felt immense power just moments ago." Elrond asked. Ruth opened his eyes while Gandalf offered an explanation.

"I asked Ruth if he could ease some of Bilbo's burden. He had a close encounter with the power of the Ring."

"Are you well?" Elrond asked Ruth and the young Istari nodded, although he seemed tired.

"I am. There is no need to worry." He said.

"No need to worry?" Sam snapped.

"You were speaking in a foreign language and shivering like you were facing Sauron himself." Merry said.

"We were scared you were possessed." Pippin said and Frodo, who walked over to Bilbo nodded.

"The language I spoke is my language. I have never heard anyone but the one who taught me it speak in that language. I am sorry to have frightened you, but I was caught by surprise. Trust me; it won't happen again." He said and tried to stand up. Gandalf helped him and Ruth gave him a thankful smile.

"You should get some rest. We move out tomorrow as it is." Ruth nodded and summoned his staff to lean on it.

"Will you need any help getting to your room?" Aragorn asked and walked over to him, followed by Legolas.

"Don't worry so much about me. I have lived through greater evils than a simple weakness." Ruth said with a small smile.

"You said you were alone through that." Legolas said. "Now you are not."

"If we're going to do this then we will have to work together." Boromir agreed with Legolas. In that moment Gimli ran in, huffing and puffing as if he ran a marathon.

"Curse your long legs!" He snapped and leaned against the doorway. "If you are going to run like that all the way I might as well get a pony." Everyone laughed at that. When the situation calmed Ruth looked at Bilbo.

"How do you feel, Master Baggins?" Bilbo smiled at him and patted Frodo's hand.

"I feel great, Master Ruth. I can tell that the darkness is not gone, but I feel great." He looked at Frodo and the younger Hobbit smiled. "A great deal of the weight is gone. Thank you for that." Ruth smiled and slowly moved back.

"I shall go and rest then. Blessed night to all of you. I shall see you in the morning." With that said he walked out of the room slowly.

"All that power was his?" Elrond asked and Gandalf nodded.

"I believe he feels this weak because he didn't expect the Ring to try and possess him when it wasn't even in his possession. He is incredibly powerful. I dare say he is even more powerful than Saruman."

"I am glad he is on our side." Gimli grumbled.

"I agree. Somehow I feel our quest will be easier with him traveling with us." Aragorn said and Gandalf nodded.

"Come. We must rest." He said and the Hobbits nodded. Frodo kissed Bilbo's cheek and left the room, followed closely by Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Gandalf, I would like to have a word with you before you leave." Elrond said, bowed his head at Bilbo, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli and left the room. Gandalf nodded at everyone and followed after him.

"See you in the morning." Boromir said and left.

"We will see many surprises from that lad." Gimli said. "I remember my father mentioning a Green Istari he met when he and my cousin Balin followed Thorin on their mission to free Erebor. They have only seen him for a few short minutes, but he said both Master Radagast and Gandalf seemed impressed by him. He said he has never seen anything as beautiful as Master Ruth astride a dark black Mearas, galloping into the setting sun to buy them time." Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"And there wasn't." All three looked at Bilbo. "I remember the moment when I first saw him. He looked just the same as he looks now and he radiated power and knowledge. He moves and talks like a member of royalty and yet he has no qualms about sacrificing himself for others. I never could forget his raven hair snapping in the wind and emerald eyes gazing upon us with ageless knowledge. I had always hoped I would get a chance to meet the Green Istari one last time before I pass away." Bilbo smiled. "My wish has been granted." Aragorn and Legolas smiled while Gimli grunted.

"Rest now, Master Baggins. I hope you will come to see us off tomorrow." Aragorn said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"I will." With that said the three left Bilbo's room and made their way down the hall towards their own rooms. While they parted for the night, on the balcony of his room, Ruth was sitting in a chair and watching the night sky.

He was still shivering and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

He closed his eyes and started to chant a prayer he learned while he was in another world. To make it more suitable for himself he translated it into the language of his Mother. It helped him many times and he hoped it would help him now.

"_Lam beth nuth párthut. (_I shall not fear.)

_Pártho cet séfkaruth._ (Fear is a mind-killer.)

_Lam beth qlúpheth leam pártham_ (I shall face my fear)

_cer oth hith cáthreth lah _(and let it pass through me)

_cer rómith lah. (_and over me.)

_Gem hith tud párthud lam beth glábeth xar (_Once it has passed I shall look back)

_Cer qlúphet hats pármats._ (and see its path.)

_Me párthe beth ma hátma;_ (The fear will be gone;)

_Diho lam beth értham."_ (only I shall remain.) **(1)**

As he repeated the verses over and over again he felt strength return to him. Some time later he opened his eyes and looked at the sky.

"Yásuthe Ekhárthe." He whispered. "I beg of you; xaltarthe poea." He bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart. "Lead us on our way. Wamaruth poea." (Beloved Mother … Guard us… Help us.)

* * *

(1) Belongs to stories Dune, Children of Dune


	3. The Gundabad Wargs

"Calm your heart, Aragorn." Said man looked at Ruth as the Istari fell in step with him at the back of the group. The Wizard looked well enough and he moved quickly, despite his experience last night. He seemed to be glowing in the sun and his hair danced around him, free of any bounds. He carried nothing but his staff and Orion was at the front of the group carrying the Hobbits' bags.

"I cannot help it, Master Ruth." Aragorn spoke in a low, heavy tone. Ruth sighed.

"One cannot move forward if their heart is always pulling them back. She will wait for your safe return." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there anything you don't know?" He asked and Ruth laughed merrily. Everyone turned to look at them.

"There are a lot of things that I don't know, iliúrin réiruhin. (young king)" Ruth winked at Aragorn. "I am only very observant. I witnessed your parting with Lady Arwen. Your eyes have been filled with sorrow and shadows ever since then." Aragorn blushed and Ruth chuckled. He looked at the front and Aragorn frowned when he saw a shadow fall over Ruth's eyes.

"Are you well?" He asked and Ruth looked at him with a sad smile.

"I am only reminiscing, yathár. (Child)" Ruth said. "Many years have passed since I spent any amount of time among so many people. It is only natural, I believe, that I start to remember, don't you think?" Aragorn hummed in agreement.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am willing to listen." Ruth chuckled lowly and patted Aragorn's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Worry not about me, Aragorn. I have long ago made peace with my past. It is my future that I cannot make peace with, no matter how hard I try."

"Is your future that dark, Master Ruthimiel?" Legolas, who joined them a few moments earlier, asked.

"I do not see my future as dark, Master Elf. I see it as I have seen the 2 centuries that I have spent here; peaceful they may have been, but they were also lonely. I may have chosen to stay away from any Human contact, but that doesn't mean I haven't missed it. Although." Ruth sighed and looked at the sky "Seeing everyone you cherish and love grow old and die while you stay forever young and untouched by time?" he looked at Aragorn and Legolas and the two suppressed a shiver at the raw, foreshadowing sadness in Ruth's eyes. "Maybe, to avoid that pain, it is better to simply be alone." Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a look. Before either could say anything Ruth's eyes brightened slightly and he called out to Gandalf.

"Master Gandalf, I hope you won't mind if I go and try to get a glimpse of things from up above!" Everyone stopped and looked at Ruth. Gandalf harrumphed.

"We shall stop at the next glade! Will you meet us there?" Ruth smiled and nodded.

"I shall bring news of what is waiting for us!" He said.

"How do you mean from up above?" Merry asked. Ruth winked at him and to everyone's surprise shifted into a beautiful black eagle. He took flight, let go of a strong thrill and flew away until he could not be seen anymore.

"Well I guess that explains it, Merry." Frodo said with a smile, patted Merry's shoulder and walked over to Gandalf's side.

"Mister Ruth is really full of surprises." Sam said.

"I wonder if he can make fireworks like Gandalf." Pippin said with a grin.

"Maybe one day we'll have the honor of seeing." Gimli said.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas, who walked at the back of the group, only chuckled at the Hobbits.

"They are still innocent." Legolas said.

"We can only hope they stay that way." Boromir said. "Although seeing where we're going, that may not happen."

"One can only hope, Boromir." Aragorn said and looked at the sky. "One can only hope."

* * *

The fellowship was sleeping around the campfire while Gandalf was keeping watch. They have settled in a glade when night started to fall and agreed to take shifts keeping watch. Since Ruth had yet to rejoin them Gandalf decided to take the first shift. He wanted to talk with the younger Istari about many things; might as well start now.

In his thinking he focused on the fire. His mind was running like water, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

He gripped his sword and staff tightly when leafs ruffled in front of him, but relaxed when Ruth all but glided out of the darkness.

"You have returned." Gandalf said and Ruth smiled at him. He took a seat beside Gandalf and chuckled.

"I have flown too far to the front and needed a bit of a rest before I returned. Then I got into an _interesting_ argument with a family of squirrels about frightening them when I landed on a branch their hole was located beside." Gandalf chuckled at that and Ruth smiled again. "By the time I convinced them I meant no harm I realized night was falling. I hope I didn't worry you too much." Gandalf chuckled and took out his pipe.

"Have you seen anything?" Ruth's smile vanished in a second and he nodded his head.

"Not seen as much as heard and smelled. The air reeks of Orcs and Wargs." Gandalf frowned and lit up his pipe. The air filled with the scent of tobacco and for some reason Ruth relaxed a bit. He remembered another man, in another world, that sat with him like this, only he was smoking cigars and he was not his elder by so many years.

Gandalf saw Ruth's eyes fill with memories; shadows of pain and loss filled the younger Istari's eyes.

"Are you well?" Ruth twitched slightly and shot him a look from the corner of his eyes.

"I am only remembering, Master Gandalf." Gandalf grunted and shifted in his place.

"I am willing to listen, if you are willing to talk." Ruth chuckled and looked up at the star covered sky.

"I am remembering a man I once knew." Ruth said and Gandalf immediately concluded that man was not someone Ruth only _knew_. "Considering how old I am and how many worlds and dimensions I've visited, my time with him was very short, and yet I remember him clearly. He was a strong man; an Alfa predator. He had all the characteristics of a wolverine; strong, independent, proud, confidant and inevitably lonely. He lived a lonely life, and we've only been together for a few short months, but I have to admit I have rarely found such companionship."

"What happened?" Ruth sighed and Gandalf gapped when Ruth spread his hand forward palm up, and some of the fire separated to hover above Ruth's palm. A moment later it started to twist and dance in a slowl rhythm.

"I found out that a war was brewing in that world. I have come to care for him and wished to stay, but he was against it. He knew of my past and he knew of my pains. He practically ordered me not to mix in. He made me swear on my life that I would never in any way join that war. A part of me hated him for that; yet another part loved him even more." Gandalf barely managed to stop himself from choking on his spit at that implication. Ruth only threw him a knowin smirk. Gandalf cleared his throat and shifted in his place.

"What did you do?" Ruth sighed and fisted his hand. The fire burst out and disappeared. Ruth placed his hand over his heart and fisted it in his shirt.

"We got into a fight." He whispered and his eyes filled with shadows. "In the end I packed all my things and left that dimension all together, determined never to look back." He chuckled ironically. "You can guess how well _that_ went. I returned to that world 20 years later. Everything was alright. His side won the wars; at a great cost, though, but they won. I tracked him down and found him in the embrace of a woman. Our eyes met for a mere second. A part of me was angry, but another part of me was happy for him. I knew I couldn't offer him half of what that woman could. So I nodded at him, turned my back on everything we could have had and left. I never went back." Gandalf hummed and nodded his head, although he couldn't say he completely understood Ruth's reasoning.

"Why have you never settled into any world?" Ruth sighed and looked at the sky. Neither knew that most of fellowship was awake and listening in to their conversation.

"I am immortal, Gandalf." Ruth said and his voice was laced with sorrow, pain and loneliness. "I am cursed to stay forever young; forever untouched by time and change. Wherever I went I could only stand aside and watch as those that I came to love grew old and faded right in front of my eyes. I cannot suffer that pain any longer, Master Gandalf." Ruth said and bowed his head to hide the tears that gathered in his eyes.

"Ruth-"

"I came to Middle-Earth and decided to stay away from everyone, hoping that the pain would ease with time, yet it only grows stronger." He looked at Gandalf and the older Istari felt his heart ache when he saw the shadows in those emerald orbs.

"Tell me, Master Gandalf; do I ask for too much?" His voice broke and wavered slightly. "Do I ask for too much when I ask for a companion? Is it too much for me to ask for the Valar to either take my immortality or grant me someone who will not leave me when his time comes?"

"Ruth-"

"I cannot even hope anymore, Master Gandalf! I cannot be alone anymore. I have joined this fellowship even though I know that once I come to love everyone, and I _know_ I already care for them, I shall be condemned to watch them grow old and die. I shall be forced to one day see you and Legolas leave with the Gray Ships to somewhere I cannot follow. So tell me, Master Gandalf; tell me, am I wrong to despair? Am I wrong to be angry with the Valar for cursing me so? I have done everything and anything the Powers that Be asked of me to do. Have I not earned rest? Have I not atoned for what ever heinous crime I have committed? What am I to do?" Ruth asked and Gandalf sighed. Ruth looked away into the fire and Gandalf saw a single tear trail down his pale cheek. Coming to a decision he reached over and with more strength than someone his age should possess he pulled Ruth against his side. The Istari tensed in surprise and yelped, but never the less leaned into the old Istari and allowed him to pull him into a comforting embrace.

"Even if the Valar will not allow you to step onto the White Shores, I am sure they will not allow you to be alone. You are too good of a man to be cursed with such loneliness." Ruth choked up on words and pushed himself closer to Gandalf while he tried to get a grip over himself. A few moments later he calmed down and slowly moved away. Gandalf smiled at him and gently wiped a few tears off of Ruth's face with the back of his fingers.

"You shall find your place, Ruthimiel the Green. That I promise you." Ruth nodded with a small smile. Gandalf nodded in satisfaction and shifted in his place.

"Now, since my shift will last for another hour or so, what say you, you sing something for me. Time will pass faster for the both of us." Ruth chuckled, cleared his throat and sighed.

"What shall I sing for you, Master Gandalf?"

"Whatever you feel like singing, I suppose." Ruth chuckled and nodded his head. He looked at the sky and stared at the stars for a long moment.

_Lítham sim leam yáthram _(Come now my children)

_Umah am látham qétram cer núscam. _(away from your sorrow and pain.)

_Súfram beth lítham _(Tomorrow will come)

_Cer quípth hith uth umah. _(And take it all away.)

_Litham sim púltham yáthram _(Come now sweet children)

_Quíptham leam fúlcam hítheam. _(Take my gentle hand.)

_Lam beth hamátham luth at talo _(I shall lead you to a world)

_Húram luth beth rástam bráscam. _(Where you shall find happiness.)

_Lítham sim máthram yáthram _(Come now poor children)

_fith parmth hith kruth ma _(This way it must be;)

_Quéthra cer Núsca _(Sorrow and pain)

_Maré kruth qlúphath._(Everyone must see.)

_Vithámnut leam yáthram _(Weep not my children)

_Tem sim lam cae xör. _(For now I am here.)

_Lam beth quípam luth umah _(I shall take you away)

_Cer luth beth ma háwuth con lah. _(And you shall be safe with me.)

Gandalf sighed as the words rolled off of Ruth's lips. The melody resembled a lullaby and Gandalf found peace settling in his heart. The members of the fellowship sunk back into sleep, lulled into the warm arms of Morpheus by Ruth's velvety baritone.

Gandalf smiled and looked at the star covered sky. Even though their quest hung heavily over his head he found himself feeling peaceful and calm.

Once the song was finished Ruth sighed and looked at the fire. He noticed it was growing weaker and with a wave of his hand made the fire burn stronger as to keep the members of the fellowship warm.

"That song." Gandalf said and Ruth looked at him. "It sounds familiar; as if I've heard it a long, long time ago and forgot about it. Much like a lullaby; one remembers it vaguely and yet once they hear it somewhere they can almost sing along." Ruth smiled and his eyes shone mysteriously.

"Maybe because you _have_ heard it." Gandalf looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you mean that?" Ruth smiled at him and shrugged.

"Both you and I, and everything that is connected to magic, come from the same source. The whole universe, every dimension and every creature that holds the ability to wild magic comes from our Mother. Some of us are connected to Her through stronger bonds than others. I spent a long time with Her. I was still very young when I was taken by Her. I was practically dead; lost to the world because I became nothing more than a pile of broken memories and pain and sorrow. Mother nursed me back to health. She took me under Her wing; gave me a way to stand up again. From a pile of memories and magic She created a human being. She taught me the Forgotten Language because I wanted something physical to remember Her by." Gandalf frowned.

"Which is that Mother you speak of?" Ruth looked at him and smiled.

"Why, the Mother that created us all. She is the Life that courses through everything and everyone. She is the Creators first Creation; the one that defines us and gives us meaning."

"Us as in-"

"We who hold the power to wield Her gift are Her Children. Have you never felt Her?" Gandalf frowned, trying to remember a moment when he felt something out of the ordinary.

"Have you ever been so afraid and lonely that you thought it would be best to just give up and all of a sudden it felt like a gentle, loving hand touched your brow, and warmth hugged your heart?" Gandalf's eyes widened and Ruth smiled knowingly. "That was Mother. Even though many have forgotten Her and stopped talking to Her, She never gave up on us. She still watches over us and grants us the power to use Her gifts. She is greatly saddened when Her Child chooses a dark path, mostly because She is not allowed to do anything, but She still actively participates in our lives by granting us comfort and courage when we need it from the bottom of our hearts." Gandalf nodded in understanding. For a moment it was as if he could hear the lullaby Ruth sang just minutes ago in the wind, sung by a loving female voice.

"Our Mother, you say." He whispered and Ruth nodded.

"Yes." Gandalf hummed and closed his eyes. The wind grew warmer. It caressed his cheek and danced through his long beard.

"You are right, Ruth. Now that I think about it, you are right." Ruth smiled and nodded.

"Trust me, Master Gandalf, even though She is not allowed to actively participate in the things that have yet to happen, She will find a way to do so." Gandalf nodded.

"Somehow I find myself believing you, my boy." Ruth smiled and nodded his head, and both returned to gazing at the stars in companionable silence.

It was not even an hour later that Ruth tensed and his staff appeared in his hand. Gandalf jumped in his place and looked at Ruth.

"What is it?" Ruth stood up and looked to the East. His eyes shone an unearthly green for a moment before he paled and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Wargs." He gasped out and Gandalf's eyes widened. "Gundabad Wargs!" He shouted and the fellowship woke up almost instantly.

"What is happening?" Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli were the first ones to stand while the Hobbits tried to get out of their sleeping bags.

"Wargs are coming after us, and a group of Orcs is not far behind." Ruth said and rushed over to the Hobbits to help them out of their bags, closely followed by Aragorn.

"We must run." Legolas said.

"They are gaining on us quickly! We have no time to run!" Ruth shouted and with a wave of his hand everything they owned was packed and mounted on Orion's back. He was looking around frantically as did Legolas while Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf pushed the Hobbits into the middle of the circle they made.

"Orion!" Ruth called and the Mearas strutted over to him. "Ertho khal ha Brani." (Stay close to the Hobbits.) The stallion strutted over and stopped in the middle of the group of Hobbits while Ruth, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli stood in a circle around them.

"They are gaining on us." Legolas said although one might say he was stating the obvious because all of them could by now hear the growling and huffing that was coming closer as moments passed. Gimli pulled out his axe, Legolas had his bow ready, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf were brandishing their swords, but all of them stopped and stared when a long, silver sword materialized in Ruth's hand. It was a kind of sword they have never seen and Ruth wielded it as if it was a part of his hand, much like the staff he carried.

"They are coming!" Legolas called and everyone focused on the place in front of them while Frodo was pushed in the middle of the group.

"Stand your ground!" Gandalf called. Ruth took a deep breath and spun his staff. He impaled the end of it into the ground and snapped.

**"Crúxere!" **(Shield!) A wave of magic spread out from Ruth and a shimmering shield appeared around the Hobbits.

"What is this?" Boromir asked.

"This way we need not worry about the Hobbits." Ruth said. "They are here!" In that moment the Wargs jumped out of the forest and the battle begun.

The pack of Wargs seemed to be enormous. Ruth lost count quickly of how many he slayed. His attention was divided between the Wargs and the shield. He occasionally caught sight of the other members of the Fellowship as they fought and his heart stopped a few times. A Warg jumped over him and his breath hitched in his throat. He lost his concentration for long enough, and all of a sudden he felt sharp claws cut into his back.

"Ruth!" a whistle of wind signalized an arrow flying beside Ruth's ear. He growled lowly in anger and slashed through both the Warg that jumped at the shield and the one that attacked him from behind. He ignored the blood trickling down his back and the pain that surged through him with every move, and fought back against the oncoming Wargs.

He didn't know how much time passed, but after what seemed like hours they have defeated their enemy. Ruth was gasping for breath and he kneeled in relief.

"Ruthimiel!" Aragorn called and ran over, closely followed by Gandalf and Legolas.

"I am well, Aragorn. Worry not." Ruth said and Aragorn gave him an incredulous look.

"You are wounded!"

"My wound is already healing. Like I said; worry not about me. Is everyone alright?"

"One managed to knick Boromir, but otherwise we are all uninjured." Ruth frowned and looked at the Gondorian. He stood up and walked over to him, taking a good look. He found the wound Gimli was talking about, and grabbed Boromir's arm in a vice grip.

"That is just a flesh wound-"

"Hush." Ruth snapped. His sword and staff vanished and he placed his hand on Boromir's arm. **"Luth beth ítrueth**." (You shall heal.) Boromir shivered when a wave of warmth passed over him. When Ruth took a step back the Gondorian raised an eyebrow when he found the cut completely healed. Not even a scar could be found.

"Thank you, Master Ruth." The Istari nodded his head and looked at the shield that still separated the Hobbits from them. He placed his hand on it and it broke apart like glass.

"Master Ruth, are you well?!" Frodo immediately ran over to him and Ruth smiled at him after he placed a calming hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

"I am well, young Frodo." He looked at Gandalf with a dark look. "We must pack up and leave immediately. More are coming and next time there won't be just Wargs attacking us. Orcs will follow, for sure." Gandalf nodded.

"I agree."

"Where do we go?" Boromir asked and Gandalf looked to the East. After a moment he nodded and looked at the Fellowship.

"We go for the gap of Rohan."


	4. The Winds Of Caradhras

Ruth looked around to check if everyone was alright. The road Gandalf chose for them was steep and quite difficult if one wasn't used to mountain climbing. The thin air and the strong wind didn't make the situation any easier. Ruth took a deep breath and rushed forward to catch up with Gandalf.

"Master Gandalf!" He called and Gandalf stopped for a second. Ruth fell in step with him and Gandalf offered him a small smile.

"Are you well, Ruth? How is your back?" Ruth smiled at him.

"Perfectly healed, eúrtham Ekhártem." (thanks to Mother) He said and Gandalf nodded. "I was hoping we could take a break at the next glade. This road is difficult for the Hobbits to handle." Gandalf nodded his head.

"I have thought so as well. We shall rest soon. I must admit that, although I have traveled this road many times, I do not remember it being so steep." Ruth laughed at that and Gandalf threw him a slight glare.

"Forgive my forwardness, Master Gandalf, but you are not as young as you used to be. It is only natural that you feel your age catching up with you."

"Why you little-" Gandalf swung his hand to take a swipe at Ruth's head but the younger Istari ducked and with light, effortless steps ran forward to catch up with Legolas, who glanced at him with a small smile.

"Man cenich, Legolas?" (What do you see)The Elf raised an eyebrow at Ruth.

"You speak our tongue?" He said and Ruth shrugged.

"I speak many tongues. So? What _do_ your elf-eyes see?" Legolas smiled at Ruth and looked forward.

"I see nothing but a shadow at the east. Our road is safe for now." Ruth nodded his head and looked up when an eagle let out a powerful thrill. Ruth whistled strongly and the eagle dove towards him. It landed easily on Ruth's outstretched arm and Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Is he yours?" He asked while Ruth caressed the eagle's stomach.

"No, _she_ isn't." Legolas raised an eyebrow at that.

"How come she came to you?" Ruth shrugged his shoulder elegantly.

"I guess one could say I have a strong connection to nature." Ruth said and smiled at Legolas. The eagle climbed on his shoulder and Ruth started whispering to her.

"Líthe, leam róbuth zúruth. Líthe, cer béme at lah con xére do umin dúruth tem poea du wái." (Go, my little friend. Go, and come back to me with news of what waits for us up ahead.) The eagle spread her wings, let go of a powerful thrill and flew off into the sky. Ruth smiled and looked ahead.

"The song you sang last night." Legolas said. "It is in the same language you spoke now, is it not?" Ruth nodded his head.

"Yes. I was not aware you were awake." Legolas smirked.

"Your lullaby took care of that, I'm afraid." Ruth chuckled lowly and Legolas smiled again. "Is it?" Ruth nodded.

"Yes."

"Is there a way for you to teach me that language?" Ruth looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You wish to know the Language of Magic?" Legolas nodded.

"Yes."

"Would you mind having another student?" Ruth looked to his right and found Aragorn beside himself.

"I do believe I am not too old to learn something new." Gandalf said and Ruth looked back in time to avoid Gandalf's staff.

"Umin cúe hith tém?!" Ruth snapped and the rest of the fellowship laughed at them.

"I will pay you back for your earlier comment, mark my words." Gandalf said and Ruth felt an irresistible urge to stick his tongue out. Thankfully he managed to suppress that urge and settled for a dark glare.

"What did you just say?" Legolas asked.

"I asked Gandalf what was that for." Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn nodded.

"Umin cue hith tem." Aragorn repeated.

"You have to watch for the accent." Ruth said. "**U**min c**ú**e hith t**é**m. You have to speak as though you're singing." Aragorn nodded.

"How would you introduce yourself?" Legolas asked.

"Lam cáe Ruthímiel me Mírd."

"I am Ruthímiel the Green." Aragorn translated. "So I would say: Lam cáe Aragorn."

"Yes, but instead of adding my rank as the Green Istari, you would say: Lam cáe Áragorn, órtho do Árathorn."

"Son of Arathorn?" Legolas asked and Ruth nodded. "So I would say: Lam cáe Legolas, órtho do Thranduil."

"Háe."

"Yes?" Gimli asked and Ruth looked at him in surprise. The Dwarf smirked at him and Ruth chuckled.

"Yes."

"How do you say Gandalf the Gray?" Merry asked and Ruth looked back at the interested faces of the Hobbits behind them.

"Gandalf me Súth."

"How do you greet someone?" Frodo asked and Ruth hummed lowly.

"Well if it is someone you have just met you would say: Weluthúam zamártham di luth. Rim me péam do poéat Ekhártem glábam láram zátho luth. It would translate into: Heavenly blessings to you. May the eyes of our Mother look kindly upon you."

"Sounds nice." Sam said and Pippin nodded.

"So how do you say mother?" He asked.

"Ekhárthe." Ruth said and everyone could hear the gentle and loving tone he spoke that one word with.

"Who is that mother you speak of?" Boromir asked and Ruth looked at him.

"The one that makes magic possible. The one that gave me the powers I have." Boromir nodded.

"So." Pippin said. "Is there an _easier_ way to greet someone? That's quite a mouthful." Ruth laughed while others either rolled their eyes or smiled fondly at the youngest in their group.

"You can simply say: weluthúam zamártham. Heavenly blessings."

"Weluthúam zamártham." Frodo repeated. "It sounds friendly; considerate." Ruth nodded at Frodo's words.

"I consider that language the purest I've ever heard. When I was young I did all my spell-work in another language. While my spells were strong then, when I learned our Mother's language I realized my spells grew in strength and potency. Ever since then I have grown accustomed to use that language when I'm casting." Gandalf nodded.

"Like the one you used to create a shield."

"Háe." They came upon a glade and Gandalf looked around.

"We shall rest here." He said and most of the fellowship let go of a relieved sigh.

"Had I known we would travel this path I would have taken a pony." Gimli grumbled. "I still think we should forgo the gates of Rohan and go through the mines of Moria."

"I will go through the mines of Moria only if some bad luck forced us to go through there." Gandalf snapped and Gimli raised an eyebrow at him. He harrumphed and took a seat while the Hobbits started to prepare everything to make lunch.

"Master Ruth, how do you say lunch?" Merry asked and Ruth, who took a seat on a rock with Orion standing close to him, smiled at him kindly.

"Ménasa." He said and Merry nodded. It didn't take long for lunch to be ready ,and for everyone to eat their share. While others rested Pippin and Merry asked Boromir to teach them how to use their swords. That proved to be quite entertaining especially when the Hobbits turned it all into a game of trying to bring Boromir down on his behind. Ruth laughed merrily when Aragorn mixed in only to find himself under Merry and Pippin who were laughing and shouting 'for Shire' while others observed them with fond smiles on their faces.

He looked at the sky with a sigh.

Even though the times were dark and getting increasingly darker he found himself enjoying his time with the fellowship. He knew the road in front of them was dangerous and riddled with threats and darkness. He swore in his heart to do his very best to make sure all of them reached their goal alive. He would lose no one to death again; no one.

He frowned when a thrill made him look to the east and the eagle he earlier let go flew towards him. She landed on his outstretched arm. At the same moment Legolas looked to the East.

"What is that dark cloud?" Gimli asked.

"That is no cloud." Legolas said lowly.

"It's moving fast and against the wind." Boromir said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Ruth shouted and sent the eagle away.

"Saruman's spies!" Gandalf shouted and all of a sudden everyone was moving around quickly, trying to hide everything and themselves. Ruth quickly made Orion invisible. The Crebain were almost upon them when Ruth saw Sam and Frodo were practically out in the open. He ran out of his hideout ignoring Gandalf's and Aragorn's frantic calls. He pulled the Hobbits into his arms and covered them all with his cloak.

All they heard for a few moments were the screeches and the flutter of wings as the Crebain flew over them. Once they were gone Ruth took a deep breath and pulled his cloak off of Frodo, Sam and himself.

"I think it is safe to say that the passage of Rohan is sealed." He said when everyone ran over to him and he released the spell he had on Orion.

"That settles it." Gandalf said grimly and looked at the snowy tips of Caradhras. "We go for the path of Caradhras."

* * *

Ruth barely caught Sam in time when the Hobbit tripped due to the thick, fresh snow they were moving through. He only feared what would happen once they reached the steep passages of the mountain.

"Thank you, Master Ruth." Sam gasped and Ruth nodded.

"Small steps, Master Samwise." Ruth spoke. "You will tire easily if your strides are too long." Sam nodded and they continued after the rest of the Fellowship.

Ruth's breath hitched in his throat when Frodo tripped and rolled down the mountain. Had Aragorn not been there to catch him, Frodo would have hurt himself. Ruth rushed over to them and kneeled beside Frodo.

"Are you well?" He asked and Frodo smiled at him.

"Háe." Frodo said and Ruth smiled. Frodo reached to feel for the Ring only to have panic settle in his eyes when he couldn't find it. Ruth's heart jumped a beat and he looked up the mountain. His heart stopped all together when he saw Boromir bow down and pick up the Ring. His eyes were dark and his breathing shallow.

"Boromir." Ruth and Aragorn spoke at the same time and Boromir looked at them almost as if he woke up from a trance.

"Give Frodo the Ring." Ruth spoke and took a step forward. Boromir looked at the Ring again and tilted his head to the side slightly. His eyes glazed over and Ruth frowned.

"Boromir-"

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear over so small a thing." Boromir whispered and the Ring spun on the chain it hung on. "Such a little thing." All of a sudden, with a gust of warm air, Ruth appeared beside him making Boromir startle and look in his eyes. Ruth placed his hand on Boromir's forearm and warmth surged through the Gondorian.

**"Xúrnuth di hith, Boromir."**(Listen not to it) Ruth whispered and his voice washed over Boromir, caressing his senses and clearing the fog in his mind. "It will only bring you pain and sorrow." Boromir swallowed over a lump and he let go of the Ring. He took a deep breath and felt as if a mountain of worries was lifted off of his back.

"What have I-"

"Be at ease, órtho do Góndor."(son of Gondor) Ruth said as Frodo ran over and took the Ring, returning it to where it hung around his neck before. "For as long as I am here the Ring will have no power over you." Boromir let go of a shivering breath and nodded his head.

"Forgive me, Master Frodo - "

"There is nothing to forgive, lord Boromir." Frodo said with a small smile.

"Let's move on!" Gandalf shouted and soon enough they were walking again. Boromir walked close to Ruth and the youngest Istari looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Tell me what is on your mind, Master Boromir." The Gondorian swallowed over the bile that gathered in his throat.

"I am afraid of the Ring." He said immediately and Ruth looked at him fully. "I know it is evil and I remember what you told me, but every time I see it." He hesitated for a second. "I can hear its call. I can hear its promises. My father-"

"Your father has strayed too deep into the Shadow of his own fears and greed, Boromir." Ruth spoke and Boromir looked at him with shock written on his face. "I have spent a few years in Minas Tirith and I have seen what happened to it. Denetor is lost to you, merén. (my friend) It is your brother you should worry about. Your father will destroy him if you do not return." Boromir frowned and his eyes darkened.

"Forget the Ring. It will only bring you despair. Focus on your brother and your quest to free Gondor, and on your future as the Steward of Gondor." Boromir looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ruth looked at Aragorn and the Gondorian followed his gaze.

"His destiny is to sit upon the throne of Gondor and bring peace to Middle-Earth." Ruth said. "But he cannot do that alone. He will need strong men, men of confidence, to bring Gondor to its former glory." Boromir was quiet for a moment until he nodded and stood straighter.

"When he proves himself to be the King Gondor needs, I will follow him." Ruth smiled and nodded his head.

"That is all he will ask of you, Boromir. Trust me." Ruth looked at the Gondorian. "If you believe in yourself and your own strength the Ring will no longer hold any sway over you." Boromir nodded and the two fell quiet.

As time passed all of them practically lost track of how long they were walking. Clouds gathered above them as they entered the gorge of Caradhras. The path they walked was narrow. To their left was an endlessly tall cliff. To their right was a deep slope, leading to a snowy abyss. They walked one by one, with Gandalf at the front. The strong gusts of wind were constantly pushing them back and the snowy blizzard was blinding them. Gimli cursed Legolas when he saw that the Elf had little problems walking through the deep snow that further hindered their advance.

"Gandalf! We must find a shelter! The storm will kill the Hobbits!" Aragorn shouted and Gandalf turned back.

"We must move forward! We have to reach the other side as soon as possible!" Gandalf shouted.

"This is not a normal storm!" Legolas said and everyone looked at him. "A foul voice is carried with the wind!"

"It's Saruman!" Ruth shouted and Gandalf frowned. All of a sudden everything shook, and huge chunks of ice and snow fell on them from above.

**"Crúxere!" **(shield) Ruth shouted and a shimmering shield appeared above them, shielding them from the avalanche.

"We must go back!" Boromir shouted as he clutched Merry and Pippin to his sides, while Aragorn held Sam and Frodo close. Orion neighed and Ruth looked at Gandalf. "Saruman wants to kill us all! We cannot go on!" Gandalf looked at the sky and raised his staff.

**"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" **(Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

"Gandalf, no!" Ruth shouted. Thunder clashed and Gandalf started to fall. In the last second, Ruth and Legolas grabbed Gandalf and pulled him back. Ruth's eyes flashed and he raised his staff.

**"CRÚXERE!" **He roared and the light that burst from the gem at the top of his staff blinded the fellowship for a moment. Once they opened their eyes all they could do was gape. This time the shield was almost completely white. Ruth turned to look at Gandalf.

"We must go back! It is the same if we risk our lives here or on any other road! I would rather try the passage of Rohan than the way of Caradhras!" Gandalf frowned.

"This is the fastest way!"

"What use is there of the fastest way if none of us survive!" Ruth said and Gandalf's eyes widened.

"We should go underground!" Gimli shouted. "We should go through Moria!" Gandalf looked at him and then at Frodo.

"What does the Ring bearer say?!" Frodo frowned and looked at Aragorn. Next he looked at Ruth and then at Gandalf.

"We go back! We go through the mines of Moria!" Gandalf sighed and nodded. He looked at Ruth who seemed tense.

"How long can you uphold this shield?!" Ruth looked at him with a frown.

"Not for long! It requires a great deal of power and I do not wish to tire myself in case of battle!" Gandalf nodded.

"Hold the shield for as long as you can! Leave the fighting to us if any battles await us!" Ruth nodded. "Turn around! We're going back!"

* * *

Ruth collapsed and barely stopped himself from meeting the ground by leaning against the wall of the mountain.

"Ruthímiel!" Aragorn shouted and ran over to him.

"I am well, Aragorn." Ruth spoke breathlessly. "I only need a moment." He said, allowed Aragorn to help him sit down and lean against the wall. Gandalf walked over and kneeled beside Ruth. He placed his hand on Ruth's forehead and frowned in worry.

"You are exhausted. I am sorry to have asked you to hold your shield up for so long." Ruth shook his head and smiled weakly. He was barely keeping his eyes open.

"I pushed myself too far. You said to hold it for as long as I could. I over did it." He spoke in a whisper.

"Should we stop here and rest?" Boromir asked.

"We cannot stop here." Legolas said. "We would be an easy target."

"We could mount him on Orion." Frodo said.

"Ner."(No) Ruth interrupted them. "Orion must be released. The Mines are no place for a horse. Give me a few minutes to catch my breath." Gandalf nodded and stood up.

"Boromir, Aragorn, help me release Orion of his load. Gimli and Legolas, watch over Ruth." The Hobbits gathered around Ruth and the tired Istari smiled at them while Legolas and Gimli took protective stances around him. Soon enough Orion was free of their bags. He strutted over to Ruth and the Hobbits moved aside. Orion bowed his big head down and Ruth petted him weakly.

"Lam beth qlúphem to ómi ústum, merén. Líth." (I shall see you on the other side, my friend. Go.) Orion nipped his fingers almost lovingly, straightened and galloped away.

"Where is he going?" Sam asked.

"Back to the fields of Rohan. He will come back to me when I call for him." Ruth said, closed his eyes and swallowed heavily.

"You are too tired to move on, Master Ruth." Boromir said. "You need to recover your strength."

"Ner." Ruth said. "We must move on." He said and tried to move, but Aragorn stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Be still." He said and looked at Gandalf.

"We can take turns carrying him. There is no way we're leaving him behind." Gandalf nodded.

"I would never even think of that." He said and Aragorn nodded.

"I am not a light load, Aragorn. I will only slow you down." Ruth said.

"You are not all that heavy." Boromir said. "Aragorn, Legolas and I can carry you in shifts. You need rest. We have no use of you if you're half dead." Even though his words were rough, everyone could hear the worry in his tone.

"I agree." Legolas said and Ruth shook his head.

"All of you need to have your heads checked out." He grumbled and pushed himself up quickly, only for his body to be shaken by strong coughs and heaves. 'That shield truly _has_ weakened me.' He thought as he finally caught his breath.

"Have I not told you to be still?!" Aragorn shouted and Ruth shot him a glare.

"If you insist on carrying me I should at least make it easier for you to do so." He said. His staff vanished again and everyone's eyes widened when in front of them Ruth shifted into a small black cat with radiant emerald eyes. He stumbled and fell, his eyes closing with a weak mewl. Aragorn sighed and picked him up gently.

"Let's get a move on." He said when he saw that Ruth was already asleep. Gandalf nodded and looked at the fellowship.

"Gimli, you are with me at the front. The Hobbits will walk right behind us. Aragorn will follow them and Legolas and Boromir will walk last." Everyone nodded and Gandalf hummed.

"Let's go. Moria awaits."


	5. The Darkness of Moria

When Ruth woke up he realized he was not just warm, but overly warm at that. He tried to get up and came to see why exactly. It seemed someone decided his fur wasn't enough to keep him warm and wrapped him in a thick cloak.

"I see you're finally awake." He looked up and came face to face with Boromir who looked at him kindly. Feeling better Ruth wriggled around and mewled.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Boromir asked and Ruth threw him a kitty glare. Boromir chuckled lowly and slowly unwrapped the cloak from around Ruth. Ruth moved around a bit before jumping down. He stumbled a little before catching his balance. He focused inwardly and a moment later he was back to normal.

"Ruth?" He looked up from where he was kneeling and saw Aragorn stand up from the rock he was sitting on.

"I'm well, if that's what you're going to ask." Ruth said and slowly stood up. He still felt weak and slightly lightheaded, but he felt better than before.

"You still look pale and tired." Legolas came from behind and stopped beside Boromir.

"I'm fine." Ruth said and looked around. His eyes fell on the glowing doorway and Gandalf's hunched form. The wizard threw him a small smile before looking at the door again with a frown.

"What is it?" Ruth asked, summoned his staff and walked over to Gandalf, leaning on his staff for support.

"We came upon a riddle." Frodo, who was sitting beside Gandalf, said. Ruth hummed and looked around. Sam was sitting beside Gimli beside the gates, and Merry and Pippin were beside the lake, throwing stones into it.

Ruth frowned when his eyes settled on the lake.

"Merry! Pippin! Come here!" He called and the two ran over.

"Yes, Ruth?" Pippin asked.

"Are you well?" Merry asked. Ruth smiled at them and patted Pippin's head since he was closer.

"I'm well, iliathínethe." (younglings) He said and the two grinned. "But I would like it if you stayed away from the water. I have a bad feeling about it." Merry and Pippin frowned, looked at the water and then back at him.

"Alright, Master Ruth." Pippin said.

"We'll do as you say." Merry said and Ruth smiled.

"Come." He said and led the Hobbits over to where Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were sitting. "While Master Gandalf thinks of a way to open the door, I'm going to tell you a story." Pippin and Merry brightened immediately and Frodo, Sam and Gimli stood up and walked over.

"One is never too old for story telling." Legolas said as he allowed Ruth to sit where he was sitting before and everyone took their place around Ruth.

"I agree with that." Ruth said.

"What is this story about?" Sam asked and Ruth hummed and looked at the cloudy sky.

"It is a story about a young man I once knew. His name was Neville Longbottom and he was a wizard."

"Like you?" Pippin asked and Ruth hummed.

"Not much like me." He said. "One could say he wasn't very talented when it came to magic, but he had other gifts. He was loyal, friendly, understanding and kind; he knew no selfishness and he would help anyone who came asking. Now, because he was weak in magic, people started underestimating him. He was clumsy and unsecure. He came to believe that he was useless and weak and that future held nothing good for him. He simply couldn't see all his good sides, because almost everyone was constantly pointing out his bad sides."

"People tend to do that." Boromir said, thinking of his younger brother. Ruth looked at him and smiled kindly.

"Yes; especially children. In their ignorance and innocence children can be quite cruel to their peers." He said and bowed his head. His eyes filled with memories and sorrow. "Neville was a victim of that. The children in the school we went to ridiculed him daily. Then something happened." He looked at the Hobbits with a smile. "Neville got close to someone who helped him see that he wasn't as clumsy and as useless as everyone made him believe he is. He didn't even realize he only needed someone to believe in him and help him stand tall. He didn't realize his own worth until someone else pointed it to him; until someone else stood beside him and showed him that he had the strength to stand alone."

"It was you." Aragorn said and Ruth looked at him with slight surprise.

"Why do you think so?" Aragorn smiled at him.

"You just - You have that effect on people." He said and Ruth tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You seem to know the exact words to say to make people see their own worth." Boromir agreed with Aragorn and Ruth hummed lowly.

"It seems that you have now ruined the story." Ruth said with a small teasing smile.

"No!" Pippin moaned.

"We wish to know what happened with Neville!" Merry said.

"Please, tell us what happened!" Frodo said and Ruth chuckled lowly.

"Very well." He said with a small smile. "Because we had a teacher that didn't want to teach us properly another friend of mine helped me create a group of people with which we could practice our magic. Our world was in danger and the danger was constantly growing. Neville was a member of that group. He wanted to grow stronger. I am ashamed to say that even in that group people were still ridiculing him. In the end he proved them all wrong." He said and everyone could hear the pride he still felt.

"How?" Sam asked.

"There was a great battle at our school." Ruth said. "The forces of the Dark Lord have attacked quickly and ruthlessly. At one moment, while I was incapacitated, the dark Army blocked the exits. The Dark Lord Voldemort demanded that everyone surrenders to the Dark Side." A proud smile tugged on Ruth's lips and his eyes shone. "When no one had the courage to speak up, Neville did. He stood proud in front of Voldemort; fearless and strong. His heart called out to our hearts and gave us strength when we alone had none." Everyone could hear the pride he felt. Everyone saw the shine in his eyes.

"His words gave us strength to stand up and fight. In the end, I dare say that were it not for Neville's courage, his vigilance and faith, the war would not have been won. He was justly named one of the Heroes of Hogwarts; a Hero of the Wizarding World."

"What has become of him later?" Frodo asked and Ruth smiled at him.

"He married a nice young witch by the name of Luna. I was his best man. They had 4 beautiful children; Rose, Godric, Harrison and Xena. Their lives were filled with both joy and sorrow. When it was his time, Neville greeted death as a dear friend, grateful for his many happy years and went to join his friends and family on the White Fields of Valinor."

"That is a nice story." Sam said and Ruth nodded.

"I believe it has a nice point as well." He said and received a few confused looks from the Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli, while Legolas and Aragorn shared a smile. "No matter how weak someone seems, no matter how different they are from people you are used to meet, they have their worth. In the darkest moment the smallest star could shine the brightest; if only it has someone to see that shine." Legolas and Aragorn nodded while the other smiled in understanding.

"I wish that you tell that story to my brother when we reach Gondor." Boromir said and Ruth placed a gentle hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"Trust me, merén, I will give my all to make sure that all of us reach Gondor alive so that _you_ may be the one to tell your brother the story of the Lion of Hogwarts." Boromir nodded.

"What did you call him?" Everyone looked at Gandalf and Ruth raised an eyebrow at him.

"I called him my friend; merén." Ruth spoke and Gandalf cursed.

"Curse my old age and senility!" He said and stood up.

"He remembered!" Pippin said.

"What?" Ruth asked.

"The answer to the riddle." Aragorn said and showed at the letters written around the door.

"Speak friend and enter!" Gandalf chuckled and shook his head at himself. "Gandalf, you old fool." He gripped his staff tightly and looked at the door. "Mélon." He said and to everyone's surprise the door slowly opened. Everything shook as rock moved against rock and the Fellowship gathered in front of the door trying to avoid the rocks that fell around them.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." Ruth chuckled only to choke when the door opened.

"Let's go-"

"Ner!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back at Ruth who was grasping Aragorn's arm with wide, fear filled eyes.

"Ruth, what is it-"

"That-that is no mine!" He whispered and pulled Aragorn back slightly. No one noticed the constant rippling of the water behind them. Aragorn took Ruth's elbows in his hands and tried to make him look in his eyes.

"Ruth, what is wrong?" Ruth's eyes were watering from the stench of death and decay.

"That is no mine! It's a tomb!" He snapped. Boromir grabbed the torch they prepared earlier and Gimli followed after him, but they didn't have to go far. On the very entrance, on the steps leading to what was once the entrance of Moria were corpses of both Dwarf and Goblin folk alike.

"Pull back!" Gandalf shouted and Boromir had to pull Gimli out of there. Gimli was heart broken, but they couldn't go in.

"We must find a different way!" Legolas said while Aragorn held Ruth close. The Istari covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve trying not to inhale the putrid stench in the air. There was such darkness in those mines that he would rather face Sauron alone that willingly walk in there.

All of a sudden his eyes widened and Aragorn looked at him when he felt him tense up.

"Ruth?" In that moment the Istari was ripped out of his arms.

"ARAGORN!" Ruth screamed as he was pulled into the water. Tentacles suddenly rose from it and the fellowship was frozen for a second.

"RUTHÍMIEL!" Aragorn shouted, pulled his sword out of its scabbard and charged at the monster in the water.

"Aragorn!" Legolas and Boromir ran after them while Gandalf and Gimli tried to keep the tentacles away from the Hobbits.

"We never should have come here!" Gandalf shouted and kicked away another tentacle that threatened to attack them.

They looked up when they heard Ruth scream, and saw him in the air with a tentacle wrapped tightly around him.

"Ruth!" Frodo called frantically. Legolas was firing arrow after arrow to no effect. Aragorn and Boromir were waist deep in the water trying to set Ruth free by cutting the tentacles.

Boromir was suddenly flung back and toppled down the mountain side and on the ground.

"BOROMIR!" Ruth shouted and it seemed like his eyes cleared at that moment.

**"XIMARLAH!"**(Release me) He shouted and his magic burst from him but it seemed only to anger the creature more. Aragorn roared and slashed into the tentacle holding Ruth. With a surprised shout Ruth was suddenly falling. He yelped when he fell into Aragorn's expecting arms.

"Hold on!" Aragorn shouted and started to push his way onto the shore. He tripped and Ruth summoned his staff into his hand.

**"MA HAT!" **(Be gone) A strong wind seemed to erupt from Ruth's staff and the tentacles were blown away. Aragorn climbed onto the shore and Ruth jumped out of his arms.

"Boromir!" He ran over to the Gondorian who woke up when Ruth shook him strongly.

"We must go into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted and Ruth looked at him with terrified eyes. Suddenly, huge chunks of rocks started to fall. He grabbed Boromir and pulled him up.

"Get in!" He shouted and all of them ran into the Mines just as the rocks closed off their entrance.

The darkness was so deep that no one could see anything.

"Is everyone here?" Gandalf called and received 9 confirming answers. He sighed and hit his staff against the ground immediately producing a weak light.

Boromir looked at Ruth who was leaning against the closest rock, taking deep breaths.

"Are you well?" He asked and gently took his shoulders in his hands. Ruth was soaking wet and his hair was clinging to his body and pale face.

"As well as I can be." Ruth said and pushed himself away from the rock. He hit his staff against the ground and a warm wind passed over him and Boromir. Aragorn shivered when that wind passed over him as well and he was suddenly dry.

"Useful." He commented and Ruth gave him a small smile.

"I believe it is best if you lead the way, Master Gandalf." Ruth said and Gandalf nodded.

"Will you be able to keep up?" He asked and Ruth nodded.

"I don't believe I have much choice on this matter." He rasped out.

"I'm sorry." Ruth tensed up and looked at Frodo.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, yathár." (Child) Ruth said and Frodo shook his head.

"No. I chose this way. I should have chosen-"

"Ner." Ruth interrupted him. "We didn't know it was this way. Master Gandalf has passed through these mines countless times and _he_ didn't know it has come to this. Now, we must move on. Feel no guilt, young Master Baggins. You hold no blame." Frodo nodded and Ruth awarded him with a small, tired smile.

"Let's go. The sooner we move the sooner we shall be out of these halls." Legolas said. Gimli grunted and walked closer to Ruth who looked at him in wonder.

"Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir have carried you while you slept. I shall serve as your support while we walk the Mines of Moria." Ruth smiled and him and nodded.

"Thank you, Master Gimli." Ruth said, and while he held his staff in his right hand, he put his left on Gimli's shoulder. He looked at Gandalf and nodded his head.

"Let's go. Now we travel the Darkness of Moria." Gandalf spoke gravely and started to walk up the stairs, closely followed by the rest of the fellowship. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a long journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

Frodo looked at Ruth who was sitting beside the fire. Aragorn was sitting to his right and Ruth was leaning against him as he slept. Boromir took off his furred cloak and covered Ruth with it some time ago.

This was an impromptu break they had to take since Gandalf could not remember which way to go next. Obviously it was a much needed break, since Ruth fell asleep the second he took a seat and leaned his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Worry not, Master Baggins." Frodo looked up at the kind face of Boromir. "Master Ruth will be well. He is strong." Frodo nodded although a part of him was still a bit insecure around Boromir.

"You do not have to worry any more." Boromir said and Frodo looked at him with wide eyes. "I no longer desire the Ring. Master Ruth took care of that. I have been under too great of an influence of my father to see clearly. Forgive me to have frightened you. I promise to you, Master Baggins; I will sooner throw myself together with the Ring into the Fires of Mount Doom than let my father get his fingers on it. Even if we by chance end up in Gondor you will have my protection from my father." With his heart lighter, Frodo smiled at Boromir and nodded his head.

"I believe you." He said and Boromir smiled. He looked at Ruth and sighed.

"I fear what would have become of me had he not joined our quest. He brought light to our fellowship in these dark times." Frodo nodded.

"I only hope he recovers. I fear for his fate if he doesn't manage to gain back at least some of his strength."

"We shall watch over him." Both looked at Legolas. Gimli, who stood by Legolas' side nodded his head with a low grunt.

"He promised that we shall all see the end of this journey alive. It shall be our mission to aid him in that quest." Gimli said.

"Are you well?" They looked up when they heard Aragorn speak. Ruth seemed to have woken and he rubbed his eyes cutely with the back of his hand. Boromir chuckled and Frodo looked at him in confusion.

"He looks like a child and yet he is wiser and older than anyone I've ever met besides Gandalf and Master Elrond. It is strange how, after everything he's seen he still has an air of innocence around him."

"I am as well as I can be, Master Aragorn. These Mines do not help me at all." Ruth said and accepted some water from Aragorn.

"Do you not like being underground?" Sam asked as he brought Ruth some food.

"I prefer the forests and open fields; the skies and mountains. No, Master Gamgee. I do not like being underground. The air here is stale and the darkness consuming. No sunlight passes through hard rock; no wind or water. Only darkness." Ruth finished in a whisper, looking at the fire in front of him.

"We will get out of here quickly." Merry said and Pippin nodded.

"We miss the Sun as well. We just have to stay together and always think of the Sun. The time will pass quickly." Ruth chuckled and threw a grateful look at the young Hobbits.

"You are a true ray of sunlight, Peregrine Took." He whispered. "Don't ever change, young Hobbit." Pippin blushed and Merry snickered.

"Do you wish we carry you for another part of the journey? You aren't well yet." Boromir said and Ruth almost rolled his eyes. He settled for a sigh and shook his head.

"Ner. I will not burden anyone. I am regaining my strength slowly. I will be well."

"Gandalf is still thinking." Frodo said after he looked at the wizard. "Why don't you sing something for us while we wait." Ruth's eyes widened slightly.

"Had _all_ of you heard me sing?"

"Yes." 8 people answered at the same time and Ruth blushed.

"Well, what should I sing for you?" He asked shyly.

"Whatever comes to mind." Boromir said and Ruth hummed lowly. He looked around. A moment later a sad smile tugged at his lips and he nodded his head for himself.

He looked at the dying fire and slowly started to sing.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay._

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go._

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet._

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet._

_May there always be angels to watch over you;_

_To guide you each step of the way._

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days._

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you._

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay. _(1)

Even Gandalf turned to listen.

"Which song is that?" Boromir whispered and Ruth shrugged.

"I do not know. It's been a long time since I heard it. I was gravely injured during an attack some 300 years ago in the world I resided in. The woman that sang this song was a nun at a church. She was the only one in that world that knew almost everything about me. To be perfectly honest I had hoped that wound would be the end of me. When I told her that, she told me that I had a much greater destiny; that someone was somewhere waiting for me. She put my head in her lap and as she ran her fingers through my hair she started to sing that song. It's been cut into my memory ever since then."

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked and Ruth looked at him with a sad smile.

"She died. She died a warrior's death, protecting the children of the church orphanage together with Father Maxwell."

"What was her name?" Legolas asked.

"Helen." Ruth said. "It means shining light." He chuckled and his eyes met Gandalf's as the man looked at him. "She truly was a shining light." He said. He felt a breeze caress his face and turned around in wonder towards one of the gates.

"Is it just me or did a breeze come down from this hallway?" Gandalf frowned and walked over.

"You're right. It's this way." He said.

"You remembered!" Pippin cheered while everyone jumped to gather their things.

"No. But as Ruth said, a breeze is coming down this hall and the air isn't as stale. When in doubt, always follow your nose." Gandalf said and tapped his nose with his finger.

"Ready?" He asked the fellowship and smiled when he saw everyone waiting to move on.

"Let's go."

* * *

**(1) The song (Sleepsong) belongs to Secret Garden. I claim no rights to that song. It's been stuck in my head for a month now and when I started writing this chapter a few weeks ago and I came to the part where Ruth speaks about Helen, I thought that this was a song I would sing to a tortured soul that has seen too much darkness and only wishes to rest.**


	6. The Bridge of Khazad-dum

"Something is following us." Frodo whispered. He was walking with Gandalf at the front of the group. Sam, Merry and Pippin were behind them followed by Ruth and Gimli, with Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir at the back.

"That's Gollum." Gandalf said and Frodo looked at him with wide eyes. "He's been following us for three days." Frodo looked down the path in time to see the pitiful creature duck behind a stone.

"He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dur!" He exclaimed and Gandalf muttered something into his chin.

"Escaped or was set loose. Gollum hates and loves the Ring, Frodo." Gandalf spoke with a clear note of pity in his voice. "Just as he hates and loves himself. He will never be free of his need for it." Frodo frowned and looked at the ground.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Gandalf raised an eyebrow at that.

"Pity?" He said and Frodo looked at him with a confused frown. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many who live deserve death, and some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them?" Gandalf asked and Frodo looked back at the ground.

"I can't." He said and Gandalf nodded.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment, Frodo. Even the very wise cannot see all ends, but my heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play; for good or ill." Gandalf nodded his head as if he was confirming his words. "Before this is over, the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Frodo bowed his head and Gandalf looked at him with a small concerned frown.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me." Frodo said. "I wish none of this has ever happened." Gandalf sighed and threw a small look back. His eyes landed on Ruth who was smiling at something Gimli told him. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn were keeping a close eye on the Istari and Gimli was walking along the edge, always making sure that Ruth was closer to the wall and away from the edge in case he felt weak. He smiled slightly and looked at Frodo.

"My dear Frodo, all who live to see such times wish so. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time we are given. There are other forces at work in the world than the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, which means that you also were meant to have it." At that Gandalf chuckled and smiled at Frodo. "And that, if you ask me, is an encouraging thought." He said and they walked into what seemed to be a huge dark room.

"Where are we, Gandalf?" Ruth called over and Gandalf smiled at him.

"Let me risk a little more light." He said, raised his staff and bright light shone, immediately revealing a huge hall with high pillars and round alcoves high, high in the stone.

"Behold!" Gandalf said. "The great realm of the Dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf." All of them, even Legolas, had to admit that the hall was breathtaking.

"Tiliathín." (Beautiful) Ruth spoke and Gimli nodded his head. His eyes fell on an open door. With a shout he broke into a run.

"Gimli!" Ruth called and ran after him, closely followed by the rest of the fellowship. When they reached the door Ruth stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes filled with tears when Gimli, who was kneeling in front of what seemed to be a tomb, let go of a heart breaking wail.

"Gimli." Ruth whispered, walked over to him, kneeled beside him and gently hugged him. Gimli placed his head on Ruth's shoulder and cried. Gandalf sighed and walked over to the tomb.

"We must not linger." Legolas spoke to Aragorn and Boromir, and the two nodded their heads. The Hobbits approached Ruth and Gimli, and bowed their heads in front of the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed after he read the inscription on the tomb. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." He said. Ruth looked at him and their eyes met.

"We must leave this place as soon as possible." Ruth spoke and Gandalf nodded. He looked at the book in the skeleton's arms and took it, although he tried not to harm the remains. With tender care he opened the book to find the last written entry. After casting a look at the Fellowship he started to read.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall." As Gandalf started to read the Hobbits kneeled beside Ruth and Gimli with Pippin and Merry on Ruth's side, and Frodo and Sam on Gimli's side. "The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums; drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out." Gandalf looked up, his eyes filled with dark shadows. "They are coming." He closed the book and looked at the tomb.

"What have they released?" Ruth wondered in a whisper.

"Something I'm sure none of us would like to meet." Boromir, who approached them, placed his hand on Ruth's shoulder as he spoke. "Come, we must go on." He said and Ruth nodded his head. Ruth helped Gimli up and the Dwarf nodded at him in thanks as he wiped away his tears.

"Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, stay close to Aragorn. Gandalf we shall have to move quickly." Ruth said and Gandalf frowned.

"You feel something?" He asked and Ruth frowned. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly. The ground under his feet was vibrating slowly. He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the skeleton that was sitting on a well.

"Something hasn't been feeling right ever since we entered the room." He whispered. His eyes focused on the arrow and he tilted his head to the side. His eyes widened slightly before he frowned and looked at Gandalf.

"There are not only Goblins in here." The moment he said that a drum beat echoed through the deep. Every member of the Fellowship held its breath.

"We must move!" Gandalf snapped and as one they moved for the door. In that moment the drums started to pound and an arrow embedded itself into the ground at Boromir's feet.

"Pull back!" He shouted as the hall went alight with fire. They ran back into the chamber.

"Hobbits, to me!" Ruth called. Aragorn and Legolas were firing arrows while Gandalf and Boromir closed the door. Gimli climbed on the tomb with his axe in his hand.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli growled.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Ruth spoke lowly. Just as Gandalf and Boromir managed to close and seal the door something made the chamber shake and Boromir shot an exasperated look at Ruth, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"They have a _cave_ troll." Boromir said cynically and Ruth's eyebrows jumped. He spun his staff expertly and his sword appeared out of no where.

"We must stand our ground!" Gandalf shouted as he and the others moved back to stand in front of the Hobbits.

"We can't even fight!" Merry said.

"Do what you're best at!" Ruth spoke in a commanding tone no one has heard before. "Even if it's running and hiding, or throwing rocks!" The Hobbits exchanged looks and shrugged. Frodo pulled out his glowing sword, Merry and Pippin crouched low and Sam took the pan that hung on his backpack. Ruth raised an eyebrow at him and the small Hobbit shrugged his shoulders.

"You said what we do best. This might come in useful." Ruth would have laughed had the situation been any different. In that moment the door gave and they were under barrage.

"**Jítse**!" (Explode) He snapped and the Orcs that rushed in were blown back into the walls, dying on spot as their necks were broken.

The Fellowship stood united against the oncoming forces, but they were forced to split when the troll entered the room, killing everything and anyone while he tried to catch the fellowship with his club. Ruth soon lost sight of his comrades as he slashed and cursed his opponents. He caught Legolas' eye and the Elf nodded at the troll. Ruth nodded and moved trying to attract the troll's attention to himself.

The troll got a hold of a chain and swung it around like a whip. Ruth raised his staff and the chain locked itself around it.

"**Bíthlah!**" (Come to me) He snapped and hit his staff against the closest pillar. The chain melted into it and the troll was pulled forward since it wrapped the chain around its arm. Legolas smirked, climbed the chain and jumped on the troll's head. He fired a few arrows in its head but they practically bounced off. The troll took a swipe at him and Legolas had to jump off.

"Talk about a hard head." Ruth muttered and spun his staff again.

"**Fríge!**" (Freeze) He shouted and with a roar the troll started to freeze in its place.

"**Jítse!**" The troll exploded making everyone in the room freeze up for a moment. One of the Orcs screeched and the battle started again.

"We must move for the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted. Ruth looked around in search for the Hobbits and found Merry and Pippin behind a pillar throwing rocks at Orcs. Frodo was beside Gandalf and Gimli, using the Sting to the best of his abilities. Legolas was holding his ground shooting arrows left and right, and Sam was beside Aragorn and Boromir using his pan to knock out any Orc stupid enough to get in his range. Ruth couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I'll clear us a path! Be ready to run!" He shouted and everyone pulled back.

"**MA HAT!**" (Be gone) Ruth snapped and swiped his staff in a wide arc. Once the gates were clear they rushed out, fighting their way through with Gandalf leading them.

Boromir stood close to Ruth. He saw that the Istari was getting increasingly paler although he was standing his ground strongly. He only hoped the man would make it to the outside.

He was fighting and keeping a shield above them to protect them from the arrows that were coming down on them from above.

All of a sudden as they reached another passage everything stopped; the drums, the screeches, the hollering, everything.

They looked around and saw the Orcs pulling back slightly.

"What is going on?" Sam asked and Ruth shushed him. His sword vanished while he was trying to hear what was going on when all of a sudden drums started to pound slowly again.

"Neróscon." (Impossible) Ruth muttered weakly and his eyes widened in shock and desperation.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Run, you fools!" Gandalf snapped and as if pulled by some force they started to run. It was very easily possible that the whole Mine shook with whatever the Wizards have seen coming. Boromir and Ruth were at the front with Ruth giving his best to uphold the shield because even though the Orcs pulled back, the Goblin arrows were still raining down on them.

"Quickly! The Bridge of Khazad-dum is near!" Gandalf shouted.

Ruth almost tripped but Boromir caught him and pulled him along.

"Take down your shield!" he shouted.

"Ner!"(No) Ruth snapped. They took a sharp turn and almost fell down as the stairs that should have led further were broken off. Had Legolas not grabbed them they would have met their end.

The Fellowship stopped and all looked at Gandalf.

"Aragorn, you must lead them forward." Gandalf said and Aragorn's eyes widened. He was about to say something when an ear splitting roar made a shiver run down everyone's spine.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked with fear clear in his voice.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

"We're not leaving you behind!" Aragorn snapped.

"Your swords will only break under this foe! You must run to the bridge, it is near!" Gandalf shouted but tensed when both Aragorn and Ruth grabbed his arms and glared at him with matching glares.

"Not without you." Both said at the same time and pulled him along. They ran and ran, keeping the bridge in sight.

They came upon a gap in an apparently endless staircase and Legolas jumped it easily. He turned around and looked at the rest of the Fellowship.

"Boromir!" He called and the Gondorian nodded his head. He jumped over and grabbed Legolas' arm to steady himself.

"Hobbits! You first!" Ruth shouted. His shield wavered but he strengthened it immediately although everyone could by now see his strength was slowly failing him. Merry and Pippin jumped over followed by Frodo and Sam.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted and even though he glared at the Numenórean, Gandalf jumped over.

"Gimli!" Ruth pulled the Dwarf over. Aragorn was about to grab him, but the Dwarf stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a D warf!" He said, took a momentum and jumped. Everyone's breath hitched in their throats when he tripped and started to fall. Legolas reached out and caught him by his beard at the last moment.

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouted while Aragorn looked at Ruth.

"Ruth-" The Bridge shook at that moment and the part Ruth and Aragorn were on broke off.

"Aragorn!" Ruth shouted and the Numenórean grabbed the Istari, pulling him to his chest. The part they were standing on started to sway and Aragorn and Ruth leaned to the side. They shared a look when the leaning of that part followed their move and as one looked at the rest of the fellowship.

"Forward!" They shouted together and leaned forward making the piece under them lean toward the other side. They fell into the waiting arms of Boromir and Legolas who grinned at them.

"Great minds think alike." Legolas commented and Aragorn smirked at them. He looked at Ruth a saw the thin sheen of sweat on his face and how pale his was. The shield around them was growing more transparent by the minute.

"Quickly!" Gandalf snapped and they moved on.

They ran forward and almost felt actual relief when they reached more level ground without further problem.

"The Bridge!" Pippin shouted in joy, but that joy was short lived. With a mighty roar the Balrog emerged from the chasm behind them.

"Move!" Gandalf shouted and Boromir made the Hobbits run forward. He followed after them with Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn close behind. Ruth was about to follow them but Gandalf stopped him when he grabbed his arm.

"You must survive. You must protect them, Ruthímiel." He said and his blue eyes dove into Ruth's emerald ones. Ruth's breath hitched in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.

"Ner." He whispered and shook his head. "NER!" He shouted, grabbed Gandalf's arm and pulled him along. They were in the middle of the bridge when the Balrog caught up with them and the shaking of the hall made them stop so they wouldn't fall over the edge. The rest of the Fellowship stopped on the other side in fear and shock.

"Gandalf! Ruth!" Aragorn shouted but Boromir and Legolas stopped him from running over.

"They are Istari! We would only get in their way!" Legolas shouted and Aragorn shot him a wide eyed look.

**"CRUXÉRE!"** (Shield) Ruth shouted and his shield grew strong again as he raised his staff, and the Balrog's whip bounced off of it, even though the force of its attack brought Ruth down to his knees. Gandalf stood in front of him and raised his staff.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted in a commanding voice, and the Balrog roared. Gandalf slammed his staff against the ground and the bridge shook.

"I am a servant of the secret fire; wielder of the flame of Anor!" Gandalf spoke as his staff glowed. "Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog roared again and swung his whip trying to break through Ruth's shield. A crack appeared in it and Gandalf's eyes widened. The shouts of the fellowship reached their ears, but neither Istari dared turn their attention from their mighty foe.

"Go back into the shadow!" Gandalf growled. In that moment the Balrog reared his head back and fired a jet of hellish flames at Gandalf and Ruth.

"No!" Ruth shouted, stood up and pushed Gandalf back. His shield fell but he raised his staff up and the flames split.

What happened next made Gandalf's heart stop for a second.

With an ear splitting scream Ruth's staff exploded, and the younger Istari was flung back into Gandalf's arms.

"RUTHÍMIEL!" Gandalf felt anger as he never felt before. He looked at the Balrog and gently placed Ruth on the ground.

He stood as the Balrog swung his whip, raised his staff and the air around him glowed.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He roared and embedded the staff into the ground. The bridge cracked, and with a terrifying roar the Balrog started to fall. Gandalf grunted and turned around.

"Ruth." He whispered and gently raised the younger Istari's head. Bleary emerald's looked at him weakly.

"Gandalf?" He whispered and the older Istari smiled at him.

Aragorn tore out of Boromir's and Legolas' arms, and ran forward only to freeze in his step. Balrog's whip suddenly wrapped itself around Gandalf's foot and pulled the Istari away from Ruth.

"Gandalf!" With last pieces of strength Ruth launched after the Istari and grabbed his arm. He let go of a heart shattering scream not only because of Gandalf's weight and the strain on his injured body, but also because one of the arrows imbedded itself into his thigh.

Boromir and Legolas started shooting arrows to cover for them even though the Orcs started to pull back.

"Let go of me, Ruth." Gandalf said and Ruth shook his head.

"Ner! I won't see someone I love die again!" He said. Gandalf looked at his blood covered face. When his staff exploded, the pieces embedded themselves into Ruth's face, arms and torso. Blood mixed with tears dropped on Gandalf's face.

Aragorn came to a stop and threw himself on the ground.

"Gandalf, grab my arm!" He shouted and the wizard looked at him. Ruth yelped when his grip on Gandalf's arm weakened and the Istari slipped. He gripped Gandalf's hand tightly, but the old Istari merely smiled at him.

"Aragorn." The Numenórean's eyes filled with terror. "Guide them well." With that said Gandalf relaxed his hold on Ruth's hand and slipped away into the abyss.

"GANDALF!" Ruth screamed in pure terror and pain. Even though he was shocked to the bone Aragorn grabbed Ruth and pulled him to his feet. Ruth screamed when pressure was put on his injured leg but followed after Aragorn. The fellowship was in front of them with Boromir pulling Frodo along, Legolas holding Merry and Pippin and Gimli running with Sam. They ran out into the sun and even though they could now breathe in relief, desperation was the only thing they felt.

Ruth fell on his knees and hid his face in his hands.

Aragorn looked at him and then raised his head to look at the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas took a few steps away with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sam sat with Gimli with tears streaming down their faces. Merry and Pippin were held by Boromir who was trying to stay strong for the Hobbits, while Frodo was walking over to Ruth.

He fell on his knees in front of the Istari and slowly wrapped his arms around the crying wizard.

"You did all you could." Frodo whispered through his tears. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face in Ruth's hair. "You did all you could." Ruth whimpered and slowly removed his hands from his face. Frodo's eyes widened when he saw the wounds and how his eyes seemed to have grown duller in color.

"Lam cáe thuorole, Frodo." ( I am sorry, Frodo.) He whispered as tears trailed down his cheeks. "I am so sorry. Forgive me. Zethanle lah. Please, forgive me."(Forgive me.) He rasped out and Frodo's and Aragorn's heart broke. Not minding Ruth's injuries, Frodo hugged him to his chest, burring his face in Ruth's hair to hide his own tears and heartbreak.

"You couldn't do anything. There is nothing to forgive. Please, don't cry." Frodo whispered over and over again while Ruth repeated heartfelt apologies over and over again.

Aragon took a deep breath through his own pain and looked around.

"Boromir, get them up!" He ordered and Boromir looked at him.

"Give them a moment to grieve, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn snapped, his eyes telling Boromir that he would grieve as well had the situation not been so dire. Legolas approached them and together with Boromir started to raise the Hobbits to their feet. Gimli held Sam up and patted the Hobbit's back.

Frodo moved back a little and looked down at Ruth's bowed head.

"Ruth, let's go." He said. His heart stopped when the Istari didn't answer.

"Ruth?" He called weakly and shook Ruth a bit only to gasp when the Istari fell to the side. "RUTH!" The rest of the fellowship turned around. Aragorn paled and ran over.

"Ruth? Ruthímiel!" He snapped as he kneeled beside the Istari. He placed his hand on Ruth's forehead and pulled it back quickly.

"He's burning up." He said. The rest of the fellowship ran over while Aragorn looked Ruth over. His eyes fell on the arrow sticking out of Ruth's thigh and his heart stopped.

"That's a goblin arrow. It was dipped in poison!" Legolas spoke breathlessly. Aragorn pulled it out swiftly and almost immediately blood, tainted with something black, started to flow in small rivulets. Aragorn tore off a part of his cloak.

"There must be some athelas around here!" He snapped. Sam and Legolas immediately jumped into a search. "Frodo, there is still some water in my flask." The terrified Hobbit nodded and grabbed the flask from around Aragorn's belt. He gave it to Aragorn with shaking hands.

"I found some!" Legolas called and ran over while Pippin ran after Sam to summon him back. "It is not fresh, but it will do." He said and Aragorn nodded. He put a bit of the plant into his mouth and chewed it while he poured water over Ruth's wound. The Istari moaned in pain and Boromir kneeled on his other side.

"Hold him down." Aragorn said when he took the plant out of his mouth. That moment Sam and Pippin came back. All of them looked in terror as Aragorn was trying to buy Ruth some time.

Boromir nodded and held Ruth down as Aragorn put the plant on Ruth's wound. Almost immediately Ruth screamed in pain and his eyes snapped open. Both Boromir and Aragorn were almost thrown back.

"Calm, Ruth! Calm!" Aragorn spoke over and over again with his hand on Ruth's chest. Ruth's dull emerald eyes were filled with excruciating pain. His breathing was labored and he was covered in a cold sweat.

"Calm, my friend." Aragorn said and Ruth started to calm down slowly. He looked at Aragorn as he was trying to breathe normally. His breath was wheezing and it seemed there was something stuck in his throat. From the wounds made by the pieces of his staff, black veins started to spread.

"Zethanle lah, Aragorn." He rasped out as his eyes started to close. "I - I'm sorry. I failed you." And he fell unconscious.

"Curse it!" Boromir snapped.

"We must bring him to Lórien. The elves are the only ones who can help him now." Aragorn said and Boromir nodded. Aragorn helped him put Ruth on his back after he tied a piece of his cloak around Ruth's wound to stop the bleeding.

"We must hurry. He won't last long." Legolas said and Aragorn nodded.

"Let's go, before the night falls."


	7. The Lady Of Lothlórien

"Aragorn!" Legolas called and stopped in his tracks when Ruth, whom he was caring on his back, coughed violently, and he felt something wet on his shoulder. Everyone stopped and turned around. Aragorn frowned and ran over to him.

They entered the outskirts of the Lórien forest and they were hoping they already caught the attention of the Elves.

"Boromir, help me put him down!" Aragorn called and Boromir ran over to him. Together they put Ruth down on the ground. Legolas immediately kneeled so that they could place Ruth's head on his knees.

Aragorn took in Ruth's pale complexion and the traces of blood on his lips.

"Damn it. His condition is getting worse." He muttered and unwrapped the improvised bandage to look at Ruth's wound.

"That looks bad." Boromir muttered. The Hobbits were around Gimli who looked around in discomfort. Aragorn took his flask and washed the wound to the best of his abilities. Ruth moaned in pain and woke up.

"Aragorn?" He stuttered out in a whisper, and Aragorn leaned closer. Ruth's eyes were milky green, the veins that spread from where the small pieces of the staff were imbedded grew lighter in color and spread to under his hair and down his neck, contrasting sharply with his chalk white skin.

"I'm here, Ruth. We'll get help for you soon." Aragorn said and looked at Legolas who was about to say something but was stopped by Boromir's fearful exclamation.

"Ruth!" Boromir called when Ruth started to convulse in a coughing fit, and with Legolas' and Aragorn's help he turned him on his side.

"He's fading." Aragorn whispered desperately.

"It would be great if someone could run forward. Night is about to fall, and the Orcs will catch up with us quickly. We cannot stop for another night." Legolas muttered. Ruth calmed slowly, and Boromir slowly took him up.

"W-wait." Ruth whispered between deep, raspy breaths.

"What is it?" Boromir looked at where Ruth was looking, and saw a small hedgehog sniffing Ruth's leg.

"Ruth-"

"He is- he is in Lórien." Ruth rasped out as the hedgehog climbed his leg and settled on his stomach to sniff at his shivering hand.

"Go, little one. Tell him. Tell him we need help." Ruth whispered. The hedgehog lifted his head, puffed slightly and then ran off faster than anyone thought was possible for a hedgehog.

"What was - Ruth!" Aragorn's question was forgotten when Ruth's head rolled back and his eyes closed.

"We must hurry!" Legolas said. Boromir stood up with Ruth in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked with fear written over his young face.

"Ruth is getting worse. The athelas plant only slowed the poisoning and it seems the pieces of his staff that are under his skin are further harming him as well." Aragorn spoke as they ran deeper into the forest. The sun was getting increasingly closer to the horizon and for some reason they feared that the closer it got to setting that much closer they were to losing Ruth.

Something caught Aragorn's eye and he looked up with a frown.

"Did you see that, Legolas?" He called.

"Yes. The Elves of Lórien are following us!" They were forced to stop when, with a flash of thunder, a hunched figure appeared in front of them. When the brown clad man raised his head, the Fellowship felt a surge of pain pass through their hearts, for they were suddenly, and quite painfully, reminded of Gandalf.

"Don't be afraid. I am Radagast the Brown." He said and everyone practically sagged in relief. One by one, elves jumped down from the branches and soon enough they were surrounded.

"Please, can you help him?!" Boromir called and fell to his knees. Radagast's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Ruthímiel!" He shouted and ran forward. Boromir placed the fallen Istari on the ground and Radagast immediately started to inspect him.

"Can you help him?" Sam voiced weakly what every member of the Fellowship was thinking.

"Not here. This requires better conditions." He said as he took a better look at the wound in Ruth's thigh. Radagast tsked. "Sebastian did tell me he was bad, but not_this_ bad." He muttered. "We must get him to Caras Galadhon. I shall need help with him."

"But Caras Galadhon is far!" Legolas said, and fear spread through the fellowship.

"Then we shall carry him." A tall, proud Elf separated from the group and relief appeared on Aragorn's and Legolas' face.

"Haldir!" The Man and the Elf exclaimed in relief and Haldir gifted them with a small smile which vanished when he looked at the two Istari. Boromir looked at Aragorn who nodded at him. He returned in kind.

"He needs help as soon as he can get it." Boromir said and Radagast looked at him with slight surprise.

"Then I shall personally carry him to my Lady's Healing House." Haldir said and Boromir bowed his head in thanks. Haldir approached them and kneeled beside Ruth. His eyes widened slightly at first and most were surprised when he reached out and with gentle fingers brushed back a strand of hair from Ruth's face.

"He is fading into the Shadow already." He looked at Aragorn. "How long has it been since he was injured?"

"Almost two days." Aragorn said and Haldir's eyes widened slightly. "We ran without pause since we got out of the Mines of Moria, but had to find shelter during the night. We continued our journey here with dawn in hope that you could save his life." Haldir nodded and without another word scooped Ruth's lax body into his strong arms. Radagast stood up and gently caressed Ruth's cheek when his head lolled to the side to rest on Haldir's chest.

He looked so small and vulnerable in the tall Elf's arms.

"I'll follow you on my sledge." Radagast said.

"Rumil, you and your men will bring the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon. Orophin, position your men along the borders." The addressed Elves nodded their heads and half of them was gone before the Fellowship could blink.

Haldir took a better hold of Ruth and looked down when the Istari moaned in pain.

"Take care of him." Aragorn pleaded and Haldir nodded his head.

"He survived this long. He is a strong one." He said and looked at Radagast.

"Tol." (Come) Haldir said and the Brown Istari turned around and disappeared from sight quickly.

"We shall meet later." Haldir said and followed after Radagast in a quick stride quickly disappearing from sight.

"Can they save, Ruth?" Pippin asked. He, Merry, Frodo and Sam stood together, looking frightened and weary.

"Brother will bring the Istari to our Lady." The Elf named Rumil spoke calmly.

"Come. You are now in the Forest of Lórien. Soon you will be able to rest." He said. Gimli walked over to Boromir who was looking at his bloody hands.

"Come, Boromir. Ruth will want us there when he wakes up. You know he worries more about us than himself." Boromir looked at the Dwarf and then at the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas nodded at him, and his heart filled with a spark of hope. He looked at the hopeful and tired faces of the Hobbits, and nodded his head.

"You're right." He said. "Let's go."

* * *

The Fellowship was left breathless as they entered the city of Caras Galadhon. Night has fallen, and the lights which reminded them of stars shone down upon them with an ethereal glow.

"No matter how many times I enter this city, its beauty amazes me still." Aragorn whispered and Boromir nodded at his side.

"What say you, Master Dwarf?" Legolas said and Gimli looked at him. He grumbled something and Legolas smiled.

"It's beautiful." Pippin and Merry spoke together while Frodo and Sam continued to look around.

"8 are here, but 10 there were that set out from Rivendell." They turned swiftly and all besides Aragorn gapped at the royal Elf that descended down the stairs.

Aragorn bowed his head at the Elf, and he nodded at Aragorn.

"Lord Celeborn." Aragorn whispered. "One of ours should have arrived earlier with Haldir and Master Radagast." He swallowed over the lump of pain in his throat and the rest of the fellowship bowed their heads. "Gandalf was lost to us at the bridge of Khazad-dum." Celeborn's eyes filled with sadness.

"I see." He spoke softly. "Indeed, the young Istari is in the Houses of Healing with Master Radagast and my Lady Galadriel." He said.

"Is he well?" Merry stepped out.

"Can we see him?" Pippin followed suit, but both tensed when Celeborn's endlessly blue eyes settled on them. They took a deep breath when a small, understanding smile decorated the Elf's ethereal face.

"Calm your hearts. First you shall rest." He smiled in understanding when the members of the Fellowship bowed their heads. He could feel the pain and sorrow among them, and see the fear and weariness in their hearts. "Don't let your hearts be troubled." He looked at each one of them with a kind smile. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace." He said and Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir bowed their heads in thanks.

"Forgive me my insolence." Boromir spoke and Celeborn looked at him. "But I desire to at least see Ruthímiel before I am able to rest." Celeborn took a good look at him and Boromir breathed in a sharp breath when he felt a warm caress against his brow.

"Come with me then, Boromir of Gondor. You shall have your wish fulfilled." Celeborn said and Boromir breathed a sigh of relief.

"I shall bring you news of his condition." He told Aragorn and the Numenórean nodded at him with a grateful look in his eyes. Boromir smiled at Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits and went after Celeborn, who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Come." Aragorn said. "I doubt you wish to sleep up in the trees. I shall take you to where I used to camp when I was in Lothlórien." He said and started to walk down one of the stairways. As they walked they could hear a song carried in the wind.

"What is that song?" Frodo asked. Legolas looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"A Lament for Mithrandir." He spoke. "A Lament for Gandalf the Gray."

"Can you tell us what they say?" Gimli asked and Legolas offered him a small, apologetic smile.

"Ar abelas." (I'm sorry) Legolas said and looked at the ground in front of himself. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He spoke. Everyone bowed their heads, and Aragorn placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I am not the best of translators." He said and everyone looked at his with hope "But I can try to translate it for you." Frodo smiled at him and the rest of the Fellowship looked at him with grateful eyes.

"Olórin, who once was sent by the Lords of the West to guard the lands of the East. Wisest of all Maiar; what drove you to leave that which you loved? Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey, no more will you wonder the green fields of this earth. Your journey has ended in darkness. The bonds cut, the spirit broken, The Flame of Anor has left this World. A great light has gone out." His voice broke more times than he cared to count and not one member of the Fellowship minded. The Hobbits were silently crying, Gimli was silently muttering a prayer in his tongue and Legolas had his head bowed and eyes closed, keeping his grief in his heart.

Aragorn took a deep breath and looked at the sky with tear filled eyes.

'Please. I have never asked anything of you but now I do. Take not Ruthímiel from us. I beg of you. Grant him life."

* * *

"He is in here." Celeborn said and moved aside a curtain that separated one of the rooms at the House of Healing from the great hall. Boromir swallowed, suddenly afraid to enter. He looked at his hands and clothes, noting the dried blood and dirt.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up and he came face to face with Haldir whose clothes were in almost the same state as his.

"Worry not, son of Gondor." He said and his silvery gray eyes looked deep in Boromir's. "You may enter." He looked at Celeborn who nodded at him with an encouraging smile. Boromir swallowed over a lump and slowly entered the room. Immediately his eyes met eyes of the clearest blue he has ever seen.

The one he assumed was the Lady of Lothlórien smiled at him in welcome. She was sitting at the head of the bed with Ruth's head in her lap. Ruth was cleaned and he already seemed somewhat better, if his lighter breathing was any indicator.

_'Fear not, Boromir of Gondor.'_ Her voice echoed through his mind and brought peace to his weary hear. _'The Green Istari will be alright.'_

"Come." She spoke out loud and Boromir walked over to the bed. He kneeled beside it and caressed Ruth's cheek with all the gentleness of the world.

He noticed that the veins that were black before now adopted a silvery sheen and almost melted into Ruth's skin. At the beginning of each was what seemed to be an incredibly small, barely noticeable pearl. If one didn't stand close enough one wouldn't even notice it.

Galadriel noticed what he was looking at and showed at Ruth's hand which rested on his stomach.

"We didn't know what to make of these." She said and Boromir took a closer look.

"When he and-and Gandalf fought Balrog, his staff was destroyed. Small pieces imbedded themselves in his skin. We had no way of taking them out." Galadriel nodded. Boromir looked at her.

"The poison-"

"Is gone." She said and smiled gently at him. "Ruthímiel is a strong man. He fought the poison for as long as he could. He shall recover."

"What about his staff?" Galadriel looked at Ruth and gently traced the silvery veins that branched from their starting points on Ruth's arms and a few that were close to his heart.

"Once an Istari's staff is broken, he loses his powers." Boromir jumped on his feet and looked at Radagast. He stood in the doorway with Haldir, with his head bowed.

"What?" Boromir asked weakly.

"That may not be the case with him." Galadriel said and all three men looked at her. She placed her hand over Ruth's heart and closed her eyes. "There is still much power in him. He is _different_ than any other Istari I've ever met. His powers come from his heart; not from any other source."

"That may be why he survived for so long." Haldir said and entered the room. Galadriel nodded. Boromir let go of a relieved sigh.

"Thank you." He said and looked in Galadriel's eyes. "I thank you with all my heart; all that I am. Ruth has." He swallowed difficultly and squeezed his eyes tightly. "He has become like a brother to me. I couldn't bear losing him." He finally managed to say and Galadriel nodded.

"You would have been lost to the Shadow had he chosen to stay away. He has changed to course of Destiny with his deeds." Boromir breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would like to rejoin the Fellowship. I need to bring them the good news." Galadriel nodded with a smile.

"I shall take you to them." She said. "Radagast." The Istari rushed over and gently raised Ruth so that Galadriel could stand up.

"Master Radagast, you must rest. You have just come to Lothlórien as well. I shall go and change, and then I shall take over your wake." Haldir said. Radagast nodded and Boromir bowed his head at him in thanks while Galadriel only smiled mysteriously.

"Come, Boromir. Your company waits for news." She said and the two left after Boromir cast one last look at Ruth.

Haldir hesitated at the door, his eyes seemingly stuck on Ruth's sleeping form. Radagast looked at him with a confused look.

"Is everything alright, Lord Haldir?" The proud elf nodded his head.

"Something is pulling me to his side." Radagast looked at Ruth and not a moment later his eyes softened and he smiled a grandfatherly smile.

"There _is_ something about him, isn't it." Haldir hummed and nodded his head.

"I shall return quickly." He said and left, leaving Radagast alone with Ruth. The elderly Istari sighed and pulled a chair from the other side of the room over to the bed. He took a seat heavily and leaned back.

He placed his hand on Ruth's and gently rubbed his fingers against his incredibly and surprisingly soft skin. He looked at the veins, the new addition to Ruth's beauty, for it took none of it; only added to it with its silvery sheen.

He gently passed over one with his thumb and silently wondered how there was no difference between touching Ruth's skin and the veins.

A small moan attracted his attention to Ruth's face.

"Gandalf." Ruth whispered and Radagast's heart broke.

"Rest easily, child." He whispered and brushed Ruth's bangs away from his face. Ruth shivered and Radagast stood up. He gently raised the hand that was resting on Ruth's stomach and pulled the blanket over him. Looking around the room he saw that there were no additional blankets lying around. With a sigh he took of his (for once clean) coat and covered Ruth with it.

"Radagast?" He almost jumped out of his skin when the weak whisper broke the silence of the room.

"Ruth!" He looked at the younger Istari's face. Ruth's eyes were barely open but he was awake.

"What-"

"Do not speak, child." He said and gently petted Ruth's head, brushing his hair back. "You were in grave danger and you need to recover." Ruth gave him a minute nod and almost immediately went back to sleep.

Radagast smiled and took a seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

He would be fine.

Ruthímiel would be just fine.

* * *

Aragorn was the first to see Galadriel and Boromir descending down the stairs to the place the fellowship chose for their camp.

"Boromir is back!" He called, and immediately the rest of his company gathered around him. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that Boromir was walking straight; his shoulders were not hunched under a load of worry.

Galadriel smiled at them when they came to stop in front of the fellowship.

"It is good to see you again, Ellesar." Aragorn bowed at her and she looked at Legolas. She nodded at him and he bowed at her.

"Although Mithrandir's demise weights down on us we bare you good news." Everyone perked up at that and looked at Boromir who nodded with a small smile.

"Ruth is going to be alright. He got here in time." The Fellowship practically cheered at that, and Galadriel laughed slightly.

"He is strong." She said. "You were quick to bring him here."

"Had Haldir and Master Radagast not arrived we wouldn't have made it." Aragorn said and Boromir nodded his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Galadriel said with a small, mischievous smile. "For as it appeared to me when I first saw him, he was fighting the poison with all his might. His mind was focused on staying alive because of his promise to all of you." Gimli laughed at that, together with Aragorn and Boromir. Legolas chuckled lowly and the Hobbits looked at them in confusion.

"I can't believe him." Aragorn said and heavily took a seat on the nearest rout.

"Even when his life is in danger he thinks of protecting others." Legolas muttered.

"Have you expected anything less from him?" Boromir asked with a relieved smile.

"So he will be alright?" Frodo asked and Galadriel looked at him. She smiled and tilted her head to the side with what was similar to relief on her face.

"Yes. He will be alright." She nodded and the Hobbit sighed in relief. She looked around and smiled at them.

"Rest now. Your hearts, minds and bodies need to recover. Tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow we shall talk." With that said she turned around and all but glided away up the stairs.

She wasn't even out of hearing range when the Hobbits, particularly Merry, Sam and Pippin all but jumped on Boromir.

"Is it true?"

"Will he really be alright?"

"Was he awake?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Easy!" Boromir called through laughter. "Yes, it is true. He will be alright. No, he wasn't awake and he didn't say anything, but his breathing got better and his isn't so sickly white anymore. Although-"

"Although what?" Frodo asked.

"Those veins." He said and everyone frowned. "They turned almost silver and all but melted into his skin. You need to get really close to really see, but the places where the pieces of his staff imbedded themselves in, they look like pearls not bigger than a grain of fine sand." The fellowship exchanged worried looks.

"What did lady Galadriel say? Did she comment on that?" Aragorn asked and Boromir nodded.

"Master Radagast commented that once an Istari's staff was broken he would lose his powers, but that Ruth was different." The fellowship all but sagged in relief. "She said that Ruth's power came from inside him, not from an outside source."

"Honestly? I care little for that." Legolas said and took a seat beside Aragorn. "He will be well. That is all that matters."

"For once, I completely agree with you." Gimli muttered and everyone laughed at that.

"Will we be allowed to see him?" Pippin asked.

"I have no doubt that lady Galadriel will allow us to visit him tomorrow." Aragorn said. "For now we must rest." Nodding in agreement the fellowship split up.

"Boromir, I've prepared your sleeping bag." Boromir nodded at Aragorn in thanks and the Numenórean smiled slightly.

It didn't take long for the fellowship to settle, and the peace of the Lórien forest lulled them quickly into sleep.

* * *

Haldir stood and bowed his head when Galadriel entered the room.

"I have come to take over watch over him." She said.

"You shouldn't have, my Lady." He said and she smiled at him.

"You were guarding the borders for days, Haldir. You need rest as well." Haldir bowed his head and looked once again at Ruth with a small smile. Galadriel tilted her head to the side in slight wonder until a knowing look crossed her eyes and she had to resist giggling. She settled instead on a mischievous smile.

"You will have time to observe him, Haldir." He turned quickly to look at her with wide eyes. A second later he got a hold over himself and his expression turned emotionless again.

"He shall be leaving with the Fellowship."

"No." She said and shook her head. "He will not be in a condition to travel so soon. The Fellowship needs to leave as quickly as possible. A lot is at stake here. It is best for him to stay here and fully recover his strength." Haldir frowned slightly and nodded his head.

"So his condition was really bad." He muttered and Galadriel nodded lightly.

"He proved his strength when he held on for so long." She said and gazed at Haldir. "Whoever has him as his consort should consider himself a lucky man." She said and enjoyed it a little when Haldir tensed.

"Have you seen anything, my Lady?" He asked before he could stop himself and Galadriel shot him a small smirk. She didn't say a word and Haldir raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat a moment later and bowed his head quickly.

"Excuse me." He said and left the room. Galadriel sighed and shook her head.

"Almost 3000 winters under his belt and he still fails to recognize the call of destiny." She spoke and approached the bed. She smiled when she saw Radagast's coat granting additional warmth to the sleeping Istari. She gently raised his head and took a seat. She placed his head in her lap and leaned against the wall.

With motherly tenderness she started to brush her fingers through his hair. Her eyes glowed silver for a moment and she smiled lovingly.

"Tiliathín yathár." (Beautiful child.) She whispered and a warm wind filled the room, ruffling her hair. Ruth sighed and leaned into her gentle touch. "Tem gem luth beth rásteth breth di kýrdith." (For once you shall find time to rest.) Ruth frowned slightly in his sleep.

"Ekhárthe?" he whispered and Galadriel smiled lovingly. He calmed slowly as she continued to run her fingers through his hair and caress his face with gentle, loving touches.

"Vaié yathár." (Sleep child.) she whispered and slowly started to hum a lullaby.

_Lítham sim leam yathár umahám qétram cer núscam._

_Súfram beth lítham cer quípth hith uth umah._

_Litham sim púlthar yathár quíptham leam fúlcam hítheam._

_Lam beth hamátham luth at talo húram luth beth rástam bráscam._

_Lítham sim máthar yathár fith parmth hith kruth ma_

_Quéthra cer Núsca maré kruth qlúphath._

_Vithámnut leam yathár tem sim lam cae xör._

_Lam beth quípam luth umah cer luth beth ma háwuth con lah._

Ruth sighed in his sleep and Galadriel smiled.

"Poeat ekhárte obóernuth luth, Ruthímiel me Mírd." (Our Mother didn't forget you, Ruthímiel the Green.) Galadriel looked at the ceiling and sighed. "She is with you still and she will finally grant you your heart's desire. You shall finally be loved."

* * *

"Are we going to see Ruth now?" Pippin asked and Boromir laughed. The Hobbits were told that after they cleaned up their camp they would be allowed to go and see Ruth.

"Dear Valar, Peregrine!" Boromir said with an exasperated smile "If I ever have a child I hope they have half of your energy and enthusiasm." He said.

"More than a half would be difficult to handle." Merry muttered and Pippin shot him a glare while the others laughed.

"Can we?" Pippin obviously decided against chasing Merry around and instead looked at Boromir with big eyes. Boromir looked at Aragorn and Legolas with pleading eyes, and the two only chuckled.

"Fine. Is everyone ready?" He asked and the Hobbits grinned at him. Gimli and Aragorn chuckled and Legolas smirked.

"I see you are all well rested." They turned and found Haldir on the stairs.

"Blessed morning, Haldir." Aragorn said and Haldir nodded at him.

"Lady Galadriel and Master Radagast have told me to bring you to the Houses of Healing. The Green Istari is awake." Excitement spread through the fellowship.

"Let's hurry to see him!" Merry and Pippin shouted and Haldir raised an eyebrow before he nodded and started to lead the way.

"Has the Lady said anything else?" Aragorn asked after he, Legolas and Boromir fell in step with Haldir.

"She said nothing, but Master Radagast told me to warn you. It seems there is something different with the Green Istari." Excitement was quickly turned to worry.

"What?" Gimli asked and Haldir threw him a look over his shoulder.

"Apparently, the Green Istari's eyes changed." He said just as they reached the House of Healing and entered. They walked over to the last room in the grand hall. Haldir stopped in front of a curtain, serving as a door and turned to look at the fellowship.

"Another thing." He said. "He is still weak. Do not upset him." He said and with those words he left.

"What did he mean with 'his eyes changed'?" Sam asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Boromir said and pushed the curtain aside.

"Good mo-" His words got stuck in his throat when he laid eyes on Ruth and he stopped in his tracks making Aragorn and Legolas bump into him and the rest of the fellowship bumped into the three of them by extension.

Legolas and Aragorn looked over Boromir's shoulders and both found themselves speechless.

Ruth was sitting in his bed propped up by several pillows. His skin was creamy white and the veins could be seen only when the sun hit them right as nothing more than thin lines of a star-like shine. His hair pooled around his slight frame accenting the pallor of his skin and the white shirt he wore.

But his eyes; oh, his eyes

Just a few days ago they were an enchanting emerald color, now they were absolutely out-worldly.

The outer edges of his Irises were the color of pure emeralds but as they neared the pupil they grew increasingly lighter, until they melted into moon-light silver which contrasted sharply with the black of his pupil.

"Hello." He rasped out and offered them a small smile. Radagast stood up from the chair he was sitting on and looked around uncomfortably.

"I-I'll just leave you to talk then." He said and left the room after Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir entered. They were followed by the rest of the Fellowship. They were equally as shocked as the tallest among them once they looked in Ruth's eyes.

The Istari bowed his head slightly.

"I know it's strange but-"

"It's beautiful." Pippin muttered and Ruth looked at him in shock. Pippin got closer to the bed and Ruth tilted his head to the side when Pippin leaned closer with an amazed look.

"Like jewels and moonlight all rolled into one!" Pippin said and Ruth smiled in an indulging way.

"I had thought I would never see your enthusiasm again, young Pippin." He spoke in a quiet voice and looked at the rest of the fellowship.

"I am glad to see you are all well."

"Not as glad as we are to see you alive and recovering, Master Ruth." Gimli said and Ruth bowed his head sadly.

"I-I don't remember much." he whispered and fisted his hands in Radagast's coat. His hands started to shake and Pippin took a small step back, looking at everyone with slightly wide, fear filled eyes. Frodo walked closer and, mindful of Ruth's leg took a seat beside him. He put his hands on Ruth's fisted, shaking ones, and tried to look in Ruth's eyes by leaning forward. "Radagast told me that-that Gandalf-" Frodo looked at the rest of the fellowship and climbed fully on the bed to pull Ruth into his arms. Pippin followed him and squeezed in beside him while Sam took a seat on Ruth's free side and Merry squeezed in beside Pippin. Sam's arms joined Frodo's around Ruth's shoulders while Merry wrapped Pippin in a one armed hug and the both of them placed their hands on Ruth's uninjured thigh. Boromir took a seat on the chair and Gimli took a free seat on the bed. Legolas walked over to stand behind Sam, and Aragorn kneeled beside Boromir's and Sam's feet.

"Gandalf is gone, yes." Frodo whispered and Ruth choked out a breath. A few silvery tears dropped on his hands and Aragorn and Boromir reached over to cover them with their slightly bigger ones while Gimli placed his hand on Ruth's knee.

"Zethanle lah." (Forgive me.) Ruth whispered. "I'm so sorry." He rasped out through his tears.

"Don't apologize. You fought bravely and tried everything." Sam said, although he, just like the rest of them, was crying.

"You should have seen yourself." Pippin whispered with a small smile and Ruth looked at him. "Two Great Istari against the mighty Balrog." He said.

"That will be a story to remember." Gimli and Ruth looked at him.

"But Gandalf-"

"He would never blame you." Aragorn said and Ruth's eyes focused on him.

"Remember, he told us to run." Boromir said. "He was ready to do what had to be done."

"But I could have saved him!" Ruth spoke.

"Some destinies cannot be changed." Legolas spoke.

"And he still lives." Frodo said and Ruth tensed when Frodo's hand settled on Ruth's chest, right over his heart. "Right here. We'll always carry him in our hearts." Ruth nodded slightly, removed his right hand from Aragorn's hold and placed it over Frodo's. He leaned his head on Frodo's and looked at Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. He tilted his head slightly to look at Legolas who only smiled at him with sad, understanding eyes.

Ruth took a deep breath, leaned his head on Frodo's which rested on Ruth's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Even though his heart was breaking the closeness of the Fellowship, the closeness of his new family was bringing him comfort.

"Eúrthuth." (Thank you) He whispered and turned his head slightly to bury his face in Frodo's hair. "Eúrthuth tem gástuth xör." (Thank you for being here.) He squeezed Frodo's hand tightly and pulled his hand from under Boromir's to join his and Aragorn's under his. Legolas placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and together they finally allowed themselves to mourn.


	8. The Parting of the Fellowship

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Boromir asked as he tittered around Ruth who was pulling on a warm cloak in soft green colors, gifted to him by Lady Galadriel.

"It is just to outside of the Houses of Healing, Boromir." Ruth said exasperatedly and the rest of the Fellowship smiled. The Gondorian proved to be a real mother-hen. He was strongly against anyone even mentioning Ruth doing anything but sleeping, eating and recovering.

"I need to stretch my legs a bit. My wound is healed. All there is for me to do is to recover my strength, and that won't go any faster if I am locked inside of this room. I need to get some fresh air." He said and Boromir grunted something.

"Fine. But any sign of weakness and I'm taking you back in and tying you to the bed." Ruth chuckled lowly.

"Very well." He said and stood up. He took a deep breath and smiled down at Frodo when he walked over to him and took his hand only to place it on his shoulder.

"Thank you, iliathín." (youngling) Ruth said and Frodo smiled at him.

"You don't need to thank me, Ruth. You've supported us for longer than I think any one of us knows. It's time we served as your support for a while." Ruth's heart warmed and his strangely colored eyes softened.

"Come on." Aragorn said. "The sun is not yet high in the sky. I dare say it is quite beautiful outside." They made their way out and onto the patio, and Ruth took a deep breath. He raised his head towards the sky. The sun that broke through the branches of Caras Galadhon danced over his skin and the Fellowship gasped collectively. Only now did they notice that there were a few silvery strands in Ruth's once raven black hair, and the barely visible veins on his skin seemed to come to life under the gentle touch of the sun.

"Lam tun nóstam símin."(I have missed the breeze.) He whispered as the wind played in his hair and caressed his face. The Fellowship exchanged pleased smiles.

Ruth has been somewhat demure for the passed days; something they were not used to seeing. They understood partly, but that didn't mean that they liked it.

All of them knew that Ruth was still partly blaming himself for Gandalf's death, although he no longer spoke of it.

They were happy to see Ruth smiling again.

"I see your friends allowed you to leave your room." Ruth opened his eyes and looked at the man he vaguely remembered.

"You are-" He said and offered his hand to the tall, proud elf that joined them on the patio. He blushed when he took his hand in his bigger one, bowed slightly and placed a small kiss on his knuckles. A wave of warmth spread up his arm and he resisted the urge to shift in his place.

"I am Haldir. It is a pleasure to see you are recovering."

"Ah. You are the one that brought me to Caras Galadhon." Ruth said remembering the name from Pippin and Merry's recounting of the events that happened during his sickness. He bowed his head at Haldir slightly.

"You have my gratitude, Lord Haldir. I am sorry to have burdened you." Haldir's lips pulled into a small smile and Ruth's heart skipped a beat.

"You were a very light burden then, Master Ruthímiel." Haldir said. "I wouldn't call you a burden at all, for no burden is light to carry." At this Ruth blushed furiously and the fellowship all but grinned.

"Flattery, Lord Haldir, brings you to many places." Ruth said to try and throw the Elf off a bit. Haldir only smiled and put his hands behind his back.

"It is not flattery if it is true, Master Ruthímiel." Haldir said and Ruth bowed his head slightly, looking at Haldir through his bangs.

"Ruth." He spoke. "Please. Call me Ruth." Haldir smiled and bowed again at him.

"Very well, Ruth." He said. "Then you may call me Haldir." Ruth nodded and the Elf smiled again.

"I shall see you later, Ruth." He said and the Istari felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard again how his name rolled off of Haldir's lips.

"Until then." He said and Haldir left. Ruth had to try hard not to follow him with his eyes.

"Love at first sight I say." Merry spoke in a romantic tone to Pippin, and Ruth bristled while others laughed.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Ruth snapped and Merry tensed up trying to swallow a booming laugh. "Why, I never-"

"Admit it, Ruth." Aragorn said and raised an eyebrow at him. "You are somewhat attracted to him." Ruth blushed to the routs of his hair.

"No!" He said and glared at Boromir when he laughed and threw an arm around Ruth's shoulders.

"Yes, and your constant blushing was because of the Sun." He said and Ruth glared at him.

"I am not in love with him."

"Ah, but you're not denying that you _like_ him." Gimli said and Ruth glared at him.

"I didn't _say_ that either." He spoke through his teeth.

"I think that actions speak louder than words." Legolas said and Ruth shot him a betrayed look.

"You as well, Legolas!" He said.

"Don't be like that, Ruth." Frodo said and Ruth looked at him. "You must admit that Lord Haldir is very good looking. I dare say he would take good care of you." Ruth's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"And who ever said I need to be taken care of?" He asked.

"Please, Ruthímiel!" Boromir said. "You get so distracted with taking care of others that you forget about taking care of yourself, and don't try to deny it." Ruth shut his mouth and looked at the ground in thought.

"I- Really?" He asked and looked at the members of the Fellowship. Seeing their confirming looks he frowned.

"You're too good, Master Ruth." Sam said. "You need someone who will be able to take care of you, and stand by your side. Someone who will be able to keep up with you. Now, I can't say if it's Master Haldir, but that much I can say."

"Wiser words have rarer been spoken, young Hobbit." All of them turned to look at Lady Galadriel. Everyone bowed at her and she smiled at them kindly.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better, yathár." She spoke, looking at Ruth. He was about to say something when realization struck him.

"Yathár?" He spoke in surprise and Galadriel gave him a small, knowing look.

"Luth cam nuth dího thum nith pres xurúth cer syírthuth di poeat Ekhárte, Ruthímiel."(You are not the only one who still listens and speaks to our Mother, Ruthímiel.) A small pleased smile covered Ruth's face.

"I am glad." He said and Galadriel nodded at him. She looked at the Fellowship.

"Seeing as Ruthímiel feels somewhat better, I wish to speak with all of you. Times are dire and the tides are changing swiftly. You must decide on your next course of action."

"Maybe we should take this to the Council chamber." Celeborn joined them and Galadriel nodded her head.

"Yes. We have much to discuss." She said.

"Lead the way." Aragorn said. Galadriel nodded and they followed her towards the Council chamber that strongly reminded them of the one in Rivendell.

Once they were seated, Galadriel spoke.

"You all know that you are followed by more than just Orcs. Saruman's spies have been seen, and The Great Eye has been more watchful than ever. Our warriors have taken care of the Orc groups that have reached our borders, but more are coming. You must leave before it is too late and all roads are blocked."

"My Lady, I am not yet well." Ruth admitted, although gravely, surprising the members of the Fellowship. "Not only is my body still weak, but I cannot yet access my Magic. I can feel it at the tips of my fingers, but it remains out of my reach. I fear that if we set of now I would only be a burden."

"That is why we have decided that you would stay here, in Lothlórien." Celeborn said.

"What?" Ruth rasped out, wide-eyed.

"Are you saying that we should leave Ruth behind?" Merry asked.

"We can't! He is a member of our fellowship!" Pippin agreed.

"We know that very well, young Hobbits." Galadriel said. "But Ruthímiel knows very well that he is not yet ready to set out on a journey, and I have no doubt that once he is well enough, he will be able to catch up with you quickly enough." Silence settled over the group.

"Then I shall stay with him." Boromir said and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Boromir, no-" Ruth said but the Gondorian shot him a look that left no room for argument.

"I trust the Elves, but I do not trust you to take it easy. Yes, you need to move and practice your magic, but knowing you, you will overdo it." Ruth blushed slightly while others nodded their heads in agreement, and Celeborn and Galadriel smiled slightly.

"Then it is decided." Galadriel said and the fellowship looked at her.

"Boromir and Ruth shall stay here. Rest while we prepare supplies. Tomorrow you shall start your journey again." Everyone nodded at that, and Galadriel and Celeborn stood up.

The Fellowship stood up as well and bowed at Galadriel and Celeborn before the two left the Council Chamber.

"You should return to your room, Ruth." Aragorn said and Ruth nodded. He sighed and smiled sadly at them.

"I didn't think our ways would part so soon." He said honestly.

"Worry not, melon." (my friend) Legolas said. "You shall recover quickly and join us in our quest." Ruth nodded.

"And besides, maybe we shall be lucky and be done with this before you recover, and then we can all come back together." Pippin said and Ruth looked at him with loving eyes.

"We can only hope it will be that easy, my dear Pippin." Ruth said and they made their way towards the Houses of Healing.

"It doesn't matter." Gimli said. "You will recover quickly and I have no doubt that you will find us and join us the moment you will be able to."

"I hope it will be so." Ruth said.

"You shouldn't rush things." Frodo said and Boromir nodded.

"Don't worry, Master Baggins. I'm staying behind so I could make sure Ruth doesn't overdo it." Ruth resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Boromir and settled for a slight glare. They entered the Houses of Healing and made their way over to Ruth's room.

Ruth smiled when Radagast waved at him and a small hedgehog ran over to him. He bowed down to pick it up and cradled it to his chest.

"Hello Sebastian, I hadn't seen you in a long time." He said and the hedgehog wiggled in his arms.

"He missed you and he was very worried about you, young Ruth. He almost couldn't perform his scouting duties." Radagast spoke when they came close enough to him, and he entered Ruth's room with the rest of the fellowship.

"I met Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn on my way here. They told me you would be moving out tomorrow." He said while Ruth took a seat on the bed. Sebastian jumped out of his arms and settled on his pillow to sleep. Frodo and Sam walked over and took a seat on his right while Merry and Pippin took a seat on his left.

"Yes. Ruth and I are staying in Lothlórien." Boromir said and Radagast looked at Ruth in confusion.

"You agreed?" He asked and Ruth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You thought I wouldn't? I know my limits, Master Radagast." Ruth said and most of the people in the room cleared their throats, while the Hobbits looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Since when?" Pippin asked innocently and Ruth shot him a glare.

"Ber lam thráe plüe mana di haláe am hrúste thum do luth."(Since I need a lot of energy to keep myself from hitting one of you.) He growled lowly and Pippin grinned uncomfortably.

"Why do I have a feeling that doesn't mean anything good?" Pippin said in a false whisper to Merry.

"The growling could be an indication." Merry said lightly and the two had to duck when Ruth took a swipe at them.

"We're only joking!" Pippin said and leaned away from Ruth who glared at them.

"Fine." He muttered and the rest of the fellowship either laughed or chuckled.

"We should leave you to rest, Ruth. I hope you will feel well enough to join us for dinner." Aragorn said and Ruth nodded.

"I will be."

"If he _won't_ be feeling well enough, we'll just bring dinner here." Gimli said and Aragorn smiled.

"Let's go." He said. One by one the Hobbits stood up, hugged Ruth and left the room.

"Rest." Boromir said before he followed after them, and Ruth nodded his head at him. Soon enough he and Radagast were alone in his room, and the old Istari smiled at him.

"You have grown close to them." Ruth sighed and nodded. He lied down, careful of Sebastian and looked at the ceiling.

Radagast smiled at the beauty of that simple picture. Raven hair spread around him like a halo, his pastel green clothes accented the soft, velvety beauty of his skin, and his ethereal eyes focused on something only he could see.

"I have grown to love them, Master Radagast." Ruth admitted softly, and Radagast nodded his head.

"I can see that." He said and took a seat beside Ruth on the bed. Ruth smiled and looked at him when the older Istari gently took his right hand into his.

"Radagast-"

"I was so worried." Radagast spoke softly and Ruth looked at him with a small confused frown. "When Sebastian ran to me and told me that the Fellowship has entered Lothlórien and that you were not only injured but also poisoned, I was so worried. When I saw you I thought-" He whimpered slightly and Ruth remembered Radagast as he was when they first met. To this day he has kept his childlike innocence. He looked a bit different since he cleaned up a bit and he _tried_ not to be so fidgety, but at times he still regressed to that, especially in these situations. Ruth squeezed his hand lightly and smiled when Radagast looked at him.

"I am alive and well, Radagast."

"If only I discovered Saruman's treason sooner." Radagast whispered and bowed his head. His eyes widened when Ruth sat up and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

"We were all played by Saruman, my dear Radagast." Ruth whispered. For a few moments they were sitting there in comfortable silence. When Radagast took a deep breath, Ruth let go of him and smiled when, after they parted, Radagast placed his hand lovingly on Ruth's cheek.

"You are a good lad, Ruth." He said. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are with us." He said and Ruth nodded.

"I don't think I will ever be able to express how happy I am that Mother brought me to Middle-Earth. Even though the times are dark, and the darkness is only glowing, I can honestly say that the darkness that has plagued my mind for so long is slowly disappearing." Radagast nodded his head and smiled. He patted Ruth's cheek again and stood up. He gently took Sebastian in his arms before nodding his head at Ruth.

"I shall leave you to rest. I hope I shall see you for dinner." Ruth nodded and Radagast left. With a sigh he lied down and turned on his side towards the wall.

Yes, the darkness was disappearing and so was the loneliness, but the fear was ever growing.

The fear that he would lose his newfound family because he wasn't there to protect them.

He snorted and closed his eyes.

"They are right." He muttered and nuzzled into the pillow. "I _do_ worry a lot."

* * *

Ruth smiled at a story Pippin and Merry were telling during dinner. He was seated between Aragorn and Boromir, with Legolas to Aragorn's left, beside Galadriel.

Their story ended and all that were around the table laughed.

"Master Ruthímiel." He looked at Celeborn and the royal, proud Elf smiled at him knowingly. "We have heard rumors that you have a beautiful voice." He said and Ruthímiel blushed.

"I am afraid that my voice compared to those of your kin vanes greatly." He said.

"I beg to differ." Legolas said and Ruth shot him a strict look.

"We have heard stories of mischief and Master Gimli was kind enough to share stories he knows about Bilbo Baggins' adventures with his kin." Galadriel said and Ruth looked at her. "Why don't you sing something for us, yathár." She said and Ruth sighed.

"Very well." He looked at his cup of wine and was silent for a few moments. When he started to sing the song was at first sad and unsecure, but as the verses continued it became stronger in feeling.

"_Hith sufít ul ti qáya,_

_Hith bris eclo di imáp._

_Hith bris thálit di pátha fea_

_Hith bris thálit di pátha nóma_

_Cer bris hith nóma eclo gálna cer gálna_

_Rith hit_ _karuém pue._

_Bémeam_

_Sit luth náruth_

_Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Fui mist dólas hith kástith_

_Sic nuth lis hats aro_

_gásto parma la._

_Uthúth bi xai cet brith di nosco_

_Lath' renam_

_Ti luth litúth di me káuro_

_Séath lux to gáro pathásma_

_Cer ximáthe virt._

_Bémeuth_

_Sit hats rúmath_

_Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Bémeuth_

_Sit hats rúmath_

_Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Sim póere xar di áistar_

_Hits fui qáya cer néthum nóscum_

_Them fui mist rus canúth nathánuth_

_Sic nuth lis hith luth tun di obóirth._

_Oth lathám fáscam eclo fráso cer fráso_

_Rith rúsam wai luth péam._

_Bémeuth_

_Sit rus nárus_

_Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Bémeuth_

_Sit rus nárus_

_Ner thráe di sýrth yanám." _(1)

Galadriel smiled all through the song. She only wondered if it was directed at the fellowship or at Ruth.

"I am afraid you were wrong, Master Ruthímiel." Haldir, who was sitting on Celeborn's left said, and Ruth looked at him. "Your voice puts many Elven voices to shame." He said. Ruth blushed while others nodded in agreement.

"I believe it is time we went to rest." Galadriel said. "Come morning the fellowship must depart." Slowly everyone started to stand up. Ruth's eyes caught Galadriel's and she bowed her head a little. Ruth returned in kind and they departed from the Dining hall.

"You will come to see us off, won't you, Ruth?" Pippin asked as they stopped by the Houses of Healing. Ruth smiled at him lovingly and nodded.

"Nothing would stop me, Peregrine." He said and the small Hobbit hugged him around his waist.

"Go now and rest. A long journey is in front of you." He said. "Blessed night and may your dreams be light." He said and a wave of warmth passed over the fellowship.

"Blessed night, Ruth." Frodo said. Everyone either nodded or waved at him and they left. Ruth stood in front of his room until he could no longer see them. His heart was heavy and his thoughts weary, and he entered his room with a sigh.

There will be little rest for him tonight.

* * *

Frodo woke up from his sleep when a warm caress touched his brow, he sat up and looked around. The others were asleep. He was about to lay down again when he saw Lady Galadriel smile at him and disappear down a stairway. He frowned, stood up, and followed after her.

He followed her to what looked like a stone basin and found her standing beside a spring with a silver pitcher in her hand.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked and Frodo tensed up.

"What will I see?" He asked and Galadriel's eyes saddened as she walked over to the stone basin. She poured the water into it as she spoke.

"The Mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and things that may have yet not come to pass." She took a step back and put the pitcher back beside the spring. Frodo looked at the basin and slowly approached it under Galadriel's watchful eyes.

As he looked into it she closed her eyes as what he saw filled her mind as well. The sight of the Eye and the words of threats, the despair and pain made her shiver, and her eyes snapped open when, with a frightened cry, Frodo pushed himself away from her Mirror and fell.

He looked at her and their eyes met; his filled with fear and hers filled with sorrow.

"I know what it is you saw for it is in my mind as well. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The fellowship could break. You have your doubts. He could try to take the Ring; you know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all." Frodo frowned and looked at the Ring that hung on a chain around his neck. He took it off and looked at Galadriel. He approached her slowly and showed her the Ring on the palm of his hand.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." Galadriel's eyes widened and she raised her shaking hand.

"You offer it to me freely?" She whispered in a wavering voice. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Frodo frowned when she took a small step back. All of a sudden thunder roared and the Earth shook. A strong wind started to blow around them and Galadriel changed. She looked like the very thunder in the sky; light and darkness all rolled into one. "In the place of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the Morn! Treacherous as the Seas! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!" Frodo's heart was beating loudly in his ears as Galadriel's power was shaking the world. All of a sudden it stopped and Galadriel pulled back into herself. Her eyes were wide with terror and she was trembling.

"I have passed the test." She whispered and a relieved smile graced her beautiful face. "I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel." She said and the reality of the situation finally settled in Frodo's mind.

"I cannot do this alone." He whispered and Galadriel looked at him with knowing eyes.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." She said and showed him her hand. He saw a beautiful ring there and it glowed with the light of the sun and the stars.

"This is Nenya, the Ring of Adament. And I am it's keeper." She said and let her hand fall to her side.

"This task was appointed to you, young Frodo, and if you do not find a way no one will." Frodo bowed his head and looked at the Ring. His heart was heavy, but all of a sudden he knew; he knew his destiny.

And he knew what he would have to do for the sake of those he has come to cherish.

"I know what I must do." He said and Galadriel smiled a sad smile. "It's just that-I'm afraid to do it." He admitted. In that moment Galadriel walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. She cupped his face between her warm hands and smiled up at him almost lovingly.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." She whispered. "And you will never be truly alone, Frodo." His eyes filled with hope again. "You will never be truly alone."

* * *

Ruth's heart was breaking and he had to try hard as not to let his tears fall. Galadriel has gifted the Fellowship with precious gifts, and now it was time for them to depart. Boromir stood beside him offering quiet support, and to his surprise Haldir was there as well, his tall, proud form a silent presence beside Radagast.

"You now depart from Lórien, but you shall forever carry a part of it with, and you shall forever be in our thoughts and prayers." Galadriel said and moved back to stand beside Celeborn.

"Nai tiruvan tel arvaryuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya." (May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky.) Celeborn spoke. Ruth took a deep breath and gifted Boromir with a sad smile when the man squeezed his hand in comfort.

"We will escort you to the boats." Boromir said and they moved together for the river where the fellowship would climb their boats and travel down Anduin to the Falls of Rauros from where they would continue on foot.

Before they entered their boats the fellowship stopped and turned to look at Ruth and Boromir.

Pippin was the first to take action. He all but ran into Ruth and hugged him tightly. Ruth was at first shocked and then great sadness entered his eyes. He pushed Pippin back a little only to kneel and hug him tightly to himself.

"I shall miss you, Peregrine Took." He whispered as tears he so wanted to hide from the Fellowship started to slowly trail down his cheeks.

"I'll miss you too." Pippin said and moved over to Boromir. The Gondorian smiled and hugged the Hobbit as well.

"Be careful, young Pippin. I wish to see you in good health when we meet again." Merry approached them next and Sam followed. Gimli walked over, received a hug from Ruth and shook hands with Boromir.

"You take good care of him, Gondorian." He said and Boromir nodded at him.

"I swear on my honor and life, I shall." Legolas came next and bowed his head at the both of them.

"Stay safe, my friends. Until our next meeting." Ruth and Boromir bowed their heads and nodded with small smiles. Aragorn looked at Ruth with a small smile and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful, brother." He said and Ruth's eyes widened for a second. He let go of a shivering sigh and for a moment buried his face in Aragorn's neck.

"You as well, talór. Take good care of yourself and the others."(brother) They parted and Aragorn faced Boromir.

"We shall enter Gondor together one day." Boromir said and offered his hand to Aragorn. "On that day we shall bring back the glory of the White City." As Aragorn accepted his hand Boromir pulled him into a one armed hug, and Aragorn's eyes widened for a moment.

"Fight to survive, my brother." Boromir whispered, and Aragorn smiled and nodded his head. He pulled back and said:

"We shall meet again, and Gondor shall see the return to glory." Aragorn returned to the fellowship, and Ruth and Boromir looked at Frodo. The small Hobbit walked over to them and his eyes widened when the two kneeled as one and pulled him into a hug.

"You are always in our hearts, little one." Boromir said.

"You are never alone. Remember that." Ruth agreed and they pulled back. "Until we meet again." Frodo nodded and returned to the Fellowship. Merry, Pippin and Gimli went into the boat with Legolas, while Sam and Frodo joined Aragorn. Ruth and Boromir walked to the very edge of the pier. Aragorn and Legolas pushed the boats away from it and the tide pulled them along.

Ruth took a deep breath and raised his hand.

"Rim ófra hlída du di geeruth rim úrthun gastun imár qi luth xar. Rim Yas zinas cóltho zátho luth qliph cer rith poe geere tháro rim Ekharthéa eame luth da fie bim." He whispered and Boromir looked at him.

"What did you say?" He asked as they watched their friends flow down Anduin.

"May the road rise up to meet you." Ruth spoke and another tear trailed down his cheek. "May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face; and until we meet again, may our Mother hold you in her hand." He finished and Boromir smiled slightly.

"It was beautiful. You will have to teach it to me." Ruth smiled slightly and nodded.

"It is an old blessing Mother taught me." He spoke and sighed. "Let us return." He said and turned to walk away. Boromir nodded and cast one last look down the River.

"We shall meet again."

* * *

(1) I didn't put the translation of the song here because I was already slapped on my fingers for putting whole songs on Fanfiction. **The song is 'The Call' and it belongs to Regina Spektor**, **I claim no rights to it**. Listen to it. I may one day put my own version of the song on YouTube; you never know.


	9. Bathed In Moonlight

Boromir yelped and grunted when Ruth brought him on his behind.

"Oh, Mother!" Ruth muttered and rushed over after he threw the wooden staff he was practicing with to the side to help the Gondorian up. "I'm so sorry, Boromir, I'm really-"

"No, no. Everything's alright." Boromir said and grinned at his sparring partner.

They were in a glade beside the river at the moment, choosing to practice a little out of the way of the Lothlórien elves. "I know I'm out of your league when it comes to skill. I'm glad to see that your body has recovered greatly in the last 5 days." Ruth smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Háe." He said. "Although my magic still remains out of reach." He muttered and took a seat beside Boromir on the grassy ground.

"Don't try to force it, Ruth." Boromir said and Ruth threw him a sideways glance. "It will come to you with time." Ruth sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"We don't _have_ time, Boromir. It has been 5 days since Aragorn and the others set out down Anduin. Lord Celeborn calculated that they should reach the Falls of Rauros in another 5 days. I had hoped we would be able to catch up to them by then." Boromir chuckled and put his hand on Ruth's shoulder.

"Like I said. Don't try to force it. We will catch up to them in time." Ruth sighed, but nodded his head.

"Maybe you should consider taking a break and having lunch with us?" Both turned around and found Radagast, Galadriel and Haldir standing behind them, with Galadriel carrying a basket in her arms.

"I find that a good idea. Ruth's physical strength has returned. I stayed behind to make sure he wouldn't overwork himself, but in the last 3 days I found myself on my behind more often than he would ask for a break." Boromir said and the three joined them.

"I said I was sorry." Ruth spoke lowly and Boromir pushed his shoulder making him tip to the side. "Hey!"

"And I said it was fine." Ruth shot him a glare and Boromir chuckled.

"You said you cannot access your magic. Do you think there is something wrong?" Haldir asked and Ruth looked at him.

"I wouldn't know, to be perfectly honest." Ruth said. He reached behind himself and pulled his hair out of the bind that held it back. With his eyes focused on the ground he started running his fingers through the long tresses. "It is right here, at the tips of my fingers, and yet every time I try to reach for it, it escapes me. It could be because I have gotten used to my staff, but I have learned at a young age to use my magic without a wand or a staff."

"You shouldn't rush it, yathár." Galadriel said and Ruth looked at her. "It will come to you with time." Ruth hummed lowly and started to braid his hair.

"My body has recovered. Maybe I should concentrate on trying to reach my magic now."

"How?" Haldir asked and Ruth looked up only to blush under the Elf's watchful gaze. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"I can meditate. I can try to find my core again." He said and tied his hair at the end of the braid. He threw it over his shoulder and looked at his hands. Slowly he traced one of the silvery veins that decorated his skin.

"My staff-I do not know what happened. I have never heard of anything like this happening to anyone. I'm… confused."

"Then maybe meditation is a good idea." Galadriel said and Ruth nodded slowly. He frowned slightly and turned his right hand, palm up.

"I just hope I can manage to access my magic quickly. I want to rejoin the fellowship as quickly as possible." Ruth said and Boromir sighed.

"Don't try to force it." He said and Ruth shot him a small smile.

"Listen to Boromir, Ruthímiel." Galadriel said and Ruth looked at her. "He only means well." She said and Ruth nodded his head.

"Maybe you should take a day to relax." Haldir said and Ruth looked at him in slight surprise.

"You might be right." Radagast said and Galadriel and Boromir nodded their heads.

"You have been working relentlessly trying to return to full strength. Maybe a little rest is what you need." Haldir said and Ruth frowned.

"I rested enough while I was in the Houses of Healing." He said.

"You were _healing_, Ruth." Boromir said. "Even then you were constantly worrying and thinking about everything. You need _peace_." He said. The group of people frowned when Ruth's eyes darkened with shadows.

"Lam beth aro nóscam ruth." (I will never know peace.) He muttered. Heavy silence settled over the group. A few moments later Ruth sighed and stood up.

"Excuse me. I think I'll take a walk. I'll see you at dinner." He said, picked up the cloak he took off while he was sparring with Boromir, and pulled it on.

"Be safe." Galadriel said and Ruth nodded at her. He gave them all a small smile and made his way down the river side.

"He carries many burdens on his heart." Galadriel whispered. "I pray to the Valar they grant his wishes at last." Boromir looked at her.

"Do you know what he wishes for, my Lady?" Galadriel looked at him and smiled a small, mysterious smile.

"Love, son of Gondor." She said and Boromir looked after Ruth. Radagast bowed his head and Haldir frowned and looked at lady Galadriel with questioning eyes. She graced him with a sideways glance and her eyes glimmered with timeless wisdom. "Above all else, he desires love."

* * *

Haldir was walking down the river bank deep in thought. The Moon served as his light and guide, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not find an end to his plight.

Ruth has worried them all when he didn't show up for dinner, but Radagast calmed their hearts when he said that Ruth sent an eagle to tell him he has wondered further than he intended and that he would return as quickly as possible.

Haldir decided he needed time to think as well and his legs took him to the river almost as if they had a mind of their own.

Something was pulling him to the Green Istari, and the little insinuating glances lady Galadriel was sending him didn't help him at all.

For the first time in a long, long time Haldir was confused.

He raised his head and stopped in his tracks.

In his musings he failed to realize he walked all the way to a small river pond. The sight that greeted him there made his heart stop for a second, and his thoughts faded into nothingness.

Standing waist deep in the cool water was Ruth, and he looked absolutely ethereal. His long hair clung to his body and floated on the water and little drops of water glistened like crystals on Ruth's skin. The veins on his skin glimmered in the moonlight and he looked like a creature born from fairytales and legends long forgotten.

He cupped his hands and gathered some water in them. He raised them and washed his face in the clear, clean water.

Letting his hands fall to his sides he tilted his head back. With his sharp eyes Haldir could see the small drops of water that clung to Ruth's long eyelashes.

One could almost mistake them for tears.

Haldir felt his knees go weak, but he held strong. He almost felt like he was intruding; like he stumbled upon a being not meant to be seen by world-bound creatures. He took a step back, but in his enchanted state he failed to be careful, and a branch snapped under his weight. Ruth turned swiftly and their eyes met, and Haldir felt incredible warmth spread down his body. Ruth's eyes seemed almost completely silver at the moment, and Haldir actually felt like he strayed into a dream.

"Forgive me." He rasped out and bowed his head in apology. "I shall-"

"Wait." Haldir looked up in slight shock. Ruth's voice sounded deeper. It caressed Haldir's senses and beaconed him closer. His legs moved on their own, carrying him closer to the pond. Ruth turned to face him fully and raised his right hand. "Come to me." He spoke and it seemed his voice echoed like a whisper in the wind.

Haldir felt as if he no longer controlled his body. He walked into the water and kept on walking until he stood in front of Ruth.

"Glábuth qi lah, Haldír do Lothlórien."(Look at me, Haldir of Lothlórien.) Ruth whispered in a low tone and Haldir looked down at Ruth, losing himself in those bewitching eyes. "Sic würuth fith ártho? Sic glábuth dího umin cet cráe?"(Do you desire this body? Do you only see what is outside?)

It didn't even come as a question to him how he understood the words that were coming out of Ruth's mouth. He felt as if he was staring into a fallen star.

"Ner."(No) He whispered. He didn't know how he knew what to say, but his heart was the one speaking at the moment, not his mind and he had not the strength to fight it. "Thôram qlúphomen umin cet bráe. Thôram noscomen keár lértha." (I wish to see what is inside. I wish to know his heart.) Ruth's lips pulled into a small smile, and he raised his hand to caress Haldir's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I have chosen well. You shall be good for him." Haldir frowned. In that moment it felt like his breath was kicked out of his lungs. Light blinded him, and the last thing he heard before he fell into blessed unconsciousness was a gentle woman's voice whispering in his ear.

_"Take good care of him."_

* * *

Haldir woke up with a start and took a seat sharply. He looked around and realized he was in his room.

Problem was that he didn't remember how he came to be here. He leaned his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

Last thing he remembered was reaching that lake.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. He quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed out with a single thought in mind.

'I must find him.' He thought and rushed to where he knew Ruth and Boromir spent most of their time. He frowned when he found that glade empty and stopped to think. It was early morning still, so they might be with lady Galadriel and Radagast. He turned swiftly on his heel and hastened over to Lady Galadriel's chambers, and almost breathed a sigh of relief when indeed, he found the Istari with her.

"Blessed morning, Haldir." Galadriel said and Ruth looked at him. There was something different about the Green Istari; something he couldn't pinpoint.

"Blessed morning, my Lady. Ruth." He said and the Istari smiled at him calmly.

"Blessed morning, Haldir. Will you join us?" Ruth asked and elegantly raised his hand, showing at the chair on his right. Haldir swallowed over a lump in his throat and nodded his head.

"Of course." He said and walked over to take a seat. "Where is Master Radagast and Lord Boromir?" he asked and Ruth chuckled lowly while lady Galadriel smiled.

"Boromir found out Radagast knew a lot about healing herbs and managed to talk him into teaching him. He is an eager student." Ruth said and Galadriel nodded.

"I was about to suggest that Ruth takes a horse and goes for a ride around Lothlórien. He decided to take our advice to heart and relax a little." Ruth nodded his head.

"I can tell that my magic is avoiding my reach. It might be because I am forcing myself to recover as quickly as possible. It wouldn't be the first time this happened." He said and his eyes shone with memories.

"You should not go alone though." Galadriel said and looked at Haldir. "Your brothers have taken over watch over our borders. I would like it if you escorted Ruth, Haldir." She said and Haldir raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"As you wish, my lady." Haldir said.

"I do not wish to burden you." Ruth said and Haldir looked at him. He suddenly remembered a vision in the moonlight; soft skin glowing like liquid silver and mercury, and eyes filled with wisdom, glowing with power.

"I already said this once, Ruth." Haldir said. "A lighter burden never existed." Ruth's cheeks colored slightly and Galadriel smiled for herself.

"Very well." She said and stood up. "I shall have horses prepared for you." She said and left. Ruth stood up and Haldir followed.

"I shall see in you a bit." Ruth said but before he could leave Haldir reached out and grabbed his forearm firmly but gently, never the less.

"Ruth-" Haldir stopped when Ruth placed his smaller, warmer hand over his and smiled at him in understanding.

"Leave it be, Haldir." He spoke and Haldir felt as if a warm caress touched his brow. "Some things cannot be explained. Some things one understands only with one's heart, and only when the time is right." Haldir frowned slightly. His eyes widened when Ruth reached up to gently caress his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Emáyanuth, hárwir rathnír. Dólas beth bíthas di luth da breth."(Worry not, brave warrior. Everything will come to you in time.) Haldir frowned for he did not understand what Ruth has said. Ruth smiled a small, almost sad smile.

"I shall see you in a bit." He said and left, leaving Haldir alone with his thoughts.

He didn't understand what was happening and it worried him slightly. He wasn't used to things being out of his control, but something was telling him it would all work out with time.

He just had to be patient.

He smirked slightly and straightened.

Well.

If his long life has taught him anything, then it was patience.

Time would tell what was happening.

He just had to wait and see where the road of life would take him.

* * *

**That's it for now. Tell me if you like where this is going!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	10. Broken Dam

Ruth closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and took a deep breath. He smiled slightly as the Sun's warm rays danced on his cheeks. Haldir, who was riding next to him couldn't help but smile as well.

They were riding for half a day now, and most of their ride was spent in comfortable silence. He had enough time to observe Ruth quietly, and he had to be completely honest; he found himself attracted to the raven haired Istari.

They were riding alongside the borders of Lórien. On lady Galadriel's prompting Haldir and Ruth decided to do a full circle around Lórien on their horses. It was a three days journey and Haldir couldn't have imagined a better companion.

"You seem lost in thought, Haldir." Ruth said and Haldir's eyes met his enchanting ones. They were glowing with life, and Haldir couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I cannot help but think that I am glad we have decided to undertake this journey." He said. Ruth smiled and nodded his head.

"It _is _quite relaxing." He agreed. "I only worry about Boromir."

"Lord Boromir has agreed to this if I am not mistaken." Haldir said and Ruth sighed.

"That in on itself is surprising. I couldn't help but notice that he has grown quite protective over me. To know that he trusts you enough with my safety is a surprise to me." Ruth spoke honestly and Haldir hummed lowly.

"Do you think he has romantic inclinations towards you?" He asked and Ruth chuckled.

"Oh no; he doesn't." He said in full conviction and Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Ruth threw him a small smirk.

"Of course I am. Boromir sees me as a brother, as I see him and the rest of the fellowship. I have come to care for them as my brothers." Haldir nodded, barely managing to hide an excited smirk.

"Tell me, Haldir." Ruth said and Haldir looked at him only to find the Istari looking in front of himself. "Why have you agreed to accompany me on this little journey? I was under the impression that you considered it your obligation to guard the borders of Lórien." Haldir hummed while he thought of an answer.

"I trust my brothers to do my part of the job. Lady Galadriel suggested that I get to know you better." Ruth smirked at him slightly.

"And you always do whatever the Lady tells you to do?" He asked slyly and Haldir cleared his throat.

"When it comes to my obligations; yes." He said. "But when it comes to you?" He said and Ruth looked at him fully. He almost blushed when the proud Elf's eyes darkened slightly. "When it comes to _you_, Ruthímiel, I find myself willing to ignore everyone's orders. I yearned for a chance to spend some time alone with you ever since I took you from Boromir's arms to carry you to Caras Galadhon. You intrigue me. I find myself…_attracted_ to you." Ruth blushed and looked away from Haldir's darkened gaze.

"There is nothing attractive about me." He said and Haldir laughed at that.

"I believe you are wrong about _that,_ Ruth. You are quite beautiful and kind. Your heart is as beautiful as your face is." Ruth blushed and bowed his head slightly.

"You flatter me." He muttered and Haldir chuckled.

"It's not flattery if it is true." He said and Ruth looked at him.

"How do you know that? What makes you believe my heart is not dark? What makes you believe that my thoughts aren't shrouded in shadows and darkness?" Haldir looked deep in Ruth's eyes.

After a few moments Haldir smiled a small smile and looked in front of himself again.

"Your thoughts may be shrouded in shadows. Your heart may know darkness." He looked at Ruth again, and the Istari shivered slightly. "But your heart also knows light. Your heart also knows love and kindness. You are wiser than many I have met in my long life. Even though you have seen darkness you haven't strayed from the right path. It is all written in your eyes, Ruthímiel. You could never surrender to the shadows of your heart and thoughts. You care too much for Life to be the Harbinger of Death." Ruth let go of a shivering breath and swallowed difficultly.

"I am not as certain of that as you are, Haldir." The Elf only nodded and looked at the sky for a moment.

"Then all I need to do is convince you of my words." Ruth looked at him in slight surprise, and Haldir looked at him with a small smile.

"You shall see your own worth, Ruthímiel; that I promise you." And for some reason, Ruth actually believed him.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy it." Haldir said as they took a seat in front of the campfire, and Ruth accepted a bowl of a delicious smelling vegetable stew.

"I'm sure I will." He said, and Haldir smiled at him as he took a seat beside him.

Ruth looked at the star covered sky as they ate in peace. It has been long since he felt such peace. What with the war looming on the horizon, and his worry for the Fellowship he barely had a moment to appreciate the little things in life that gave life meaning.

He moaned lowly as he tasted the stew, and Haldir smiled slightly.

He never even thought he would find someone he would feel so at peace with. They weren't even all that close and yet Haldir felt as if he knew Ruth for a long, long time. Something was constantly pulling him towards Ruth and he found himself unable to deny that need that appeared in his heart every time he would look at Ruth.

Uncalled, but not unwelcome, the memory of a _nymph _bathed in moonlight flashed in his mind and he shivered slightly.

The more he thought about it the more convinced he was it was only a mirage; a dream.

He looked at Ruth when the Istari sighed and placed an empty bowl on the ground. He smiled when Ruth tilted his head back, and his eyes glimmered like the stars that decorated the night sky.

Haldir could only stare in complete wonder. The veins on Ruth's skin shone like liquid moonlight, and his skin seemed soft and so, _so_ inviting to touch. His hair looked like soft velvet and Haldir felt warmth envelop his body and settle in his stomach.

"Vanima." (beautiful) He whispered, and Ruth looked at him in slight shock.

"What did you say?" He asked and Haldir felt as if he woke up from a trance. He opened his mouth to say something that would sound as a good enough excuse, but then he thought - why? He had nothing to feel sorry about.

"I merely said that you were beautiful." He spoke and hoped he did nothing wrong. Ruth blushed to the routs of his raven black hair.

"I am not beautiful." Ruth whispered.

"I do believe that the saying goes: beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Am I wrong?" Ruth cleared his throat and shook his head, refusing to look at Haldir.

"As far as the saying goes, no; you aren't wrong." He said and looked at the camp fire. Haldir chuckled and shook his head.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that you are good?" He asked, and Ruth looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"I-I don't know." He said and looked back at the fire. "I guess I just…" His voice faded and Haldir looked at him, simply taking him in. The light of the fire reflected in Ruth's eyes and his skin glowed.

"Lam nósconuth nith lam cae gúiman."(I don't know who I am anymore.) Ruth whispered and Haldir frowned. The fire danced stronger for a moment and Haldir looked at it.

He couldn't understand what Ruth has said, but he had a feeling that the Istari was lost in a way. He didn't know _how_ he knew that, but it was as if something was whispering in his ear; something that was telling him to help the Istari find his way again.

He looked at Ruth when he sighed, and saw that the Green Wizard has closed his eyes.

For a few moments nothing could be heard but their breathing and the sounds of the forest. Haldir shivered when Ruth started to hum silently and closed his eyes when he started to sing in a whisper.

"Ithotháer lam thuorolám fásumen umán, (Someday I want to run away,)

Di Talo do Hristam. (To the world of Midnight.)

Huram gártha pústha Rea. (Where the darkness fills the air.)

Huram hats luro hlio. (Where it's icy cold.)

Huram nerártho tud Ine. (Where nobody has a name.)

Huram vetarem cetnuth igurem. (Where living is not a game.)

Bis, lam fer sacram leam únitha lértha; (There, I can hide my broken heart;)

Úrthir di márthir. (dying to survive.)

Bis, nerártho fer qlúpho púemo (There, no one can see me cry)

Zúthare do leam esamyeath sámath. (the tears of my lonely soul.)

Lam beth lóscam ruth do sef (I'll find peace of mind)

Da gárme cer hlio Talo do Hristam." (in the dark and cold world of Midnight.) (1)

Haldir didn't know what the song was about, but it had such a sad note to it that his heart ached. With every note, every word, Haldir felt as if a piece of his heart was breaking.

"You have a powerful voice." He spoke in what was barely above a whisper, and Ruth bowed his head a little.

"Sometimes the song of the heart reaches further than the voice ever could." He said and, with a sigh, settled in his sleeping bag. "Blessed night, Haldir." He said and Haldir frowned slightly.

"Blessed night." He answered and looked at the fire with a frown. He didn't know why the atmosphere between them turned so gloomy all of a sudden.

Was it something he said?

Did he offend Ruth in some way?

His frown deepened as he gazed at the fire. He turned their whole conversation in his head again and again, trying to find out what it was that he did that made Ruth sad, or what could have offended him.

No matter how hard he tried he found nothing. After some time he gave up. He settled in his sleeping bag, looked at Ruth's back one last time, sighed, and forced himself to relax.

There was no sense in breaking his head over it.

_Hopefully_ he would find out in time.

* * *

Ruth woke up immediately aware that something was wrong. He took a seat and looked to his left. Haldir was in a sitting position as well, and he looked at Ruth the moment the Istari sat up.

"Something is wrong." Haldir said and Ruth nodded. He looked around their small camp. The fire has long turned to timbers and the chill of the night has settled in the woods.

"It's quiet." Ruth muttered. "Too quiet." He moved silently, and took the short sword he received from Galadriel before they left, and which he kept in his traveling bag. Their horses, Best and Cathi, were restless as well.

"I see nothing." Ruth muttered and slowly stood up, closely followed by Haldir. The Elf frowned and bowed down to take his sword. He crouched low and showed Ruth to follow him. Ruth nodded shortly and followed his example.

His senses were on high alert and his heart was beating quickly. He could feel something building up inside him and swallowed difficultly.

He decided it was just the adrenalin rush that came with the expectation of an encounter with enemy forces.

Haldir stopped and Ruth kneeled on the ground. He held his short sword in his right hand while he placed his left on the ground. Almost immediately something in him burst.

Haldir turned around quickly when Ruth inhaled sharply, and his heart stopped when he saw that Ruth's eyes have gone completely green. He wasn't breathing or blinking, and Haldir suddenly felt a feeling of dread settle over him.

"Ruth?" he called lowly and received no answer. "Ruthímiel!" In that moment Ruth's eyes cleared and filled with panic.

"Duck!" He snapped, grabbed Haldir, and pulled him onto the ground. They rolled away in time to avoid a rain of arrows from hurting either one of them. Within seconds they were surrounded by Orcs, and Wargs were snapping their jaws at them.

"What do we have here?" One of the Orcs said mockingly. "An Elf and a human child."

"A very _pretty_ human child." Another one said. "A _tasty_ human child." Haldir frowned, and Ruth's eyes widened when the Elf grabbed him and pulled him closer, trying to keep himself between the Orcs and Ruth. It was proven difficult because they were surrounded and in the dark they couldn't exactly determine how many of them there were.

"You will not lay a _finger_ on him." Haldir growled lowly, and Ruth looked at the back of his head with wide, shocked eyes.

"And who will stop us?" Another Orc said and licked his lips.

"I will." Haldir hissed and the Orcs laughed.

"You and what army?!" The first Orc snapped.

"I don't need an army." Haldir said and his sword glimmered in the moonlight. Ruth turned to stand back to back with Haldir.

"I'll be alright." He whispered, knowing Haldir heard him. "I don't need magic to kill some Orcs." Haldir hummed lowly to show him he heard him. Ruth shivered and let go of a wavering breath when he felt that pressure he felt building up grow even stronger.

"What say you we kill the Elf, and have some fun with the child?" Another Orc said and grinned at Ruth who sneered at him.

"I am no child." He growled lowly and the Orc laughed mockingly.

"No, but you will cry and beg like on once we're done with you!" In that moment the Orcs and Wargs attacked and Haldir and Ruth could do nothing but fight for their lives.

No matter how hard he tried not to, Ruth lost sight of Haldir after a few moments. He fought left and right, slaying both Warg and Orc alike, trying to catch sight of the Elf's platinum blond hair.

He felt the blood of the Orcs and Wargs soak his clothes, and his heart almost stopped beating when he realized he not only lost sight of Haldir, but that they were separated completely.

"Haldir!" He snapped.

"Ruth!" He turned around in the direction of Haldir's voice, cut down an Orc, and ran in that direction. A Warg rushed at him and Ruth ducked under it cutting the Wargs stomach open. He finally caught sight of Haldir and was about to sigh in relief, when he caught sight of something that made his whole body freeze up. An Uruk-Hai stood behind Haldir, aiming an arrow at the Elf's back.

"Haldir, watch out!" He snapped and ran forward, only to realize he would never make it in time. Haldir's skin turned pale. To Ruth it seemed that everything slowed down. Each step echoed in his ears, his heart beat so fast it seemed it would fly out of his chest, and the pressure became unbearable.

The Uruk-Hai grinned, and the arrow left the crossbow.

"HALDIR!" Ruth screamed, and in that moment something in him snapped. Haldir was forced onto his knees when a wave of incredible power exploded behind him. He covered his ears with his hands when the air was filled with the howling of the Wargs and the screams of the Orcs.

Within minutes it was over, and Haldir dared open his eyes.

Nothing was left of the enemy.

He turned around slowly, and his breath caught in his throat.

Ruth was on his knees.

He was staring at his hands with wide, shocked eyes.

What had Haldir halt in his step was the fact that the veins on Ruth's skin seemed to be almost pulsating. It was as if he was watching blood pulsate through Ruth's veins with every beat of his heart. Ruth looked up at Haldir, and the Elf shivered when he saw that his eyes were shining with power.

"What was-what was that?" He asked in a raspy voice and Ruth shook his head.

"I-I don't know. I know that - when I saw that Uruk-Hai aim that arrow - all I wanted - all I could think about was that - that I needed to save you. I couldn't let you die." Ruth said and his voice broke. He looked up at Haldir. "It was as if a dam was broken in me." He whispered and looked at his hands again. In that moment two glowing orbs of light appeared hovering above Ruth's hands. "All of a sudden I could Use again." He said and looked at Haldir. His eyes were showing shock, happiness, relief, terror and hope all at once, and Haldir shivered slightly.

Ever so slowly he walked over to Ruth and fell on his knees in front of the Istari. He looked the Wizard over, trying to see if he was injured under the dirt and the Orc-blood.

"Haldir." Their eyes met and Haldir's heart skipped a beat when Ruth smiled a small relieved smile.

"I can use magic again." Ruth said and despite the situation, Haldir smiled. "I can feel alive again."

* * *

(1) Translation of 'The World of Midnight' by Minako Obata. **I claim no rights to the song.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me if you did!**

**Hell, tell me if you didn't! XD XD**

**I'm quite happy with this chapter.**

**More comes next Thursday!**


	11. Whispers Of War

Ruth woke up slowly as Haldir gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Is it dawn already?" He asked, and slowly took a seat. Haldir smiled at him, and nodded his head.

"Yes. I hope you have rested somewhat." Ruth offered him a gentle, although a slightly weary smile.

"I have rested sufficiently. We must return to Caras Galadhon as quickly as possible." Haldir nodded and helped Ruth stand up. Ruth's body felt heavy, and his magic was fluctuating freely in his veins. It felt almost _happy_.

"I agree." Haldir said. "Do you feel well enough to ride on your own?" He asked and Ruth nodded slightly.

"I feel well enough." Haldir nodded.

"Very well. Rest some more while I clean up our camp." Ruth tilted his head to the side with a small smile.

"No need to worry so much, Haldir." He said, and the proud Elf frowned slightly. "I am not made out of glass. I will not break." Haldir's frown deepened slightly as he bowed his head a little.

He couldn't erase the image of Ruth on his knees, his enchanting eyes wide with shock, his hands shivering with remnants of fear and terror. He had a strong desire to protect the Istari from anything and everything that may cross their path, even though he _knew_ he could fight and fight well.

Ruth wasn't dependant on his magic but even though Haldir shouldn't feel so protective, especially now that Ruth could wield Magic again, he couldn't stop worrying about him.

"I am sorry, Ruth." He said. "I cannot stop worrying about you. I only wish to see you well." Ruth chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"Perfect." He spoke teasingly. "Another mother hen." He said and Haldir suddenly blushed. It shocked him because no one was able to make him actually blush since he was a youngling; no one except Lady Galadriel that is.

"I apologize." He said, not knowing what else to say. Ruth chuckled, and Haldir raised an inquisitive eyebrow when Ruth covered his bigger hand with his small, gentle one and looked in his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for, merén." (My friend) Ruth spoke warmly. "I am not used to having so many people worrying about my wellbeing. I should be the one apologizing to you for making you worry so much about me. I hate to burden you." He spoke honestly, and Haldir gifted him with a small smile.

"How many times will I have to tell you that you are no burden to me or to anyone close to you?" Ruth blushed slightly when Haldir spoke and covered his hand with his. The Elf's closeness was sending waves of comfortable warmth down his body and his cheeks were burning with heat.

"As many times as you deem it necessary." Ruth said with his head bowed slightly. He gasped when Haldir cupped his cheek, and took another step closer to him. He pushed Ruth's head up slightly, and made him look in his eyes.

"Then this will be the last time, Vanima." Haldir spoke lowly, and Ruth's breath hitched in his throat when he realized how close they were. Haldir bowed his head slightly, and unconsciously, Ruth climbed on his tiptoes, his hands resting on Haldir's firm chest to steady him. "You are not a burden to anyone. You are beautiful beyond comparison, kind-hearted and wise. You are powerful, and a great Istari. I shall never hear you speak of yourself in that manner again." Haldir's voice resonated in Ruth's chest, and his sweet breath was fanning over Ruth's blushing cheeks. He steadied Ruth with his big, warm hands on Ruth's waist, and pulled him a bit closer.

"Haldir?" Ruth whispered and Haldir's eyes darkened slightly.

"What is it in you that draws me so to your side?" he whispered lowly and Ruth shivered.

"Lam nósconuth." (I do not know.) Ruth whispered and shivered when Haldir raised his right hand and cupped his cheek gently. He caressed Ruth's bottom lip with his thumb, and Ruth let go of a wavering breath.

"Amin tyava vee'manka amin elee ranye e'a kaime." (I feel as if I have strayed into a dream.) Haldir whispered in the elven tongue, and Ruth's eyes darkened into almost complete green. Ever so slowly they edged closer. Their eyes slid shut as their lips met, and both felt warmth spread down their bodies. Their hearts burst with warmth, and Ruth sighed against Haldir's lips. Haldir wrapped his strong arms around Ruth, and pulled the smaller Istari against his chest. Ruth rested his head on Haldir's shoulder, and relaxed against the strong, firm, muscled body of the Elf.

"Haldir-"

"I shall protect you with everything I am, vanima onnamin." (My beautiful creature) Haldir whispered. "Even though you are strong, maybe ever stronger than I, you shall never fear again, for as long as I draw breath." Ruth raised his head to look in Haldir's eyes.

The Fellowship was right. He _was_ attracted to this proud, royal Elf that held him so strongly, and yet so gently. His words sounded honest and true, and yet Ruth was still afraid. He was afraid that now that he has found Haldir he would lose him, just like he has lost so many others before him.

"Amin gorga a'wanuva lle, Haldir." (I fear to lose you, Haldir.) Ruth whispered softly. "I would not bear to lose another I have come to love." Haldir cupped the back of Ruth's head and hugged him closer. Ruth buried his face in Haldir's chest as the Elf ran his fingers through his hair.

"You shall not lose me, erelle." (Little one)

"You cannot promise me that." Ruth whispered.

"N'uma." (No.) Haldir said. "But I can promise to you that I shall give my all to stay by your side forever. If only you allow me to." Ruth squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and let go of a shivering breath.

Oh, how he prayed for this.

How he prayed to find someone to love.

And here he finally finds someone on the brink of a war.

He knew Haldir would get involved. The Elves were bound by old alliances to fight alongside Men if the need should ever arise.

He knew Haldir would be on the front lines.

Should he deny him?

Should he push Haldir away?

His heart ached at the very thought.

He could not.

He could not deny himself the joy of having someone to love as a lover would.

He could not deny himself Haldir's protectiveness and his warmth.

He simply could not.

"Please." He whispered and looked up in Haldir's warm eyes. "Please, do not leave me alone." He whispered and Haldir smiled lovingly at him.

"Noio." (Never) Haldir whispered, and pulled Ruth into another kiss, sealing his promise with it.

Whatever it took, whatever hardships awaited them in the future, he would always give all he had to come back to Ruth in the end.

"Thank you, Haldir." Ruth whispered, and Haldir hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

* * *

"Toror'amin!" (My brother) Ruth and Haldir stopped their horses when they heard someone call out to them.

"Rumil!" Haldir called out. He nodded at Ruth, and mounted off of his stallion. Rumil ran over to them, and it was obvious he was distressed.

"What is it? What has happened?" Haldir asked once Rumil stopped in front of him.

"Orophin came back from patrol. Many Orcs and Uruk-Hai passed down our borders, following Anduin. Lord Celeborn fears they might catch up with the Fellowship before they pass the Falls of Rauros."

"They must be warned!" Ruth exclaimed and Haldir nodded his head.

"That is true, but we have no way of warning them. It has been 8 days since they departed from Lothlórien down Anduin. For all that we know they might have already made their way towards Rohan." Ruth frowned.

"We cannot lose time." He finally said. "Haldir, we should move forward for Caras Galadhon. I must speak with the Lady as soon as possible." Haldir nodded and mounted his horse.

"Rumil, go back to your men. Inform us immediately if you learn more." Rumil nodded his head.

"I shall."

Haldir and Ruth pushed their stallions to their limits as they rode towards Caras Galadhon. Night was already falling when they entered the city and, after they left their horses in the stables, they rushed towards Galadriel's and Celeborn's chambers.

"Ruth!" They stopped in their tracks when they heard Boromir call out to them.

"Boromir!" Ruth was surprised when the Gondorian pulled him into a hug.

"I had been worried about you, Ruth! I have heard about the Orcs and the Uruk-Hai."

"We are on our way to speak with Lady Galadriel." Haldir said, and Boromir looked at him. "We have our own news to bring." Boromir nodded and looked at Ruth. He frowned slightly when he noticed something different about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there _was_ something different.

"Let's go. We must hurry." Ruth said and the three hastened onward.

"Haldir, Ruthímiel, Boromir, you look distressed." Galadriel spoke as the three entered their chambers only to find Celeborn and Radagast already there.

"We have received news of the Orcs and the Uruk-Hai." Haldir said while Galadriel showed them to take seats.

"Yes. Grave things are in motion. We must act quickly." Celeborn said.

"What can we do?" Ruth asked.

"We have thought about our next move." Galadriel said. "We have found out that Saruman is unleashing a great army. They are on the move as we speak. The Fellowship will reach the falls of Rauros earliest tomorrow. Sadly, they are on their own for now."

"So what is our plan?" Boromir asked.

"We must hasten." Galadriel said. "I had wished to speak with you Boromir. I have a great favor to ask of you." Boromir frowned slightly.

"Speak, my Lady." She smiled lightly at him.

"I wish for you to ride for Imladris." She said, and Boromir raised an eyebrow. "It is time for the Sword of the King to be reforged. Lord Elrond must be informed of all that has transpired. I wish to entrust you with that task."

"Will he go alone?" Ruth asked, and Galadriel shook her head elegantly.

"No. I am sending two of my elves with him; Viresse and Luinil. They shall escort Boromir to Imladris." Ruth nodded and Boromir smiled at him to show him not to worry.

"What of _Saruman_?" Haldir asked, growling out the White Istari's name as if it were a curse.

"I shall ride for the Fangorn Forest." Radagast said. "It is time to awaken the Ents."

"The Ents?" Ruth asked. "But I have thought they refused to mix in into the affairs of Men."

"There is no time for old grudges and principles." Celeborn asked. "This threat concerns us all." Ruth nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Ruth asked, and Galadriel looked at him. Her eyes widened slightly, and a small smile pulled on her face when her eyes dove into his.

"You have found your strength." She spoke in what was barely above a whisper, surprising Boromir and Radagast, and making Ruth blush slightly.

"I have. I can use my magic again and-" He threw Haldir a small look, and the Elf smiled lightly at him. Without hesitation he reached over the armrest of his chair, and placed his hand on Ruth's.

"You have found your heart." Galadriel said, and Ruth nodded. Boromir cleared his throat, and Ruth looked at him, blushing at the teasing smirk Boromir had on his face.

"So you _do not like him_, eh?" Boromir teased, and Ruth blushed, bristling slightly. Boromir yelped when Ruth's fingers twitched and he was hit with a Stinging charm.

"Sicnuth áliuth lah, luth twóre mahabé." (Do not tease me, you stubborn mule.) He growled lowly, and Galadriel giggled slightly while the others raised an eyebrow at Ruth, not knowing what he said.

"Never mind that now." Galadriel said although her eyes were still gleaming mischievously. "Ruth, I would like for you to stay here, in Lothlórien."

"Why?" Ruth asked in wonder.

"As we said, Saruman is gathering an Army." Celeborn said. "We have enough proof to believe that his first target will be Rohan. When the time comes we shall send our army to Rohan's aid."

"We wish for you to stay here, so that you can ride out with our Army." Galadriel said and Ruth nodded.

"That will give me sufficient time to get a good hold of my Magic again." He said and Galadriel nodded.

"When shall I move out?" Boromir asked.

"As soon as the dawn breaks." Galadriel said and stood up, closely followed by everyone else. "We shall ready your supplies and I shall speak with Viresse and Luinil." Boromir bowed at her.

"Very well."

"Go and rest now. You and Radagast have a tedious journey ahead of you." Celeborn said.

"Blessed night." Galadriel said, and received equal wishes from everyone. Boromir, Radagast, Haldir and Ruth left the Lady and Lord's chambers, and made their way to their own.

"I shall see you in the morning, right?" Radagast asked when it was his time to part with them. Ruth smiled at him, and pulled him into a loving hug.

"Of course, Radagast. I would not miss wishing you a safe journey in a million years." Radagast giggled slightly, and patted Ruth's head.

"Sleep well, Ruth." He said, nodded at Boromir and Haldir, and left down a path.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Ruth." Haldir said, and Ruth smiled at him.

"Blessed night, Haldir." Ruth said. Before he could react Haldir moved quickly, and stole a light, chaste kiss from him, before smirking slightly, and leaving without another word.

Boromir laughed at Ruth's bewildered face, and the Istari blushed before he slapped Boromir's shoulder.

"Stop laughing." He said, and Boromir wiped a few tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I am sorry, Ruth, but you should have seen your face." Ruth blushed again, and grumbled something into his chin.

"I am really happy for you." Boromir said, and Ruth looked at him in surprise. They reached the glade where they spent their nights and Boromir moved for his sleeping bag. "I can see that you're happy." Ruth frowned slightly, and took a seat on a nearby tall rout.

"I _am_ happy." He spoke lowly. "Even though-" he hesitated, and Boromir looked at him with a frown.

"What?" Boromir asked and walked over to sit beside Ruth.

"I am worried as well." Ruth confessed silently. Boromir sighed and put an arm around Ruth. He pulled the Istari close and Ruth leaned against his side, resting his head on Boromir's strong shoulder. Boromir kissed the crown of Ruth's head and hugged him loosely.

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

"I do not wish to lose him, Boromir." Ruth whispered, and Boromir saddened at that. He didn't know much about Ruth's life, but he wasn't dumb either. He knew that in Ruth's long, long life he had people he loved, family, and even a few lovers, and it was obvious that he lost them all, whether it was to Death or for some other reason.

"I do not remember my mother well." Boromir confessed. "I was very young when she died. But I do remember something she told me, just a few days before she died." Ruth tilted his head back a little to be able to look at Boromir. "It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." He said, and a great sadness entered Ruth's eyes. "Do not despair, brother." Boromir said, and Ruth's eyes widened slightly. "Do not miss a chance to love just because there is a chance you could lose Haldir."

"Boromir-"

"We all care about you, Ruthímiel. I do not wish to see you fall into the Shadow." Ruth's bottom lip quivered a bit. Without thinking about his actions he stood up and took a seat in Boromir's lap. Even though the Gondorian was slightly surprised, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Ruth, pulling him close and holding him as one would hold a small child in comfort.

"I only wish to be happy." Ruth whispered, and Boromir smiled. He kissed the crown of Ruth's head, and nuzzled his face in Ruth's hair.

"You will be, little one." He said in full conviction. "You will be."

* * *

"Be careful." Ruth said, and hugged Radagast. He, Boromir, Viresse and Luinil were ready to take off.

"You as well, Ruth. I shall see you again soon." Radagast said, climbed on his sledge, and road away quickly with one last look thrown at Ruth. Ruth sighed, and turned around to look at Boromir. The Gondorian pulled him into a hug, and Ruth smiled into his shoulder.

"Ride fast, and stay safe." He said.

"Do not worry, Master Ruthímiel." Luinil said, and Ruth looked at the tall Elf. Just like all the others he was quite beautiful, but he also had a build not quite often seen in Elves. He was muscled and tall, with strong limbs. His hair had a red tinge to it under the right light, and his expressions were more open than those of other Elves. He seemed warm and relaxed, and Ruth couldn't help but smile at him.

There was something familiar about Luinil. He couldn't quite point it out, and he didn't care either. The Elf seemed friendly enough, and he knew Boromir would be safe with him.

"We shall make sure to reach Imladris as quickly as possible. We have already chosen a way that would take us away from the Orcs." Viresse said, and Ruth looked at her. She was a beautiful woman, and another strange elf. Her hair was brown and her eyes a gentle brown as well. Even more, her hair was slightly wavy. Ruth has never seen an Elf with wavy hair. She was shorter than most Elves, but she carried herself like a warrior. Her eyes shone with intelligence and Ruth felt a painful pang hit his heart. Not knowing why, he chose to ignore it.

"Viresse, Luinil." All four of them turned around when Haldir joined them. Ruth smiled slightly, and Haldir returned it.

"Lord Haldir." Viresse and Luinil spoke as one, and bowed their heads at Haldir who returned it in kind.

"I wish a safe journey to all three of you." He said and looked at Boromir. The Gondorian walked over to him, and offered him his hand. Haldir raised an eyebrow at him, but accepted his hand never the less.

"Watch over Ruth." Boromir said, and Ruth's eyes widened while Haldir's eyebrow jumped to the edge of his hair. "I may not be here, but I _will _know if he is well or not. Hurt him, and Elf or not, I shall have your head, do I make myself clear?" He spoke lowly, and Ruth blushed to the routs of his hair. Haldir smirked slightly, and nodded his head.

"Perfectly." Boromir nodded, and let go of Haldir's hand. He turned around, and pulled Ruth into a hug.

"Stay safe, brother." He said, let go of Ruth and climbed his horse.

"Boromir." Ruth called, and Boromir looked at him while Viresse and Luinil climbed their horses. "Be safe, brother. I shall see you soon." Boromir nodded shortly, and smiled slightly at him. The three galloped away, and Haldir took a few steps forward to stand beside Ruth.

Ruth bowed his head, and a prayer rolled off his lips.

"He shall be safe. Viresse and Luinil are two of our greatest warriors even though they are the youngest among us." Ruth nodded and looked up at Haldir with a small smile. Not being able to resist it, Haldir stepped closer to Ruth, cupped his face in his warm hands, and kissed him gently. Ruth sighed against his lips, and relaxed slightly.

"I hope you have rested well." Haldir said when they parted. Ruth smiled slightly at him, and blushed lightly when Haldir took his hand, and placed it under his elbow. He covered Ruth's hand with his free one, and started to lead Ruth back into Caras Galadhon. Ruth, not knowing what else to do, leaned closer to Haldir, and placed his hand over Haldir's making the tall, proud Elf smile slightly.

"I have slept well enough." Ruth sad. "You?" Haldir nodded slightly.

"I have rested well. Orophin has arrived with more news. They have met no more Orcs or Uruk-Hai along our borders." Ruth frowned slightly but nodded his head.

"Which means they have progressed further down Anduin." He said, and Haldir nodded at him.

"That is correct." Ruth sighed, and made Haldir look at him in slight wonder when Ruth leaned his head on Haldir's shoulder while they walked.

"I only hope everything works out in the end." Ruth whispered. Haldir squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"It will." He said in a low voice. "I am certain that it will."

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**Please, tell me what you think so far.**

**Warmest greetings to everyone!**


	12. Reassurance

Ruth crouched lower on the branch he was crouching on and moved a few leafs to the side. He smiled slightly when he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Elealle ai'nat'?" (Do you see anything?) Haldir asked lowly, and Ruth hummed.

"N'uma." (No.) He answered, and looked up when a powerful call of an eagle echoed through the air. "Nan' Kyrd quen." (But Kyrd does.) Haldir nodded, and shifted on a higher branch. Ruth followed him with his eyes, and a small smile on his lips. "Mani elealle?" (What do you see?) He asked.

"Uruk-Hai." Haldir spoke lowly and Ruth nodded.

"Let's get back to Caras Galadhon. Your brother should be on his way to replace us." Ruth said.

"Very well." Haldir said, and started to climb down. Before Ruth could move though, he found himself trapped. He was leaning against the tree, with Haldir in front of him. His strong arms were wrapped around Ruth's waist, and his lips were stealing his breath away. Ruth moaned lowly, and entangled his fingers in Haldir's soft, long hair.

"Na'relinin'lle ten quellie." (You are too tempting for your own good.) Haldir said, and Ruth blushed slightly.

"I did nothing." Ruth said, and Haldir smiled. He leaned their foreheads together, and took in Ruth's scent; the scent of snow and mountains, grass and Spring, all rolled into one.

"You needn't do anything, lisse'amin. You tempt me by simply existing." (my sweet) Ruth looked in Haldir's eyes. His breath hitched in his throat at the look in those mercury depths. Haldir closed his eyes and sighed when Ruth cupped his face with his small, almost delicate hands; the hands of a Healer and a Warrior. Haldir could describe Ruth in no other way. He was both a Healer and a Warrior; both Light and Shadow. He was the definition of Balance.

And he was his.

He shivered when Ruth pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"Lye poldora antuva n'alaquel." (We must go back.) Haldir spoke reluctantly, and Ruth smiled at him lovingly.

"Let's." He said. He yelped when Haldir scooped him in his strong arms, and jumped down on the grassy ground.

"Toror'amin!" (My brother!) Haldir turned with Ruth still in his arms, and nodded at Orophin. The younger Elf smirked at the sight he came upon. Ruth blushed while Haldir smirked. "You watch over him as if he is made out of finest glass, Haldir." Orophin spoke teasingly, and Haldir hummed with a smirk, while Ruth rolled his eyes, and jumped out of Haldir's arms.

"And yet you know I am not." He said, and Orophin chuckled lowly.

"We _all_ know you are not made out of glass, elendil." (elf-friend) Orophin said. "Haldir is only very possessive." Haldir raised an eyebrow at his brother while Ruth chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't I know it." He muttered.

"I do not hear you complaining." Haldir spoke lowly, and Ruth smiled at him with doe eyes making Haldir suppress a growl.

"See? All I have to do is act all innocent." Ruth said. He bowed down, and took his bow and arrows. "Now, I do believe that it is time for us to return to Caras Galadhon. I wish to speak with Lady Galadriel as soon as possible." Orophin bowed slightly at them.

"I shall not keep you then." Haldir and Ruth bowed at him, and started on the way to Caras Galadhon.

"Has something happened?" Haldir asked when they were a bit further from Orophin. Ruth sighed and nodded.

"I had that dream again." Haldir frowned slightly.

"And you are wondering if it is only a dream, am I right?" Ruth nodded, and Haldir hummed.

"Háe." (Yes.) Ruth whispered.

"The Lady will know. Do not worry." Ruth smiled up at him, and nodded. His smile grew slightly when Haldir started to walk closer to him, and entwined their fingers together.

Ruth didn't know that the Elves were so free with showing their emotions. He was barely, if ever alone. Haldir was always nearby. The proud Elf was giving his all to be there for Ruth in every moment, without being too suffocating. He agreed even to be Ruth's sparring partner, and Ruth had to admit that he liked that very much. Other Elves accepted him as well, but they weren't always close. It seemed as if Haldir was doing his best to make sure Ruth wouldn't feel lonely.

But let it not be said that Haldir has neglected his duty.

Just like today, Ruth has simply become a member of Haldir's team. Where they went, Ruth went with them. There were also no complaints to that. Maybe Ruth was wrong in his assumption, but it seemed that many Elves were glad they had an Istari in their ranks; an Istari Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn respected greatly, and the Istari that has managed to win the heart of one of their strongest warriors.

It has only been 5 days since Haldir begun to court him, but Ruth has already gotten to know him somewhat. He could tell that Haldir was a very dedicated Elf. He was honorable and, as Orophin said, quite possessive.

Not that Ruth minded.

No.

If he were to be perfectly honest, he liked it. He liked having someone who would watch over him, and hold him on the palm of his hand like the last drop of water in a scorching desert.

They entered Caras Galadhon, and Haldir tugged on Ruth's hand, making him stop.

"I must go, and speak with Rumil." Haldir said, and Ruth nodded. He smiled at the tall, proud Elf, and the man bowed down and stole a kiss from him.

"I shall go and talk with Lady Galadriel. I shall meet you later, alright?" Haldir smiled slightly and nodded.

"Very well. If I am done sooner, I shall look for you at our Lady's chambers." Ruth smiled and nodded. With another kiss Haldir left, and Ruth sighed with a small smile. He made his way towards Galadriel and Celeborn's chambers. He just started to climb the stairs that would take him there when he suddenly felt a wave of weakness pass over him making him stumble. He held onto the rail of the stairs trying to catch his breath. He covered his eyes with his other hand as the world spun slightly.

"Umin da ina do Ekhárthe-"(What in the name of Mother-) The weakness grew, and his knees met the ground. He heard someone call for him, but it sounded as if it was coming from a great distance. He raised his head weakly, and through a thick mist saw two worried, deep blue eyes looking at him.

"Wámare…" (Help) And then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

_"Where is Frodo?" Aragorn asked, and everyone started to look around the camp they sat up on the river bank._

_"I hadn't seen him leave." Sam said frightfully._

_"We must find him!" Pippin shouted._

_"Hobbits, stay in the camp! Legolas! Gimli!" Aragorn snapped and the two moved. Once they were out of sight, Pippin turned to look at Sam and Merry._

_"We need to help them look for Frodo!"_

_"They said we should stay here!" Merry said._

_"But that's Frodo we're talking about!" Sam said, and the two looked at him. Merry growled lowly and nodded._

_"Let's go."_

* * *

_"Frodo!" Aragorn called as he walked through the forest. He came upon old ruins, and stopped in his tracks when he found Frodo sitting on a stone with the Ring in his hand._

_"Frodo, you have frightened us." The Hobbit looked at him with soulful eyes, and Aragorn felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Frodo stood up but took a step back when Aragorn moved towards him._

_"Frodo?" Aragorn asked, and Frodo frowned slightly. "Frodo, is something wrong?" The Hobbit looked at the Ring, and then back at Aragorn._

_"Would you take it from me?" Frodo asked, and Aragorn frowned._

_"What are you-"_

_"Would you take it from me?!" Frodo asked sharply, and raised the hand he held the Ring in. "Would you give in to its call?" Aragorn looked at the Ring. Silence dragged out between them as Frodo observed Aragorn carefully. The Numenórean raised a shivering hand. His eyes had darkened, and his breathing became quick and shallow._

_In the next moment it was as if the air cleared. Aragorn fell on his knees in front of Frodo, took his hand and closed it around the Ring._

_"I would go to Mordor with you if it were my Destiny and Choice to do so." Aragorn spoke weakly. A small, sad smile pulled on Frodo's lips. Suddenly the call of an Orc horn echoed through the forest and Aragorn stood up._

_"Go, Frodo." He said, and drew his sword out of its scabbard._

_"Aragorn-"_

_"GO!"_

* * *

_"Frodo?!" Pippin called, his voice echoed by Merry's and Sam's. They stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of horns._

_"Orcs!" Sam shouted, and they broke into a run._

_"Frodo!" Merry shouted when he caught sight of the Hobbit further away from them. The Ring barrier looked at them. All three of them could see it in his eyes._

_He was leaving._

_"Frodo, no!" Pippin shouted but Merry grabbed his hand._

_"It's his choice. We need to lead them away from him." He said and pulled Pippin along. Neither noticed that Sam didn't follow them, but ran in a completely different direction._

* * *

_Aragorn fought as best as he could, but there were just so many. Before he knew what was going on he was pinned to a tree with a shield around his neck, and an Uruk-Hai aiming an arrow at him. The Uruk-Hai gapped and fell, and Aragorn saw Legolas standing behind the fallen monster. In the next moment Gimli jumped onto the scene, slashing and hacking one monster after another, while Legolas freed Aragorn from the shield._

_"Where is Frodo?" Legolas asked._

_"I let him go!" Aragorn said as they were engaged in combat. They fought with everything they had, giving their best to stay alive. A cold chill ran down their spines when they heard two frantic calls, and found Merry and Pippin being carried away on the backs of two Orcs._

_"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn called frantically, but was stopped from following them by another Uruk-Hai. "Damn it!" He was forced to concentrate on the battle, barely able to keep track of Legolas and Gimli. He killed the Uruk-Hai and looked around._

_"DAMN IT!"_

* * *

_"Frodo and Sam have long crossed the river." Aragorn said, tying a piece of his cloak around the wound on his arm._

_"So, we failed." Gimli said, and heavily took a seat. Legolas looked to the side with pained eyes. "The Fellowship failed."_

_"The Fellowship didn't fail." Aragorn insisted, and the two looked at him with sparks of hope in their eyes. "The Fellowship didn't fail for as long as we stay faithful to our quest."_

_"Yes." Gimli said with a smirk._

_"We will not leave Merry and Pippin alone." Aragorn said, and Legolas smiled at him._

_"I will follow you." He said and Aragorn nodded at him._

_"Take nothing. We run without stopping."_

* * *

With a sharp intake of breath Ruth jumped into a sitting position.

"Calm, Child." Galadriel said, and placed her hand on Ruth's shoulder. "Calm." Ruth was breathing quickly and difficultly, trying to calm down.

"My Lady-"

"I know what you have seen, Ruthímiel." She said calmly, and Ruth looked at her with frantic eyes. "I know, for I have seen it as well."

"Merry and Pippin-"

"Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli will take care of them. Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor. You know I speak the truth." Ruth took a deep breath, and rested his elbows on his knees as he took deep, calming breaths, trying to calm his quickly beating heart.

He shivered when he felt a gentle touch against his brow. Ever so slowly he calmed down.

"What was that?" he whispered. "Why did I see that?" He asked and looked at Galadriel. She smiled at him lovingly.

"It is because you worry for them so much. Our Mother granted you the ability to see their Fate."

"Does that mean She made me a Seer?" He asked in a wavering voice.

"In a certain way." She said. "You only see the events that are inevitable; the events that have already happened." Ruth breathed a sigh of relief. Galadriel smiled at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I do not wish for more power than I already have." He whispered and Galadriel smiled.

"Our Mother knows that, Child. She only whished for you to have some peace."

"And yet I only know more fear. I fear for Merry and Pippin. I fear for Frodo and Sam."

"That is normal, tiliathín yathár." (beautiful child) She said. "We all fear for our loved ones in this time." Ruth sighed and nodded his head. He was about to say something when Haldir rushed in.

"Ruth." He rasped out and rushed over. He kneeled beside Ruth's bed and took his hand in his. "I have heard from Telumendil-"

"I am well, Haldir." Ruth said, and squeezed Haldir's hand.

"Ruth had a Vision." Galadriel said. "Fear not. I doubt it would happen again while he is awake." Haldir looked first at her, and then at Ruth.

"Was it that dream again?" He asked and Ruth nodded.

"Lady Galadriel has confirmed my fears." Ruth said. "It has happened the way I have seen it."

"Can nothing be done?" Haldir asked and looked at Galadriel.

"Events that have already come to pass cannot be changed." She said and Haldir nodded.

"Shall I see you to your chambers? You do not look well." Haldir said and Ruth nodded slightly.

"I could use some rest." He whispered and Haldir helped him stand.

"I hope to see you for dinner." She said and the two nodded.

"Until then." Ruth said. Haldir wrapped his arms around Ruth's shoulders. Ruth leaned on him, relying on his strength.

"You are worried and weary." Haldir murmured as they walked towards Ruth's chambers.

"I am." Ruth whispered. He sighed, and shook his head. "But there is nothing I can do about it now." Haldir hummed lowly, and nodded hesitatingly. "What did Rumil have to say?" Ruth asked, and Haldir gifted him with a small smile.

"Our borders are safe. The Orcs keep away. Apparently they have decided it would be better if they rounded Lothlórien." Ruth chuckled lowly, and shook his head as they entered his chambers.

"Either that or Saruman ordered them to go around." He said as Haldir helped him take a seat on his bed. Ruth sighed and leaned his head on Haldir's strong shoulder. Haldir pressed him closer, and kissed the crowned of his head.

"You must rest." He spoke lowly, and Ruth nodded against his shoulder. He tilted his head back a little.

"Do you have someplace to go?" He asked and Haldir shook his head.

"I am supposed to be on guard duty tomorrow." Ruth smiled slightly.

"I shall join you." He said. "But-"

"But?" Haldir raised an eyebrow at him, and Ruth blushed a little.

"Would you-would you stay with me?" Haldir raised an eyebrow slightly. "I just- I don't know if I'll be able-" Ruth stopped talking when Haldir cupped his cheek, and pushed his head up so that he may look in Ruth's eyes.

"I would not mind staying with you until you while you rest. I would come for you in time for dinner either way." At those words Ruth gifted Haldir with the most beautiful smile Haldir has ever seen in his life. Two weeks ago if anyone told him there is a creature in this world more beautiful than Lady Galadriel, Haldir would have raised an eyebrow at that, and told them that it was impossible. And yet here he was, with Ruth, _thee_ most beautiful creature he has ever sat eyes upon.

"Thank you." Ruth whispered and Haldir kissed his lips gently.

"Tuluwa. Poldora estuvalle." (Come. You must rest.) He spoke, and stood up. He took a seat at the head of the bed, and Ruth lay down, placing his head in Haldir's lap. Haldir smiled lovingly when Ruth sighed, and nuzzled against his thigh. He placed his hand on Ruth's head, and started to run his fingers through the soft tresses. Ever so slowly Ruth felt asleep. Haldir sighed, and leaned against the wall.

He never felt such peace as he did in that moment. Ruth's scent, warmth and magic were filling the air, and his very presence was so comforting and _warm_ that Haldir simply relaxed completely. He opened his eyes, and looked out the window. He snorted slightly and looked at the sleeping form of the man he was slowly but surely falling in love with.

3 000 years.

3 000 years of waiting for someone he could call his own. He already stopped hoping he would find someone. He made peace with the fact that the Valar simply deemed him strong enough for him not to need a consort by his side, and then they practically _threw_ Ruth into his arms.

Ruth, who was both Light and Dark. The perfect union of Day and Night, Life and Death. His touch was loving and gentle, and yet it could be harsh and harmful if the Istari deemed it necessary.

If he was perfectly honest, Haldir didn't want Ruth to go with them once they were called to arms.

He didn't want Ruth to fight again. Even though Ruth didn't tell him much about his past yet, Haldir could see in his beautiful eyes that he has seen a lot of pain and suffering. He could see that the Istari has lost many people. Haldir could see that Ruth has seen more Death than any other Haldir has ever met. He didn't see such pain in the eyes of Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. He didn't see such shadows in anyone's eyes. There were older people out there than Ruth. The Green Istari would say that they were older and wiser than he was; that they have seen more than he would ever see. More than he hoped he would ever see.

But Haldir thought differently.

As much as he could understand, Ruth wasn't originally born in Middle-Earth. He traveled through many worlds, seen many things; fought many evils.

That is why Haldir wished he could stop Ruth from joining this war, but he knew it would be of no use.

Ruthímiel felt obligated to defend Middle-Earth, even though he had yet to admit that it has become his home in every sense of that word.

Haldir could only hope that they would both come out of it alive.

He brushed Ruth's hair behind his ear, and smiled slightly when Ruth sighed in his sleep.

Yes. He could only hope that they would both see the end of all things.

He could only hope.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**See you next Thursday!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	13. Tomorrow We March To War

Ruth leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was sitting under. Haldir was beside him; a quiet, reassuring, strong presence. Sitting on the branches above them were other Elves who were part of Haldir's team.

It was their duty to guard the borders for the night, and until now everything was quiet.

"Mani en'nowalle, lisse'amin?" (What are you thinking about, my sweet?) Haldir asked suddenly, the Elvish language rolling off of his lips like a suiting lullaby.

"Nat'n'uma, anwale." (Nothing, really.) Ruth replied in kind. "Everything has been quiet lately. I cannot help but feel that something bad will soon happen." Haldir frowned slightly, and the Elves on the branches above them shifted.

"You should not worry, my sweet. When the time for battle comes we shall be ready." Haldir said, and Ruth smiled at him.

"I know. I am simply not used to peace; at least not as much as I thought I was." Haldir gifted him with a comforting smile.

"Why do you not sing for us, Master Ruthímiel? We have heard you have a beautiful singing voice. Time would pass quicker." One of the Elves spoke up, and Ruth sighed. He shook his head with a fond smile. Haldir chuckled lowly, and leaned against the tree trunk, his shoulder brushing against Ruth's.

Ruth leaned his head on Haldir's shoulder, and sighed before he nuzzled closer against the proud Elf. A warm wind danced around them and ever so slowly Ruth started to sing.

_Gásta obés ófra ximáthomen._ (Been a long road to follow.)

_Gásta bis cer háta súfram,_ (Been there, and gone tomorrow,)

_Kwide sýirthut yánam di zíthon; _(without saying goodbye to yesterday.)

_Car fáscam zútham eramam res _(Are the memories I hold still valid,)

_Déi tun zútham éramam res? _ (or have the tears deluded them?)

_Rimgásto fith bréth súfram_ (Maybe this time tomorrow)

_Kífra beth halath ximáthomen,_ (the rain will cease to follow,)

_Cer métha beth néstho da'di thum hóra._ (And the mist will fade into one more today.)

_Ithorúm ithorém ul bis éamath náramuth;_ (Something somewhere out there keeps calling;)

_Cae lítham hrar?_ (Am I going home?) **(1)**

Ruth's voice faded in the final verses and his eyes stared sightlessly into the distance. Only the Valar knew for which time Haldir whished he was able to understand Ruth's language. There was still so much sadness in Ruth's voice.

Haldir knew Ruth had yet to fully accept that Haldir loved him. He knew Ruth still questioned his decision to allow Haldir close. He knew Ruth still doubted himself; doubted that at the end of all things, the two of them would be together.

The problem was the fact that Haldir didn't know what to do to make Ruth see that Haldir would do everything that is in his power to make sure both of them survived the oncoming war. He wanted a future with Ruth. For the first time in his long, long life he wanted something for himself.

A powerful cry made them all look up.

"Kyrd?" Ruth whispered, and quickly stood up. Moments later his beautiful eagle landed on his outstretched arm. "What is it, my friend?" He whispered, and a line of soft thrills came from Kyrd.

"What does she say?" Haldir asked. Ruth looked at him. A frown marred his beautiful features.

"Thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai have left Orthanc." Ruth said. "They are marching for Rohan." Haldir frowned at that.

"We must speak with Lady Galadriel. The time has come to gather our forces." Haldir said and Ruth nodded.

"We shall stay here. Run for Caras Galadhon. Our borders will be kept safe." An Elf, Fathiel, said after he came out of the shadows. Haldir nodded at him while Ruth muttered something to Kyrd, and set her off into the air.

"We must hurry. The Dark Army may need weeks to reach Rohan, but we cannot rely on that. We have no time to spare." Haldir nodded, and after he bowed to Fathiel, took Ruth's hand in his and broke into a run. Ruth kept up with him splendidly. They reached the glade where their horses were waiting for them, and mounted them swiftly.

Ruth looked at the star covered sky, and his heart skipped a beat when a red star shone brighter for a moment.

'War is looming on the horizon.' He thought. 'We must be ready. We must prepare.'

* * *

Dawn broke on the horizon when Ruth and Haldir galloped into Caras Galadhon. Many Elves turned their heads in their direction as they ran down many staircases, and beautiful hallways on their way to Lady Galadriel's chambers. They ran into her rooms only to stop in their tracks when they saw two Elves already with her. They bore striking resemblance to Lord Elrond, and Ruth realized that they were his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Master Ruthímiel, Lord Elrond sends us with grave news." Elladan said and bowed at Ruthímiel. The Istari looked at Galadriel and she nodded at him, while Haldir took his place beside Ruth.

"We have knowledge of the Dark Army marching for Rohan." Ruth said and, while Elladan and Elrohir looked at him in wonder, Galadriel smiled a small knowing smile. "We know not how much time we have, but I fear that time is not going in our favor."

"You are correct, Master Ruthímiel. Father said that the Army will reach Rohan on the next Sickle Moon."

"That is in less than 5 weeks!" Haldir said and Ruth looked at him.

"We must inform them! They are not ready for battle!" Ruth said, and looked at Galadriel. She sighed, and nodded her head.

"You are correct. I fear that we do not have enough men to both prepare for war, and inform Rohan of what is to transpire."

"I shall go." Ruth said, and everyone looked at him. "I shall go. I might be able to reunite with the Fellowship as well. We have no time to lose." Haldir looked as if he wanted to say something, but Galadriel spoke sooner.

"You are the fastest rider among us. Your horse shall carry you quickly. Haldir shall remain here, and prepare our men. They shall move latest the day after morrow." Galadriel said, and Ruth nodded at her.

"I shall prepare."

"We must ride for Mirkwood. Father hopes King Thranduil will be willing to send his army to aid." Elladan said. Galadriel frowned slightly.

"_He_ is still too bitter and angry, nosseamin." (my kin) She whispered lowly. "I fear you shall find no help there."

"We must try, my Lady." Elrohir said. "Otherwise, Father fears the war has already been lost."

"Do not fret." Ruthímiel said. He smiled slightly when the twins looked at him. "Master Radagast has gone to awaken the Ents. There is no doubt in my heart that they will agree to fight. This war is not only the war of the Men. It concerns us all, mortal and immortal alike." Ruth looked at Galadriel, and she smiled at him kindly.

"Summon your horse. You must leave as soon as morrow shines through the branches of Lothlórien." Ruth nodded. "Haldir, I shall send word for the warriors to return from the borders. Lothlórien is safe. We have other things to worry about now. Go with Ruth. Help him prepare." Haldir bowed at Galadriel. He then nodded at Elladan and Elrohir, who returned in kind.

"Let us go, Haldir. I have much to do." Ruth said.

"May the Valar watch over you, Master Istari." Elladan and Elrohir spoke as one. Ruth smiled at them and nodded.

"I pray they keep you safe on your journey. Until we meet again." Ruth said. Haldir bowed at the other three Elves, and followed Ruth towards the Istari's chambers.

They walked quickly and in silence. Once they were inside Ruth's sleeping chamber Haldir grabbed his forearm, and pulled him into his chest.

"Ilmenamin aut'ten'lle." (I wish not for you to leave.) Haldir spoke through his teeth, his face hidden in Ruth's soft, sweet smelling hair. Ruth's breath hitched in his throat and he wrapped his arms around Haldir's waist.

"Antamin, Haldir! Sina antuva umuva!" (I must, Haldir! This must be done!) Ruth whispered in Haldir's chest. His voice broke. His whole body was shivering. Suddenly he was afraid. Suddenly, he was very afraid.

What if something happened to him while Haldir was away?

What if something happened to Haldir?

What if – What if he loses him because he wasn't there to help in battle?

"Ruthímiel-"

"Gorgamin, Haldir! Gorgamin ten'lle! Gorgamin ten'lye!" (I fear, Haldir! I fear for you! I fear for us!) Ruth whispered and buried his face in Haldir's chest as if he was trying to become one with him.

"Fear not for me, lisse'amin." (my sweet) Haldir spoke, although his voice was wavering as well. Even though it has been several weeks, he felt as if he knew Ruth for his whole life. He left as though he knew him more than he knew himself.

He _knew_ he would not be able to live without Ruth.

He would not survive losing him.

"For whom should I fear then, Haldir?" Ruth asked frantically, and pushed away from Haldir to look in his stormy, silvery-blue eyes. "I fear not for myself! I would not be if I lost you." Even though the situation didn't call for it, Haldir's heart swelled. Ruth never said anything out loud, but those words just proved to Haldir that Ruth indeed felt for him what Haldir felt for Ruth.

"And I would cease to be if I were to lose you." Haldir spoke softly, and Ruth's breath hitched in his throat. Haldir stepped closer, and cupped Ruth's tear stained cheeks in his hands. "I shall sooner face the Armies of both Saruman and Sauron alone than allow anything to separate me from you."

"Haldir-"

"This is not goodbye, a'mael." (beloved) Ruth's breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes widened at the endearment. "We shall face our trials and meet again. Once this Dark Age is behind us, I shall allow nothing to part me from you; not Death, not the Call of the Sea."

"Haldir." Ruth whispered, and leaned onto the strong Elf's chest. "My strength. My shield. My love." He whispered, and Haldir squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He pulled Ruth into his embrace. "Do not leave me. We have little time until we must part. Please. Do not leave my side." Haldir smiled, and pulled Ruth into a kiss.

Ruth sighed into Haldir's mouth, and pressed closer to the proud Elf. Haldir wrapped his arms securely around Ruth, and kissed him with everything he had.

"You shall not leave Lothlórien until you carry my mark on you." Haldir spoke lowly, and started to push Ruth back towards his bed. "You shall not leave Lothlórien until every breath you breathe, every beat of your heart, every thought you think, and every move you make carries my name on it." Ruth's words were stuck somewhere in the back of his throat.

His heart, his mind and his body craved Haldir. They craved everything the Elf was willing to give him.

He needed this.

He needed to feel Haldir's hands on him.

He needed to taste Haldir's breath.

He needed to feel Haldir's strength.

"Naminelle, Heruamin. " (I am yours, my Lord.) Ruth whispered, and looked in Haldir's eyes. He felt the minute tensing of Haldir's muscles. He felt it when relief washed over Haldir's strong body, and he could do nothing else but smile when the Elf's eyes filled with love and need. "A're. Tul're. Tenna'tela en'ilya reirim. Naminelle." (Today. Tomorrow. Until the end of all days. I am yours.)

Haldir had no words so say. He could only act.

Ruth shivered slightly when Haldir started to remove his clothes. He bowed his head under the Elf's shining eyes.

"Do not turn your eyes from me, a'mael'amin." (my beloved) He swallowed, and slowly raised his head as his shirt met the floor. "I wish to cut your face into my memory." Haldir whispered, and a small smile pulled on Ruth's face. His hands shook with want and excitement, as he reached up to slowly take Haldir's clothes off of him.

Not soon enough he lay under Haldir's strong, warm body.

For the first time in his long life he knew what it meant to be adored. He felt what it meant to have every inch of his body cherished and marked.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he found somewhere he belonged, someone he belonged to; someone he could call_home_.

Haldir's name escaped his lips like a prayer worthy of the gods.

Haldir's touch was cut into his skin.

Haldir's scent was ingrained in his senses.

Haldir's warmth and love and passion veiled his heart.

His lips marked his skin.

The way they moved, connected in ways not many lovers were connected in, building up pleasure with each passing second, was cut into Ruth's memory for all eternity.

Tears trailed down his cheeks as they reached their peak together.

When Haldir pulled him on his chest, and cradled him as if he was the most precious thing in all the Worlds, Ruth, for the first time in his life, realized what true happiness meant.

And yet, at the same time, he realized that no pain could measure up to this.

"If only I have found you sooner." He whispered as Haldir ran his fingers through Ruth's soft, sweaty hair. "If only I have found you sooner." Haldir kissed the crown of Ruth's head.

"We will find each other again, lisse'amin." Haldir whispered and hugged Ruth tighter to his body. He never felt this complete. He never knew such pleasure. And yet, he never knew such pain either. Ruth nodded, entwined his legs with Haldir's and closed his eyes.

Just for a moment he allowed himself to forget.

Just for a moment he allowed himself to enjoy what little time he had left to spend in Haldir's strong, comforting embrace.

With a sigh he finally relaxed. Haldir's chest rose and fell with every breath he took, and his heart beat strongly under Ruth's ear.

Haldir smiled slightly as Ruth started to hum under his breath.

_Unaina kola no'ed'sul._ (Soul carried away by the wind.)

_Hoon sana no'ed'edan_. (Heart stolen away by a man.)

_Aiya Atara!_ (Oh Mother!)

_Aiya arrnamaneluin!_ (Oh stormy sky!)

_Aiya Arvandor!_ (Oh Heavens!)

_Tinechoramin e'morinin'hume'amin!_ (My shield in my darkest hour!)

_Sii' coiamin e'ranquille!_ (I now live in your embrace!)

_Unainamin!_ (My soul!)

_Hoonamin!_ (My heart!)

_Melamin!_ (My love!)

_Estelamin!_ (My hope!)

_Aa' malle'amin coruvamin u'alaquel'lle._ (May my road bring me back to you.) **(2)**

* * *

Ruth swallowed as he placed the last of his supplies on Orion's back. The stallion nuzzled his head against Ruth's shoulder, and Ruth smiled weakly at him.

"We will go soon, my friend." He whispered, patted Orion's head and turned to face Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity when Haldir took a step forward, and offered him a long, cloth-wrapped thing.

"This has been in my family from the beginning of the Time. I only hope it will serve you well." Haldir said as Ruth took it from his hands. He realized it was a long Elvish sword, and his breath hitched in his throat when he took the cloth off and grasped the hilt. He pulled it out, and practically _heard_ it sing.

"Its name is Ithiltincya; the Chain that Enslaves the Moon." Haldir said.

"That is a powerful name." Ruth whispered, and sheeted the light sword.

"It is in powerful hands." Haldir said, and their eyes met. No words were needed. Whatever they needed to say, they said while they were in each other's arms.

This wasn't goodbye.

This wasn't fare well.

"I pray the Valar watch over you, Ruthímiel the Green." Celeborn said and Ruth nodded at him before he looked at Galadriel.

"Our Mother will watch over you, Child." She said and smiled lovingly at him. "I pray for your safe journey. May the winds be at your back, the ground stand still at your feet, and may the Heavens guard you."

"May the Valar watch over you, my Lord and Lady. I hope we shall see each other again." Ruth said. He was about to walk over to Orion, but hesitated. He turned and looked at Haldir. Faster than an eye can see, he ran over to him, stole a single, chaste kiss and vanished again, before Haldir could do anything.

Ruth mounted Orion swiftly and effortlessly. He fastened the sword to his belt and looked at the three Noble Elves.

"Until we meet again." He whispered. "Rima, Orion! Rima yassen sul!" (Run, Orion! Run with the Wind!)

As the horse and his rider disappeared from sight, Lady Galadriel smiled and looked to the sky. When she spoke, it was in a whisper, carried with the wind; echoing through the Earth.

"He was a boy with the world on his back;

A heavy heart and a broken soul.

He was a soldier with his soul tainted black,

But behind the darkness was a heart made of Gold.

He was a man with hands stained in blood;

Doing what Life has forced him to do.

He was a husband, a father of two;

A leader of many, chosen to Rule.

He was a Shadow, broken by Life;

A Traveler lost in Worlds and Time.

He was a Counselor to many in strife,

Never asking for a Shelter or a Dime.

He was a Child, saved by Love,

Sheltered from Darkness until he healed.

Away he was sent by the Heavens above

To a world where his Destiny will be Revealed.

Now he's a man, loved by many.

He no longer walks the World alone.

When Darkness breaks in hearts of plenty

He will find his way Home."

As her words faded all three of them looked back at Caras Galadhon.

"We must prepare." Celeborn said, and Galadriel nodded.

"Our Army shall be ready by nightfall." Haldir said and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Galadriel smiled a small mysterious smile.

"That is well." She said. "That is very well." Haldir smirked slightly, and Celeborn nodded.

"Everyone is getting ready for tomorrow." Celeborn spoke and, as one, they moved towards Caras Galadhon. "For tomorrow the Elves march to War…"

* * *

(1) Translation of 'Gravity' by Maaya Sakamoto

(2) Translated Variaton of Elyuria's song

* * *

**I'd like to thank CashyHoray1.00 for pointing me out a few beautiful songs! You've been great help, darling! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

**Yes, I'm alive and kicking.**

**Thank you all for patiently waiting.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	14. Light In The Darkness

_Haldir looked over the gathered soldiers in front of him. They were ready to march for war. Their faces were stoic, their eyes cold, and their shoulders straight. Haldir looked at the Lord and Lady who stood behind him, and bowed his head at them._

_"We are ready." Haldir said. Galadriel took a step forward, and looked over her proud Elves. She knew many would not return; that was the price of war._

_"My brave soldiers." She spoke, and her voice carried with the wind. "Men may have forgotten the old Alliances, but We have not." The early morning air lightened as the Sun broke through the branches of Caras Galadhon, its rays touching the gold strands of the Lady Galadriel, and her Ring shone on her elegant hand as her power danced around her. "We have not forgotten the old Alliances, and we shall honor them now as we did during the last Dark Age. On this day you march to war. Many of you will not come back. Blood shall be spilled. Tears shall be shed. But you shall not falter!" Every Elf in front of them raised his or hers respective head, and they gazed upon their Lady for what could be the last time._

_"May the Valar watch over you! May your blades be sharp! May your shields hold strong, and arrows fly straight! May our Enemy feel fear at the sound of our horns!" She raised her head as the Sun rose in the sky, and a wave of power spread through Lothlórien and beyond. "Now you march to war! Stand tall! Stand proud, my Sons and Daughters! May the Stars light your path! May the Sun give you strength, and may the Moon watch over you!" As one, the proud army of Elves cheered the name of their Lady and Lord. Haldir took a step forward, and Galadriel smiled at him._

_"Fight well, Haldir. May you be victorious." She spoke, and took a step back as Haldir looked over the Army of Lothlórien._

_"Lamya rombir! Triallalye ten'Rohan!" (Sound the horns! We march for Rohan!)_

* * *

Ruth woke up with a start, and looked at the sky. His heart was beating quickly in his chest, and his breath was coming in short gasps. Orion neighed softly, and nudged his huge head against Ruth's head.

"I am well, Orion." He whispered. "Come, we must go." He said. He stood up, and with a wave of his hand cleaned up his camp. He mounted Orion's back, and looked at the horizon.

A red sun has risen.

More blood has been spilled that night.

* * *

_Boromir sighed as he got out on the balcony of his room. He and his company arrived to Rivendell last night, without many problems. They have traveled quickly, stopping for rest only when they truly needed it._

_This morning he woke with a strange feeling in his guts. He could not understand what it was, but it could mean nothing good._

_A Red Dawn could mean nothing good._

_"You are troubled, young Boromir." He turned when Lord Elrond's voice came from behind him._

_"You cannot tell me that you do not feel it, My Lord." Boromir said, and Elrond sighed heavily._

_"I can." He said. He walked over to stand beside Boromir. Both looked down where Luinil and Viresse sparred in the courtyard of Rivendell. "A war is on the Horizon. I have sent messengers to the Dúnedain. They shall join the war as well." Boromir nodded his head._

_"Any news from Lady Galadriel?" Boromir asked._

_"Ruthímiel the Green has left the Forest yesterday morning. He rides for Rohan, for Sauron will strike there first. Rohan is weak; King Théoden has fallen into the Shadow. He must be brought back, or the war shall be lost before it even starts."_

_"And Master Radagast?" Boromir asked after he swallowed over the lump of fear that appeared in his throat when Elrond mentioned Ruth riding out alone._

_"He managed to find the Ents. He is in the process of talking to them. There are rumors." Elrond said, and frowned slightly. "Rumors of a White Wizard in the Fangorn Forest."_

_"Saruman." Boromir spat out the name of the Wizard as if it was poison. Elrond hummed, and looked at the horizon._

_"May be." He spoke, and Boromir looked at him with a confused frown._

_"Is there another?" Boromir asked, and Elrond sighed._

_"I do not know. The Shadow has spread too far. My Sight has dimmed. Soon I shall not be able to see anything." Boromir frowned, and looked at the courtyard again, only to see that Luinil and Viresse were no longer there._

_"What about the Sword?"_

_"I shall have it reforged. Once it is finished, I ask for you to bring it to Aragorn yourself." Boromir frowned._

_"Why me?" He asked._

_"You are the future Steward of Gondor, Boromir." Elrond said. "You shall see the Return of the King." With that said, Elrond turned his back on Boromir, and walked into the room. Viresse bowed at him as he passed her, and she looked at Boromir once he was gone._

_"My Lady." Boromir spoke, and bowed his head at her._

_"We have traveled together for a month, Lord Boromir." She said with a small smile. "I do believe that formalities can be forsaken at this point." She said as she came to stand by his side. Boromir chuckled, and leaned his hip against the railing. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at the Elven maiden._

_"And yet you still address me so formally." He said, and she shot him a small, sideways glance._

_"Forgive me." She said with a small smirk. "I shall stop if you agree to stop as well."_

_"Very well, Viresse." He said, and she smiled fully at him. "How has your practice with Luinil gone?"_

_"Very well." She said. "We have both gotten better, although we both miss our lessons with our Lady. We have only recently discovered that we can use Magic. I am afraid that our skill is still lacking." Boromir raised an eyebrow at that._

_"If I have learned anything in the past months, is that nothing can be rushed. You are Elves; not Istari. As much as I can understand, it is extremely rare for Elves to be able to wield magic at all."_

_"You are correct. It is very rare. Beside Lady Galadriel, and Lord Elrond, only Luinil and I, and a few others can wield it." She said, and blushed under Boromir's warm gaze._

_"I am sure that once this war is over, Lady Galadriel shall continue teaching you. I have no doubt that Ruth will be willing to help you as well." He said, and her eyes saddened when she saw the pained look that crossed Boromir's eyes at the mention of the Green Istari._

_"You miss him that much." She concluded, and Boromir scoffed lightly._

_"I miss his like I miss my brother, Faramir." He raised an eyebrow when he heard her surprised 'oh'. "I hope you had not thought I was-"_

_"No! Heavens, no!" She spoke in a hurry, but her blush betrayed her. Her eyes widened when Boromir laughed._

_"I apologize, my Lady." He said when he calmed. "But the mere thought that I would have any sort of romantic feelings for Ruthímiel is amusing. He is like a brother to me; a dear, loved brother."_

_"That is well." She said, and bowed her head. "I had-" She hesitated, and Boromir smiled slightly when she bit into her bottom lip. He had thought that Elves were far beyond such human tendencies. "I had hoped you would be able to tell me more about Master Ruthímiel." She said, and Boromir raised an eyebrow. "Both Luinil and I – We have felt something strange about him. We feel as though we should know him. As if we have met a long time ago; in a life that has long passed." She said, and Boromir frowned slightly._

_"Ruth does not seem like someone who forgets people. I am sure that if you have met before, he would have recognized you."_

_"It is not like that." Both turned when Luinil spoke from behind them. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"How is it?" Boromir asked._

_"Like a dream you can barely remember." Viresse said, and Boromir looked at her. She was gazing at the horizon with a faraway look on her pretty face. "A dream you dreamt in childhood that has stayed dear to your heart, but the more you try to remember it, the harder it is to hold on to the images and feelings."_

_"It is as she said." Luinil said. "We feel as though we have met him in a dream." Luinil said, and Boromir frowned further._

_"Have you asked Lord Elrond what it might mean?" Boromir asked. "He may be of more help than I could ever be."_

_"Maybe we should speak to him." Luinil said. "I know that I have never felt anything similar to this in my 260 years of life."_

_"Me neither." Viresse agreed._

_"260? I have thought you older than that." Boromir said with a frown._

_"No. We are the youngest Elves in existence." Viresse said, and Boromir hummed._

_"This might not be comforting to you-" He muttered, and the Elves looked at him with matching frowns. "-but if I understand correctly, Ruthímiel has arrived to Middle-Earth around 260 years ago. He has spent 200 years on the outskirts of the Mirkwood forest, and another 60 years traveling the Middle-Earth in search for knowledge." At his words Luinil and Viresse exchanged confused looks._

_"We must speak to Lord Elrond about this matter." Viresse said. "I fear that we cannot ignore these feelings." Luinil nodded, and pushed away from the doorframe._

_"I agree. We must speak to him as soon as possible. This cannot be ignored much longer."_

* * *

Ruth raised his head off of the ground, and looked up the hill. The air was stale, the grass was dry, and there were dark whispers in the wind, whispering of Death and Sorrow.

He has passed a burned down village just under an hour ago, and his heart became restless, as he tried to find any trace of whoever did this.

"Bíthe, merén." (Come, my friend.) He spoke to Orion, and stood up. He had another three days ride to Edoras, and he feared what he would find there now that he found traces of Orcs and Bandits. "Poe kruth takue. Yólie cet shequém. Lam parthe hith poe beth kevi." (We must hurry. The Shadow is spreading. I fear that we shall be late.) He mounted Orion, and spared one last look at the burned down village he left behind.

He feared the future. He feared this war. His heart was heavy, and his mind was weary. There was no time to spare. He knew Haldir has left Lothlórien.

He knew Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas have entered the Fangorn Forest.

His heart was telling him that Pippin and Merry were safe.

His soul was hoping Frodo and Sam were safe as well.

They have gone far beyond his sight.

His heart ached at that very thought, but he knew he could not dawdle. He had his own mission to fulfill.

"Ube, Orion. Ube!" (Run, Orion. Run!)

* * *

_There was nothing but darkness around him. Everlasting darkness and cold._

_He turned around himself to look around. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, his breath was coming out in silvery puffs, and his whole body was shaking._

_Suddenly there were whispers; whispers in the deep._

_His breathing quickened, and his heart beat so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest._

_"Who is there?!" he shouted as the voices grew louder. "Who are you?!"_

**_Ash nazg durbatuluk._**

**_Ash nazg gimbatul._**

_His breath hitched in his throat, and he turned on his heel, as the darkness seemed to grow deeper, and the air grew colder._

_"Show yourself!"_

**_Ash nazg thrakatuluk._**

**_Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._**

_His breath was kicked from his lungs, and he fell to his knees._

**_Lat hakhi birthuluk ba burzum!_**

_"No!" He wrapped his arms around himself, as the cold seeped into his body._

**_Lat hakhi birthuluk ba Matum!_**

_He whimpered, and pulled into himself, trying to hold on to the last bits of warmth. His mind was running in circles. He felt helpless. Truly helpless._

_"Haldir!" He whimpered, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Please! Someone! Anyone!"_

**_Lat hakhi methuluk pi burguul!_**

_His breath started coming short, and tears trailed down his cheeks. He was back to __**that**__. Back to that darkness. Back to that dark, dark spot he barely managed to pull himself out of._

_"Haldir… please…" he gasped out as his lungs filled with lead._

**_LAT BHI MATULUK PI BURZ!_**

_In that moment bright light broke the darkness, and scorching warmth enveloped him. He raised his head in shock, and his heart jumped a beat, as a form dressed in light appeared in front of him, chasing away the darkness. Ear splitting screams echoed somewhere outside of the circle of the warm light that enveloped him into its comforting embrace._

_"Fear not, Ruthímiel." A familiar voice spoke, and Ruth's breath caught in his throat. "You are not alone, my friend. You are not alone in the Dark." A gentle touch caressed his cheek, and everything started to fade._

_"Now awaken. You have an important task to finish."_

_"Gandalf?"_

* * *

Ruth woke up with a gasp, and sat up quickly. Orion neighed, and Ruth looked down at his faithful friend.

"I am sorry I fell asleep on you, Orion." He said, and patted the stallion's neck. He swallowed heavily, and looked at the starless sky. That dream had him still shaking from the cold. He was still shivering, and he felt as if a cold sweat was covering him from head to toe.

"I fear that wasn't a dream." He whispered. The darkness was spreading. There was a great Shadow looming in the East, and with each day it grew darker and stronger.

Orion neighed again, and stopped on top of a hill. Dawn was slowly breaking on the horizon, and Ruth looked down at the slowly awakening city of Edoras. On top of the hill at the back of the village was the court of King Théoden.

Ruth patted Orion's neck.

"Let's go, my friend. We have much to do here, and time is not on our side." Orion moved, and Ruth took a deep breath. As they neared the city gates, he noticed two guards at their posts, and lowered his hood to cover half of his face, and hide his eyes. He covered the sword Haldir gave him with his long cloak, and hunched his shoulders slightly.

"What business do you have in Edoras?" A guard that stood in front of the gate asked when Ruth stopped in front of him.

"I am a mere traveler, good man." Ruth spoke. With his magic, he made his voice sound deeper and raspier, and his long sleeves hid his hands from sight. "I seek shelter, and I bare news to King Théoden. Grave news." The guard snorted, and stepped aside.

"Lately we had no good news pass the lips of anyone who entered this city. Come. I shall lead you to the court." Ruth smiled slightly under his hood. He mounted off of Orion, and whispered in his ear. Orion neighed, pranced, and rushed out of the city.

"Will you not need your horse?" The guard asked, and Ruth only smiled at him.

"He is a dear friend. When I call him, he will come back to me." The guard snorted, but nodded never the less.

"Come. The King has been informed of your arrival. They are expecting you."

"They?" Ruth asked as they made their way towards the Court.

"Kind Théoden, and his consultant; Grima Wormtongue." The guard spat out the consultant's name as if it was poison.

"Do you not like the man?" Ruth asked, and the guard looked at him as if he was contemplating his choice of words.

"No. I do not." He simply said. They were silent for the rest of the way, and Ruth took a moment to look around. He saw a few faces here and there, but most were of either very old people, or children not yet old enough to hold a sword, let alone survive a war.

As they neared the stairs that led up to the Court, Ruth raised his head, and frowned when he saw a woman with long blond hair standing on the patio, overlooking the city. She looked at him, and he shivered at the almost dead look in her eyes.

"That is Lady Eowyn." The guard said, and Ruth looked at him. "Just like many of us, she has refused to leave the King's side, although-"

"Although what?" Ruth asked as they climbed the stairs. "I have heard of her; she is the King's niece. Does he not recognize her as such?" Ruth asked, and the guard snorted. They stopped in front of the gates, just as Eowyn disappeared around a corner.

"King Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, sir." The guard said. "Not even his own kin." He pushed the door open, and walked in. Almost immediately Ruth was washed over with the stench of Death, Decay and Evil. He frowned from under the shadow of his hood when he saw the pitiful form of the once proud King, sitting on the throne, and Ruth's guts turned when he saw the slimy man who sat at Théoden's feet, already whispering words of deceit to the weary King.

"My King. I have brought you the traveler. He bares news; grave news." The guard spoke as Ruth walked over to stand some 30 feet away from the King.

"Early is the hour this _wonderer_ asks for admittance with the King." Grima spoke lowly, and stood up. Ruth sneered. "He knows not the decency to tell us his name, let alone show us his face."

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, _snake._" Ruth hissed, and Grima flinched back. Suddenly he found himself speechless. He stared at Ruth with wide eyes, while the guards exchanged confused looks.

"The warmth of your hospitality has dimmed somewhat, Théoden King. Or have the whispered words of this foul _thing_clouded your mind so much that you no longer recognize a friend and ally?" Ruth spoke as he walked closer to the throne.

"Stop him!" Grima finally found his tongue again. "He as an enemy! Stop him!" All of a sudden Grima found himself slammed against the closest wall by an invisible force, and an emerald fire appeared between the guards and Ruth.

**"Who are you?"** A voice that did not belong to Théoden spoke, and with an elegant move of his hand Ruth removed the hood that hid his face. His long hair fell around his lithe form, his skin shone, and his eyes glowed.

"I am Ruthímiel the Green." He spoke in a strong, confidant voice. His enchanting eyes gazed at Théoden with power radiating from them, and his magic danced around his body.

**"A Green Istari?! I have not known-"**

"You need not know everything, traitor." Ruth hissed and raised his hand. Théoden was forced into his chair, and a small choked sound escaped his lips.

**"How dare you! Do you not know who I am?! I am Saruman the White! You shall pay for your-"**

**_"Luth camnuth pieth ha lah, Saruman me Jebi! Luth beth hato keár sef cer ártho, cer luth beth ner obéi vade keár lértha!"_**(You are not a threat to me, Saruman the Traitor! You shall leave his mind and body, and you shall no longer rule his heart!) Ruth's power-laced voice shook the hall, and Saruman grunted in pain as he was slowly pushed out of Théoden.

**"If I leave Théoden dies!"** he shouted and Ruth smirked.

"I survived Possession when I was barely into my 16th summer, and that man was more powerful than you could ever be." Ruth hissed. "Théoden shall survive as well. Now **LEAVE**!" He roared, and a wave of power shook the room to its foundations. With an ear piercing scream, Saruman left Théoden's body. Ruth rushed forward when Théoden fell, and caught him in his arms, cradling him to his chest like one would a small child.

Every person in the room gasped when, in front of their very eyes, Théoden started de-aging, until he returned to his full glory. He looked up at Ruth, and frowned in confusion.

"I know you." He rasped out, and Ruth chuckled.

"I hope you do, Théo." Ruth said, and winked slightly. "After all, you have offended me once by calling me a woman."

"Uncle!" Théoden was spared of embarrassment when Eowyn called his name. Ruth banished the flames, and the young woman ran over to them. He took a few steps back as she hugged Théoden with all her might.

"Eowyn. My lovely Eowyn." Théoden whispered, and hugged her lovingly. "I have wronged you so." He spoke. She smiled, and kissed his cheek, and both looked at Ruth.

"How can I thank you?" Théoden asked, and Ruth smiled slightly.

"There is no need to thank me yet, King Théoden. I bare you no good news." Théoden frowned at that, and looked around.

"Where is my son?" he asked. The atmosphere in the room grew heavier. "Where is Theodred?"

"My King." Eowyn spoke lowly. "He was gravely injured."

"What?"

"He is dying, my lord. We know not how to save him." She spoke.

"Take me to him." Ruth said, and everyone looked at him. "Maybe there is something I can do." At his words Grima broke into laughter.

"You? A mere Istari? How could _you_ fight the poison of a Morgul arrow?" Ruth glared at him. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Grima, and the slimy, cowardly man's eyes widened in fear.

"You shall speak no more, you disgusting creature." Ruth hissed lowly, and his eyes glowed with a deep, secret fire. "You have betrayed your kin by joining the Shadows. You shall no longer walk this world, and mar it with your _filth_." Ruth spat out.

"M-my Master will kill y-"

"Your _master_ shall meet his _end_ very, _very _quickly." Ruth whispered. "And _you_ can prepare him a spot in the eternal darkness of Gehenna!" With those words, Ruth placed his hand on Grima's chest, and the pitiful man screamed, dissolving into dust in front of everyone's eyes.

Ruth took a step back, and let go of a deep breath.

"Take me to Theodred." He spoke in a commanding tone. Eowyn looked at her uncle who nodded at her.

"This way." She said, and Ruth nodded.

"Hurry. I doubt he has much time left."

* * *

Ruth gasped slightly as they entered Theodred's chamber. He rushed over to the prince's bedside while Eowyn held onto Théoden. The King leaned against the doorframe, his heart breaking at the sight of his son.

Ruth kneeled beside the bed, and placed his hand on the younger man's forehead. Theodred moaned at his touch, and Ruth frowned in worry.

"He has fallen deep into the Shadow." He whispered. "I need water; lots of it." He said, took a seat on the bed, and rolled his sleeves up to above his elbows.

"Right away." Eowyn said, and rushed off, while Théoden walked over weakly, only to fall on his knees a few feet away from the bed.

"This is my fault. If only I hadn't allowed-"

"You could have done nothing." Ruth spoke. He placed one hand on Theodred's forehead, and the other just above the line of his pants. "You are a Man, and Saruman is a Wizard. You would never be able to fight him off on your own." Ruth spoke. A moment later Eowyn came back with two buckets of water. Two more young women ran in, each caring two buckets filled with water.

"Place them beside the bed." Ruth said. He placed his right hand over Theodred's wound, and closed his eyes. The maids left the room while Eowyn kneeled beside her uncle. He enveloped her into a hug as they prayed with all their hearts for the young prince to survive.

Ruth opened his eyes, and stood up. He waved his hand over the buckets, and within moments a low tub was on the ground, and the water was steaming lazily. He pushed his hand under his cloak, and pulled out a small, brown pouch. He opened it, and threw a few leaves into the tub. A calming, refreshing scent filled the room almost immediately. He then turned back to Theodred, undressed him with a wave of his hand, and then slowly levitated him into the tub. He kneeled beside it with his hand holding Theodred's head above the water, with the rest of his body soaking in it. He washed the prince's face with his free hand, while the King and Eowyn watched from the sides in wonder.

"You look as if you know what you are doing." Eowyn said, and Ruth hummed lowly.

"I have been a healer a long time ago. I still remember the art quite well." Eowyn frowned at that.

"You do not look old." She said. To her surprise it was her uncle that spoke up.

"The first time I met him, I was barely past my 12th summer." Théoden said. "You have not aged a day since then, although you have changed somewhat, especially your eyes." Eowyn looked at Ruth in wonder, and the wizard smiled slightly, although his eyes were glowing with concentration.

"I am very old, milady." He said. Théoden and Eowyn frowned when something black started to flow out of Theodred's wound, and Ruth cursed under his breath. The prince whined in pain, and Ruth placed his hand over his reopened wound. He started chanting something under his breath, and a moment later Théoden and Eowyn could barely breathe under the huge pressure that appeared in the room.

It was over almost as soon as it started.

With a deep intake of breath, Theodred seemed to liven up. Color returned to his skin incredibly quickly, and his breathing became lighter. When Ruth moved his hand the other two were shocked to find the wound gone; only an ugly scar was left behind.

"I could not remove the scar. Magic can be fought with Magic, but not all traces can be removed."

"Will he live?" Théoden asked as Ruth levitated Theodred out of the water, dressed him into light clothes, and lay him down in the bed.

"He shall need time to recover his strength, but yes; he shall be just fine." Ruth said. He banished the water, and turned the tub back into the buckets, before he took a heavy seat on the bed. Only then did the two notice that he was quite pale, and that his hands were shaking.

"Are you well?" Eowyn asked as she rushed over to him. Théoden stood, and walked closer, while Ruth smiled up at them.

"I have not used so much Magic in a while, and everything that I have done today has exhausted me. I had not rested properly in a few days either. It is only natural that I feel weakened."

"I shall prepare a room for you then. Whatever news you have for us can wait until you've rested." Eowyn said, and left the room before either of the men could say anything. A moment later Ruth smiled slightly, and looked at Théoden.

"She is quite a special young woman." He said, and Théoden sighed.

"Yes, she is. Although I fear the life I have given her has turned her cold and bitter." Ruth hummed lowly, and closed his eyes for a second. He could feel Théoden's eyes on him, and a small smile tugged on his lips.

"I am glad you are with us." Théoden said, and Ruth opened his eyes to look at him.

"War is looming on the horizon, King Théoden." Ruth said, and Théoden frowned. "It concerns us all. Middle-Earth is my home now. I shall fight for it for as long as there is breath in my body, and my heart is still beating." Théoden snorted, and looked at his sleeping son.

"What is there to fight for?" he asked. "Glory? Honor?"

"Life, Théoden King." Ruth said, and Théoden shot him a confused look. "Life."

"Your room is prepared." Eowyn chose that moment to walk in, and Ruth slowly stood up. "Come. I have ordered some fruit and water to be brought to your room. You need food and rest." Ruth bowed his head at her in thanks slightly.

"I am forever grateful to you, milady." He said, and Eowyn blushed slightly under his watchful gaze.

"Follow me." She said, and looked at Théoden. "I shall return shortly, uncle." Théoden nodded at her, and the two left the room. Not long after they reached Ruth's room, and Eowyn smiled at him.

"I wish you a good rest, Master Ruthímiel." She said. Ruth bowed slightly at her.

"Thank you, milady. I shall see you later." He said. She curtsied, and walked away. Ruth entered the room, closed and locked the door, and all but collapsed on the bed. He was asleep before he managed to think another thought.

He was exhausted and weary.

His mind needed rest.

Later he would continue with his mission.

For now, sleep was what he needed, and he hoped nightmares would not plague his dreams.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me if you did!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	15. A Red Dawn

Ruth woke up with a start, his heart beating quickly in his chest, and his breath coming out in gasps. He quickly got out of bed, and walked over to the basin. He pulled off his sweat soaked shirt, and flung it over his shoulder towards the bed. He filled the basin with cold water, and washed his face with it to try and chase away the remnants of the nightmare he had.

"Ame gártha." (Such darkness.) He whispered as he leaned on his arms, gazing at his reflection in the rippling water. A drop of water fell off his nose, and distorted the water. He closed his eyes as screams of pain and desperation filled his mind. "Lam férnuth wána them celo di bis so ímpa qi uth." (I cannot help but wonder if there is any hope at all.) He opened his eyes and straightened when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!" he called as he walked over to the bed, and used his discarder shirt to wipe the remnants of water off of his face and chest. The door opened and Eowyn entered, only to halt in her step, and blush furiously.

"Good morning, Lady Eowyn. I apologize." He said, and with a wave of his hand he was dressed in dark brown leggings, knee high brown boots, and an emerald Elven tunic that accented his enchanting eyes.

"I accept your apology. My Uncle, King Théoden, wishes for you to join us for breakfast." Ruth nodded at her, and smiled slightly.

"Lead the way." He said. The smile she gifted him with was so small he almost didn't notice it. She turned to walk away, and he followed after her.

"I hope you have rested well." She said.

"I have. I must admit that I was so tired I forgot to change before I fell asleep. Have you rested somewhat?"

"I have rested better than I have the day before yesterday; that is for sure. I have already seen Theodred. He has yet to wake up, but he looks better. Thank you for saving him. If you did not come when you did, I am sure we would have lost him." Ruth nodded at her.

"I cannot save everyone, but I can try to save those that are close to me. I have come here to free King Théoden of Saruman's evil. I did not know Theodred's life was in danger. Never the less, I am happy I could heal him. He is strong; my Magic would not have worked had he given up on life." They entered the hall, and Ruth bowed his head when Théoden stood up to greet him.

"Master Ruthímiel. I am glad you agreed to join us."

"I see you feel better than yesterday, King Théoden. I am glad." Théoden nodded, and showed Ruth to sit at the table, while Eowyn went to bring them food.

"I have you to thank for that. Had you not come I would have remained under Saruman's rule. I would have been lost forever." Ruth hummed lowly, and took a seat on Théoden's right.

"Saruman's power has veined. He grows weaker each passing day. It is the army he has sent for Rohan we must worry about." Théoden frowned at that.

"How many?"

"Thousands." Ruth said, and Théoden paled.

"What hope do we have against such a great opponent?" He muttered. Eowyn came back with breakfast, and they started to eat, although not one of them had much of an appetite.

"This city is not able to withstand such a force; that is true." Ruth said. "Maybe you should consider moving your people for Helm's Deep?" Théoden looked at him in wonder.

"We have many old people and children. I fear they would not be able to travel quickly." Eowyn said.

"They do not need to travel quickly. They only need to travel quickly enough." Ruth said, and the two looked at him with matching frowns. "The Uruk-Hai move fast, but they will not catch up with you before you reach Helm's Deep. You have enough time to move your people there. The only thing you should worry about are the Orcs and Wargs." Théoden and Eowyn exchanged a look.

"There are not enough men to protect the people." Théoden spoke darkly, and Ruth frowned at him.

"You want to tell me _how_ exactly? What about the Ridermark?!" Ruth snapped, and Théoden frowned at him.

"I have chased them away while I was under Saruman's rule. They are too far for us to reach them."

"Then what of Gondor? The old Alliances still stand!" Ruth said, and stood up. Théoden stood as well, and started pacing.

"Gondor will not answer." Théoden spoke lowly, and Ruth barely stopped himself from snapping at him. He was saved from bursting with anger when the man that led him to Théoden, Gamling, entered the hall.

"My lord. Three visitors ask for admittance with you." Théoden frowned, while Ruth turned fully to face the entrance.

'Could it be?'

"Allow them in." Théoden said, and Gamling left.

"Who could it be?" Eowyn asked.

"I might have an idea." Ruth spoke, and Théoden and Eowyn noticed the note of hope in his voice.

The door opened, and Ruth felt like he could cheer.

"Gandalf! You are indeed alive!" he shouted as he ran over to them, and enveloped Gandalf into a warm hug. The old wizard laughed merrily, and hugged Ruth just as tightly.

"Lam tun nósto luth piétho, merén. Lam tun nósto piétho."(I have missed you greatly, my friend. I have missed you greatly.) Ruth pulled back from Gandalf in surprise, when he spoke in the Language of Magic, and the old wizard winked at him.

"Do we not deserve the same greeting?" Ruth's smile grew, and he looked at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, when the Dwarf spoke. He rushed over to them, and hugged each of the tightly. Even Legolas returned his hug strongly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you; all of you." Ruth said. Théoden and Eowyn walked over to them, and exchanged greetings.

"Tell me; tell me how Marry and Pippin are? Are they safe?" Ruth asked.

"They are with Radagast and the Ents." Gandalf said, and Ruth breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am glad to hear that." He said. Gandalf faced Théoden, and the King of Rohan stood straighter.

"I see that Ruth has already freed you from Saruman's hold." Théoden nodded.

"Yes. He came yesterday and chased Saruman away. He also healed my son, thus saving him from certain death." Gandalf nodded, and threw a small smile in Ruth's direction.

"Ruth, where is Boromir?" Aragorn asked quietly while Gandalf and Théoden spoke. Legolas and Gimli moved closer to them as well.

"Boromir nae e'Imladris. Galadriel tulte ho eller no' moot yassen atta quessir; Luinil ar' Viresse."(Boromir is in Rivendell. Galadriel sent him there on a mission with two Elves; Luinil and Viresse.) He whispered lowly, and Gimli grunted.

"Speak so _all_ can understand you." He grumbled, and Ruth smiled at him.

"I am sorry, my friend. But I do not wish for some to hear about him. I have a feeling _he_ is not overly fond of him." Ruth spoke, and glanced shortly at Théoden.

"He is prone to holding a grudge." Aragorn muttered.

"You know him?" Ruth asked.

"I have fought with his grandfather once." Aragorn said. Ruth nodded, and they parted to join Gandalf and Théoden at the table.

"What have you decided, Théoden King?" Ruth asked. Gandalf smirked slightly when he heard the sharp undertone to Ruth's voice.

"I cannot lead my people on such a dangerous trip." Théoden said, and Ruth snorted.

"So you would rather you all stay here, and wait for an army you cannot beat while hiding behind walls of wood." Ruth spoke, and Théoden frowned at him.

"Must I remind you that _I _am the King of Rohan?" He growled. Ruth leaned forward, and his strange eyes flashed.

"I have fought more battles than you can hope to fight." He spoke lowly. "There were battles in which I have led thousands against millions, and battles in which a handful of brave people fought against much stronger forces." He spoke as he stood up. "You are a fool if you think you will protect your people by staying here."

"My men are leagues away from Rohan! It is not possible to find them! How do expect of me to protect my people if-"

"Lead them away." Aragorn said. "Lead them to Helm's Deep. They have greater chances to survive there than here. You have 2000 good men riding North as we speak."

"I already told Master Ruthímiel. They are too far. Eomer cannot help us." Théoden said, and Aragorn looked at Ruth who shrugged his shoulder elegantly.

"Then what hope is there indeed, when the _King_ of Rohan has given up before the war has begun. Will you stay here, and wait for the army of Saruman, and have your people slaughtered like cattle? Or will you move them somewhere where they would be safe, while you make a stand?"

"Helm's Deep may be a dead end." Gandalf spoke. "But you _would_ have a certain advantage there." He stood up, and walked over to Théoden.

"Let someone ride out to find Eomer." Ruth spoke. "He _will_ answer." Théoden bowed his head, and looked at the floor.

"I know what it is you want of me." He said, and looked at everyone. "But I will not bring further death to my people. I _will not_ risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you'd risk it or not." Aragorn spoke. He as well was slowly getting tired of Théoden's moaning.

"Least I remember-"

"Father?" All of them turned when someone called out, and Théoden and Eowyn gasped when they saw Theodred standing weakly in the doorway.

"Theodred!" Eowyn called, and ran over to him. She led him over to the table, but just as she was about to make him take a seat, he smiled at her and shook his head.

"You should be resting." Ruth said, and Theodred looked at him.

"I remember you somewhat." He said. "I remember your voice from the darkness." Ruth smiled at him slightly.

"You are a strong man, Prince Theodred. I am glad to see you on your feet."

"Theodred-"

"I have heard some of your conversation, father." Theodred interrupted Théoden, and the King frowned at him. "Why do you not listen to them? I do not perceive them as our enemies. Your stubbornness will not save our people."

"I cannot risk their lives."

"They will all die if we stay here!" Theodred said. "Where is Eomer? He would have made you see sense in my absence!"

"Over 300 leagues North." Gimli muttered, and Theodred frowned.

"Send someone for him. We can spare one or two men."

"There would be no need." Gandalf said. "I shall gladly ride out." Théoden frowned at that. "You have Ruthímiel with you. He is much more powerful than I am, Théoden, and just if not as wise as I am."

"I cannot measure up to you in wisdom, Gandalf." Ruth said, and Gandalf smiled at him.

"I do believe that you can. Get ready. I shall ride out right away." He said.

"I have not made a decision." Théoden said.

"Yes, you have, father." Theodred said. "Our people will be safer at Helm's Deep. They will be safer in the caves under the mountain than in their houses of stone and wood. The Orcs would first need to go through us to reach them."

"Us? I am afraid you are nowhere near ready to fight, young Prince." Ruth said, and Theodred blushed under his searching gaze.

"You may be right, but we need every able man out there."Theodred said, and Théoden sighed.

"Very well then." He said. "We ride for Helm's Deep."

* * *

"This is a double edged sword." Gandalf spoke as they walked towards the stables. "Helm's Deep is as much of a safe place as it is a prison. There is no way out of there. If Théoden doesn't receive aid, all they will find there is a massacre."

"Haldir has left Lothlórien the morning after I have. They are marching for Rohan as we speak." Ruth said, and Gandalf smiled at him. Legolas smiled, Gimli snorted, and Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is good news; very good news." Gandalf said, as they reached Shadowfax. "Aragorn." The man walked over to him, and Gandalf placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He spoke, and looked at the others, his eyes lingering on Ruth. "He will need you, the both of you, before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold." Aragorn looked at Ruth first, and then at Legolas and Gimli.

"They will hold." Gandalf smiled at him, and nodded. He then mounted Shadowfax, and looked down at them.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Go." Aragorn said, and Gandalf galloped away. They ran after him, and watched from the gates as he disappeared beyond the horizon. The people behind them were rushing around, getting ready to take off.

The air was heavy.

Everyone knew what was going on.

And everyone knew that there was little hope.

* * *

The sun shone down upon them. They were moving slowly, but that was to be expected. There were many woman and children among them, both old and young, and the members of the Fellowship had both their eyes and ears open. Aragorn raised an eyebrow when Ruth looked to the sky. A powerful cry made Aragorn look up, and he smiled when he recognized the eagle that flew over to them, only to land on Ruth's shoulder.

"I see she has grown fond of you." Legolas, who was riding to Aragorn's left, said, and Ruth smiled at him.

"I have decided to name her while I was still in Lothlórien. I named her Kyrd, which means strength."

"That is a strong name." Aragorn said, and Ruth smiled lightly. He whispered something in Kyrd's ear, and the eagle flew away.

"Yes. It is." He said as she disappeared.

"Lord Ruthímiel?" He looked to his left when Eowyn led her horse to his side.

"I asked you the day we left Edoras to call me Ruth. We have been traveling for two days now, and you still refuse to do so." Eowyn blushed slightly, and bowed her head. Aragorn looked at Legolas with a light smirk, while Gimli, who was sitting behind Aragorn, chuckled lowly.

"I apologize, my Lord; I mean Ruth." She said, and Ruth smiled at her.

"Now, that is better." He said. "What was it that you wanted?" he asked.

"I have noticed you have a strange sword." She said, and looked pointedly at the handle of the sword that peaked from under the rest of Ruth's things. Ruth's smile turned into one filled with longing. He grasped the handle strongly, and unsheathed the sword. It's mercury blade shone and glimmered in the Sun. Eowyn's eyes widened at the dangerous beauty of the sword.

"It is beautiful."

"And familiar." Legolas added, and all but Ruth looked at him. Ruth smiled lightly.

"Of course it would be familiar to you, Legolas." He said. "This is Ithiltincya; the Chain that Enslaves the Moon."

"A powerful name." Eowyn said, while realization shone in Aragorn's and Legolas' eyes, and Gimli snorted slightly.

"And it is a powerful sword." Ruth said, and sheathed it again. "I only pray I will not have to test that strength before we reach Helm's Deep." He said.

"You did not carry that sword before, Ruth." Gimli spoke slyly, and Ruth looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Might I inquire as to where you acquired it?" Ruth glared at him, Aragorn and Legolas smirked at him, while Eowyn frowned in confusion.

"I would take a guess and say that he has received it from Haldir, since that sword has been in his family since the beginning of time." Legolas said.

"And what if I did?" Ruth spoke. He failed to fight off the blush that covered his cheeks. His eyes darkened slightly, and a shiver shook his body at the memory of Haldir.

"Well, I'd say our little Ruth is not so little anymore." Gimli teased.

"I am over 700 years your senior, Gimli." Ruth growled. "I can hardly be called _little_."

"700 years?" Eowyn spoke in wonder, and Ruth looked at her, to avoid the teasing smirks on his friends' faces.

"Yes." He said, and Eowyn tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"You are immortal." She said, and Ruth nodded. His eyes saddened, and his lips pulled into a thin line.

"In a way I am. I can still die, just like the Elves can, but unlike them I cannot hope to find peace in the West." He said. "There is no ship that can carry me waiting for me in the Gray Harbor; no ship to take me away from this life." A heavy silence settled between them. Eowyn was about to say something when a horn sounded at the front.

"What is it? What is going on?!" She called in terror.

"Wargs! Wargs are coming!" They heard fear filled cries coming from the front.

"Gimli, hold on!" Aragorn snapped, and he and Legolas galloped forward.

"Riders at the front! Hurry! Hurry!" Théoden and Theodred rode over to them.

"Eowyn! You and Theodred must lead the people to Helm's Deep!"

"I can fight!" Eowyn spoke, and looked at Ruth for aid.

"They will follow you." He said, and looked at Theodred. "Look out for her." He said, and nudged Orion into a gallop.

Just as he climbed over the small hill, a Warg jumped at him, with an Orc at his back. With little more than a thought, Ruth killed the both of them with a swing of his sword. He joined the fight, immediately locating Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

So much for not using his sword before they reached Helm's Deep.

An Orc charged at him, and Ruth jumped off of Orion's back.

"Hate, Orion! Hate!" (Leave, Orion! Leave!) he shouted as he killed the Orc. Soon enough he lost all thought beside that of survival. He killed Orcs and Wargs alike, either cutting them down or cursing them with his Magic.

He caught sight of the dead, and his heart ached, but he kept on fighting. Just as he thought it was coming to an end, he caught sight of something that made his heart stop beating.

"ARAGORN!"

Legolas and Gimli were broken out of their own thoughts when they heard Ruth's frantic call. Almost immediately, they spotted him shifting into a black panther, and running towards a Warg and its rider, as the insane animal ran towards a cliff. To their horror, Aragorn seemed unable to let go.

Everything seemed to slow down as Ruth caught up with them. He jumped, shifted mid flight, and cut off the Orc's head, taking his place.

"Aragorn!"

"I cannot get free of this!" Aragorn shouted, and Ruth's guts sunk when he saw that Aragorn's hand was stuck in the harness.

"Get ready!" Ruth snapped, and a knife appeared in his hand. His eyes met Aragorn's, and he cut the harness. Aragorn fell, and Ruth's heart stopped for a second when he saw that they were almost at the cliff.

"Ruth, jump!" Aragorn shouted, and just as he was ready to do so, another Warg jumped him from behind.

"RUTHÍMIEL!"

Aragorn could only watch as his friend and brother fell over the cliff. His heart stopped for a second, and then he was on his feet, running towards the cliff.

"Aragorn!" He did not listen to Legolas' call. He reached the edge of the cliff, and would have fallen over had Legolas' not caught and stopped him.

"Tampa, Aragorn! Tampa! Ta naa telwanin!" (Stop, Aragorn! Stop! It is too late!) He shouted, although his voice was laced with pain and sorrow. Gimli ran over in that moment, and once he looked over the edge, he let go of a pained wail, and fell on his knees.

Aragorn's eyes filled with tears as his knees betrayed him, and he fell. Legolas let go of him, and bowed his head. All three of them were overtaken by sorrow and pain.

"Ta il deanim." (It cannot be.) Aragorn rasped out in pain. He bowed his head as tears trailed down his face. "Ta il deanim." (It cannot be.) He whispered.

He was gone.

Just as soon as they have reunited, they have lost Ruth forever.

"Tula, Aragorn." (Come, Aragorn.) Legolas spoke lowly, and placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Lye anta antuva." (We must go.) Aragorn opened his eyes, and looked into the distance. Ever so slowly he stood up, closely followed by Gimli.

"Namaarie, toror'amin." (Farewell, my brother.) He whispered, and turned to walk away. His eyes fell on a sword embedded in the ground a few feet away. His heart ached as he walked over to it. He took it into his hand, and another tear trailed down his cheek as he wiped the glimmering blade on his cloak to remove the blood off of it.

To him it seemed as if the sword was crying. He looked up, and his eyes met Théoden's. A second later the King bowed his head, and walked away.

Aragorn looked at Legolas when the Elf placed his hand on his shoulder, and then at Gimli when the Dwarf stopped at his side.

"The Elf will be broken when he finds out." He spoke in a raspy voice. Aragorn swallowed difficultly.

"We must go." He spoke. "Before more come. His death will not be in vain. It will not be in vain."

* * *

Aragorn raised his head when they entered Helm's Deep, and the door closed behind them. He spotted Eowyn running towards Théoden, with Theodred not far behind, and his heart ached. He gripped Ithiltincya tightly in his hand, and nodded at Legolas when the Elf placed his hand on his shoulder. In that moment his eyes met Eowyn's desperate ones, and he could do nothing else but nod.

Théoden already told her.

They had no time to grieve. They needed to prepare, the Uruk-Hai were getting closer, and they had to get ready.

Although, for some reason, Aragorn could not find any more hope in his heart.

* * *

**I thought I'd stop here, but then I remembered I hadn't posted for a long time, and decided to give you a long chapter, since the last one wasn't all that long. What comes after this line, was supposed to be part of an entirely different chapter, but I thought I'd just mash up several chapters together into one, really long one. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Haldir! Haldir, tula sinome!" (Haldir, come here!) Haldir stopped, and looked in the direction one of his comrades called him from. The Elf, Anoron, kneeled by the riverbank, holding something in his hand.

Haldir ran over to him, while the rest of their company stopped to wait.

"Caelamin utue! Ta naa er en'lye!" (I have found this. It is one of ours!) Anoron spoke. He sounded worried, and Haldir could understand him. That understanding turned to worry, when he took a closer look at the cloak Anoron found.

"N'uma!"(No!) He gasped out, and took the cloak from Anoron's hands.

It was Ruthímiel's cloak. The one he wore on the day he departed from Lothlórien.

"Haldir?"

"Paluva n'e!" (Spread out!) He ordered in panic. "Sina naa Ruthímiele!" (This is Ruthímiel's!) Almost immediately everyone spread out to search for the Istari. Their torches shone light upon the riverbank, helping them in their search.

Haldir lost track of how long they were searching. His heart was beating quickly in his chest, and his mind was clouded with fear. He stopped breathing for a second when someone called out to him.

"Haldir! Haldir, amin lye utue!" (Haldir, I found him!) Haldir's heart stopped as he ran towards Tiri. He fell on his knees beside the prone body of Ruthímiel. He gathered him into his arms, and gently cupped Ruth's face in his shaking hand.

"Ruth? Ruth, pantuva lle elee." (Ruth, open your eyes.) He begged lovingly, feeling as though someone was tearing his heart out of his chest. Images from the first time he held Ruth in his arms, all bloody and _dying_ overlapped with that moment, and Haldir felt as if he would go insane. "Please. Please, wake up." In that moment Ruth started to cough, and water started coming out of his mouth.

"Yallume!" (At last!) He breathed out as he held Ruth on his side, while the Wizard coughed, and convulsed in his arms. Haldir could hear his lieutenants order everyone to set up camp, but he had eyes only for Ruth, who was finally calming down.

"That is it, a'mael." (beloved) He whispered as Ruth calmed and came to rest against Haldir, catching his breath. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Haldir, only to frown.

"Haldir?" he rasped out weakly.

"It is alright, Ruth. You are safe."

"What has happened?" he asked, and looked around in confusion.

"I found your cloak on the riverbank." Anoron spoke when he walked over, and Ruth frowned at him slightly. He then recognized him as one of the Elves from Haldir's group, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He said, and tried to sit up.

"Do not move. You're weak." Haldir said.

"We are setting up camp." Anoron said. "Haldir, your tent is already waiting for you. Tiri has already lit a fire in it." Haldir nodded at him gratefully, and gently took Ruth into his arms. Ruth closed his eyes and leaned his head against Haldir's strong chest.

"Thank you. We shall move out at dawn." Haldir said, and walked over to the tent that was already waiting for him.

A sleeping bag was already laid beside the fire, and once Haldir laid Ruth on it, the Wizard sighed and curled towards the fire.

"Your robes are wet." Haldir said as he took a seat beside him. Ruth nodded his head, and within a second his clothes were gone. Almost immediately he started to shiver from the cold. Haldir quickly took off his own robes, lay down beside Ruth, and wrapped them both in the warm bag. He pulled Ruth into his embrace, and buried his face in Ruth's neck.

"Mani marte, a'mael?"(What happened, beloved?) He asked softly, and Ruth nuzzled back into him, seeking his warmth.

"We were moving towards Helm's Deep." Ruth spoke in a raspy, wavering voice. He was still shaking from the cold. "We were attacked by Wargs and Orcs. We fought. I saw Aragorn being pulled towards a cliff, and rushed to save him. I managed to set him free, and I was about to save myself from falling over the cliff, but – I do not remember what happened then. I remember you waking me up." His voice grew steadier as he warmed up.

Haldir took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He held Ruth tightly as he reassured himself that he was well.

"Haldir?"

"We have passed Edoras, and found it empty." He said. "We concluded Théoden decided to lead his people in Helm's Deep, and decided to take the quickest way over. Had we chosen any other way-"

"Hush." Ruth whispered suitingly as he turned in Haldir's embrace to be able to face him. "I am well. I am with you. I only fear for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They must think that I am gone." Haldir looked in his beautiful eyes, and pulled Ruth close. They entwined their legs together under the covers, and Ruth hid his face in Haldir's strong chest.

"You shall be reunited by tomorrow night. We have less than a day's walk to Helm's Deep." Ruth sighed, and finally relaxed completely in Haldir's hold.

"Tanya quell." (That is good.) Ruth whispered, and wrapped his arms around Haldir to the best of his abilities.

"I have not stopped thinking about you ever since we parted, a'mael." (beloved) Haldir whispered in Ruth's still damp hair.

"I have thought of you just as much." Ruth whispered. Haldir's warmth enveloped him completely, his strength reassured him, and the closeness of his body reminded him that he had not felt his touch on his skin for a while. "I have missed you greatly." Haldir swallowed with slight difficulties.

The closeness of Ruth's body did many things to him, and not one of them was proper for this moment. He had to remind himself constantly that he has saved Ruth from the river less than a candle mark ago, and that the Wizard was probably weak, and wished nothing else but to rest.

"Haldir?" The Elf looked down when Ruth called for him. Ruth's eyes were smoldering with passion, and when the Wizard moved against him, Haldir felt that he desired him just as much.

"Il mernamin lle cronuva." (I do not wish to harm you.) Haldir spoke lowly, and Ruth smiled lovingly at him. He raised his hand to cup Haldir's face, and pushed himself up to kiss the proud Elf.

"Il oio lle cronuvamin." (You could never harm me.)

* * *

**WARNING! SOME DELICIOUS SMUT UP AHEAD: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT I SUGGEST YOU SCROLL DOWN AND SKIP! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

A wave of magic spread from Ruth, making sure they could not be heard or disturbed until dawn. Within moments Ruth found himself on his back, with Haldir adoring his body, as if it was the most sacred thing in the world.

He opened his eyes, and a small smirk tugged on his lips.

Haldir raised an eyebrow when he found himself on his back with Ruth straddling his waist. He let go of a guttural moan when his dark haired nymph rubbed his straining need with his behind.

"It has been a while since I felt you, yásumar." (beloved) Ruth whispered, and leaned over Haldir with his hands on each side of Haldir's head. Haldir placed his hands on Ruth's waist, and pulled him down, moaning when that delicious friction sent waves of pleasure over his body. "We shall have time for slow love making, and sweet long nights." Ruth whispered in Haldir's ear, as the Elf's hands lowered to grip his behind, and Ruth moaned when he felt the tip of Haldir's member rub against his entrance.

He looked down at Haldir, and smiled lovingly. Without any thought he moved back, and impaled himself on Haldir's rock hard member. A scream of pure pleasure left his lips, and he arched back. Haldir could have reached his peak at the mere sight of his beloved overtaken by passion like that.

His creamy skin shone in the fire, the veins that decorated his skin shining like starlight, his damp hair sticking to his skin, and head thrown back in pleasure.

Ruth looked down at him with dilated eyes, and slowly started to move.

It didn't take long for them to find the perfect rhythm, and soon enough the air was filled with moans and grunts, heavy with the smell of sex and sweat.

"Ay Arvandor!" (Heavens!) Haldir gasped, and Ruth suddenly found himself on his back. He moaned loudly when Haldir moved faster, hitting that sweet, sweet spot inside Ruth with every thrust. Ruth entwined his fingers in Haldir's shoulder long hair, and pulled him into a passion filled kiss.

"Please – Haldir – please – faster –" Haldir grunted, pulled out and flipped Ruth over. The Istari screamed when Haldir filled him again, with his hands gripping Ruth's waist with a bruising force.

"Anin." (Too long.) Haldir growled lowly as he leaned over Ruth. The Wizard's hands weakened and he leaned on his elbows, biting into his forearm as pleasure surged through his body. "Anin tella coiasira amine lle tyave." (Too long since I last touched you.) His thrusts became frantic, and he reached under Ruth to grip his weeping member. Ruth came, gasping Haldir's name, and not a moment later Haldir joined him in completion.

They collapsed on the sleeping bag, sweaty, breathless and sated. Haldir was about to move, but Ruth grabbed his hand, and stopped him.

"Um il beluva." (Don't move.) Ruth whispered, and Haldir frowned slightly, worrying that he hurt him. "I wish to feel you for as long as it is possible." Ruth whispered. Haldir let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. He pulled the cover of the sleeping bag over the both of them, and wrapped Ruth into his arms, pulling him to his chest.

"As you wish." He whispered, and soon the both of them fell asleep, joined in the most intimate of ways.

* * *

**SAFE TO READ NOW!**

* * *

_All that is gold does not glitter;_

_all that is long does not last;_

_All that is old does not wither;_

_not all that is over is past._

_Not all that have fallen are vanquished;_

_a king may yet be without crown,_

_A blade that was broken be brandished;_

_and towers that were strong may fall down. _**(1)**

* * *

"Ruth!" Aragorn woke up with a gasp, and quickly sat up.

"Calm, my friend." He looked at Legolas. "You have fallen asleep." Aragorn frowned, and looked around. Indeed he has fallen asleep in the meeting room. He looked at the table, and his heart grew heavy again when his eyes landed on Ithiltincya. He sighed and took a seat.

"Is everyone ready?" Aragorn asked, and Legolas nodded at him.

"Yes." He said. Aragorn sighed, and stood up. He walked out of the room, and onto the overcrowded streets of Helm's Deep. He looked around with a pained look in his eyes.

"Farmers, furriers, stable boys." Gimli spoke as he walked over to them. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Legolas commented when an old mad walked beside him. "Or too few." He added and pointedly looked at a young boy. Aragorn snorted, and fastened his forearm protector.

"Look at them, Aragorn." He said, and Aragorn looked at him with a frown on his face. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

"Legolas-"

"Boe a hyn! Neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be! Three hundred against ten thousand!) Legolas snapped, and Aragorn sighed.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) He said, and Legolas sneered. Aragorn didn't know what has gotten into the usually calm and collected Elf. This was not the Legolas he knew.

"Legolas-"

"Aragorn!" The Elf interrupted him, and looked at him with darkened eyes. "Nedin dagor hen u-erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn snapped, and everything stilled. With a single glare pointed at Legolas, Aragorn turned his back on him, and walked away. In that moment it was as if Legolas woke up. He moved to follow after Aragorn, but Gimli grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let him go, lad." He said. "Let him be."

"I do not know what came over me." Legolas said. "I do not know-"

"It is good to know that even _you_ can get angry and feel despair." Gimli muttered, and Legolas looked at him with a confused frown.

"What do you mean by that?" Gimli snorted, and leaned on his axe.

"We have lost Ruth less than a day ago." He said. "And even though you act strong, and untouched by anything, I can see that you suffer just as much as Aragorn suffers; just as much as I suffer. It may even be that he feels worse than either one of us, because for some reason he feels as though it was his fault."

"It was not. We have all seen what happened."

"Tell that to _him_ and see how well _that_ goes." Gimli muttered, and Legolas snorted slightly, with a smile pulling on his lips.

"So, you are saying that I have said those things because I have given in to my own sorrow and despair." Gimli shrugged, and looked at him from under his helmet.

"Could be. I have been wondering when you would lose your cool." Legolas snorted, and looked at the ground.

"I was wrong." He said, and looked down the street.

"Give him a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Then go talk to him. He will understand." Legolas nodded before he smirked slightly, and looked at Gimli.

"Who would have thought; a Dwarf giving advice to an Elf."

"Stranger things have happened." Gimli muttered.

For some strange reason, neither could think of anything.

* * *

Aragorn looked up when Legolas walked into the armory where Aragorn was getting ready. The Elf held out Aragorn's sword and smiled at him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray." Legolas said as Aragorn accepted the sword from him, and fastened it at his belt. He looked up at Legolas, and gifted him with a small smile. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"U-moe edaved, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.) Aragorn said, and patted Legolas' shoulder. Both turned to look at the doorway when heavy huffing and puffing reached their ears. Gimli appeared there struggling with his chainmail shirt.

"If we had time I would get this fixed." He muttered, and Aragorn and Legolas chuckled at him when Gimli let go of the chainmail and it gathered around his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest!" He snapped. At that moment all three of them tensed up when they heard a horn sound in the night.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas muttered. Within minutes they were out of the armory, with Gimli quickly pulling the chainmail off. They ran out on the streets, hearing the bewildered exclamations of the men gathered out there. They met up with Théoden, only to stop in their tracks when an Elven army marched in. They were moving as one, and Aragorn gasped when Haldir stepped forward, and their eyes met.

"How is this possible?" Théoden wondered out loud, and Haldir looked at him.

"We bring word from Elrond of Rivendell and Galadriel of Lórien." Haldir spoke proudly. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." He looked at Aragorn again, and his eyes glowed slightly. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took a few steps forward, all three of them looking broken and sad. Aragorn took the second sword that hung on his belt and offered it to Haldir.

"Ta naa lle." (This belongs to you) Aragorn spoke in a raspy, pain filled voice. Legolas and Gimli bowed their heads in pain. "I am sorry." Aragorn said, and Haldir looked down at the sword. His stormy eyes gazed at it with an unreadable expression.

"Maybe…" He said, and looked in Aragorn's confusion filled eyes. "Maybe you should give it to whom it truly belongs." He said, and before Aragorn could voice his confusion, Haldir took a step to the side to reveal a cloaked figure behind him. The three stopped breathing when an elegant hand reached up to push the hood back, to reveal the smiling face of Ruthímiel the Green.

"Ruth-"

"Thank you for keeping it safe for me, Aragorn. I have thought it was lost to me forever." The sword met the ground with a 'clang', and Ruth found himself enveloped into three pairs of arms.

"We have thought you were lost to us." Aragorn whispered.

"You and your dumb luck! Bless ya, laddy! Bless ya!" Gimli cried out. Ruth laughed, and returned their hugs. Once they let go of him he looked at Théoden, and bowed his head slightly at the King. He looked at Haldir, and the Elf smiled lovingly at him.

"See, King Théoden?" Ruth asked, and looked back at the King. "You are not as alone as you might think you are." He said, and moved over to stand beside Haldir. The Elf wrapped his arm around Ruth's waist, to the surprise of everyone present. In that moment Eowyn and Theodred ran out, and gapped in wonder.

Haldir bowed down to lay a chaste kiss on Ruth's lips, and Eowyn paled at that.

"Do not worry, cousin." Theodred said, and Eowyn looked at him. "He was not meant for you either way. You shall find someone one day." Eowyn swallowed bitterly, and nodded sharply. Without another word, she ran away from there, while Theodred sighed, and shook his head. He smiled when he heard Ruth call out to him, and went to join them.

"I am glad to see you well, Master Ruthímiel." He said, and accepted a hug from the Istari.

"And I am glad to see you in good health as well, young Theodred." Ruth said. "I have seen Eowyn. I worry for her." He whispered, and Theodred sighed.

"Worry not, Master Istari. Sooner or later she had to learn. You are far beyond her in everything. Both she and I are young. She will find love when the time is right." Ruth smiled at him slightly, and nodded.

"Ruth, we must prepare." Haldir spoke, and Ruth looked at him. "The Uruk-Hai are getting closer as we speak. We must hurry." Ruth sighed, and nodded his head.

"Very well. Let us move. Time is not on our side."

* * *

Ruth swallowed difficultly, and took a deep breath. He looked into the distance at the approaching army of Uruk-Hai. Their torches shone ominously in the night, and his heart danced in his chest. He stood beside Haldir, drawing strength from the proud Elf.

"This fort has only one weakness." Ruth whispered.

"We know that, a'mael." (beloved) Haldir spoke. "You have taken care of it. Nothing can breach that gap." Ruth let go of a breath, and nodded.

"Look at me. It is as if I have never fought in a war before." He muttered, and Haldir smirked slightly.

"Calm. We shall make it through this." Ruth sighed, and smiled slightly.

"Right. We shall." He said. He climbed on his tiptoes, kissed Haldir's cheek, and winked at him.

"I am off to do my part. I shall see you later." He said, and jogged away.

"You have a strong husband." Tiri, who stood to Haldir's right, said.

"You have no idea, my good friend." Haldir said, and glared at the oncoming army. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Remember." Ruth said to Aragorn. "I will be able to do this only once. It requires a great deal of power, and after that, I shall be forced to fight just like any of you. Don't interrupt me, and make sure no one touches me." Aragorn nodded.

"It shall be done." Ruth nodded at him, and smiled slightly.

"It is an honor to fight with you Aragorn. I hope that, come morning, we shall look back at this night and stand victorious."

"I pray your hopes come true." Ruth nodded at him, and looked at the army that stopped some 50 meters in front of the great wall of Helm's Deep. They stopped hitting their drums, and heavy silence settled between them. Ruth took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He and Aragorn were alone on the wall directly above the gate.

"Tangado haid!" (Hold positions!) He heard Haldir's order in the distance, followed by his Lieutenants repeating his order. He took a deep breath, and felt his magic gather at the tips of his fingers. He took a deep breath again, and opened his eyes.

He was ready.

He resisted the urge to hop in his place, and instead started to hum, to Aragorn's surprise. The man chuckled when Ruth threw him a small smirk.

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say. _**(2)**

He sung lowly, with Aragorn humming beside him. Once the little song was done, the two exchanged a small smile.

"May we live to see where the Road leads us." Ruth whispered, and Aragorn nodded. In that moment the Uruk-Hai started to beat on their drums again.

"Dartho!" (Hold!) In that moment, Ruth's breath hitched in his throat. An arrow hit an Uruk-Hai, and silence fell among them again.

'Now!' He thought when the Uruk-Hai roared.

Aragorn pulled back as far as he could go, when a wave of powerful magic burst from Ruth. It gathered in front of him, and then spread to the sides, quicker than an eye can see.

Confusion settled among the Uruk-Hai, when from nowhere, two walls of water started to close in on them from behind them.

Aragorn could only watch as Ruth started to glow an emerald green. He slowly raised his arms, his hands turned palm up. Aragorn looked at the Uruk-Hai army, and his breath hitched in his throat. Rain stopped falling, as every single drop of water obeyed Ruth's order, and built a wall that threatened to collapse upon the Dark Army any second.

**"Now!"**Ruth's power laced voice echoed through the night, and he fisted his hands. The wall came tumbling down upon the Dark Army, turning into deadly ice as it fell. Ruth gasped in a breath and stumbled back. Aragorn caught him and pulled him back.

"Leithio i philinn!" (Fire arrows!) He pulled Ruth down as the Elves and Men fired their arrows, while the Uruk-Hai army charged at the fort.

"It wasn't enough! I didn't even get half of them!" Ruth spoke between gasps.

"You have done more than enough!" Aragorn said, as they descended down the stairs.

"Go." Ruth said when Aragorn helped him sit down on the place where he left his own bow and arrows. "They need you up there. I shall join you in a minute." Ruth said, and Aragorn nodded. Once he was gone Ruth cursed, and hit the wall with his fist. He should have waited just a moment longer. He should have gathered more water. Shoulder have simply done _more_!

"Fire at will!" He looked up when he heard Haldir's voice.

Now was not the time to despair. They had a war to win. He unsheathed his sword, and ran out of his cover. He hurried up the stairs ignoring the weariness that threatened to overtake him because of the Spell he used mere moments ago. Time for rest would come later; much later.

He climbed the stairs just as the Uruk-Hai managed to attach heavy metal ladder.

"Try to push the ladders off! Don't let them climb!" he shouted. He pulled on what little magical reserves he left for use, and blew up two ladders, as Men and Elves worked together to detach the other ladders. Sadly they failed, and now the sounds of swords and shields meeting filled the air. Ruth did his very best to keep track of everything, but his earlier magic escapade made it difficult.

"Ruth!" he looked up, and a small relieved smile pulled on his lips when he saw Haldir running towards him, cutting down Uruk-Hai left, right and center. They met up half way, and fought back to back, as if they'd done this a thousand times before.

Ruth caught sight of Aragorn, who was holding his own bravely. Sometime later he saw Gimli, who was happily cutting down one enemy after another, counting each one as he fell. Legolas was also giving his all, fighting with both his arrows and knives.

"Duck!" Haldir shouted, and Ruth rolled to the side as Haldir decapitated an Uruk-Hai with his long sword. Ruth was about to say something when his heart stopped, and his words hitched in his throat. Images overlapped in front of his eyes; but this time he could not count on magic.

"Haldir!" The Elf was too slow to turn. He gasped when Ruth grabbed his shoulder, and spun them around. His heart stopped beating when his Wizard, his Bond-mate, his beloved, let go of a grunt of pain, and fell into his arms, with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder; an arrow that was meant to strike Haldir's heart.

"Ruthímiel!" He heard Aragorn call, just as he lowered Ruth on the ground. Aragorn killed the Uruk-Hai and rushed over to them.

"Pull it out." Rush hissed, and Haldir looked at the arrow. "Pull it out, or I'll pull it out myself!" Ruth screamed in pain, and Haldir acted. He tore the arrow out of Ruth's shoulder, and threw it away, before he placed his hand on Ruth's shoulder, and pressed down.

"Take him to the citadel! We'll take over from here!" Aragorn shouted, as Legolas joined his side.

"Don't be an idiot!" Ruth snapped, and pulling on the last bits of magic he still had left, he closed his wound to the best of his abilities. Haldir was about to protest, but Ruth stopped him when he grabbed his sword, and impaled an Uruk-Hai that wanted to attack Haldir from the back on it.

"We have a war to fight!" Ruth snapped, and Haldir nodded. He only noted that later, once this whole ordeal was over, he would have to have a talk with Ruth about priorities.

The Uruk-Hai army seemed endless.

They all lost count of how long they were fighting. They didn't know how long they would last.

They suffered many losses, and they seemed greater than those of the Dark Army.

Just as they thought things couldn't get worse, an explosion shook them all, and they all met the floor.

The main entrance has fallen.

"Pull back! Pull back into the citadel! We've lost the main wall! Pull back!" Ruth could only feel Haldir grab his arm, and pull him along as they ran towards the upper parts of the city.

Ruth didn't know how they made it. He only knew that once he saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli join him and Haldir in the citadel he finally surrendered to the call of darkness.

* * *

He opened his eyes what seemed moments later, when a sharp sting of pain spread from his shoulder.

"Calm. Your wound reopened when I was pulling you towards the citadel." Haldir told him, and Ruth realized that he and Aragorn were tending to the wound on his shoulder.

"At least it was not poisoned." He muttered. Haldir scowled at him while Aragorn smirked slightly.

"How are you feeling, lad?" Gimli asked, and Ruth looked at him.

"Like I could sleep for the next decade." Ruth spoke honestly.

"I have never seen such Magic." Legolas said. "I am honestly surprised you've hold on for so long." Ruth hummed, and winced when Aragorn finished bandaging his wound.

"I would tell you not to use that arm for at least a few days, but that would be a moot point." Ruth sighed, and straightened.

"Never mind that. How are we standing? How many did we lose?"

"Surprisingly, not as many as we thought." Haldir said. "We have more wounded, and unable to fight, than dead." Ruth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is Théoden?"

"Feeling sorry for himself." Gimli muttered, and nodded in the direction of the neighboring room. Ruth sighed, and tried to sit up. Haldir grabbed his arm, and just as Ruth thought he would stop him, Haldir wound an arm around his waist, and helped him stand. He raised an eyebrow at Haldir, and the Elf snorted.

"It would be useless to try and reason with you know." Ruth smiled slightly, and shook his head.

"Why do I have a feeling that later I shall suffer for this moment of peace?" he muttered, and Haldir snorted, as they entered the room, where Théoden sat with his commanders. Theodred was also there, to Ruth's surprise. The younger man winked at him, signaling that he escaped the caves after they heard that the wall has been breached, and that he was at least trying to reason with his father.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." He said, and Ruth rolled his eyes, as Haldir helped him take a seat.

"Do you not know anything else but to bemoan your fate?" He muttered.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out?" Aragorn asked, and Théoden bowed his head. "Is there no other way?!"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." Theodred spoke, and everyone looked at him.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass." Haldir said to Gamling, and the man looked at his King, asking for orders. Théoden sighed, and shook his head.

"So much death." He said. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?" He asked, and looked at everyone.

"You can fight." Ruth said, and everyone looked at him. His eyes have darkened to almost black, his lips were pale, and he was resting his hand over his injured shoulder. "You can give up, of course; but for what. Whether you live or die, does not matter at this point. We are far beyond the point of no return, Théoden King. What will you do? Will you sit here and quietly await your death? Or will you stand and fight, and if today is the day you should meet your end, should you not try and make it worth something? Should you not die with your sword in your hand and your head held high?" Ruth looked in Théoden's eyes. "_What_ will _you do_?" A heavy silence settled over them.

"Ride out with me." Théoden looked at Aragorn, and their eyes met. "Ride out with me. Meet them head on. Show them that there is still some fight left in Men."

"Yes." Théoden spoke, and slowly stood up. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan." Theodred said, and pushed away from the wall. "For _our_ people."

"You are not yet-"

"If Master Ruth can fight, so can I." Theodred said, and Ruth snorted. Théoden smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Very well." He growled, and grinned. "So be it." Everything shook when the Uruk-Hai charged at the front gate. "We shall ride out."

"The sun is rising." Gimli muttered, and Legolas, Aragorn and Ruth looked at the small window.

_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east._

"Yes!" heads were lifted, and the air was suddenly filled with something no one could explain. It felt as though new strength surged through them. Their bodies ached, and their mind were weary, but somewhere deep inside all of them, a new strength blossomed.

"Bring the horses!" Théoden ordered, and everyone scurried around. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep; one last time!" Gimli cheered, and ran off somewhere, while two horses that no longer had riders were brought over to Ruth and Haldir. The two exchanged almost matching smirks and mounted their stallions.

The first door fell.

It was only a matter of time until the second door fell as well.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! AND A RED DAWN!" The door broke at the moment when the sound of an old horn broke the air. With a mighty war cry, swords were raised into the air. Hoofs hit the ground in a mad rhythm; neighs matched the cries of the riders, and they charged at the Uruk-Hai. They fell one by one, and the riders marched through the Uruk-Hai with renewed vigor.

Ruth raised his head when the Sun rays hit his face, and he felt as if a cloak of warmth and strength enveloped him. His heart stopped when a bright light shone on the horizon.

A merry laugh left his lips, and he felt as if he could fly.

"Gandalf!" He called, and everyone turned to look at the horizon.

* * *

The old Istari chuckled lowly.

"Théoden King stands alone." He muttered. A low chuckle made him look to the side, at the young warrior riding a brown steed.

"Not alone." He said, and raised his spear. "ROHIRRIM!" He roared, and no less than 2000 men on horses gathered on the horizon, casting shadows on the depleted Dark Army. And then a mighty roar echoed through the valley.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

* * *

Haldir sighed as he looked at his sleeping love. Ruth has practically collapsed the moment it was all over. It has been over 12 hours that he slept, and yet Haldir had not the heart to wake him up. Most of the people who have found refuge in Helm's Deep have now made their way towards Edoras. Only Théoden's personal guard and a few of Eomer's men, together with Theodred, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Ruth, Haldir and the Elven Army have remain at Helm's Deep.

They would spend the night here, and then move for Isengard in the morning. They had one last thing to handle; Saruman himself.

Haldir was snapped out of his thoughts when Ruth sighed, and shifted in his improvised bed. Haldir smiled lovingly, and lay down beside Ruth. The Istari moved closer to him almost instinctively, and Haldir's heart warmed.

"Mankoi?" (Why?) He whispered, and Ruth yawned.

"Mankoi mani?" (Why what?) He muttered.

"Mankoi lle uma tanya?" (Why did you do that?) Haldir whispered, and buried his face in Ruth's neck. "Why did you protect me? You could have died? What if-"

"Haldir?" Ruth called his name, and ever so slowly, careful of his injured shoulder, turned to face his beloved fully. "Would you not do the same for me?" Haldir frowned at that.

"Of course I would. I would die for you."

"I do not need for you to die for me, Haldir." Ruth said. "I need you to live for me. I need you to survive. I know that if the situation was reverse, I would think what you are thinking right now. I _know_ that you would have done the same were you in my place. Yes, this time I was lucky. I wasn't killed. But you survived as well, and that is all that matters." Haldir sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against Ruth's.

"You are right about that." Haldir spoke, although he hesitated.

"Of course I am." Ruth grumbled, and nuzzled closer to Haldir. "How long do we have until we must move out?" Haldir chuckled, and kissed the crown of Ruth's head.

"Quel kaima." (Sleep well.) he said. "I shall wake you up when the time is right."

"You should rest as well." Ruth muttered, already half asleep.

"I will." And with those words they both settled into a comfortable silence. Soon enough Haldir joined Ruth in the land of dreams.

One battle was over.

They have won the Battle for Rohan.

But another Battle lay ahead.

The Battle that would decide the future of Middle Earth.

And hopefully, they would be ready.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I have a little question for you.**

**A ****_lot_**** of people asked me if I could add mpreg somewhere in here. I have nothing against it, although ****_if_**** I put it in here it will probably be in the epilogue or somewhere later in the story.**

**So?**

**What do you think?**

**Should I or should I not?**

**Just remember!**

**That is the power of Fiction! XD**

**Love you all,**

**Neko**


	16. The Fall Of Saruman

_Still 'round the corner_

_There might wait_

_A new road or a secret gate;_

_And though I oft have passed them by,_

_A day will come at last when I_

_Shall take the hidden paths that run_

_West of the Moon,_

_East of the Sun._

_- J. R. R. Tolkien_

* * *

Ruth frowned as they stopped upon a hill that overlooked Isengard. What was once the proud meeting place for the council of the Istari was now a desolate, dark place that stunk of dark magic and death.

"Man cenich, Ruthímiel? Mani naa ta?" (What do you see, Ruthímiel? What is it?) Haldir said and Ruth looked at him.

"I see nothing, Haldir." He spoke sadly. "I only see how the mighty have fallen."

"Let's us make sure they _stay_ that way." Théoden spoke after his stopped his horse beside Ruth's. The Istari looked over his shoulder. Aragorn was right behind him, with Gimli riding with him. Legolas and Gandalf were to Aragorn's left, and Theodred and Eomer were to Aragorn's right.

They were a small company, but they feared no fight against Saruman.

"The Ents have done a lot of damage." Gandalf commented.

"They defeated a Wizard, Gandalf." Ruth said and smirked at Gandalf. "I do believe that _damage_ could not have been avoided." Gandalf chuckled lowly.

"It is not impossible to fix." He said and Ruth nodded.

"Let's go." He said. "We should end this once and for all." He nudged Orion forward and the others followed him.

Ruth frowned as they neared the entrance to Isengard and saw two small figures sitting on top of a stone wall, some two feet above water.

"Are those-"

"Merry! Pippin!" Ruthímiel interrupted Gimli, jumped off of Orion's back and ran through the water towards the two Hobbits.

"Ruthímiel!" The two shouted, jumped off of the wall and ran into Ruth's awaiting arms. Ruth didn't care that he was kneeling in more than a foot of water. He had the two in his arms again and tears of joy were stinging his eyes.

"I worried so much about you, iliathínethe!" (Younglings) Ruth whispered as he hugged them tightly, while the others caught up to him.

"You worried us all." Aragorn said and Merry and Pippin grinned up at him when Ruth let go of them. He cupped Pippin's cheek with one hand and Merry's with the other, looking at them with love filled eyes.

"I am happy to see you both well." He said.

"We're happy to see you well too, Ruth!" Pippin said. "We were worried about you as well." Merry nodded.

"We hoped you would catch up with us as quickly as possible. Does this mean you can use your powers again?" He asked and Ruth nodded.

"Fully."

"Another Istari." Everyone looked up at the low, grumbling voice and saw a huge _tree_ walking towards them. "Master Radagast didn't tell me Master Gandalf was not riding alone. I am Treebeard." Ruth stood up and bowed his head at Treebeard.

"I am Ruthímiel the Green. We have not met yet, Master Treebeard." Ruth smiled up at him while Merry and Pippin took places by his sides and Ruth placed his hands on their shoulders. "Thank you, Master Ent, for taking care of Merry and Pippin. Heaven knows what trouble they would be in had they not been with you."

"Hey!" Pippin shouted indignantly.

"I'll have you know that we have been more help than even _we_ believed we would be!"

"I do not doubt that." Ruth said. "I merely implied that you two are prone to getting into trouble almost as much as I was when I was young."

"You still get in too much trouble." Gimli grumbled and everyone laughed while Ruth snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Where is Radagast?" Gandalf asked.

"He is waiting for us at the foot of the tower. He wanted to wait for you. He believes he is not strong enough to deal with Saruman alone, and as for me-…" Treebeard sighed and shook his massive head. "Stone and Metal I can bend, but a Wizard-…"

"Leave him to us." Théoden said and Treebeard raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come then." He said. "He locked himself within the tower." He turned and started to lead the way. Ruth climbed Orion's back. He pulled Pippin behind himself while Gandalf pulled Merry behind his back.

They rode forward in silence, the heavy atmosphere weighting heavily upon them.

"Ruthímiel!" Said Wizard looked up and smiled widely when Radagast waved at him. He was sitting on top of a high rock with his staff in his hand and a relieved smile on his face. "I see you're well!"

"I am, Master Radagast!" Ruthímiel said and Radagast sighed before he nodded towards the top of the tower.

"Saruman has been quiet for a day. He never even thought of coming down from the top of Orthanc." Everyone looked up and found the White Istari gazing down at them, holding on to his white staff.

"Well, well, well." The wind carried Saruman's voice towards them, and everyone shivered at the low, hateful tone. "What do I owe the pleasure of having the Middle Earth's _mightiest_ visiting me at such an hour."

"You know very well this is not a visit, _Saruman._" Théoden hissed spitefully and Saruman looked at him.

"Not so long ago we were friends, Théoden King." Saruman said, his voice changing. "Can we not try to talk? For the sake of old alliances? For the sake of peace?"

"Peace?" Théoden said. "You want peace?" He glared up at Sauron. "We _will_ have peace. We will have _peace_ when you pay for the destruction of Westfold. We will have peace when you pay for all the tears we shed, for all the blood your _monsters_ spilled, for all the innocent children you had slaughtered!" Théoden roared. "_Then_ we will have _peace_." Saruman sneered at him and looked at Gandalf.

"I didn't know you had a student, Gandalf. He is just as _meddlesome_ as you are."

"Ruthímiel is not my student, Saruman." Gandalf said and Saruman looked at Ruth. The Green Istari had a look of severe dislike on his face, and his eyes were glimmering with magic.

"An Istari without a staff. A rare occurrence. Someone like _you_, Ruthímiel the Green, hasn't been seen in these lands since Saruman the Great." Everyone shot short glances at Ruth, and the Green Istari simply raised his head proudly, his eyes glaring daggers at Saruman.

"You know that you will meet your judgment no matter how much you try to delay it." Ruth said in a tone rarely heard coming from him. His eyes flashed silver for a second and Saruman tensed up. "I defeated you when you were possessing Théoden. What makes you believe you are any threat to us?" Saruman sneered at him. Ruth's lips twitched and his nose wrinkled slightly. "You dabbed into the darkest of Magic. Necromancy is forbidden to use by the Powers That Be. Nothing waits for you, Saruman; nothing but darkness. Do you think Sauron will help you? Do you think he will come to your aid? You are alone, Saruman. Surrender and your death may be quick."

"And who are _you_ to decide on whether I shall live or die?!" Saruman snapped and Ruth's eyes glowed like the moonlight.

"I am Ruthímiel the Green! Chosen by the Valar to be the Guardian of Life! Sent to guard all that lives and destroy all that is Evil! I have fought graters Evils than _you_, Saruman! You have no right to question my authority!"

"I am Saruman the White! I am the most powerful Wizard in Middle Earth! What can a measly _Green Wizard_ who speaks with _animals_ and cohorts with _Elves_ and _Dwarfs_ and _Men_ do against me?!"

"So you _have_ heard of him." Gandalf said and Saruman looked at him.

"I've _heard_ of the supposed _Guardian of Life_." He hissed. "An Istari not of this world. I thought it all nonsense. This _Child_ is _nothing_, Gandalf. I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you would _see_ that Middle Earth is _lost._ Sauron _will win_. You will all _die_."

"The only one here who will die is you, Saruman." Gandalf said and threw off his gray cape, making Saruman's eyes widen.

"Impossible! There can only be _one_ Gray Wizard!"

"And there _is_ only _one_!" Gandalf said and pointed his staff up. "Your staff is broken, Saruman! You will meet your end!" In that moment Saruman's staff started to glow and shiver in his hand. A second later it exploded and everyone covered their eyes with their hands at the bright light. A wave of power washed over them and they were able to open their eyes in time to see Saruman sway over the edge of the tower and fall.

"Heavens." Haldir rasped out and Ruth bowed his head.

"Rim úrthun súrine jené tu látham khóleth. Rim woliá címine úmah gártha do látham zíbun. Rim zémen oboirine luth póthela sit Xayé thale Ji." (May the wind strip the flesh off your bones. May the water wash away the darkness of your evil. May the Earth forget your existence when Winter turns to Spring.) No one knew what he said, but a cold shiver ran down their bodies. Something rolled out of Saruman's sleeve and into the water.

"Pippin!" Ruth snapped and tried to grab Pippin, but the Hobbit was too fast. Ruth jumped off of Orion's back and caught up with Pippin in time to stop him from grabbing something from the water.

"Do not touch that, iliathín." (youngling) He said and Pippin looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Why?" He asked as Ruth took off his cloak and threw it in the water. Gandalf rode over to him while Radagast jumped off the rock he was standing on. They both looked at Ruth and the youngest Istari offered the wrapped stone to Gandalf.

"Because, young Pippin, that thing is all together Evil." Gandalf said and accepted it from Ruth.

"Let's leave this place." Théoden said. "We have nothing to look for here." Ruth mounted Orion's back and pulled Pippin in front of himself.

"The water will wash away Saruman's evil." Treebeard grumbled lowly. "Soon there will be _new_ trees growing here, and all evil will be forgotten."

"I hope your words will come true, Master Treebeard." Ruth said and the Ent smiled at him.

"Lye an'omentuva, Calenim'othar. Yela iire lle naa e' anta ar' Arda quenuva." (We shall meet again, Calenim'othar. Call if you are in need and Middle Earth shall answer.) Ruth smiled slightly and bowed his head at Treebeard.

"Le fael." (Thank you.) Ruth said and looked at Treebeard again. "Tenna enta lume, namaarie." (Until that time, be well.)

"Shall I meet you in Edoras?" Radagast asked and Gandalf and Ruth looked at him.

"Go to Rivendell, my friend." Gandalf said. "Boromir might need your assistance on his way back." Radagast smiled and nodded.

"We will meet up on the road then." He said and left, while the company turned their horses and made their way towards Edoras. Haldir caught up with Ruth and the Istari looked at him from under his bangs when he noticed the way Haldir was studying him with his eyes.

"Mani naa ta, Haldir?" (What is it, Haldir?) He asked and Pippin looked at him, tilting his head back as far as it could go.

"Tiri en' Coia?" (Guardian Of Life?) Haldir asked and Ruth chuckled lowly, although the Elf noticed a note of caution in Ruth's voice.

"Essa amin esse ale' avare nauva Gurthi ar' dethole rehtuva coiar." (A title I received after I refused to become a Destroyer and chose to save lives instead.) Ruth said and Haldir nodded.

"Lle quenuva amin en' ta telwanin." (You will tell me about it later.) Haldir said and Ruth chuckled, nodding his head at him.

"Vee' lle merna." (As you wish.)

* * *

Ruth sighed and looked at the star covered sky. The sounds of the party going on in the great hall were like a muffled background noise as he kept watch. He stood on the patio overlooking the city with Haldir's cloak wrapped tightly around his form. There was darkness in the East; darkness and flames. His heart was heavy and his thoughts dark.

A part of him wondered how they could celebrate such a small victory, but the other part argued that every victory, no matter how small, was worthy of celebration.

"Lle dele." (You are worried.) He looked at Haldir as the proud Elf approached him and smiled a small, sad smile.

"Amin naa." (I am.) He said. He sighed and relaxed slightly when Haldir wrapped his strong arms around Ruth's waist and Ruth leaned his head back on Haldir's shoulder.

"How is your shoulder?" Haldir asked and Ruth chuckled lowly.

"As well as it can be." Ruth said and they fell into a comfortable silence. The sounds of celebration were the only thing breaking the silence of the night. Ruth closed his eyes as the recent events ran through his mind. Every second, every word, every move, every sign was analyzed and yet Ruth could find no peace in it.

"Tampa nowa." (Stop thinking.) Haldir whispered in Ruth's ear.

"I can't." He whispered. "Every time I catch a moment of peace I cannot help but think of everything that happened so far. I cannot stop thinking of everything that could have and still _could_ go wrong. I cannot help but wonder if Frodo and Sam are still alive and well. I cannot help but worry about Boromir and Radagast. I cannot-"

"Hush." Haldir whispered and turned Ruth in his arms, so that the Istari was facing him. "Stop. What is past is past. You cannot change it, you cannot _fix_ it." Ruth sighed and buried his face in Haldir's chest. Haldir hugged him tightly and hid his face in Ruth's sweet smelling, velvety hair. "Do not torture yourself with questions and long passed possibilities." Ruth wrapped his arms around Haldir's waist and pressed himself as close as he could go. They swayed in place to a simple, easy tune no one could hear but them.

Ruth started humming lowly and Haldir smiled.

_Kaimele amin kaima_ (I dreamed a dream)  
_En' luumeor an wanwa._ (Of times long gone.)  
_Kaimele en' qwaith_ (I dreamed of people)  
_An demade._ (Long forgotten.)  
_Kaimele amin kaima_ (I dreamed a dream)  
_An laire waane_. (Of summers past.)  
_Kaimele tanya _(I dreamed that)  
_lle ar' amin_ _tellaya._ (you and I would last.)

_Kaimele amin an mela_ (I dreamed of love)  
_An coia coiaya._ (Of life worth living)  
_Kaimele tanya_ (I dreamed that)  
_Seldarine nauva demada._ (Gods would be forgiving.)  
_Kaimele amin kaima_ (I dreamed a dream)  
_Ar' dome ante ed'._ (And night went by.)  
_Kaimele tanya_ (I dreamed that)  
_Mela oio garthaya._ (Love would never die.)

_Nan' armar rakte ed'_ (But storms came by)  
_Ar' raura sune. _(And thunder roared.)  
_Menel lante ndu_ (The sky fell down)  
_Ar' estela olvanne._ (And hope was lost.)  
_Kaimele amin kaima;_ (I dreamed a dream)  
_Ta nae ner kaimin._ (It was more than it seemed.)  
_Nan' coia rakte ed'_ (But life came by)  
_Ar' sane kel kaima._ (And took away the dream.)

Ruth twitched slightly and opened his eyes.

"Uuma dela." (Don't worry.) He looked up at Haldir's shadows face. "You fell asleep." Ruth frowned slightly. They were still on the patio, but they were in the shadows, leaning against the wall. Ruth was resting in Haldir's lap, with Haldir's arms wrapped lovingly around him and his head resting on Haldir's firm chest.

"Have they finished the celebration?" Ruth asked and Haldir hummed.

"They have. They are all asleep." Ruth sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Haldir's shoulder again.

"I can't believe I fell asleep just like that." He muttered and Haldir chuckled. He raised his hand and started running his fingers through Ruth's long hair.

"You are tired and drained, astalder." (valiant one) Haldir said and kissed Ruth's forehead. "I am sure you haven't rested properly ever since you left Lórien." Ruth snorted.

"And I will not be able to rest until this is over." He whispered and Haldir hugged him tighter.

"I shall watch over you, melamin." (my love) Haldir said. "Hauta." (Sleep.) Ruth's eyes were closing against his will. Haldir's warmth and his strong presence seemed like a shield that kept away the darkness. He was close to falling asleep when a wave of darkness washed over them and he jumped into a sitting position. His eyes met Haldir's and the Elf paled.

"_He's_ here."

* * *

**More comes as soon as I'm able to post.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	17. Parting Gifts

_Viresse and Luinil exchanged a small glance. They were with Elrond and Boromir in the great library of Rivendell and they told Elrond about their thoughts and feelings. The Elder's face was serious, his lips pulled into a thin line, and his head was bowed as he thought about what the young Elves told him._

_"You say that you feel as though you've known him forever." He said and looked at them._

_"Not only known him." Viresse said. "It is as though we've actually lived with him. Like a far off memory from a long forgotten childhood."_

_"Do you know why, Lord Elrond?" Boromir asked._

_"I have never heard of something similar." Elrond said. "It could only be explained with you remembering your past life, but that is practically impossible."_

_"Not if the Valar want us to remember." Luinil said and the others looked at him. "Master Ruthímiel is a powerful Wizard. He lived for a long time. What I felt when I looked at him was so very similar to what I feel towards Viresse; a brotherly camaraderie. When I first laid eyes on him I felt as though I was looking at a long lost family member."_

_"Me as well." Viresse said. "Please, Lord Elrond. Please help us remember." She begged with big, imploring eyes. Elrond sighed and shook his head._

_"The only thing that comes to my mind is meditation." He said and took a seat. "If you have indeed met Ruthímiel in a past life, then you must return to it to remember."_

_"What must we do?" Viresse asked and Elrond stood up._

_"Come with me. This will require peace and quiet."_

_"Can I come as well?" Boromir asked and Elrond nodded._

_"You will not be allowed to move or speak." Boromir nodded and looked at Viresse._

_"I wish to be there." Viresse smiled at him slightly while Luinil cleared his throat and covered his mouth to hide a smirk. Boromir and Viresse blushed slightly and Elrond raised an eyebrow._

_"Come." He said. "There is no time like right away."_

_He walked out of the library and down the hallway followed by the other three. They walked down hallways and beside many rooms. As they went lower and lower, the light of day was left behind them and they entered an underground set of caves. They didn't know where the seemingly star-like light was coming from. The air was somewhat heavy and the darkness around them seemed to glitter._

_"This place; it is filled with magic." Viresse said and Luinil nodded._

_"You can feel it?" Boromir asked._

_"It makes my skin crawl." Luinil said. "Master Elrond, what is this place?" They came upon a small river and Elrond led them further down._

_"A long time ago Elves and Istari came here to meditate and practice." They entered a huge underground cave. The ceiling was high above them and the river turned into a pond there. "This light you see and the magic you feel; no one knows how it came to be here, but it helps in meditation." He stopped beside the pond and looked at Luinil and Viresse. "You must enter this pond, take seats on one of those rocks and allow the magic to pull you in. You must not resist it in any way. The consequences of resistance would be horrible." Luinil and Viresse nodded and started taking off their clothes until both were left in their leggings and light, white undershirts._

_"Viresse-" Boromir grabbed her forearm and stopped her. She looked at him with a small frown. A moment later she smiled, approached him and kissed his cheek._

_"Worry not, Boromir of Gondor. Everything will be well." She said and he let go of her arm. She smiled at Luinil and he nodded at her. Elrond walked over to Boromir and they watched as the young Elves entered the water. They swam over to the circle of flat stones in the middle and climbed them._

_Boromir swallowed and moved back. He slid down the wall of the cave, crossed his legs and settled for a long wait. Elrond smiled slightly and walked over to him. He took a seat beside him and placed his hand on Boromir's shoulder for a second._

**_'Worry not. Both are strong. They will be fine.'_**_ Elrond's voice caressed Boromir's mind and he felt his shoulders relax. Viresse and Luinil took seats on the rocks, crossed their legs and rested their hands on their knees. They closed their eyes and took deep breaths._

_Moments later the air stilled._

_The water rippled and Boromir shivered when he felt something crawl up and down his skin._

_He swallowed and tried his best to relax._

_'And so it begins.'_

* * *

_"Ruth!" A voice came through the deafening, heavy darkness around him. Everything hurt. His limbs were heavy. His eyes felt as though they were glued together. It was hard to breathe. It was hard to think._

_He tried to unclench his fists._

_He tried to take in a deep breath._

_It felt as though lead filled his lungs and he started choking._

_"Ruth, echuio!" (Ruth, wake up!)_

_'I can't!' Ruth screamed in his mind, fighting against the darkness. Scorching warmth enveloped him and if he could he would scream._

**_Nar draut._**

_Ruth gasped out in pain. It felt as though his very bones were burning._

**_Nar gaj._**

_"Ruthímiel! Echuio! An ngell nîn!" (Wake up! Please!)_

_'Haldir!' Ruth struggled against the pain. He fought against the darkness, fought against the pain, but the more he fought, the more it pulled him deeper._

**_Burzum ha._**

_'Haldir!'_

**_Burzum zaduk._**

_'Haldir!'_

**_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul._**

_A light shone in front of him and the pain became unbearable. He couldn't breathe anymore and it felt as though his body was about to implode._

_"Ruthímiel! Echuio! Echuio!" The light grew brighter as he struggled to open his eyes._

**_Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._**

_"ECHUIO!"_

_"HALDIR!"_

* * *

Ruth jumped into a sitting position. His whole body was cramping up, he was shivering as though he was drenched in ice cold water, his sight was blurry and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't breathe in enough air.

"Mai acáriel. Mai acáriel, Ruth." (You did well.) Haldir's voice broke through the frantic haze his mind was in and he realized the Elf was holding him to his chest, running his fingers through his hair. "Mai acáriel. Lle tyava quel. Lle tyava quel. (You did well. You are alright.) Ruth finally managed to take in a deep breath and he leaned on Haldir fully. His hands somehow fisted in Haldir's shirt on the Elf's strong chest and Ruth pulled himself closer to him.

"Amin il cuivaya." (I couldn't awaken.) He rasped out and Haldir hugged him tighter. "Amin il cuivaya. Amin il-"

"Vá." (Don't.) Haldir whispered and kissed the crown of Ruth's head. "Vá." He rubbed suiting circles in Ruth's back. "You are safe. You are with me. He cannot harm you. I swear to you, Ruthímiel, amin Calenim'othar." (my green paladin) Ruth swallowed difficultly and took another deep breath, feeling the effects of whatever he just lived through easing up. "Lle naa varna." (You are safe.)

Ruth took a deep breath and slowly relaxed against Haldir.

"Mani marte?" (What happened?) Ruth asked and Haldir shivered making Ruth frown.

"You don't remember?" Ruth shook his head before he buried his face in Haldir's chest. "We were outside when you felt something. You just rushed inside without a word. I ran after you. I caught up with you in time to see you take the Palantír from Pippin's hands before Sauron could pull him into his mind. Unfortunately, because your magic reacted immediately we couldn't reach you." Haldir shivered again and Ruth tensed up. "The Palantír – you let go of it and in dissolved into nothing because of your magic. You collapsed. I thought – I thought I lost you."

"Haldir-"

"You weren't breathing. You weren't moving. You're eyes – Your eyes were wide open and they were – they were dead – "

"Haldir-"

"I thought I lost you!" In that moment Ruth moved and pulled Haldir into a kiss. It was so full of desperation and love and pain that it broke Ruth's heart.

"Vá, Haldir." Ruth whispered. He cupped Haldir's face with his hands and leaned his forehead against his. "Vá. Amin naa quel." (Don't. I am alright.) He whispered and felt Haldir's arms tighten around his waist. Haldir flattened their bodies together and Ruth straddled his lap. Haldir buried his face in Ruth's chest and Ruth entwined his fingers in Haldir's hair.

"Amin naa quel, Haldir." (I'm alright, Haldir.) Ruth whispered and kissed Haldir's head. "Amin naa quel."

"You are a bad liar." Haldir rasped out and Ruth chuckled lowly.

"You only know me too well." He said. Moments later Haldir's hold on him grew lighter and Ruth moved back a little. "Is Pippin-"

"You stopped Sauron in time. Pippin is safe. Although I believe he is worried about you. Everyone is."

"Where are they?" Ruth asked and looked around. The great chamber they were in was empty.

"They are in the Throne Room. They must be killing themselves with worry." Ruth swallowed and nodded.

"We must go and talk to them." Haldir frowned at him.

"Can you even walk?" He asked and Ruth frowned. He moved slowly and Haldir followed him. Ruth stood only to sway. Haldir caught him and steadied him. "Easy." He said and Ruth nodded.

"I'll be fine." He said. "We must talk with everyone. I fear the darkness is spreading quicker than we originally thought." Haldir nodded and wrapped an arm around Ruth's waist as he slowly started leading him out of the chamber.

They walked slowly as Ruth regained his strength. By the time they reached the Throne Room Ruth could walk without his help, but Haldir was walking close to him never the less.

"Ruth!" The moment they entered the Throne Room, Pippin cried out and broke into a run.

"Pippin!" Ruth fell on his knees and enveloped the Hobbit into his arms lovingly. Pippin was shivering against him, holding on to him as if he was afraid he would disappear. Ruth could hear him muttering something, but couldn't discern it. He looked up and found relief written on every face in the room.

"What happened?" He asked and pushed Pippin away. He cupped the Hobbit's face in his hands and made him look in his eyes. "Pippin-"

"I'm so sorry, Ruth! I was just curious! I didn't mean-"

"I'm not hurt, Pippin. What I need to know if you are. Did he see you? Did he hurt you?"

"No." Pippin said and shook his head. "You took it from me before anything happened." Ruth breathed a sigh of relief and leaned his forehead against Pippin's.

"Don't you _ever_ frighten me like that again, Peregrine Took."

"Shouldn't _we_ be the ones to say that?" Aragorn spoke up and Ruth looked at him before he stood up. "You have been hurt during this quest more times than any of us, and you _still_ insist on saving everyone."

"Because I can handle it, Aragorn." Ruth said. "I heal faster than any one of you. I can handle it."

"That doesn't mean you _should_, Calenim'othar." Gandalf said and Ruth looked at him.

"Like I said. I can handle it." He said. "Sauron didn't manage to contact me. My magic fought him off. The backlash locked me in the void. I'm alive and well." Haldir cleared his throat and Ruth rolled his eyes. "Alright. I _will be_ well."

"Did you see anything?" Théoden asked and Ruth shook his head.

"Nothing. Like I said. My magic fought off the power of the Palantír. I didn't see Sauron. I didn't see his plans."

"Maybe you should have tried to see them." Théoden said and Ruth looked at him sharply.

"I know far too much to allow Sauron to delve into my mind, Théoden king. Yes, maybe it would be better had I seen his plans, but the connection would go both ways. Our knowledge would be shared, and trust me; my mind is filled with things no one should know, let alone Sauron."

"It would have given us an advantage. We would know where and when to strike!"

"And Sauron would have the ultimate knowledge of Magic!" Ruth snapped and Théoden flinched back while everyone in the room tensed up and a heavy atmosphere settled over them. "Had you missed my title back when we defeated Saruman?! I am the _Guardian of Life_! I am the wielder of the Deep Magic! One word, _one thought_, and I can either destroy or create. I know the price of Magic. I know the price of ruling above Life and Death. Do you think Sauron would care? Do you think he would care about the price of using Deep Magic?! He would destroy everything in his path without the need for armies! Do not question my decisions mortal _King_. I have faced Evils bigger than Saruman and Sauron and brought them on their knees. I fought things made out of your worst nightmares and lived. _You_, Théoden, have no rule over me or my decisions. I could have calmly stayed away from everything. Civilizations fall, Kingdoms fade; nothing is constant. Nothing but Change. This war will pass one way or another. Another King will come and go. The darkness will pass into light until another darkness comes. That is the Circle of Life. I could have chosen to stay away from this war that means _nothing_ in my life. I could have chosen to sit to the side and watched you struggle with this, and yet I didn't. I chose to fight with you and beside you, despite _everything_ I lived through already. So don't you _dare_ question me. Don't you_ dare_ think yourself worthy of standing as my equal. My status is so far above yours you wouldn't believe it if I told you. While you will fade and die, I will continue living and watching the changes of the world. Little can kill me, and if something did I would only come back with the new shift of the tide. Trust me, Théoden King. I am far beyond anything you could ever comprehend. Do. Not. Underestimate me." Théoden took a small step back and bowed his head a little. Ruth tensed up a bit when Haldir placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked at the Elf and Haldir nodded slightly at him with understanding in his eyes.

"What do you think will be Sauron's next move?" Aragorn asked and Ruth sighed.

"I think we can freely say his next move will be to attack Gondor." He said.

"There is logic in that." Legolas said. "Gondor is one of the last free kingdoms. He will want it enslaved."

"And since we know nothing of Frodo and Sam-…"

"They are alive." Ruth said and what was left of the Fellowship looked at him with hope and joy in their eyes. "They are alive and well. I don't know _where _they are, but I know that much."

"That is good." Gandalf said and heavily took a seat in the closest chair.

"Is there any way for you to find them?" Merry asked and Ruth sighed.

"Trying to locate them would only bring too much attention to them. It is better if we simply let destiny run its course for now. Sauron doesn't have the Ring yet, that much we can be sure of. What we need to do now is to mobilize out forces and be ready when Gondor calls for aid."

"Why should we answer?" Théoden said and everyone looked at him with a frown.

"Father-"

"No." Théoden interrupted his son, and the young man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in on us?! Where was Gon-"

"And where were _you_, King Théoden?!" Ruth snapped and Théoden's eyes widened. "You were sitting in your chair with _Grima_ at your feet, listening to the whispers of that foul _rat_. Do not blame Gondor for your own mistakes." Ruth looked at Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. "I shall ride out to Gondor. They must be warned."

"Bur Ruth-"

"I shall ride with you." Haldir interrupted Merry and Pippin.

"Your men need you to lead them, Haldir." Ruth said and Haldir frowned at him.

"You are _not_ riding out on your own. My captains can lead the army. They are well trained and capable. I _am_ riding out with you, whether you like it or not." Ruth chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"Very well." Théoden left the room in that moment. Eowyn, Theodred and Eomer bowed their heads and sighed.

"Do not mind him." Ruth said. "He is a good King, but he is stuck in the past too much. He will need you, all three of you. The moment the beacons of Gondor light up, you must be ready to march for war.

"We will be." Theodred said and Ruth nodded at him with a small smile.

"You'll be careful, right?" Pippin said and Ruth looked down at him.

"You haven't been all too careful up until now." Merry said as he walked over to Pippin and Ruth. The Green Istari sighed and kneeled on the ground. He showed the two to come closer to him, and once they did he pulled them both into a hug.

"I will be careful." He spoke to them, and shivered when they hugged him tightly. "But what I want is for you two to stay here when the horns of war are sounded."

"What?!" Merry snapped and pulled back.

"You can't expect of us to just stay behind after everything that's happened!"

"Listen to me!" Ruth snapped and the two shut up.

"You two are Hobbits. You are braver than many men I have met in my long life. You are smart, crafty little creatures, but you are _not_ warriors. In my eyes you are mere children. In my heart you are like _my _children." Pippin and Merry's eyes filled with tears at that. "I know I ask too much of you, especially since Frodo and Sam are in more danger than any of us, but please. A long, _long_ time ago, I've lost my son and daughter. I've lost my wife and many lovers. I've lost friends. I've lost men and women I've considered brothers and sisters. I've lost _everything_ in life worth fighting for. Please, I am begging you, _don't_ make me grieve your deaths. Don't make me lose you. I love you. All of you. A war is upon us, and Death follows it on swift, quiet wings. Don't make my heart break again. I do not think I would be able to handle it." Merry and Pippin bowed their heads as tears streamed down their cheeks. Aragorn and Gandalf bowed their heads. Legolas looked to the side with pain written over his face. Gimli grunted and looked away from Ruth. Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred had tears in their eyes; tears for a man they hardly knew. Haldir placed his hand on Ruth's shoulder and squeezed tightly.

His heart ached for his beloved. He knew so very little of Ruth's past, and yet what he knew made his heart ache and fill with so much more love than he ever thought he would feel.

"We will stay behind." Merry said and relief covered Ruth's face.

"But you must promise us something as well." Pippin said and Ruth looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You won't die." The two spoke at the same time and Ruth paled slightly.

"You know I cannot promise you that." He said.

"Yes you can." Merry said stubbornly. "You can promise to us that you will give your all to come back. You can promise us that you will survive no matter what." Ruth swallowed difficultly and nodded.

"I swear on my Magic that I will do everything in my power to always come back to you." He said and a wave of soft, warm magic washed over them. Merry and Pippin smiled and jumped forward to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, Ruth." Pippin whispered.

"Thank you." Merry said and Ruth smiled a weak smile. He looked up and the other smiled at him.

"When will you ride out?" Gandalf asked when Ruth let go of the Hobbits and stood up.

"As soon as possible." Ruth said and looked at Haldir.

"I must speak with my Captains. We can ride out immediately after that. We will only have to find me a horse that can keep up with Orion."

"We can ride together." Ruth said. "Orion can carry the both of us faster than any horse ever could." Haldir nodded.

"I shall take my leave then." He said and turned on his heel, leaving the room. Ruth sighed and walked with Pippin and Merry over to the others.

"So we part again." Gimli said and Ruth smiled at him slightly.

"Not for long, my friend. Besides, if I am not mistaken, Boromir, Viresse and Luinil should ride out of Rivendell as soon as Radagast reaches them. I have no doubt he is already with them. They will meet up with you and you shall join us in Gondor."

"Be careful, my brother." Aragorn said and walked forward to hug Ruth. Ruth returned the hug tightly and buried his face in Aragorn's neck for a second.

"You as well." He said. Aragorn let go of him and Legolas took a step forward. Ruth smiled when the usually stoic Elf hugged him.

"Rima asca ar' naa varna, toror'amin." (Ride fast and stay safe, my brother.) Legolas said and moved back. "Tenna lye au'oment." (Until we meet again.) Ruth smiled at him and nodded.

"Until we meet again." Ruth said and looked at Gimli. The Dwarf grunted something into his chin and waddled over to hug Ruth.

"Take care of yourself, lad. I hope that crazy luck of yours serves you well." Ruth chuckled and nodded his head at him.

"Stay safe, Gimli." Ruth turned to face Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred and the three walked over to him. Ruth shook hands with Eomer and the proud man of Rohan nodded at him.

"We do not know each other well, but it will be an honor fighting by your side when time comes." Ruth nodded.

"You are a good man, Eomer, and a great warrior. I am glad to know you will fight for Middle Earth. Take care of your sister." Eomer nodded. Ruth looked at Eowyn next and the young woman blushed slightly. After a moment of hesitation she moved and flung herself in Ruth's arms. Ruth chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

"Stay strong, child." He whispered in her ear. "Your destiny is greater than you might think." They parted and she gave him a strange look. Theodred grabbed his arms and hugged him tightly, making Ruth chuckle again.

"Thank you for saving my life, and for suffering my father." Theodred said. "I hope we will meet again, and one day look back on all of this together." Ruth nodded and patted Theodred's shoulders.

"Until we meet again, my friend."

"Ruthímiel?" Said man turned towards the doorway and found Haldir standing there. "I am ready when you are." Ruth took a deep breath and nodded at him.

"We must move out then. If we ride only during daylight, we should reach Gondor by tomorrow night." He said and Haldir nodded.

"Let's go then." Ruth smiled at everyone and nodded.

"Until we meet again." He said, turned his back on them and walked out of the room. Haldir nodded at everyone, their eyes telling him to watch over Ruth. He turned and followed after him.

"Let's go." Pippin said, grabbed Merry's hand and broke into a run towards the back.

"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn shouted and everyone followed after the two Hobbits. They followed them through the village and over to the high tower at the front door. They climbed up and reached the top in time to see Haldir and Ruth disappear over the horizon.

"What was that blessing Ruth used a few times?" Legolas asked and looked at Gandalf.

"It is a blessing our Mother taught him. In translation I believe it says: May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face; and until we meet again, may our Mother hold you on the palm of her hand." Everyone nodded slightly and Gandalf smiled a small smile.

"Rith poe geerine tháro, merén." (Until we meet again, my friend." Gandalf whispered into the wind. "Rith poe geerine tháro." (Until we meet again.)

* * *

_"Mister Frodo!" Sam shouted and caught Frodo when a man of Gondor pushed him roughly on the ground. "Can't you see that he's weak?!" Sam shouted and helped Frodo take a seat._

_"Is something wrong with master?" Gollum rasped out and crawled over to Sam and Frodo. "Is master hurt?"_

_"No, Sméagol." Frodo breathed out and smiled weakly at Sam. "I'm fine, really." He said and Sam frowned at him._

_"Pardon me, Mr. Frodo, but I don't believe you." Frodo chuckled weakly and all three of them looked up when the leader of their captors walked over to them._

_"Tomorrow we will be in Gondor." He said. "Unless you wish to simply give me the Ring and you may be on your way." Frodo struggled to get on his feet and Sam helped him._

_"Your brother would never do this, Captain Faramir." Frodo said and Faramir's gray eyes filled with shadows._

_"He would. He would bring the Ring to our father."_

_"No he wouldn't!" Sam snapped. "Boromir saw the darkness of the Ring! Master Ruthímiel showed him! Boromir swore he would protect us from your father! Master Ruth said he is lost in the Shadow! Why don't you believe us?!"_

_"Because I have my orders!" Faramir shouted and the two Hobbits and Gollum flinched back. "For all I know my brother could be dead. There has been no word from him ever since he left for Imladris!"_

_"He was alive and well when we last saw him." Frodo spoke stubbornly. "Listen to your heart, for my heart tells me he lives." Faramir's eyes filled with doubt for a second, before they hardened again._

_"No." He said and straightened. "Tomorrow you shall be taken to my father." He turned his back on them and was about to walk away when Frodo snapped._

_"Your brother was almost driven to madness because of that Ring!" He shouted and Faramir looked at him over his shoulder. "Had Master Ruth not talked to him he would have tried to take the Ring and bring it to Minas Tirith! It would have killed him! The Ring is trying to return to Sauron! It will do anything to come back to him! Don't you see?! It's destroying everything!" Faramir frowned and turned slowly._

_"Who is this Master Ruthímiel you keep mentioning?" he asked lowly._

_"A great Wizard." Frodo said. Sam nodded while Gollum moved back a little. "A great man who risked his life for my safety, for the safety of the Fellowship and for our mission. A man your brother was willing to stay with because he was greatly injured in saving us. A man your brother respects. I dare say he even loves him. Boromir spoke of you to him; to us. I have no doubt that Master Ruth would be happy to meet you." Faramir swallowed difficultly and turned his back on them again._

_"Then I hope your Master Ruth arrives here quickly. All of us need wisdom in these dark times." With that said he walked away, and Frodo, Sam and Gollum relaxed a bit._

_"We must try to escape." Sam said._

_"There is no way for us to escape, Sam." Frodo said and took a seat heavily. Sam frowned and bit into his lip. He walked over to Frodo and kneeled in front of him._

_"Then – then just this once, put the Ring on." Frodo's eyes opened wide at Sam's words. "Put it on and run away from here. I'm sure Gollum can follow you. I'll – I'll stay here and stall them. You must – "_

_"Oh, Sam." Frodo breathed out and tilted his head to the side with a loving smile. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, my dear, dear Sam."_

_"Why?" Sam rasped out brokenly._

_"The Ring is slowly taking over me, Sam." Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Sauron is looking for it. If I put it on he will surely find me. And besides, I could never leave you behind, my dear Sam." Said Hobbit swallowed difficultly and bowed his head._

_"Then we must find another way." He said and Frodo sighed._

_"Yes. We must find another way." He said and looked at the cloudy sky. "Before it is too late."_

* * *

Ruth woke up with a start and looked around in slight confusion.

"Me'a, Ruth." (Easy, Ruth.) Haldir whispered and wrapped his arms around Ruth. The Istari took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned against Haldir. "Umarth kaime?" (A bad dream?) He asked as he rubbed suiting circles in Ruth's back.

"Ú." (No.) Ruth whispered and pulled himself closer to Haldir. "I have had a vision again. Frodo and Sam are in Osgiliath. Faramir of Gondor is holding them captive." Haldir frowned, but pulled Ruth back into a lying position. Ruth shivered and pushed himself closer to Haldir. He wrapped his arms around Haldir's waist and buried his face in Haldir's strong chest. "They are riding for Gondor tomorrow."

"We will be there in time to stop anything from happening. Frodo and Sam are crafty little creatures, just like all Hobbits. They will find a way to keep the Ring from Denetor for as long as possible."

"I cannot help but worry, Haldir." Ruth spoke lowly and Haldir sighed. He turned on his side slightly, making Ruth let go of him, took his chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted his head up. He looked in Ruth's beautiful eyes and spoke quietly.

"You cannot change the course of destiny. You can only affect it by trying your best. You cannot be at a hundred places at the same time. You told Théoden that you could have easily stayed out of all this. Think, a'mael." (beloved) Haldir whispered imploringly. "How many would have died if you were not around. I know for a fact that I wouldn't have made it past Helm's Deep were you not there to save my life at the risk of your own safety."

"Don't say that." Ruth whispered and shook his head. "Two times I almost lost you. Two times that constantly replay through my mind whenever I close my eyes. I cannot handle the thought of losing you, Haldir. Please. Don't speak of it." Haldir leaned forward and kissed Ruth with all his might.

"Then stop blaming yourself for everything. Stop thinking of what you lost and think of what you shall have once this war is over. Hold on to the hope we all hold on to. Otherwise your heart will be what will kill you, and not the blade of a sword or the tip of an arrow." Ruth let go of a shaky breath and nuzzled closer to Haldir.

"If it only were that easy." He said and Haldir sighed. He hugged Ruth tightly and buried his face in Ruth's hair.

"Then sleep, and allow yourself to forget about it all at least for a while. Dawn is still a few hours away. Rest, lisse'amin. Rest." (my sweet) Ruth closed his eyes and concentrated on Haldir's strongly beating heart.

Ever so slowly, sleep claimed him.

And for once there were no dreams or nightmares plaguing him.

* * *

"Heavens!" Ruth shouted in fear when they stopped on top of a hill overlooking Osgiliath.

"They are under siege!" Haldir said. "Ruth!" He snapped when the Istari jumped off of Orion.

"Run, Haldir! We must help them!" Ruth shouted moments before he shifted into a huge black wolf and charged forward.

"Rima, Orion! Rima!" (Run, Orion! Run!) Haldir hissed and Orion climbed on his hind legs and neighed loudly before he charged after Ruth.

Haldir saw Ruth jump an Orc from the back, digging his claws into its torso. The Elf jumped off of Orion's back brandishing his sword and grabbing Ruth's sword from the holster before Orion galloped away.

"Ruth!" Haldir snapped and Ruth shifted quickly. He caught his sword from the air, unsheathed it and cut off an Orcs head. Haldir slashed his way to Ruth's side and they advanced through the ranks of the mindless monsters, looking for any trace of Frodo and Sam.

"That is Faramir!" Haldir looked up when Ruth called out to him and saw a young man, bearing a striking resemblance to Boromir, fighting a bit to the front. His eyes caught sight of something seconds before his whole body shivered and his breath caught in his throat.

"Nazgúl!" He roared and both human and Orc alike looked up when the Wright on top of a fell-beast flew over the ruins of Osgiliath.

"Frodo, what are you doing?!"

"Sam." Ruth breathed out and looked around frantically only for his heart to sink.

"Ruth, no!" Haldir shouted when Ruth ran forward. His eyes widened when he saw what had the Istari in panic. Frodo was standing on an archway alone, and the Wright was slowly descending towards him. Haldir looked around frantically and found a bow lying on the ground. He snatched it and ran forward. He bowed down and grabbed an arrow that was sticking out of an Orc's neck.

"Frodo!" Ruth shouted and jumped forward, tackling Frodo on the ground. Two arrows embedded themselves in the fell-beast's neck. It screeched and flew away.

Haldir looked to the side and his eyes met wide, shocked eyes of Faramir.

Ruth and Frodo toppled down the stairs and Ruth twisted them around so that he made sure Frodo landed on him. A moment later he found himself looking at Frodo's blade, the Hobbit's eyes dark and filled with shadows.

"Frodo." He whispered and a moment later Frodo's eyes cleared. He whimpered and scurried back, until his back hit a wall. In that moment Sam, Haldir and Faramir ran over to them, and Gollum crawled out from the shadows. Ruth hurriedly stood up and walked over to Frodo. He kneeled in front of him and took his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Frodo whimpered, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Oh, Frodo." Ruth whispered and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. "What has the Ring done to you?" He spoke as he pulled Frodo in his arms, hugging him tightly against his chest. Frodo hugged him back as he sobbed in Ruth's chest, Ruth's comforting warmth enveloping him completely. He looked up and saw Sam looking at him with wide, bewildered eyes. He smiled warmly at him and raised one arm, calling him over. Sam whimpered and broke into a run. He wrapped one arm around Frodo and the other around Ruth, and the Istari hugged them both to his chest.

Sometime later, Sam and Frodo pulled away from Ruth and he looked down at them with a loving smile.

"I am so happy to see te both of you alive." He whispered as he caressed their cheeks with gentle, loving hands.

"We thought we would never see you again, Ruth." Frodo whispered and Ruth leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"I promised we would meet again, iliathín." (youngling) Ruth said and Frodo gifted him with a small, weak smile.

"Yes, you have." He said. Ruth looked over his shoulder at Haldir and Faramir, and slowly stood up.

"I have expected more from the brother of Boromir." He said and Faramir blushed heavily. "I was told that you held your father's will in high regard, but I thought you would know when to disobey him."

"My brother-"

"Is safe and sound in Rivendell. He should make his way back to Gondor quickly." Ruth said and Faramir's eyes filled with hope. Ruth looked at Frodo again and his eyes saddened.

"The Ring has grown heavier, has it not?"

"It has." Frodo whispered and Ruth's eyes saddened. He kneeled in front of Frodo again and pulled the Ring from under Frodo's shirt.

"I cannot do much. I can only buy you time and hope it will be enough. You must destroy it if you want to be free of it." He said and Frodo nodded. Ruth closed his eyes and covered the Ring with his hands. The veins on his skin shone like liquid mercury and a light breeze ruffled his braided hair. Something glowed under his hands and Frodo breathed in a deep breath, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, before he slumped forward. Ruth caught him and steadied him as the Ring fell out of his hands to dangle in front of Frodo's chest.

For a second it seemed like an orb of star-like light shone around the Ring and once Frodo managed to stand on his own again, he opened his eyes and looked at Ruth. The shadows weren't all gone, but his eyes were clearer still.

"What did you do?" He asked and Ruth smiled at him slightly.

"I placed a sort of shield around the Ring. Like I said, it won't hold for long, but neither will Sauron be able to reach it, nor will it be able to poison your heart and thoughts with its venomous whisperings. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, for once this spell expires Sauron will be able to find you in a blink of an eye, but I couldn't let you go on like that." Frodo nodded his head slightly. He raised his head and looked at Faramir.

"Will you let us go?" He asked and Faramir nodded slightly.

"Come. I'll show you the quickest way out." Ruth nodded at Haldir and the Elf nodded back at him, as Ruth followed after Frodo, Sam and Gollum. They came upon a small cave that led underground.

"This is the old sewer." Faramir spoke lowly and Sam and Frodo looked at him. Ruth looked at Gollum in that instant and the lowly creature cowered in front of him. Ruth frowned and bowed his head a little, his eyes flashing slowly. "It runs under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there." Frodo and Sam nodded at him before they looked at Ruth. The Istari tsked and moved forward to hug them both.

"Although I am so happy to see you both, my heart is breaking for we must part again so soon."

"Can you not go with us?" Sam asked as they parted and Ruth took a few steps back.

"I am afraid not, Master Gamgee. I must take a different path. Go, and my our Mother look down on you kindly until we meet again." Frodo swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Which way are you taking?" Faramir asked.

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains." Frodo said and Faramir and Ruth exchanged a dark look. Ruth growled lowly and rounded on Gollum, who screamed and scurried back. Faramir was quick though and grabbed Gollum's neck only to slam him against the closest wall.

"Is it Cirith Ungol?" He growled lowly and Gollum whimpered. "Is that its name?!"

"No! No!" Gollum screamed before Faramir growled and squeezed his neck tighter. "Yes" He whined. Faramir let go of him before he looked at Ruth. The Istari was looking at Gollum with a dark look in his eyes.

"You are taking them through Shelob's lair?" Ruth spoke lowly and Gollum's eyes widened.

"How do you know about her?! _Gollum! Gollum!_"

"I ran into her once." Ruth growled. "My pity for that sad creature is the only thing that stopped me from killing her. But pity won't hold me back if you are indeed taking Sam and Frodo through those caves. There are other ways to enter Mordor."

"That is the quickest way." Frodo said and Ruth looked at him.

"Frodo, you stand no chance against Shelob. She is a giant spider that feeds on everything and anything that crosses her path. There is a way past the gates of Minas Morgul that would not lead you into her lair." Frodo first looked at Ruth and then at Gollum. The creature whimpered and crawled back a bit.

"Why, Sméagol?" He whispered. Gollum looked lost for a second, before he whimpered, pulled back a little and then ran away, disappearing down the tunnel.

"You will need to be careful." Ruth whispered. "I have not to heart to kill him. His mind and heart were broken by the will of the Ring. He will not dare bring harm upon either one of you as long as you stick together." Frodo and Sam nodded.

"Which way should we take?" Ruth frowned a bit before he walked over to them and kneeled in front of them. He placed his hands on their foreheads and closed his eyes.

"Once you reach the woods follow the path beneath the mountain until you reach the passage of Isenmouthe. The passage is thin and small, but wide enough for you two to pass through it." As he spoke images flashed through the Hobbit's minds. "It is the longer way around, but it is the safest way. It should take you no more than 5 days to enter Mordor this way. Once you do, only a vast field will stand between you and Orodruin." He opened his eyes and lowered his hands on Frodo's and Sam's shoulders. Their cloaks shimmered slightly and Ruth smiled at them. "This is my final gift to you. Once you enter the valley that will lead you to Orodruin, pull your hoods low over your heads, leave behind everything but what you need. I have placed an invisibility charm on your cloaks and a Notice-Me-Not Spell. It will last for three days and three days _only_ from the moment you pull your hoods on. You must be quick and you must not linger. Try as hard as you can not to run into any Orcs. If you do, hide behind whatever rock you find and wait until they leave. Frodo, under _no circumstance _should you put the Ring on your finger." Frodo nodded and Ruth smiled at them. "My heart and love are with you, iliathínethe." (younglings) He said and stood slowly. "Be quick and stay safe. Until we meet again." Frodo and Sam nodded and him. Sam looked at Faramir and smiled slightly at him.

"Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality, sir. The very highest." Faramir smiled and chuckled lowly at Sam.

"The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honor." Sam blushed heavily, and Frodo and Ruth smiled at him.

"Go now." Ruth said and hugged the two for the last time. "Go." The two nodded and ran down the small tunnel. Ruth looked at Faramir and the younger man tensed up. Ruth smiled slightly and placed his hand on Faramir's shoulder.

"Your brother will be proud of you, Faramir. You have shown your worth."

"I will hang for this." He muttered and Ruth snorted.

"I wanted to have a word with Denetor the first time I was in Minas Tirith. Fear naught, young warrior. Your father has lost his mind long ago. Come. By night this city will be swarming with Orcs. We must abandon this city and your men must be moved to Minas Tirith."

"Ruth!" Haldir called and ran over to them. He handed Ruth his sword and Ruth smiled at him.

"Thank you, a'mael." He said and looked at Faramir.

"A war is upon us, Captain Faramir. We believe Sauron will attack Minas Tirith with everything he has. You must be ready." Faramir frowned at that.

"My father spoke of similar things."

"Spoke and did nothing." Haldir said and looked around. Faramir looked at him with a look of slight confusion.

"What does an Elf of Lórien do so far from home?" He asked.

"We aided Rohan in their battle against Saruman. My men are still in Rohan, waiting for the Beacons of Gondor to signal the call for aid." Faramir frowned at that.

"My father will never allow that."

"Then we will simply have to go behind his back, right?" Ruth asked and smiled a small smirk. "But first we must reach him. Gather your men, Faramir. You're moving back to Minas Tirith. Many lost lives already. Osgiliath is lost to you. It is time to defend what isn't." Ruth and Haldir started to walk away with Faramir staying behind for a bit. His look of confusion turned to a small smile and he looked at Ruth's back.

"Now I know why they spoke of you so fondly, Ruthímiel the Green." He muttered and walked forward. His expression turned steely again.

"RETREAT! RETREAT TO MINAS TIRITH! THE CITY IS LOST! RETREAT!"

* * *

**More comes as soon as possible.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	18. Steward Of Gondor

People watched in wonder as the army of Gondor rode onto the streets. Their breath was stolen by the two unearthly creatures riding the same horse. One with raven black, long, braided hair, fair skin and almost invisible veins on it, dressed in an emerald green cloak, and the other with even fairer skin, shoulder long blond hair and ice blue eyes.

Many have never seen an Elf.

And no one ever saw a creature of such dark beauty as the one riding in front of the Elf.

The men all mounted off their horses, running to their wives, mothers, sons and daughters, but Faramir, Ruth and Haldir continued riding forward towards the citadel.

"Why are they all staring?" Ruth muttered and Haldir chuckled lowly while Faramir only smirked.

"Pardon my straightforwardness, Master Ruthímiel, but many have never seen an Elf, even less someone of your beauty." Ruth blushed slightly and Haldir snorted. Faramir raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Excuse him, Captain Faramir, but no matter how old he is, how wise and powerful he is, he still doesn't know how to take a compliment."

"Haldir." Ruth hissed under his breath and elbowed Haldir in the ribs while Faramir chuckled.

"I see modesty still exists in you. That is an admirable quality."

"Not if it makes everyone laugh at me." Ruth grumbled and Haldir chuckled before he leaned forward and kissed Ruth's shoulder. Faramir raised an eyebrow at that.

"I didn't know Elves were so liberate with shows of affection." He said and Haldir smirked at him.

"Is there another way to show that this fair creature is mine?"

"Haldir!" Ruth snapped and slapped Haldir's forearm.

"What? I thought you didn't mind my possessiveness." Ruth rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation while Faramir laughed at them. Ruth smiled slightly.

"You should laugh more, Faramir. It suits you better than frowning." Faramir sighed and shook his head.

"I hadn't had much reason for laughing ever since my brother left Minas Tirith." Ruth sighed and reached over to place his hand on Faramir's forearm.

"Your brother will return, Faramir." He said. "For all you know he could be on his way back already." Faramir nodded and Ruth moved back. They continued to ride in silence.

Ruth shivered when they reached the top and he saw the white tree. His heart clenched when he saw the dried branches.

"Ruth? Mani naa ta?" (What is it?) Haldir asked worriedly.

"Nothing, love." Ruth whispered and mounted off of Orion, closely followed by Haldir. Faramir followed after them, and the guards at the door moved out of their way.

"Maybe I should talk to him first." Faramir said. He and Haldir were walking behind Ruth, who marched forward as if he knew every nook, crook and cranny of the citadel.

"I don't think so. I told you I wanted to have a talk with Denethor the first time I was in Minas Tirith. I didn't show myself then because I was supposed to observe everything from the shadows, but now there's nothing stopping me from giving that sorry excuse for a man a few pointers on how to be a good father _and_ a good steward." Faramir looked at Haldir imploringly, but Haldir just shrugged as if to say _'when Ruth's on a mission you don't get between the mission and him; you just don't'._ Faramir sighed and winced when Ruth pushed the door of the throne room open and marched in as if he owned the place.

"How dare you-"

"Good day, _Steward of Gondor_." Ruth spoke and stopped in the middle of the room. Denethor sneered at him and stood up slowly, his beetle like eyes glimmering darkly. He looked at Faramir and his sneer grew, making the young man bow his head and tense up.

"_You_." Denethor growled. "First you lost the city your brother fought to win back for us, and then you allow these-"

"First and foremost, I do not like be ignored unless I don't want people to notice me." Ruth said and Denethor glared at him. "And _second_, Captain Faramir and his men did his best to protect Osgiliath for as long as they could. They were outnumbered. More of Sauron's forces are coming. They would have been slaughtered had they stayed."

"Who are you?" Denethor growled and Ruth raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you to think you have the _right_ to march into _my citadel_ and talk to me like I am some common _peasant_."

"Excuse my rudeness." Ruth drawled and Faramir looked at him with bewildered eyes while Haldir smirked. This was a side to Ruth he has never seen. If he were to be perfectly honest, he liked it; he liked it very much. "I am Ruthímiel the Green; an Istari." He said and bowed mockingly. "And _believe me_, I had no problems putting down _Kings_. I will have no problems putting down a _mere steward_."

"Guards!" Denethor roared and the Guards started rushing in. Ruth flicked his right hand index and middle finger and the guards were frozen in place. Denethor glared at him and Ruth only smiled slightly.

"Did you miss the part where I said I am an Istari?" He asked and Faramir had to try hard not to smile. He suppressed it when he saw his father go red with rage.

"I know who you are, _Ruthímiel the Green_. I have heard of you. The Istari whose staff was broken, but who regained his power in some _shadowy_ way. The Istari who fought with the Rohirrim at the battle of Helm's Deep." Ruth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Word sure _does_ travel fast." He muttered.

"Hah! Do you think I do not know what you and _Gandalf _ are planning?!" Ruth frowned at that. "You think you are wise, _Calenim'othar_?" Denethor sneered at him. "You both think you are _so smart_, yet for all your subtleties, neither you nor Mithrandir have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are _blind_? I have seen more than you know! With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me." Ruth's frown deepened and his eyes slowly started to shift into a pure, mercury color.

"I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan." Denethor spoke in almost a whisper. "Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this _Aragorn_, son of _Arathorn, _and I tell you now; I will not bow to this _Ranger _from the _North_, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship-"

"Who are you to deny the Return of the King?!" Ruth roared and the room shook. Denethor's eyes widened and he scurried back. "I won't even _ask_ how you've gotten your sticky, little fingers on a Palantír. What I would like to know is why you haven't done anything to _stop this madness?!_ You are so _blinded_ by your delusions of grandeur and _power_ that you've chased both of your sons away! You've almost caused both of their deaths! You've brought Minas Tirith to its knees! You've destroyed Gondor! And you _dare_ deny the right of the throne to the True King!"

"The rule of Gondor is _mine_! And no other's!"

"The rule of Gondor belongs to its King, not its steward!" Ruth roared. Thunder clashed as the skies darkened and the wind picked up speed.

"Ruth!" Haldir snapped and was about to grab Ruth's hand.

"Boromir almost succumbed to the will of the Ring, because of _you_. Faramir would have fought until his death because of _you._ DO YOU NOT VALUE THE LIVES OF YOUR OWN SONS?!" Denethor fell on his behind as Ruth prowled towards him, his hair and clothes dancing in the strong wind.

"Says a wizard who sacrificed lives for the greater-

"I NEVER SACRIFICED ANYONE!" Ruth roared and his magic exploded from him making everyone lose their balance. "I fought beside both friends and family and lovers. I lost my son and daughter. I lost _everything_. Seeing someone like _you_ makes me _sick_, because you were given _everything_ to make it possible for you to _stop this madness_ and yet you chose to sit in your chair and despair, and bemoan your ill fate, while feasting on the best of foods and finest of ails. Men, women and children _die_ each moment because _you_ were too big of a coward to see beyond your own selfish desires!" Ever so slowly the wind slowly down, light started to enter the room, and the storm quieted. Soon enough everything returned to normal, and Ruth looked down at Denethor as if he was less than a worm.

"Boromir managed to fight off the pull of the Ring. Faramir did so as well. What do you think Boromir will think of you when he comes back and sees what you have done to his younger brother who he loves and respects? What do you think he will do when he finds out you've sent Faramir to his death?" Denethor's eyes widened slightly.

Haldir stood stoically in his place, while Faramir looked at Ruth with amazement written all over his face.

No one ever talked to his father like that.

Not even his brother.

No matter how many times Boromir stood up to their father, he never lashed out like this.

And now this Istari, this _stranger_ marches in as if _he_ was the King and lashes out at Denethor for something that doesn't even concern him.

'Obviously it does.' He thought when he remembered Ruth mentioning he lost a son and a daughter. It could explain his anger at Denethor's deeds.

"What right do you have-"

"I may not _have_ the right." Ruth spoke lowly. "But I _take_ it when I see a man fall so low nothing can save him anymore. You are _nothing_, Denethor. You will step down and allow men of greater wisdom and knowledge to take your place. You have done _enough_ damage."

"I was wrong." Denethor spoke in wonder. "You do not desire to place the son of Arathorn on this Throne." He smirked, his eyes shining with insanity. "It is _you_. _You_ want to sit on this Throne! It seems you and me are not so much unlike-"

"I have no desire to rule." Ruth spoke and Denethor's smile faded, although the insanity was still clear in his eyes. "I am a Guardian, not a King. I am a Councilor, not a Ruler. You are neither a good steward nor a good father." Ruth spoke lowly. "And you should have been both." He turned his back on Denethor and smiled slightly at Faramir before he unfroze the soldiers.

"Gather every able man at the top of the citadel! We have to prepare for war!" Ruth said and the men straightened in their places. Ruth felt a shiver run down his spine and heard a sword leave its sheath.

"Father, no!"

"Ruthímiel!" Before Ruth had a chance to turn around, Haldir grabbed him and unsheathing his sword as he turned them around. A moment later Denethor's body met the floor and his head rolled away, leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

Everything stilled for a second. Ruth looked at Faramir with terrified eyes only to choke up when he saw neither hate, nor anger directed at him.

There was regret.

There was sorrow.

There was pain.

But there was no hatred or anger.

"Faramir-"

"Don't." Faramir stopped him and looked directly in his eyes. "He attacked you from the back. Lord Haldir protected you." He looked at the stunned soldiers. "Take his body and bring him into the tombs. He will be burned by the old traditions." The men nodded and a Lieutenant signaled two men to bring a carrier.

"You are now the steward of Gondor until your brother comes back." Ruth said and Faramir nodded. "I know you need time to grieve, but-"

"Years ago I might have grieved for my father." Faramir said. "I am sad it ended this way, but I cannot help but feel elated." He said and looked at Ruth with slight desperation. "Does that make me a bad son?" he asked. Without thinking about it Ruth rushed forward and enveloped Faramir into a hug. The young captain tensed up slightly, before he raised his arms slowly and hugged Ruth's back. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face in Ruth's shoulder. Ruth raised his head slowly and saw two guards carrying Denethor's body out of the room. With a flick of his fingers the blood was gone and Haldir nodded at him.

"Lieutenant?" Ruth said and the man nodded at him.

"Lieutenant Brema, at your service, Master Istari." Ruth smiled at him weakly.

"Gather the men. We have much to prepare."

"Yes, sir." Brema saluted him and the soldiers left the room. Haldir walked over to Ruth and Faramir, and placed a hand on Faramir's back.

"Your brother will soon return, Faramir." Ruth whispered. "You are not alone. We will all get through this. One way or another." Faramir nodded weakly and raised his head.

"We must light the beacons." He said as he took a step back and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "We have nowhere near enough men to face the darkness of Mordor." Ruth nodded.

"I shall go." Haldir said. "Ruth-"

"Gandalf will force Théoden to listen. Theodred, Eowyn, Eomer and Aragorn will sway him if he even _thinks_ of not answering Gondor's call for aid. Go and light the beacons. I will help Faramir with his men." Haldir nodded and left the hall swiftly and silently. Ruth looked at Faramir and the younger man swallowed.

"I don't think I can do this. My brother is the warrior. My brother is the leader." Ruth frowned slightly and hummed.

"Come to me." He said and walked over to sit on the first stair leading up towards the Throne of Gondor. The Chair of the Steward was empty, and Faramir took a seat beside Ruth. "I have told this story to only two people. Not even Haldir knows this." He said and Faramir frowned. "I wasn't always Ruthímiel the Green. Yes, I was always a wizard, but over 700 years ago my name wasn't Ruthímiel the Green. My name was Harry James Potter." Faramir's frown deepened.

"I am not of this world, Faramir. I come from a world different from this one, where there are both magic-less humans and those who wield magic. My parents were murdered when I was barely 13 months old. Until my 11th summer I lived with my aunt and uncle who couldn't stand me. They belittled me and abused me in ways that left many scars on my mind and heart. I didn't know who I was until a man came to me one day and told me that I was a wizard. He told me I was famous in the world of the wizards. I was famous for something I didn't even know I did. You see, when the man who killed my parents tried to kill me, something happened. A curse that never failed in killing anyone, rebounded and all because of my mother's selfless sacrifice. I wouldn't find that out until much, _much_ later, but Voldemort, the man that killed my parents, in his desire to achieve immortality split his soul in six pieces. Now, to split your soul you must commit the ultimate crime. You must kill an innocent. By doing so, your soul will split and you must then store that piece into whatever object. When Voldemort killed my mother a piece of his soul embedded itself into my forehead, and when he tried to kill _me_, that piece of his soul saved my life." Faramir frowned and Ruth smiled a small smile.

"I was famous for stopping a mad man. When I entered the world of the wizards and witches hundreds of expectations were thrust upon me. I was expected to be a savior, a hero, when all I wanted was to be just _me_; just _Harry_. I faced many trials, lost many loved ones, and once I defeated Voldemort once and for all, I thought I would have peace. I married a woman I loved dearly. She gave me a son and a daughter. All three of them were taken from me not 13 years later. I was alone and broken. Not only because of that, but because I realized that, for some strange reason, I couldn't die." Ruth chuckled bitterly and Faramir's eyes widened slightly.

"And trust me; I tried. I ended up a broken, hollow shell of a man. One day I thought I succeeded. I pointed my wand at myself and said those two simple words. Avada Kedavra. A flash of green light and all the pain, all the suffering and sorrow would be gone. Or so I thought. I woke up in a beautiful green meadow. When I gathered the strength to stand I looked around and saw white shores as far as eyes could see, and on the horizon, silver glass. I met the Mother Of All then, the one who makes Magic possible. With her help I became a man. With her help I was finally able to stand again. I became the Guardian of Life. I didn't want to be the Destroyer. I didn't want to bring Death wherever I went, but Death followed me never the less. I traveled through many worlds, Faramir. I have seen Civilizations rise and fall. I have loved and lost time and time again. And now I am here." Ruth said and smiled a sad smile.

"I found a man that loves me for me. I found brothers and sisters I would give my life for. I may have been chosen to be something I never wanted to be, but I would like to believe that all my suffering has paid off, for even though a war is upon us, even though the times are dark and getting darker, I still hold in my heart a glimmer of hope. And that is what keeps me going. That was what kept me going when I lost everything, when I was forced to fight time and time again, against forces much stronger than Sauron. Nothing is invincible. No Evil is without weakness. For as long as we stand united, we have a chance to win." He said and stood up. He offered his hand to Faramir and the younger man looked at him with surprise and hope in his eyes. "Rise, son of Gondor. Rise and face the role you've been given. You have strength far beyond what you may think. Rise and prove to the world and to yourself that you are more than meets the eye." Faramir swallowed difficultly and looked at Ruth's offered hand.

Ever so slowly he reached up and placed his hand in Ruth's. The Istari smirked slightly and pulled him on his feet.

"Come. Your men are waiting for your instructions." Faramir steeled his stance, straightened his shoulders and nodded his head. Strength he only ever felt in the presence of his brother flooded his veins and he stood proud.

"Yes. We have a war to fight. We must be ready." He said and moved forward. Ruth smiled slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked out the window at the sky and closed his eyes.

'Ginny. James. Lilly. Mother. Father. Albus. Ron. Hermione. Everyone.' He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Watch over us. Grant us your prayers. Help us win.'

"You coming?" Ruth looked at Faramir and nodded.

"I am."

* * *

"I should feel sorry for saying this, lad, but your father is an idiot." Gimli grumbled and Theodred chuckled lowly, while Eomer and Eowyn shot fond looks at Theodred.

"He _is_ quite stubborn."

"_Dwarves_ are stubborn." Legolas muttered. "King Théoden needs to think through his priorities."

"Elves have nothing on Dwarven stubbornness." Gimli grumbled and Legolas raised an eyebrow at him. He was about to say something when Aragorn walked into the room.

"Anything?" Eomer asked.

"Not as of yet. We shouldn't worry though. They must have only now reached Minas Tirith. It has only been less than a day and a half." Aragorn said.

"Gandalf has taken over watch?" Legolas asked and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes. We must all be ready and well rested when Ruth manages to light up the beacons."

"Do none of you fear this war?" Eowyn asked and everyone looked at her.

"Of course we fear war." Legolas said with a slightly confused look. "Only a madman doesn't fear war."

"Then why are you all talking so lightly about it?" she asked.

"Because we fight for our freedom." Aragorn said. "We fight for our right to live as free men and women. There is no glory in war. There is only pain and sorrow in the hearts of those who survive, but it is for _them_ that wars are fought. There is no fame and glory in taking a life, but there _is_ in fighting for what is right." Eowyn frowned and bowed her head a little.

"We fight to protect our loved ones, my dear sister." Eomer said. "We fight to protect our mothers and sisters and wives and children. We fight, we bleed and we die for them."

"What of them?" She asked and looked at Eomer. "What of those same mothers, sisters, wives and children who get left behind while men fight and die for them? What of them?!"

"They are left with a bitter memory." Theodred said. "And a promise of a better future. Not all will die, some if not _many_ will come back. Those who died know what they died for, and they are remembered as heroes."

"And what if there is no one left to remember?" The men frowned and bowed their heads.

"Then the men failed." Aragorn finally said and looked at Eowyn their eyes meeting. "If there is no one left to remember, then the men failed."

"And what if the Evil was defeated?" Everyone turned to look at Théoden when he spoke up. "What if through death a victory was achieved?"

"There is no victory in Death, King Théoden." Aragorn said and Théoden bowed his head slightly. In that moment the door was slammed open and Gamling ran in, breathing as if he ran a mile.

"The Beacons are lit!" He shouted and everyone tensed up. "Gondor calls for aid!" Théoden frowned and looked at Aragorn. He then looked at Theodred, Eowyn and Eomer, before he nodded and looked at Gamling.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

* * *

Boromir stood rooted to his place. Viresse and Luinil were standing in front of him with their eyes filled with sorrow, pain, joy, love and memories; so many memories.

"Have you remembered?" Elrond asked and the two looked at him.

"We have." Viresse said.

"Harry." Luinil said. "We remember Harry. We remember our time with him."

"The Valar chose us to be reborn. Harry needs us."

"Harry?" Boromir asked and the Elves looked at him.

"You know him as Ruthímiel the Green. We have known him as Harry James Potter; our friend and brother." Viresse said and Boromir swallowed before he nodded his head.

"Father? Father!" All four turned towards the entrance to the cave and found Arwen running in.

"Arwen-"

"Master Radagast arrived moments ago!" She spoke in a hurry. "He told me of the defeat of Saruman. Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship are getting ready to face Sauron. A great battle is upon us. The Sword of the King must be brought to Aragorn."

"Where is Radagast?" Boromir asked.

"He is waiting for you in the great courtyard. He says you need to hurry." Boromir looked at Viresse and Luinil and shivered at the determined looks on their faces.

"We must ride for Gondor." Luinil said.

"No. Théoden will first want to gather as many men as possible. My soldiers already left Rivendell. The Rangers from the North are on their way as well. The Elves of Lórien have joined Théoden's army during the Battle for Helm's Deep. You shall ride for Dunharrow. Théoden will gather his army there."

"We have no time to ride out." Luinil said. "We must get there as quickly as possible."

"Are you confidant in Apparating not only yourself, but Radagast as well?" Viresse asked and Luinil smirked at her.

"Oh please, _Hermione_. I thought we were past you not trusting me." Viresse smirked right back at him.

"I _do_ trust you, _Ronald_. I just down want you to splinch yourself, or _worse_, Radagast." She said.

"I suppose you will side Apparate Boromir then."

"Of course." She said and looked at Boromir. He, Elrond and Arwen were observing the exchange with both confusion and amusement.

"So I suppose you were called Ronald and Hermione in your past lives." Boromir said and Viresse smiled at him while Ronald smirked.

"At your service."

"And this _Apparation_." Elrond said.

"It is uncomfortable, but it is the fastest way to arrive from one destination to another." Viresse said.

"Which makes me wonder why H – _Ruth_ didn't use that to simply Apparate to Orodruin and destroy the ring." Luinil said and Hermione frowned.

"That is a good question."

"It is because he is forbidden from doing so." They turned towards the entrance and found Radagast standing there.

"Forbidden?" Luinil asked.

"Ruthímiel is the Guardian of Life; the protector of all that Lives. Possibly the most powerful being in the World." Radagast said and walked over to them. "He may use his powers to heal and fight, but in some things he isn't allowed to mingle unless directly involved. He already crossed some boundaries by joining the Fellowship and actively fighting by their side. Every day he goes against the Rules of the Valar. It is why he weakens faster than he should."

"He's not allowed to mingle." Viresse said. "What would happen if he were to fight Sauron on his own?" Viresse asked and Radagast paled at that.

"He would surely win." He said. "You must understand that we, the Istari, have long ago made an oath not to use our full powers. Ruthímiel never made that oath, but he is still bound by rules higher than those of a simple oath. Like I said; he broke many already. I fear what would happen if he breaks more rules than he already did." Viresse and Luinil nodded, while Boromir paled.

"We must go." He said and Elrond nodded.

"Let us return. I shall give you Aragorn's sword and you may leave immediately." Boromir, Viresse, Luinil and Radagast exchanged glances and nodded at each other.

'We are coming, Ruthímiel. Stand strong. We are coming.'

* * *

Ruth swallowed difficultly as he looked down upon the streets of Minas Tirith from the balcony of his room.

'Not enough.' He thought. 'The army of Minas Tirith is not big enough to answer the threat of Mordor.' He rested his hands on the handrail and leaned his weight on his arms. 'The Rohirrim doesn't count more than 5000 men. If the Rangers joined it, the numbers would rise only to 5500. With the remaining Lothlórien Elves and with the Rivendell Elves I am sure Elrond has already sent out, their numbers climb to barely 6300 strong. There are only about 2000 able men in Gondor.' He pushed himself away from the railing and walked into the room. 'Not enough. Not _nearly_ enough.'

"What should I do, Mother?" he whispered and took a seat heavily on the bed. "This way they will lose. This way, lives will be lost. What should I do?"

A warm caress made him shiver, and a comforting warmth settled over his mind.

In that moment Haldir walked in only to stop in his tracks when he immediately noticed something different about Ruthímiel.

"Ruth?" he called and the Istari raised his head. His eyes were purely silver, and as he stood up and the moonlight caught on his skin, Haldir realized it was glowing. It looked like liquid mercury. A flash of memory stirred Haldir's mind, and he suddenly remembered a night in the Lothlórien forest when he came upon a Nymph bathing in a small pond. A wave of raw power washed over him and his breath caught in his throat.

"Luth." (You.) He breathed out and Ruthímiel smiled at him.

**"Háe. Hith gásthe lah, Haldir."** (Yes. It is me, Haldir.) The Elf took a small step back and swallowed with slight difficulties. It was the same as that time. He could perfectly understand the words coming out of Ruth's mouth and words formed in his mind as easily as Elvish.

"Nith gásthe luth?"(Who are you?) He asked and Ruth smiled at him.

**"Lam gásthe Ekhárthe do uth." **(I am the mother of all.) Haldir frowned as realization stroke him. **"Ruth ptéru tem leam wámaro, cer lam bíthe résomen hith. Séheme nóma ha Mithrandir cer Aragorn. Iliúrin Réiruhin quípthuma parma cártho Dimholt; va esé gáye."** (Ruth asked for my help and I come to answer. Send word to Gandalf and Aragorn. The young king must take the path through Dimholt; the door under the mountain.)

Haldir frowned as a cold shiver ran down his spine.

**"Vórum érthe bis. Vórum hith vadumen dího dui ísini Réiruhin. Vórum hith beth lévine yáve da luth puh." **(An army dwells there. An army that can be ruled only by the true King. An army that will tip the scale in your favor.) Haldir nodded his head and 'Magic' smiled at him. _She_ moved forward and stopped right in front of Haldir. _She_ raised one arm and cupped his cheek lovingly.

**"Lam nóscu lam seáthu athé sit lam seáthu luth tem leam yathár anásphano. Ilthómine cer eyéine kem. Luth íltha vei devou fóye. Ruth dámine umin ker imár vűramu." **(I knew I chose well when I chose you for my Child's destined. Love him and cherish him. Your love has already given fruit. Ruth will finally gain what he always desired) Haldir frowned and _She_ smiled at him.

"Umin gásthe hith?" (What is it?) _She _stepped closer and flattened Ruth's body against Haldir's. Impulsively Haldir wrapped his arms around Ruth. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt something he never felt before. A feeling of such warmth, love and possessiveness that it took his breath away.

**"Íltha cer eréyo, iliúrin béath. Ilthómine kem."**(Love and family, young Elf. Love him.) Haldir was blinded by bright light and in the next moment Ruth collapsed against him.

"Ruth?" he gasped out when he realized Ruth was unconscious. He picked him up and carried him over to the bed quickly.

"Haldir?" Ruth whispered and opened his eyes slowly.

"I am here." Haldir whispered and gently caressed Ruth's cheek.

"Oh, Haldir." Ruth rasped out as his eyes filled with tears and he threw himself in Haldir's arms. Haldir frowned down at him in worry, and his heart ached.

"What is it, Ruthímiel? Do you remember what happened? What is wrong?" Ruth shook his head and buried his face in Haldir's chest. "Ruth-"

"Nothing, Haldir." Ruth said and raised his head to look at Haldir. His beautiful eyes were filled with love and adoration. "Nothing." He said and pulled himself together. "We must – We must send word to Aragorn." He pulled himself away from Haldir and moved beside him to get off the bed.

"Ruth." Haldir grabbed Ruth's forearm quickly and stopped the Istari from walking away.

"Not now, Haldir." Ruth said, moved closer, climbed on his tip toes and kissed Haldir lovingly. "I told you that everything must happen in its proper time. Leave it be. We have a war to win, and now we might have a chance." Haldir frowned, but the look in Ruth's eyes told him to wait. He nodded slowly and Ruth gifted him with a beautiful smile. He turned his back on Haldir and walked out on the balcony. Haldir followed him and watched as Ruth took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed. Ruth's eyes snapped open. They glowed like moonlight and a breeze ruffled his hair.

_"Gandalf, Aragorn, fear naught. I merely send you a message."_ His voice carried with the wind and Haldir shivered as the air was filled with whispers. He swallowed, took a step back and closed his eyes.

_"Hear me, my friends. I carry news."_

* * *

Everyone frowned when they saw Aragorn and Gandalf tense up and Legolas frowned, looking in the direction of Gondor.

"What is it?" Théoden asked.

"There is a voice in the wind." Legolas said and then his eyes widened. "It is Ruth!"

At that everyone closed their eyes and listened.

_"I bare news to you."_ His loving voice caressed their senses and hearts. _"Our Mother spoke to me. Our forces will never be enough to defeat the army of Sauron. She offered me advice. Aragorn, you must travel to Dimholt. Awaken the army that sleeps. Awaken them, and lead them."_ Aragorn's eyes snapped open and his heart sunk, while the others looked at him, Gandalf and Legolas in confusion, for all three of them grew pale suddenly.

_"Fear naught, my brother. They shall obey. Fear naught."_ Aragorn swallowed heavily and looked at Gandalf.

"My Lords. Lord Boromir of Gondor asks for admittance." Gamling spoke from the entrance to Théoden's tent. Still shaken from what happened minutes ago, everyone stood up just as Boromir, Viresse, Luinil and Radagast entered the tent.

"My friends, it is so good to see you again!" Boromir spoke and was soon enveloped in hugs by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "Where are Merry and Pippin?"

"They stayed with Lady Eowyn in Edoras." Aragorn said and Boromir frowned. He looked around at all the pale faces.

"What happened?" He asked. "You all look as though you've seen a ghost." He said.

"Ruthímiel spoke to us." Gandalf said. "He told Aragorn to go through the path under the mountain; Dimholt." Boromir frowned at that and looked at Viresse and Luinil.

"If you choose to walk that path, you will need this." Boromir said and took a step towards Aragorn. He offered Aragorn a sword and the Numenórean frowned in confusion. He took the sword and unwrapped the cloth it was wrapped in. His breath hitched in his throat when he recognized the hilt of the sword. He gripped it tightly and unsheathed it as Boromir took a step back.

"I give you Anduril; The Flame of the West. Reforged from the shards of Narsil; the sword of the Kings." Aragorn looked at the blade before he looked at his friends. Even though his heart was heavy a new hope blossomed in his chest.

"Tomorrow I ride for Dimholt." He said. "Who will follow me?" He asked.

"I will." Legolas spoke immediately.

"And so will I." Gimli said. Aragorn looked at Boromir and the Gondorian smiled at him.

"I will follow you to the ends of the world, my brother; my King." Gandalf smiled and looked at Radagast, Viresse and Luinil.

"We shall stay with the army." He said. "We shall all meet at Gondor." Aragorn nodded and sheathed Anduril.

"That is it then." He said and looked around.

"Tomorrow the war for Middle Earth begins."

* * *

Ruth took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed. He shivered when Haldir placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

"You must rest." Haldir said. "You've had an eventful day, and an even more eventful evening. You must gather your strength." Ruth smiled and leaned his cheek against Haldir's.

"You get ready for bed. I will be there in a second." Ruth said and smiled when Haldir kissed his forehead.

"Do not take long."

"I won't." Haldir turned and left. Ruth swallowed difficultly and looked at the darkness rising in the East. He looked down and placed his hand on his stomach. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, before he tilted his head back and looked at what little stars there were in the sky.

'We must win.' He thought. 'We must win.' His eyes filled with tears and his fisted his hand on his lower abdomen. 'For all of us. We _must_ win.'

* * *

**More comes as soon as possible.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	19. The Battle On The Fields Of Pelennor

"Merry, over here!" Said Hobbit raised his head and ran over to where Pippin was helping Eowyn fix something or another. "Help me get this up." Pippin said and Merry grabbed a big cart, helping Merry to move it to the side.

Everyone that stayed behind in Edoras was working on fixing what needed to be fixed. Just because they weren't in Edoras when the army of Isengard passed through, didn't mean the Uruk-Hai didn't leave everything desolated and destroyed.

They were doing their best to fix everything, wishing that once the war was done and their fathers, husbands and sons returned they would have something to return to.

Merry breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow with his forearm. He looked around and found Eowyn walking over to them.

"You two are working hard." She said and offered both cups of water.

"Thank you, milady." Merry said.

"Just because we promised Ruth we would stay behind doesn't mean we will sit to the side and do nothing. We can still help." Pippin said and Eowyn smiled at them slightly.

"I am surprised you agreed to stay behind, Lady Eowyn." Merry said and Eowyn's smile faded slightly.

"I wish I went with them." She said honestly. "But my brother and cousin were right. Someone needed to stay behind and lead these people until they come back." She said and tried to smile bravely at the Hobbits.

"They _will_ come back, milady." Merry said in full conviction and Eowyn smiled.

"I know, Merry." The three looked towards the horizon. A dark storm was rising in the east. Their hearts were heavy but they still didn't give up hope.

They would see their friends and families again.

They would.

* * *

Ruth, Haldir and Faramir were in the Throne room. The Lieutenants were out preparing for battle. Sauron's army was approaching Minas Tirith. They weren't ready. There was too few of them.

They knew the odds were against them.

And yet the only thing they could do was stand and fight.

"Do you think Théoden will answer the call?" Faramir asked and Ruth looked up from where he was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in black leggings, knee high, brown boots and a body-following tunic that reached his mid thigh. It was such a dark green color it could be mistaken for black. His sword hung from the belt, loosely buckled around his waist, and his sleeves were tucked into black gauntlets that went from his elbows to his wrists.

"He will." He said and offered Faramir a small smile; a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Haldir frowned.

Ruth has been acting strange ever since last night. There was something in his eyes; something that resembled fear.

An emotion rarely seen in Ruth's eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Faramir asked and both Ruth and Haldir looked at him with slight surprise.

"Why do you ask?" Ruth asked.

"Because there is something different about you. I do not know you, so I cannot pinpoint it, but you're different." Ruth looked to the side and Faramir looked at Haldir. "I will go and see how the preparations are going. You two talk. All of us will need a clear head if we want to bring this to an end." Faramir said and left the room without another word.

Ruth tensed when the door closed and he felt Haldir's eyes on him.

He swallowed and shivered when Haldir approached him, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as to avoid looking at him.

Haldir took a firm, but gentle hold of Ruth's arms and turned him towards himself before he cupped Ruth's face between his big, warm hands and made him look up.

"Ruthímiel?" Ruth shivered at Haldir's warm, low tone and swallowed difficultly. "Maa ie' amin." (Look at me.) Ruth hesitatingly opened his eyes and let go of a wavering breath when Haldir caressed his cheekbones with his thumbs. "Mani naa ta? Lle tyare n'ataya oio tella're ilmen. Mani naa raika?" (What is it? You have been acting strange ever since yesterday night. What is wrong?) Ruth bowed his head and Haldir frowned when he realized Ruth was shivering slightly.

"Ruth-"

"Lle iltyava ta?" (Do you not feel it?) Ruth interrupted Haldir and looked in his eyes, and Haldir frowned further.

"Tyava mani?" (Feel what?) He asked and Ruth sighed. He moved away from Haldir and paced the room shortly. "Ruthímiel, mani naa ta? Amin naa dela." (Ruthímiel, what is it? I am worried.) Ruth sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He didn't know how to say it.

He _knew_ what would happen if he told Haldir and he wanted nothing more than to stay behind, but there was a war to fight. He was needed out there.

And yet he couldn't risk it.

He simply couldn't.

"Ruth-"

"I – I am –" Ruth tried only to choke up. He sighed, rubbed his face and took a seat heavily on the stairs leading to the Throne. Haldir frowned and walked over to him. He kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on Ruth's knees.

"Ruth, tell me." Haldir said. Ruth looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't. I don't know how." He said and Haldir frowned.

"Can you show me then?" He asked and Ruth chuckled mirthlessly. He took a good look in Haldir's eyes. They were filled with worry and terror that there was something wrong with Ruth. The Istari's heart jumped in his chest and he cupped Haldir's face between his smaller, gentler, warmer hands. He leaned forward and stole a chaste, light kiss from Haldir's lips before he moved back and took Haldir's hands in his.

"Do you not remember Mother's words?" Ruth asked and Haldir's frown came back as Ruth led Haldir's hands and placed them on his lower abdomen only to cover them with his own. Haldir looked into his eyes in confusion and found that same love and adoration in them he found last night. Magic's words repeated themselves in his mind. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat as realization stroke him.

"You are-"

"With child." Ruth finished for him with a wavering smile. He chuckled weakly when Haldir looked at him, doing a pretty good imitation of a fish with his eyes impossibly wide.

"You mean-"

"Háe." (yes) Ruth rasped out as tears filled his eyes. In the next moment Haldir grabbed him, laughing in a way Ruth never heard him laugh and spun him around in joy.

"Lye naa nauva ontaror!" (We are going to be parents!) Haldir exclaimed as he put Ruth down and the Istari laughed, only for Haldir to kiss him and pull him as close as he could. Ruth entwined his fingers in Haldir's hair and kissed him back with just as much love and adoration. "Lye naa nauva ontaror." Haldir rasped out against Ruth's lips and Ruth nodded.

"Ná." (Yes.) He whispered.

"Why did you not tell me immediately? How far along are you?" Haldir whispered in confusion and Ruth squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"A little over a month." Ruth whispered. "And I only found out yesterday." He said and Haldir frowned.

"But that would mean-"

"The first time I was yours." Ruth said and Haldir shivered slightly.

"But why didn't you tell me last night?" Ruth pulled back a little and bowed his head.

"Because you would have me locked inside the citadel. I do not wish to risk our child either, but I _know_ I am needed out there." Haldir straightened at that and bowed his head a little.

"You are correct." He said. "I do not wish you out there."

"Haldir-"

"But I _do_ know that we need you." Relief colored Ruth's face and he smiled at him weakly.

"I could take your place with the archers at the top of the citadel. I would have a better view over the whole battlefield. I could perform attacks from a distance and stay as far away from the actual battle as possible." Haldir frowned and nodded reluctantly.

"Sino ildula amin sera ta." (This doesn't mean I like it.) Haldir said and Ruth smiled at him lovingly. He hugged Haldir tightly and rested his head on Haldir's strong shoulder.

"It has been over a month, Haldir." Ruth said. "Do you not remember everything that happened?" Haldir frowned. Ruth kissed him lovingly and smiled a small smile. He spun in Haldir's arms, flattened against him, leaned his head back to rest it on Haldir's shoulder and entwined their fingers on his lower abdomen. "Tyava ta." (Feel it.) He whispered and closed his eyes. Haldir rested his cheek against Ruth's, closed his eyes and concentrated completely on Ruth. Wave upon wave of warmth and power washed over him, and his breath was almost kicked out of him when he felt a lesser power source pulsating under their joint hands. "Lye hin naa beleg. Ta naa beleg ar' quel." (Our child is strong. It is strong and healthy.) A small smile pulled on Haldir's lips and he kissed Ruth cheek before he spun him around again and pulled him into another kiss.

"Amin kyermuva a'Valar ta nauva ikotane." (I shall pray to the Valar it remains so.) Haldir said and Ruth nodded. In that moment they heard horns sound in the distance and they tensed up. They exchanged a glance and as one ran out of the Throne room. They ran out of the citadel and over to the edge of the patio and their hearts stopped for a second. The Army of Mordor was on the horizon.

"Master Ruthímiel! Lord Haldir!" The two turned and saw Faramir running towards them. "They will reach us before nightfall! Théoden will not be here in time." He spoke breathlessly. Haldir and Ruth exchanged a glance.

"Then we must hold on until he does." Haldir spoke and Ruth nodded. Faramir looked in their eyes and raised an eyebrow when he saw new determination in them. Whatever it was they talked about obviously gave them enough strength to decide to live through this.

"Faramir, gather your infantry and station them on the first level. Haldir will be at the gates with them, while you will be above them, commanding the first row of archers. Send half of the archers and a third of the infantry to me on the second level. Station one lieutenant on each tower." Faramir nodded and Ruth looked at Haldir. "They will no doubt use similar tactic they used at Helm's Deep. The Uruk-Hai will keep the soldiers occupied while the Orcs will try to bring down the gates. This is Sauron's army though, and he doesn't have just Orcs and Uruk-Hai at his disposal." Ruth turned on his heel and walked over to the edge of the patio. He pointed at the river and Faramir felt like he could curse up a storm. "Those pirate ships with this wind will not be here before nightfall; they must be the backup squadron. Sauron isn't foolish and he has many allies."

"We have seen squadrons of mercenaries approaching Gondor." Faramir said and Ruth nodded.

"They have Oliphants and the mercenaries are crafty men with no honor. If I am not mistaken, they are the second line of offence."

"We cannot forget the Nazgul." Haldir said and Ruth nodded.

"I do not doubt that the Witch-King of Angmar will be the one leading the Armies of Sauron. You will have to leave him to me."

"Ruth-"

"No mere man can kill the Witch-King of Angmar." Ruth interrupted Haldir and looked him in the eyes. "Caeladur amin coiuva. Caeladur amin chebuva lye hin varna."(Trust me to survive. Trust me to keep our child safe.) Faramir choked up and the two looked at him in surprise.

"Child?" He rasped out in shock and Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"You speak Elvish?" he said and Faramir nodded, still gapping at them.

"Are you – are you with child?" he asked and Ruth nodded. "But – But how can that be?" Ruth chuckled and patted Faramir's shoulder.

"I am a being of Magic, Faramir, and to Magic nothing is impossible." Ruth said and Faramir nodded before he looked at Haldir with a frown.

"And you will allow him to fight?" Ruth broke into laughter at that, while Haldir just sighed in exasperation.

"Neither one of us is happy with this, Faramir, but this must be done. I am needed in this fight. I will do everything in my power to protect myself and our child. I am afraid there is no other way."

"Believe me." Haldir spoke. "There is no chamber we could lock him in that would keep him away from the battle." Faramir frowned and pursed his lips slightly. He looked in Ruth's eyes and Ruth smiled a small smile.

"Worry not for me, Faramir. I will be alright. Right now we must prepare for battle." Faramir nodded and Ruth's smile grew a bit.

"I shall summon my men." He said and Ruth nodded.

"Gather all the old and injured, all the women and children. Send them up into the citadel and into the houses of healing. They will only get in the way on the streets and there they will be safe." Faramir nodded and Ruth looked at Haldir. "I will make my own preparations." Haldir nodded and the three of them looked at the approaching Dark Army.

"We come to it at last." Ruth said and Haldir took a step to stand by his side.

"The great battle of our time." He spoke and Ruth nodded.

"The battle that will decide the fate of all free folk of Middle-Earth." He said.

"Let's hope it decides in our favor." Faramir muttered and Ruth chuckled.

"Yes. Let's hope it does."

* * *

Aragorn swallowed heavily and looked behind. Théoden and the army of Men and Elves, joined by Gandalf, Radagast, Viresse and Luinil were disappearing in the distance. He looked at Boromir, Legolas and Gimli and nodded at them.

"Let's do this." He said and the three nodded.

"We are right behind you." Boromir said and Aragorn gifted him with a small smile. He gripped the handle of Anduril and faced the path that would lead them to Dimholt; the door under the mountain. Aragorn took a deep breath and nodded.

'Now or never.' He took a step forward, and then another and then another.

As they entered the canyon that would lead them to Dimholt a cold wind blew behind them.

An evil cackle echoed in the wind.

A see through, green, deathly form appeared in the darkness.

A gleeful, evil smile pulled on his decaying face.

_The way is shut._

The wind picked up speed as Aragorn and his company disappeared down the canyon.

_The Dead do not suffer the living._

The form cackled again and disappeared.

_The way is shut._

* * *

Ruthímiel frowned as he looked around. The night was falling and the Army of Mordor was marching towards them. There were Orcs and Uruk-Hai, and just like he feared there were Trolls as well. Some were beating a steady, ominous beat into the drums hanging around their necks, and others were pushing high towers filled with Orcs towards the walls of Minas Tirith.

The Army of Mordor stilled and all sounds stopped. Ruth looked around with his magic enhanced sight and located Faramir standing on the wall above the gates.

Haldir was down at the gates. The men of Gondor were standing at their posts. The fear was a heavy smell in the air and Ruth thanked the Heavens they had the time to send those unable to fight into the citadel and into the Houses of Healing.

'The board is set.' He thought. 'The pieces are moving.' He took a few steps forward and took his place between two men. By his estimation neither was older than 17 summers. 'Far too young to stand on the battlefield.' He thought and his heart ached.

_'And yet you were much younger when you first fought for your life.'_ A voice whispered in the back of his head. He looked to the side when he heard one of the boys took a deep breath only to let go of it slowly.

"Courage is your only defense now." Ruth said and everyone in hearing range looked at him.

"Do you not know fear, Master Istari?" One of them asked and Ruth snorted.

"Oh, I do know fear." He said and confusion spread among them. "But I do not consider courage an absence of fear; rather I see it as judgment that something is more important than fear. You fight for the lives of your families; your loved ones. You fight for your freedom. In the face of danger, that is the only thing you must think of."

"What if the fear is bigger than the courage?" Another soldier asked and Ruth hummed lowly. He looked at the Dark Army again. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

"I will not fear." He spoke, so that all close to him could hear him. "I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." The soldiers around him exchanged confused glances.

The Trolls started hitting their drums again and Ruth unsheathed his sword. The archers around him raised their bows, although they were still glancing at him in confusion.

"I will not fear." Ruth spoke again as they watched the Orcs push forward the catapults. "I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." Ruth's magic started manifesting around him and his eyes turned completely silver.

"I will. Not. Fear." He growled and his magic spread from him. The men of Gondor shivered as a wave of warm reassuring power spread down their bodies.

"I will face my fear." Ruth spared a glance to his side when the young man beside him spoke with him.

"I will permit it to pass over me and through me." Ruth looked around as those closest to him started to chant.

"And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." Ruth felt strength blossom in his heart and the runes he earlier cut into the stone on top of each tower came to life.

_"I will not fear! I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."_

The air around them shone as a huge, silvery, see through shield rose above them.

"I will not fear!" Hundreds of voices echoed through the air and Ruth tilted his head back, his eyes on the sky as the shield connected itself above them.

"I will not fear!" His head snapped down and he looked at the Army of Mordor.

"I will not fear!"

"HOLD POSITIONS!" Ruth roared and everyone raised their arrows. His order was echoed by the Lieutenants, positioned among men. Ruth looked at the nearby catapult and nodded for himself when he saw that the four men who were in charge of that catapult were ready.

_"I will not fear!"_

The Orc horns sounded in the falling night and a roar of pure hatred and rage shook the very foundations of the White City.

_"I will not fear!"_

Ruth's heart clenched when the Orcs launched their attacks.

'I will. Not. Fear.' He thought fiercely, watching as the huge rocks the Dark Army launched at them broke upon the shield above them.

"I will not fear!" Ruth's eyes glowed and as one, Faramir, Haldir, Ruth and the Lieutenants roared.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

* * *

"Curses!" Gimli snapped when he tripped over something. The ground beneath their feet could not be seen due to the thick mist lingering above the ground and it was difficult to walk.

"Easy, Gimli." Boromir said, only to turn quickly when a breath of cold air made a shiver run down his spine. "On the other hand why don't we hurry it up a bit." Gimli snorted, while Aragorn and Legolas chuckled. The cave they were in started to grow bigger until they found themselves on top of a staircase looking into a desolated, underground city. Human skulls were lying everywhere. The walls seemed to me made out of them, and the air reeked of death and decay.

"What did you say about hurrying it up a bit?" Gimli muttered and the two Men and one Elf chuckled.

"Come on." Aragorn spoke lowly and they started to descend down the stairs. They all drew their weapons as they walked down many levels. Their muscles were twitching at the smallest of sounds and the hairs on the back of their necks stood with the shivers that wrecked their bodies.

Legolas frowned as he looked around.

He could see shadows of forms and faces; ever moving, never defined.

"Aragorn-"

"I know." Aragorn interrupted Legolas. They reached the lowest level and looked around. Whispers filled the air as the four made a tight circle ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice. Foul cackling filled the air and strong gusts of wind started to blow around them.

"Heavens." Legolas breathed out as thousands of faces started to appear around them. Ghostly, green forms of dead men started to form a circle, and with a gust of powerful wind the one they supposed was their leader appeared standing at the bottom of the stairs that seemed to lead to what was once the citadel of the underground city.

_"The way is shut."_ The man spoke as he approached them slowly. _"It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it."_ The ranks of the dead army thickened and the four warriors tightened the circle they were standing in, brandishing their weapons and torches.

The leader of the Dead Army cackled again.

_"The way is __**shut**__."_ He rasped out as the Army closed in on them. _"Now you must __**die**__."_ Legolas fired an arrow straight into the Leader's head, only for it to pass right through him.

"Aragorn, now would be the right time." Boromir said as he raised his sword and Aragorn swallowed difficultly. He took a step forward and gripped Anduril tightly in his hand.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." He spoke as he walked straight towards the Leader.

_"None but the King of Gondor may command me."_ Aragorn steeled his stance and raised his sword in front of himself. 'For Gondor. For the Fellowship. For Arwen. For Middle-Earth.' He thought. The Leader roared and swung his blade. Aragorn cried out as he raised his sword and the others gasped when the Leader's blade hit Aragorn's blade and didn't pass through it. Aragorn growled lowly and deflected the Leader's blade.

_"That blade was __**broken**__."_ The Leader hissed and Aragorn sneered at him. He grabbed the Leader's neck and aimed the tip of his sword under the Leader's neck.

"It has been remade." Aragorn spat out and pushed the Leader of the Dead Army back. Boromir, Legolas and Gimli lost their breaths as Aragorn straightened to his full height, and even though his back was turned to them, even though he was still dressed in his dirty and time-worn robes, for the first time ever the three felt as though they were standing in the presence of their King. Aragorn looked around holding his head high, and he raised his blade facing the Army fearless and strong.

"Fight for us." Aragorn said and looked at the Leader of the Dead Army. "And regain your honor." He took a step forward and the Dead moved from his path.

"What say you?" He asked as he walked forward. He looked at their faces; their decayed faces, rotten, see through flesh and empty eye-sockets. He walked through their ranks, always keeping the Leader in sight. "What say you?"

"Ah, leave it, Aragorn!" Gimli said. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's Heir!" Aragorn said and aimed his sword at the Leader, who was smirking at Aragorn darkly. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." The Leader started chuckling lowly.

"Aragorn!" Boromir and Legolas snapped when they noticed the Dead disappearing one by one.

Aragorn frowned as the Leader cackled loudly. He growled and took a step forward.

"What say you?!"

* * *

"To the wall!" Ruth shouted as he ran down the streets of Minas Tirith. "Stick to your posts!" He cursed as he saw a rock falling towards him.

**"MA HAT!"** He roared and swung his arm in a wide arch, sending the rock back towards the Dark Army. He broke into a run again, trying to reach the first catapult he could. The shield he summoned fell some time ago, and now they were fighting with everything they had.

"AIM FOR THE TROLLS! TAKE THEM DOWN!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs. "DON'T ALLOW THEM TO PUSH THE TOWERS CLOSE ENOUGH TO CLIMB THE WALLS!" He ducked under an alcove when a rock fell from the air, taking down a part of the stairs. He rushed up and reached the catapult.

"Master Ruthímiel!" A soldier cried out in relief. Ruth pulled him up and out of the way of another rock.

"Help me!" he snapped and together they pushed a rock into the bag of the catapult. Two more soldiers ran over to them to help them. "On my mark!" Ruth snapped and they got ready. He placed his hand on the catapult and took in a deep breath. **"Lehe riv cer ísini." **(Fly straight and true.) He whispered and took a step back. "MARK!" He snapped and a soldier pulled the lever.

They waited with bated breath. A tower fell and the men cheered.

"Leave cheering for later!" Ruth shouted. "Keep firing!" He said and the soldiers jumped into action. Ruth looked around and located another catapult. He broke into a run again only to realize his way was cut. He quickly found a different route.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest, his lungs couldn't get enough air and every single muscle in his body ached. He didn't know how much time has passed. It could have been an hour or six, but most of all he didn't care.

They were losing.

They were failing.

He ducked under an archway when another rock hit the wall and ran onto a balcony. He saw the catapult he was trying to reach and would have run over to it, but in that moment his whole body froze up.

"Oh, no." He rasped out and looked into the sky. Nine bone chilling screams broke the night and Ruth's heart skipped a beat.

"Ruthímiel!" He looked to the side only to be tackled on the ground by Haldir. The Elf twisted around Ruth to soften his landing, and they managed to escape the avalanche of rocks by a hair.

"Haldir!" Ruth cried in relief and quickly stood up, pulling Haldir on his legs as well. "Are you injured? Are you well?" Ruth asked, checking the Elf over.

"I am, Ruth. You?" Ruth nodded frantically and Haldir frowned at him.

"Fuck!" Ruth screamed when Haldir grabbed him and pulled him further into the alcove. "Haldir, why are you not at the gates?!"

"Faramir took over! I have been trying to find you ever since the shield fell!" Ruth looked around frantically.

"The Nazgul have arrived sooner than I thought they would." He said. Haldir pulled him close and shielded him with his own body when the stone walls around them shook.

"We managed to take down the towers, at least they cannot climb our walls." Haldir said and Ruth nodded. Another screech made him wince and Haldir cursed under his breath.

"We must return to battle." Ruth said and Haldir looked at him. Their eyes met and Haldir pulled Ruth into a heart wrenching kiss.

"Do not die on me." Haldir growled out and Ruth chuckled.

"Right back at you." He said. The walls around them shook and they jumped apart, each running on one side. Ruth spared a glance backwards and saw Haldir disappear down a street, towards the gates. He ducked and rolled and jumped back on his feet. He was so close to reaching the catapult when a wave of ice cold darkness washed over him and froze him in his place. He turned on his heel and looked up, and the blood in his veins froze when he saw the Witch-King of Angmar on his fell-beast.

'I will. Not. Fear.' He thought and summoned the sword Haldir gave him into his hand. A shield materialized around him and he raised his sword.

_"Foolish wizard."_ The Witch-King hissed as the fell-beast landed in front of Ruth and screeched at him. _"Do you not know__** death**__ when you see it? This is __**my**__ hour!"_ Ruth growled and his eyes glowed green and silver, his magic dancing wildly around him.

"Go back to the abyss." He growled. The fell-beast tried to grab him with its sharp jaws, but Ruth danced out of its way. With a war cry he swung his sword and cut the beast's head clean off. The huge body of the beast twitched and its limbs flailed as it fell and Ruth took a few steps back. His breath hitched in his throat when his shield fell and he watched as the Witch-King stood, sword in one hand and a huge spiky flail in the other. Ruth looked around quickly and found a metal shield lying discarded a little away. He summoned it into his hand and crouched lowly.

_"Foolish child."_ The Witch-King spoke as he advanced towards Ruth slowly, and the Istari sneered at him. _"You stand no chance!"_ He swung his flail and sword at Ruth and the Istari avoided and defended himself to the best of his ability.

But he was at a disadvantage.

He was already tired.

His body ached.

His magic was failing him.

He was risking too much.

He was risking not only his life, but the life of his unborn child, and his heart ached at the very thought of that.

"No!" Ruth gasped out as he lost his footing and the Witch-King laughed at him. He swung his flail at him and Ruth raised his shield. He screamed when the shield broke together with his arm after the third hit and he fell on his back. He pulled his arm to his chest as he crawled backwards away from the Nazgul.

_"No mere __**man**__ can kill me, __**Shatraug**__."_ (Wizard) The Witch-King hissed and raised his sword. In that moment Ruth's breath hitched in his throat as images flashed through his mind. He saw his new family and friends. He saw Haldir's loving eyes gazing down upon him. And his heart ached when he saw a small boy with ice-blue eyes, wild, raven colored hair, and fair skin smile at him.

_'Ada!'_

The Witch-King screeched in shock when his sword was flung from his hand and Ruthímiel stood slowly, his magic dancing around him.

_"How can this be?!"_ The Nazgul roared and Ruth swallowed difficultly.

"I am no _mere man_." He growled lowly. "I am Calenim'othar; the Green Paladin! I am Ruthímiel; the Green Istari! I am the Guardian of Life!" The Witch-King screeched and attacked Ruth with his flail, but Ruth danced out of its way, swung his sword and cut off the Nazgul's arm. He shifted his stance quickly and his blade bit into Witch-King's leg, making him fall to his knees with an earsplitting scream. Ruth was breathing difficultly and his sight was slowly fading, but he held on.

"Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master." Ruth hissed and with a mighty cry plunged the Elven blade in the Witch-King's face. A wave of dark power spread from the Nazgul and his scream overlapped with Ruth's.

"Master Ruthímiel!" Someone shouted and when he was flung back, Ruth felt two arms catch him and wrap themselves around his chest.

The man who caught him pulled him into cover as the Witch-King of Angmar exploded. The air was filled with earsplitting screams as the other Nazgul fell.

"Master Ruthímiel? Master Ruthímiel?!" Ruth raised his head weakly. His sight was blurring but he recognized the face of the young soldier who stood beside him earlier.

"Haldir." He rasped out. "You need to – You need to take me to him."

"Sir, the great door fell! Lord Faramir and Lord Haldir are doing what they can with the men, but they are vastly overpowered! I cannot-"

"Take me to, Haldir. _Please_." Ruth rasped out. "_Please." _The young soldier swallowed difficultly, nodded and picked Ruth up. Ruth groaned in pain when his broken arm was jostled. He looked down and found his right arm hanging by his side limply. There was something black on his fingers and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. His magic was fighting against something in his body and he had to try hard to stay awake.

His knees betrayed him and the young soldier yelped when Ruth fell.

The soldier pulled him into cover and helped him sit down.

"I shall bring Lord Haldir to you." He said and Ruth nodded at him. "Hold on, Master Ruthímiel. Hold on." Ruth smiled a small smile as the young man disappeared. He looked weakly at his hand and swallowed difficultly.

He did his part.

The Nazgul were gone.

Others would have to continue for he couldn't fight anymore.

'I am sorry, Mother.' He thought. 'I know I broke many rules by mixing in, but I couldn't – I couldn't –'

A warm breeze caressed his face and warmth enveloped him.

_"Sleep, my child."_ A loving voice filled his mind, and he saw light break on the horizon. The sound of familiar horns echoed through the night, and Ruth realized dawn was breaking. A small smile pulled on his lips as he recognized the horns of the Rohirrim, the Numenóreans, the Lothlórien and the Rivendell Elves. _"Sleep, my Son. You have done well. Sleep now and let others go where you can't."_

_"Sleep."_

* * *

The Army of Mordor tensed up when many horns sounded in the break of dawn.

"They have fared better than I thought they would." Gandalf muttered. A shiver ran down his spine at the sight of the Nazgul falling and his heart ached.

"How can that be?" Boromir asked.

"Ruthímiel defeated the Witch-King of Angmar." Radagast spoke. Luinil and Viresse snorted.

"Of course he did." They spoke together, but while others carried fond smirks on their faces , Gandalf and Radagast looked worried.

"PREPARE TO ATTACK!" Théoden shouted. Everyone pushed their horses together and waited for instructions. "Eomer! Take your Èored down the left flank! Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold! Take your company right, after you pass the wall!" Gandalf looked around and saw the Numenóreans join Eomer's company. The Rivendell Elves joined Gamilng's ranks while the Lothlórien Elves joined Grimbold's ranks. He looked at Theodred and Eomer before he spared a look at Radagast, Luinil and Viresse.

'Hold on, Ruthímiel. We come to aid.' Gandalf thought.

"Forth!" Théoden called out and stopped his horse in front of Gandalf. "Forth and fear no darkness!" Gandalf's heart played in his chest as a wave of warmth spread over them. 'Mother?' he thought and a warm wind ruffled his hair. The air filled with the scent of lilies and rain, and the sun started to rise behind them.

"Arise, free folk of Middle-Earth!" Théoden faced the army behind himself. "Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!" A war cry such as that one never echoed through Middle-Earth. Swords, spears and shields were raised in the air in time with Théoden's sword.

"Ride now! Ride! Ride to ruin and THE WORLD'S ENDING!" He roared.

"DEATH!" He called as he turned his horse to face the Army of Mordor. The Army of Free Men echoed his call.

"DEATH!" A red dawn broke as Théoden nudged his horse forward. The war cry of the Free Folk brought fear into the hearts of the Dark Army.

A new day shone.

A new hope was born.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

* * *

"They are here! Rohan has come to aid!" Faramir's heart played in his chest and he slashed his way up the stairs, trying to reach the top. Haldir was not far away from him, and half the Orcs that swarmed the city when the door fell rushed out when they were called to their posts again, believing those who remained could defeat the fighters of Gondor.

New hope shone in the hearts of men when the Nazgul fell, but Faramir saw the look of terror on Haldir's face, and he feared he knew why, for his heart grew heavy as well.

His breath hitched in his throat when he finally climbed the wall and saw an army of 7000 strong at least charging at what was left of the Army of Mordor.

"Lord Haldir! Lord Haldir!" Faramir turned on his heel in time to avoid an attack and kill the Orc. He looked around and found the Elf killing a few more Orcs.

"Haldir!" He shouted and the Elf's head snapped in his direction. In that moment the soldier that was looking for Haldir came into sight.

"Lord Haldir, you must come with me!" Faramir had to concentrate on his own fight for a moment, so he didn't hear what happened, but his heart told him it was nothing good.

"Faramir!" He killed another Orc and looked down at Haldir. The Elf was suddenly pale and his eyes were filled with fear. "Gather your men! Protect the gates!" Faramir nodded and Haldir ran off after the soldier.

"TO THE GATES!" Faramir shouted. "PUSH THEM TOWARDS THE GATES! CHASE THEM OUT OF OUR CITY! TO THE GATES!"

* * *

Haldir and the young soldier fought their way through Orcs as the soldier led him to where he left Ruth. The only thought in Haldir's mind was a prayer. He prayed Ruth was alright. He prayed Ruth wasn't injured. He prayed both the Istari and their unborn child were alright.

"There!" The young soldier shouted and Haldir ran in the direction where he showed.

"Ruth!" He cried out when he came upon the prone form of his beloved. He ran to his side and cupped his pale, dirty face in his hands. A sigh of relief left his lips when he found his heart beating and when his breath tickled his hands.

"Is he well?" The soldier asked and Haldir nodded.

"He is merely unconscious." He said and looked around. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Derum, my lord."

"Derum, I need you to carry him into the Houses of Healing. Can you do that for me?" Derum nodded and Haldir smiled at him gratefully.

"But wouldn't it be better if-"

"He would want me to continue the fight. He did his part. Now I must to my part." Derum nodded and Haldir smiled again. He looked at Ruth, caressed his face and leaned in to steal a kiss from his pale, dry lips.

"Agoreg vae." (You did well.) He whispered against Ruth's lips and leaned his forehead against Ruth's. "Gurn niniathat n'I lu a-govenitham." (My heart shall weep until I see you again.) He kissed Ruth's forehead, moved away and nodded at Derum.

"See that he is brought to safety."

"Yes, my lord." Derum said and Haldir ran off.

He looked around, trying to find a way on top of a wall. He ran forward and climbed a wall, only for his heart to stop at what he was seeing.

The mercenaries have arrived and they had Oliphants, just as they assumed.

He cursed under his breath and jumped off of the wall. He ran down the streets hurrying towards the gates, assured that Ruth was safe with the young soldier.

"Haldir!" He took a sharp turn and ran into Faramir. He joined his side and together they ran for the gates.

"I've seen the pirate ships arrive!" Faramir shouted as they killed Orcs one after another, fighting their way towards the gates. Haldir cursed under his breath again as they finally reached the main entrance. He looked around frantically only to run up a set of torn down stairs.

"Haldir!" Faramir shouted, but followed after him. They looked at the battle in front of them and then at Osgiliath only to lose their breaths.

"What is that new devilry?" Faramir asked breathlessly.

"Reinforcements." Haldir said and Faramir looked at him with wide eyes. "Aragorn has arrived, and if I am not mistaken, your brother should be with him." Faramir's breath caught in his throat. Haldir spun his blade expertly and placed his hand on Faramir's shoulder.

"Let's go." He said and Faramir nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

The Free Men could only stand and stare while the Dead Army wreaked havoc upon the Army of Mordor. The Orcs and Mercenaries suddenly turned tail and ran, while those who weren't fast enough were slayed ruthlessly and without remorse.

One could almost say that the Battle of the Pelennor fields (as it would later be called) ended quite Anti-Climatically.

Faramir and Haldir, followed by the Men of Gondor ran out of the city, just as the Dead Army flooded over the gates killing what was left of the Orcs in the city.

And as the sun rose in the sky, it finally dawned on them.

As the sunrays warmed their skin they finally realized.

They won…

* * *

"Brother!"

"Faramir!" The two brothers met in a fierce hug. Haldir, who stood to the side, smiled slightly, only to almost lose his footing when Aragorn ran over and pulled him into a hug. Behind him he saw Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Radagast, Viresse and Luinil. They all looked worried more than relieved.

Aragorn pulled back and looked in Haldir's eyes.

"Where is Ruth?" he asked.

"In the Houses of Healing. He fought against the Witch-King of Angmar and it weakened him."

"Is he injured?" Boromir asked as he and Faramir parted.

"As far as I could see his left arm is broken, and there was something wrong with his right arm as well."

"He must have been infected by the Morgul breath!" Radagast spoke frantically.

"You must take me to him." Aragorn said and Haldir nodded with a frown.

"Come. We must hurry."

* * *

They ran into the Houses of Healing frightening the people that were already there with their sheer numbers.

"Halt! You cannot simply-"

"I must see the man that was brought here earlier." Aragorn spoke quickly. "The Istari." The woman's eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

"Come, young master Derum is with him. I have tried everything, but I cannot wake him up." The Fellowship followed after her as she led them to the last room in the long hallway.

"I need you to bring me some Athelas. It doesn't matter if it is fresh or not. And I shall need warm water." Aragorn said as he took off his gauntlets and rolled up his sleeves. He looked at the Fellowship and nodded at them.

"Haldir, you may come with me." Haldir nodded and followed Aragorn into the room. Their breaths hitched in their throats when they saw Ruth in the bed. His tunic was taken off and his left arm was tended to, but his right arm was not. His fingers were almost completely black, and the darkness has already climbed to his elbow.

"Lord Haldir!" Derum said and stood up.

"Thank you for watching over him, young Derum. We shall take over from here." Haldir said, and he and Aragorn quickly approached the bed. Derum moved back quickly and got out of the room only to stop in his tracks and gape.

"You must be Derum." Gandalf spoke kindly and the young soldier nodded, his mouth snapping shut.

"And you – you are-"

"We are friends of Ruthímiel." Boromir said and Derum's eyes opened impossibly wide.

"Lord – Lord Boromir! Lord Faramir!" Derum was suddenly on his knees and the two brothers exchanged a confused frown, while others raised eyebrows in amusement.

"You shouldn't bow to us." Boromir said and walked over to pull Derum to his feet.

"Imagine what he'll do when he finds out who is in that room." Gimli spoke in amusement and Derum looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was about to ask when the matron of the Houses of Healing pushed between them with a bowl of fuming water and a small brown satchel.

"Coming through!" She snapped and everyone moved out of her way. She disappeared in the room and silence settled over everyone in the hallway.

"Are _all_ matrons this pushy?" Luinil asked. "Because I remember Madam Pomphrey." He shivered completely ignoring the looks of confusion on the faces of everyone but Radagast and Boromir. "If she is half as bad as _she_ was, Ruth will run out of here before nightfall."

"Oh, Merlin." Viresse sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I truly hope he grew out of that." She said.

"Would you be so kind and tell us what you are talking about?" Gandalf asked.

"I think we should leave that for when Ruth is with us again." Radagast said. In that moment a scent unlike any other drifted through the air. They moved as one and approached the door that led into the room.

They came upon a strange scene.

Haldir was sitting behind Ruth, cradling the sleeping man to his chest. Aragorn was sitting beside him, murmuring something under his breath as he washed Ruth's blackened arm with a small clothe he dipped in the bowl on his knees. The matron was standing to the side with wide eyes. She gripped her hands tightly in front of herself and they were shaking slightly.

"Matron Rosemary?" Derum called out.

"It is happening exactly as it was foretold." She spoke up weakly. "When the black breath blows and death's shadow grows, and all lights pass; come athelas! Come athelas! Life to the dying, in the king's hand lying." Tears came to her eyes and she smiled a wavering smile. Aragorn looked at her shortly only to have his eyes widen and mouth open slightly when the elderly woman kneeled on the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks. Aragorn looked at his friends gathered in the doorway and at Derum's confused expression.

"I did not think I would live to see this." Matron Rosemary spoke with a smile on her aged face. "I had always prayed for this, but I did not think I would be among the first ones to witness it."

"Witness what?" Derum asked and looked at Aragorn. The man bowed his head, took a bandage he dipped into the water and started wrapping Ruth's right arm in it.

"The turn of the Age, child." Rosemary said and bowed her head. "The Return of the King."

* * *

**The Litany Against Fear belongs to Frank Herbert and co. I claim no rights to it.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**This chapter was extremely difficult to write.**

**I truly hope you liked it.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	20. Road Goes Ever On And On

Two says passed since the Battle on the Pelennor fields.

The bodies of their enemies were burned.

The bodies of the soldiers, their comrades were buried and honor was given to them all.

The injured were healing.

But they all knew.

It could be smelled in the air.

It could be felt in the wind.

It could be tasted in the water.

It was not over yet.

Haldir caressed Ruth's cheek. Aragorn said he would be alright. He said he was merely sleeping and regaining strength, but not even that knowledge calmed Haldir's heart. If he concentrated he could feel Ruth's power. He was alright. With just a bit more concentration, Haldir could even feel the strength of their child.

But what he wanted, what he _needed_ was for Ruth to wake up.

For two days he sat by his side, waiting for him to open his eyes; for him to smile at him and return his touches.

But none of that happened.

Ruthímiel lay in bed peacefully, without making any sound or moving at all.

His left arm was in a cast. His right arm was wrapped in a bandage that was dipped in the healing water Aragorn made. Color returned to his skin and lips. The dark circles disappeared from under his eyes almost completely.

But he had yet to awaken.

Haldir sighed and lay down. He carefully wrapped an arm around Ruth's waist and kissed his forehead. Ruth's head was turned towards him, and if Haldir tried really hard, he could pretend he was simply watching over him while he got some quick rest.

He closed his eyes and imagined Ruth was awake.

He imagined they were in Lothlórien, in their room, enjoying their time together.

They wouldn't talk.

They wouldn't sleep.

They would simply enjoy each other's presence.

Ruth would probably start to sing, and Haldir would listen with every fiber of his being.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Haldir started to sing.

_"Amin ilnowuva en' lle._  
Ilruuka er kaima.  
Tella're Amin garthaya ten lle.  
A're ten lle ilnaa sinome.

_Naur naara nayamen._  
Dome naa dina ar' ringwe.  
Eller ilnaa n'uma parma e' palurin  
e' man lye nam quenaya.

_Amin ilnowuva en' lle._  
Ten arma waanuva.  
A're amin khila ed' karkor  
Ar' Tul're amine esta utaya.

_Naa dina! Ilquena!_  
Arma harna sal'.  
Er ya ona ilnat-  
iloio caela ilnat.

_Lasta arma ar nalla,_  
ar' feitha ten quelin rer.  
Lle naya belegin Tul're  
Iire winya Anoron rusva."

Haldir sighed and slowly opened his eyes only to lose his breath. He was looking in a pair of out-worldly eyes which were smiling lovingly at him.

"Now I know who will sing lullabies to our son." Ruth whispered lovingly and Haldir regain his breath.

"Ruth-"

"Hush." Ruth whispered and slowly raised his right arm to cup Haldir's cheek lovingly. He moved, careful of his left arm, and kissed his proud Elf. Haldir moaned lowly and kissed him back, hoping he could convey how much he loved him, how much he missed him and just how happy he was to have him back.

"Thank you." Ruth whispered. "Thank you for sitting beside me." Ruth said and buried his face in Haldir's chest.

"Please do not make a habit of it." Haldir whispered, burying his face in Ruth's hair and Ruth chuckled lowly.

"I won't." He said and silence settled between them. Ruth sighed when Haldir started rubbing small circles in his back.

"Have they decided on our next move?" Ruth asked after a moment.

"No. I do believe that the others are gathered in the Throne Room discussing that question right now." Ruth sighed and nodded.

"We should be there." He said and Haldir moved back a little.

"No. You have only just woken up-"

"And whatever they decide I will not be joining them." Ruth interrupted Haldir, leaving the Elf gapping slightly. Ruth chuckled lowly and kissed him again. "I have interfered too much already. I am the Guardian of Life; one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. I am not allowed to change the course of destiny, and I have already changed a lot. I merely wish to be there and help with planning if I can." Haldir swallowed, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that if there will be another battle Ruth would willingly stay behind.

Ruth laughed at Haldir's bewildered look and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I never thought I would live to see the day where you would be completely speechless." He said and threw his legs over the side of the bed. That snapped Haldir out of his stupor and he got up quickly to help Ruth stand. Ruth chuckled again and leaned on Haldir.

"If you are so watchful over me, I cannot help but wonder just how watchful you will be over our son." Ruth said as they started to walk out of the room, only for Haldir to halt in his step.

"Wait." He said and looked down at Ruth. "_Son_?" He asked and Ruth nodded with a small, loving smile.

"Yes, Haldir. Son." Haldir swallowed over a lump in his throat. He placed his hand on Ruth's lower abdomen and leaned his forehead against Ruth's. Ruth covered Haldir's hand with his and nuzzled his nose against Haldir's.

"Our son." Haldir whispered and a small smile pulled on his face.

It is wonderful, isn't it?

How in the darkest hours one can still find a speck of light.

And how so little is needed to bring hope back into tired hearts.

"Our son."

* * *

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf spoke. He stood on the balcony of the Throne room overlooking the city and the Pelennor fields. Many tents were raised there. The Free Folk of Middle Earth was stationed there waiting for orders.

"The darkness is deepening." Radagast spoke mournfully.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn said. He was standing beside the Steward's Chair. Gimli was sitting in the chair while Boromir, Faramir and Legolas stood beside Aragorn.

Theodred and Eomer were sitting on the steps leading to the Throne of the King, and Viresse and Luinil were standing close to Radagast.

Théoden was in the houses of healing. He lost his right arm in battle, but he would survive. They lost many, but not as many as they thought they would. Had Ruth not destroyed the Nazgul their losses would be greater. The pain was big, but it could have been bigger.

"It is only a matter of time." Gandalf said and turned to look at everyone. "He has suffered defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there." Gimli said, puffin on a pipe. "Let him _rot_! Why should _we_ care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Orodruin." Every head in the room turned towards the entrance and their breaths caught in their throats.

"Harry!" Viresse and Luinil shouted and the she-Elf broke into a run. Ruth shouted in pain when she tackled him to the ground.

"Viresse!" Haldir snapped and the she-Elf jumped off of Ruth. Haldir helped Ruth stand as the Istari rubbed his broken arm with a look of pain on his face.

"I am _so sorry_!" Viresse moaned. "I just – I'm so – "

"What did you call me?" Ruth spoke, looking at her with confusion on his face. Luinil walked over to them and Ruth looked at him. In their eyes he could see recognition and familiarity. He could see joy and sadness. He could see _love_.

And his heart ached.

"Don't you recognize us, Harry?" Luinil spoke with a familiar crooked smile on his lips and Ruth's breath hitched in his throat when Viresse's bottom lip quivered and he saw her pull on her fingers in that _oh-so-familiar_ way.

"It cannot be." He whispered as tears filled his eyes. "It cannot-"

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" Viresse cried out and enveloped Ruth into a hug, this time watching out for his injuries. Ruth's eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He carefully wrapped his arms around Viresse and looked at Luinil. The tall Elf walked closer and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Hermione? Ron?"

"We're here, Harry." Luinil whispered and buried his face in Ruth's hair. "We're with ya, mate." Ruth breathed out a pained gasp and buried his face in Viresse's hair. He hugged her as tightly as he could while others watched in confusion. Haldir looked at Radagast and saw him smiling lovingly at the three. His eyes met Boromir's and the Warrior of Gondor smiled at him.

"Luinil and Viresse are reincarnations of Ruth's friends, Hermione and Ron." He said. "After hundreds of years they have finally been reunited." Haldir looked at the three and his heart warmed. The three parted and Ruth rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand taking a few steps back.

"I thought I would never see you again." He said. Luinil snorted, trying to hide his tears, while Viresse openly cried with a huge smile on her pretty face.

"We're together now." She said and Ruth nodded at her. He looked around and his heart clenched slightly as he looked at his family and friends.

"I am happy to see all of you alive." He said.

"And we are happy to see you awake, lad." Gimli said. "I think you've made us worry enough." Ruth chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes. One of the reasons I've decided to only serve as councilor from now on."

"One of the reasons?" Theodred asked and Ruth nodded.

"I have interfered enough as it is. Mother came to me while I slept. I have been forgiven for interfering, _but_ at a certain price. I must stay away from any further battles, least I will lose my position and powers."

"You would not join the battle either way." Haldir spoke darkly and Ruth looked at him with an exasperated smile.

"I already said I wouldn't, Haldir." Ruth spoke.

"I know." The proud Elf said and Ruth rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I lived to see the day when you would stay away from battle." Luinil spoke teasingly and Ruth shrugged.

"I have more than myself to think about now." Ruth said and looked at Haldir when the Elf walked over to him and placed his hand on the small of Ruth's back.

"You should take a seat." He said and Ruth nodded slightly. Gimli stood up as Haldir led Ruth over to the Steward's Chair. Ruth smiled lovingly at Haldir after he took a seat and Gandalf frowned for a second. A moment later wonder entered his eyes, only to be replaced quickly with amusement and joy.

"If I may make an observation-…" Everyone looked at him and they raised eyebrows when they looked in his twinkling eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, he reminds me of Dumbledore." Luinil groaned and Viresse rolled her eyes while Ruth chuckled and shook his head. He looked at Gandalf and his eyes shone for a second, while a mischievous smile pulled on his lips.

"What do you see, Gandalf?" Ruth asked.

"Oh, by my hat and pipe!" Radagast exclaimed drawing everyone's looks at him. His eyes were wide and he was pointing at Ruthímiel with a shaking hand. Ruth started snickering lowly and he covered his mouth with his right hand as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. Haldir raised an eyebrow at him, but a small smile pulled on his lips and he looked at Faramir. Boromir was looking his at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow, for it has been long, _much_ to long since he last saw him smile, let alone chuckle.

"Can anyone tell us what is going on?" Gimli snapped in annoyance.

"You are – You are with child!" Radagast whimpered and Ruth finally stopped chuckling while all those who didn't know looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, Radagast. I am with child." He said. "Another reason why I won't join you in battle."

"But – But how can it be?" Aragorn asked. He looked at Luinil and Viresse when they chuckled.

"Nothing is impossible for you, is it?" Viresse asked and Ruth smiled at her.

"I am of Magic, my long lost sister, and nothing is impossible to Magic."

"You knew." Boromir said to Faramir, and the younger man nodded.

"I found out before the battle."

"And you fought?!" Boromir snapped and rounded on Ruth, only to have his anger blow out when he saw the sad smile and glowing eyes of Ruth.

"How many would be lost had I not fought?" Ruth asked. He bowed his head and placed his right hand on his stomach. "Both of us are alright. Our son is strong already. I am a little over a month pregnant and yet I can already feel his strength."

"His?" Legolas asked and Ruth looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes. His."

"You have seen him, haven't you?" Gandalf asked and Ruth nodded.

"Right before the Witch-King of Angmar tried to kill me." He said and closed his eyes. "Right before his flail fell. I saw a boy. I hear him call for me." He opened his eyes and looked at Haldir. "Tegalad."

"Light-bringer." Aragorn said and everyone looked at him as he slowly walked forward. Ruth stood up when Aragorn stopped in front of him, and the Numenórean hugged him gently, smiling when Ruth hugged him back. "A good name you have chosen for your son. I congratulate you, my brother. May he be as strong and wise, and pure at heart as you are." They parted and Ruth found himself pulled into Boromir's arms.

"I wish you all the best, brother." Boromir whispered and looked at Faramir with a huge grin. "You hear that, Mir?! We're going to be uncles!" Faramir chuckled and shook his head at his brother.

"Yes, brother." He nodded at Ruth. "We're going to be uncles."

"I hate to break this joyful occasion." Everyone turned towards the door and tensed up when they found Gamling standing in the doorway. He looked pale and shaken, and everyone's hearts skipped a beat.

"What is it, Gamling?"

"I was just going for the Houses of Healing when I saw something in the East." He said and pointed towards the balcony. Everyone walked closer and looked to the East only to lose their breaths.

The sky in Mordor was on fire.

"Oh, heavens." Ruth whispered and fisted his hand over his heart. Haldir wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It is too late." Theodred whispered.

"No." Ruth rasped out and his eyes opened. "Frodo still has the Ring."

"How do you know that?" Gandalf asked and Ruth looked at him.

"The spells you put on the Hobbits." Faramir said and everyone looked at him, while Ruth nodded.

"Yes." He said and looked at Gandalf. "I placed a containing charm on the Ring, and invisibility spells on their cloaks. They left Osgiliath 5 days ago, through the Isenmouthe passage. They should reach the Plains of Gorgoroth sometime today."

"And with Sauron's armies regrouping, there is no way for them to reach Orodruin." Gandalf said, gripped his staff tightly and bowed his head in pain. "I have sent them to their deaths." He whispered brokenly.

"No." Aragorn said. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth." He smiled slightly at everyone's confused looks. "We can give him that."

"How?" Haldir asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands." Aragorn said. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer spoke, but there was a strange light in his eyes.

"Not for ourselves." Ruth spoke in slight wonder, and Aragorn nodded at him.

"What we can do is give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us." He said and looked at Gandalf with a small smirk. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas said and smirked. Gimli chuckled and gripped his axe.

"Certainty of death. _Small_ chance of success." He smirked and stood to his full height. "What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Radagast said and Gandalf nodded.

"I doubt he will take the bait." He said.

"Oh, I think he will." Ruth said and everyone looked at him. He was looking at Aragorn and the heir of the Kings nodded at him. "With the right bait, he will fall right into our hands."

"Does that mean I have your blessing?" Aragorn asked. Ruth smiled at him and walked over to stand in front of him. Aragorn bowed slightly and Ruth cupped his head. He then leaned his forehead against his and closed his eyes.

"I, Calenim'othar, do hereby grant you my blessing and protection in the plains of the Void." He whispered and a light shone between them. Ruth let go of a shivering breath and took a step back. "This will work only once, Aragorn." He said so that everyone could hear him. "Make. It. Count." Aragorn looked at him with a serious look and nodded his head.

"I will." He said, turned on his heel and left the room without another word.

"Prepare." Ruth spoke up. "Gamling, run and inform everyone that they shall be summoned to arms before the night falls. Tomorrow you march for the Gates of Mordor." The man who was silent until then, bowed quickly and ran out of the room.

"Ruth-"

"You must join your men, Haldir." Ruth said and looked at his beloved.

"What will Aragorn do?"

"He will look into the Palantír." Ruth said and walked over to take a seat in the Steward's Chair.

"What?!" Several incredulous cries made him jump slightly before he took a seat.

"What else would bring Sauron to sending his forces out of Mordor? He still doesn't know that the Heir of Isildur came forth and that he is ready to take his place on the throne of Minas Tirith. The moment he finds that out-"

"He will do everything in his might to kill him." Viresse finished for him and Ruth nodded.

"What did you do to him?" Luinil asked.

"I protected his mind." Ruth said. "I placed a shield around his thoughts. Sauron will be able to communicate with him, but he will not see anything Aragorn doesn't want him to see."

"Isn't that meddling?" Viresse asked smugly and Ruth smirked at her, making everyone but Haldir, Viresse and Luinil shiver.

"Now, now, my dear." Ruth spoke slyly. "I was merely trying to keep my dear friend safe. I do not see how I meddled in something I shouldn't be meddling in." Viresse giggled and shook her head.

"You have changed." She said. "You have grown even more powerful and you no longer doubt yourself." Ruth shrugged and looked at Haldir.

"One could say that I have finally found my strength." He said and Haldir smiled at him slightly. A cold wind passed down their backs and their breaths caught in their throats. Ruth let go of a heavy breath and closed his eyes, leaning on Haldir slightly.

"It has been done." Gandalf muttered. A moment later Aragorn walked in. He was pale, but his eyes shone with determination. He swallowed and looked at each one of them separately.

He nodded and straightened.

"We march at dawn."

* * *

Ruth shivered as he stood on the balcony of his and Haldir's room. Watchful of his broken arm, he pulled the thick scarf Matron Rosemary gave to him closer around himself and looked at the darkened sky. He swallowed difficulty and closed his eyes.

"Roads go ever, ever on; over rock and under tree. By caves where never sun has shone; by streams that never find the sea." He whispered under his breath as he rubbed his stomach lovingly. "Over snow by winter sown, and through merry flowers of June; over grass, over stone, and under mountains in the moon." As he sang he started swaying slightly, the wind warmed and danced around him, and a slight light started glimmering in the air.

"Roads go ever, ever on; under cloud and under star. Yet feet that wondering have gone, turn at last to home afar. Eyes that fire and sword have seen, and horror in the halls of stone, look at last on meadows green and trees and hills they long have known."

Unaware that Haldir was watching him, leaning against the doorframe leading to the balcony, Ruth danced lightly with the wind, his voice echoing in the night.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can. Pursuing it with eager feet, until it joins some larger way, where many paths and errands meet and wither then? I cannot say."

Haldir smiled and pushed away from the doorway. Ruth's breath hitched in his throat as Haldir took his right hand in his. He smiled down at him and placed his right hand on Ruth's waist.

Ruth beamed up at him and rested his broken arm on Haldir's shoulder as he continued to sing.

"The road goes ever on and on, out from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone; let others follow if they can! Let them a journey new begin, but I at last with weary feet, will turn towards the lighted inn my evening-rest and sleep to meet." Haldir spun them over the balcony, neither aware that Ruth's voice carried with the wind over the city, and that many heads were turned up, and many were listening to the song sung with so much emotion.

"Still 'round the corner there may wait a new road or a secret gate; and though I oft have passed them by, a day will come at last when I shall take the hidden paths that run West of the Moon, East of the Sun." The moment Ruth finished singing, Haldir stopped and leaned down to kiss him.

"It will not be _me_ singing lullabies to our son at all times." Haldir whispered against Ruth's lips and Ruth chuckled lowly.

"We shall sing them together." Haldir chuckled and nodded. Ruth sighed, hugged Haldir to the best of his abilities and rested his head on Haldir's chest. Haldir wrapped his arms protectively around Ruth and kissed the crown of his head.

"Ilnaa lle ringwe?" (Are you not cold?) Haldir asked warmly and Ruth chuckled. He tiled his head back to look in Haldir's eyes.

"Il iire amin caela lle a' cheba amin urnu." (Not when I have you to keep me warm.) He whispered. Haldir bowed down and kissed him chastely, only for Ruth to deepen the kiss and moan lowly.

"Amin mela sindome, amin melda heru." (Love me tonight, my beloved lord.) Ruth whispered against Haldir's lips and the Elf shivered with want.

"Ruthímiel-"

"Amin mela." (Love me.) Ruth murmured and kissed Haldir's lips as he started to walk backwards, pulling Haldir along. "Amine merna ten amin helma naaruva yassen rina en' lle vei tenna lle entuluva amin." (I wish for my skin to burn with the memory of your touch until you come back to me.) The back of Ruth's legs hit the bed and he took a seat looking up at Haldir.

He started dragging his good arm down Haldir's chest, the buttons of Haldir's shirt popping out of their holes as Ruth's fingers passed over them. Haldir shrugged off his shirt and Ruth moved back on the bed as the Elf crawled over him.

Haldir leaned down and kissed Ruth as the Istari entwined his fingers in Haldir's silky hair.

"Amin mela lle, Calenim'othar." (I love you.) Haldir whispered against Ruth's lips and kissed down Ruth's chin. Ruth breathed a sigh when Haldir nipped down the smooth column of his neck and pushed his hands under his shirt.

"Ar' amin mela lle, Haldir. Amin mela lle." (And I love you, Haldir. I love you.)

* * *

**SKIP! Haldir/Ruth TIME!**

* * *

Haldir carefully took off Ruth's shirt before he kissed him again and dragged his right hand up Ruth's side, while he leaned on his left elbow as not to crush him. Ruth rested his broken arm over his head while he cupped the back of Haldir's neck with his good hand and deepened the kiss. He moaned and arched closer to Haldir when the Elf rubbed his chest and passed with his thumb over his sensitive nipple.

Haldir moved lower and licked Ruth's other nipple, making the Istari hiss and arch closer to him. He kissed down the middle of his chest and stopped at his lower abdomen. He kissed Ruth's stomach and rubbed his cheek against it and Ruth laughed breathlessly when Haldir's hair tickled his sides. Haldir smirked up at him as he unbuttoned Ruth's pants and pushed his hand inside them.

"Haldir!" Ruth moaned when the Elf grasped his straining member and gave it a slow tug, before he continued pushing Ruth's pants down . He kissed Ruth's inner thigh as he climbed back up slowly and gently nipped on Ruth's skin, making Ruth twitch and his breath hitch in his throat as Haldir bypassed his aching need to kiss and nip along his hipbones.

"Tease." Ruth hissed out and his hand fisted in Haldir's hair when the Elf's breath fanned over Ruth's cock.

He arched off of the bed when Haldir' licked the underside of his straining member and he cursed when the Elf's warm, wet mouth closed over the head of his dick.

"Heavens!" He gasped out and squeezed his eyes tightly shut when Haldir started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on him as if he was tasting ambrosia. Haldir rubbed Ruth's sides with his hands and reached up with his right. He let go of Ruth's member, moved up and took his nipple in his mouth as his fingers caressed Ruth's mouth.

Taking the hint, Ruth took two of Haldir's fingers into his mouth and sucked, moaning when Haldir ground his hips against his, rubbing his sensitive cock in a slow, teasing rhythm. He took in a deep breath when Haldir pulled his fingers out of Ruth's mouth.

He raised his head and kissed Ruth hard as he gently probed the Wizard's entrance with his fingers. They entered Ruth almost easily, the tight heat tightening around his fingers as he thrust them in and out. Haldir growled lowly when he felt the fingers of Ruth's good arm dig into his back and he bit slightly into Ruth's bottom lip.

The raven haired man shivered and arched closer to him when he hit his prostate, and Haldir leaned his forehead against Ruth's.

"Haldir, alassenyan-..." (Haldir, please-…) Ruth gasped out. "Please."

"Amin nyara mani lle anta." (Tell me what you need.) Haldir whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Ruth and pushed his pants off. He kissed Ruth and rubbed his own, aching cock against his, groaning in the back of his throat. "Amin nyara mani lle merna." (Tell me what you want.)

"Lle." (You.) Ruth gasped out as he moved his hips in time with Haldir. "Lle. E' amin." (You. In me.) Haldir growled lowly as he leveled the tip of his cock with Ruth's entrance. "Alassenyan, Haldir. Sí!" (Please, Haldir. Now!) Haldir moaned and thrust inside. Ruth wrapped his good arm around his shoulders, threw his head back and moaned at the beautiful feeling of being filled.

"Ná! Ere va' tanya!" (Yes! Just like that!) Ruth gasped out as Haldir started to thrust. They moved together slowly, wanting to prolong this for as much as possible. Haldir kissed and nipped Ruth's neck and collar bones. He was leaning on his left arm while he was gripping Ruth's thigh with his right hand with a bruising force, as he did his best to go slow.

He buried his face in Ruth's neck and felt his fingers entwine in his hair.

Ruth kissed his ear and Haldir shivered when his hot breath fanned over his neck.

"Haldir, alain." (Haldir, faster.) Ruth breathed out and Haldir let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Ruth moaned when Haldir quickened the pace, and he raised his legs, his eyes snapping open when it felt as though Haldir reached even deeper.

He moaned loudly when the pace quickened further and Haldir's fingers dug into his thigh.

"Ruth-"

"Amin naa sinome, Haldir." (I am here, Haldir.) Ruth gasped out. He could feel his orgasm coming and he knew Haldir was just as close as he was. Haldir grunted and moved his hand between them grabbing Ruth's cock in his hand and pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Ruth."

"Amin nauva – nauva ten'oio sin – sinome." (I will always be here.) Ruth gasped out as Haldir's thrusts became frantic.

"Ten'oio!" (Always.) Haldir hit his prostate and they came together, losing their breaths and all sane thoughts for just this one sweet, sweet moment in time.

Haldir pulled out of Ruth slowly and rolled onto his side. Careful of Ruth's arm, he covered them both with a thick, furry blanket and pulled Ruth against his chest.

The Istari was already half asleep as Haldir kissed his slightly swollen lips. He then kissed Ruth's forehead and tucked his head under his chin as sleep slowly claimed him as well.

_Always._

* * *

**SAFE TO READ!**

* * *

"The city has fallen silent." Théoden spoke as he heard someone approach him from the back. He was standing in the garden of the Houses of Healing, watching as the Army of the Free Folk marched for the Gates of Mordor. "There is no warmth left in the Sun." He rasped out and spared a glance for his companion only to frown when he realized it was Ruthímiel.

The Istari smiled at him and Théoden saw his arm.

"It is just the damp of the first spring rain." Ruth said and looked to the East.

"You still hold on to hope." Théoden muttered and looked back at the horizon. Ruth chuckled as the wind danced around them.

"I do not believe this darkness will endure." Ruth said and Théoden snorted and Ruth smiled for himself. "Besides, there was never any real hope." He said and Théoden looked at him in surprise. "Only a fool's hope." Ruth looked at Théoden and smiled a small, sad smile. "And yet what are we but fools? We live in such a dark age. We are fools for waking up each day, going around doing whatever we must do; fools for trusting, fools for loving. Fools for hoping and waiting for better days to come."

Théoden swallowed difficultly and looked at the horizon again, while Ruth smiled a small, secretive smile. Théoden snorted, turned on his heel and left.

Ruth sighed and rubbed his broken arm through the thick sling. A warm wind caressed his face as the Army of the Free Folk disappeared over the horizon.

"I stand alone and look to the East." He whispered and his heart ached. "I wait for the dawn when this sorrow would cease. I keep my fears in the deep of my heart, for we made a promise never to part."

_I hold on to hope as night turns to dawn.  
I pray for this darkness to forever be gone.  
I stand alone and look at the Sun,  
__And I know – everything will change – and you will come back home._

* * *

**The song Ruth sings when he and Haldir dance belongs the J. R. R. Tolkien. I claim no rights to it.**

* * *

**Translation of Haldir's song:**

**I will not think of you**  
**do not disturb the one who sleeps.**  
**Yesterday I'd die for you**  
**today because you're not here.**

**Fire burns in the fireplace,**  
**the night is quiet and cold.**  
**There is no book in the world**  
**in which our story would be told.**

**I will not think of you**  
**for the storm will pass.**  
**Today I am followed by crows**  
**and tomorrow I might find rest.**

**Be quiet! Do not speak!**  
**The storm still reigns.**  
**one who gives nothing-**  
**ever nothing gains.**

**Listen to the storm and weep**  
**and wait for better days.**  
**Maybe you'll be stronger tomorrow**  
**when a new dawn breaks.**


	21. The End Of All Things

A man stood on the balcony on top of one of the highest buildings in the city of Prague.

One could say he was a man of an exceptional beauty. His eyes were the color of the greenest emeralds, his skin was as pale as moonlight, he had a lithe, strong body dressed in an emerald, button up shirt, and skin tight black pants. The wind danced in his raven black, shoulder long hair. If one looked close enough they would see strange veins on his skin. They were lighter than his skin, but could only be seen if you truly looked hard enough.

A small sad smile decorated his full, lush lips.

He sighed and looked at the sky, shivering as the chilly autumn wind danced around him.

"Ren?" He turned slightly and looked at the man that called out to him. His eyes filled with love as he gazed upon him. He was stronger and taller than Ren, his hair was the color of white gold and his eyes were ice-blue. His ears were slightly pointed and he carried himself with the grace of a lord. His dark gray shirt and pants accentuated his pale skin, and his chin long hair fell in his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and Ren nodded. He walked over to him, placed his hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him.

"Are they on their way?" Ren asked and his beloved nodded his head.

"Galad just called in." He said. "Mihrimah and Seraphim are already there with their husbands and our grandchildren. Gale, Sarabi and their children should arrive shortly after us." Ren smiled and nodded his head.

"Let's go then. We don't want to be late." They shared another kiss and made their way out of their apartment. Once they got out of the building they got into their car, with Ren taking the passenger seat. He tied his seatbelt and leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window.

It looked like it would rain again.

"What is it?" Ren looked at his beloved and smiled.

"Nothing, Hale." He said and looked through the windshield.

"You've been quiet for a few days now. I think that after all this time I can recognize when you're troubled by something." Ren chuckled sadly and nodded his head. He looked at his hands and his eyes settled on the two Rings he wore on his left hand. One was a wedding band, resting on his ring finger. The other was an ancient looking ring. Two snakes, twisting and turning, one holding a flower, the other biting the first one's tale.

Ren sighed, looked up and a single tear slid down his cheek.

"A amar prestar aen, Haldir." (The world has changed, Haldir.) He spoke in a low, deep whisper. Haldir shivered at the name he hadn't heard in many, _many_ years. "A amar prestar aen." (The world has changed.) He reached over and covered his beloved's hands with his bigger one.

"Amin sinta." (I know.) he said. "I know, Ruth." Ruth sighed and leaned his forehead against the window again.

_'I amar prestar aen.' (_The world has changed.) He thought as they drove out of the city, and drops of rain started to fall on the glass and slide down it.

_'Han mathon ne nen.'_ (I feel it in the water.) Images started flashing through his mind and he closed his eyes.

_'Han mathon ne chae.' _(I feel it in the Earth.) He swallowed difficultly and opened his eyes again.

_'A han nostun ned gwilith.'_ (I smell it in the air.) He caught sight of a ray of light breaking through the clouds as images of a battle long passed filled his memory.

_'Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember.'_

* * *

_Aragorn sat up straighter on his horse's back and spared a glance to the side. Haldir, Gandalf, Viresse, Luinil, Eomer and Theodred were to his left. Legolas, with Gimli behind him, Radagast, Boromir and Faramir were to his right, and the whole army of Middle-Earth was behind him. His heart ached as he gazed upon the Gates of Moria._

_'For Frodo. For Ruth. For Arwen.' He thought and grasped the necklace that hung around his neck tightly. He nudged Brego forward and stopped half way between his Army and the Gates of Mordor._

_"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" He shouted. "Let justice be done upon him!" Brego shifted and Aragorn petted his neck in comfort as the huge gates in front of him started to move. Gandalf and Boromir rode over to him and Aragorn looked at them. He looked back at the gates and frowned when a single __**thing**__, for it could not be called human, astride a decaying horse rode towards them, stopping some 10 feet in front of them. The only part of the rider appearing, besides a full helmet and armor, was a grotesque mouth._

_"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome." The Mouth of Sauron spoke and all those who could hear him shivered and sneered in disgust. "Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" He asked._

_"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf spoke up, with his head held high. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." The Mouth of Sauron tilted his head to the side towards Gandalf, and the White Wizard frowned at him._

_"Old Greybeard." The Mouth of Sauron spoke. "My master knows your plans and schemes. Middle Earth belongs to him. He knows the One Ring is close, although he cannot see it, but he will find it. He will. And the Halfling that dared touch what belongs to my master will pay dearly."_

_The three tensed up as the Mouth of Sauron grinned at them._

_"I have heard Halflings can stand much pain. Negotiate with my master and you might find your deaths quicker." Aragorn nudged Brego forward. Gandalf and Boromir exchanged a glance as Aragorn rode forward._

_"And who is this?" The Mouth of Sauron spoke mockingly. "Isildur's heir?" He snickered evily as Aragorn approached him. "It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade-…" With a quick, hard slice, Aragorn cut the Mouth of Sauron's head off with his sword. He snorted as the horse broke into a run and the decaying body of the Mouth of Sauron joined its head on the floor in front of the Gates. Aragorn turned Brego around and looked at Gandalf and Boromir._

_"I guess that concludes negotiations." Boromir spoke with a small smirk; one Aragorn responded to with a smirk of his own. They tensed up when they felt as though a burning hot wind hit them and Aragorn turned to look up, only to lose his breath. The Eye of Sauron was upon them and the door started to creak and sway open, revealing an army of marching Orcs._

_The tower of Barad-dur loomed in the background, the Eye now staring at Aragorn._

_"Pull back." Aragorn hissed and Boromir and Gandalf turned their horses. "Pull back!" He shouted and they galloped back to the first line of defense. Aragorn looked at the marching Army of Mordor and then at those fighting for the Freedom of Middle Earth. He lookied in their eyes and his heart clenched._

_"Hold your ground!" He shouted and every head turned to him._

_Elves and Men alike stood in front of him, and Aragorn felt as if his heart soared. He looked at Gandalf and Radagast, at Viresse and Luinil, at Boromir and Faramir, at Theodred and Eomer, at Legolas and Gimli, and his eyes settled on Haldir. It was as though he could see Ruth's comforting eyes looking at him through Haldir's._

_He nodded for himself and looked at his Army again._

_"Sons of Middle Earth!" He shouted. "My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the __**heart**__ of me!" He spoke as he looked around. The Army of Mordor was closing in on them, spreading to the sides, trying to surround them. He swallowed and straightened his back. "A day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is __**not this day**__!"_

_His closest friends looked at him and he could see hope shine in their eyes, Radagast and Gandalf held on to their staffs, their eyes glowing with power Aragorn has never seen in them._

_"An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down!" The men roared and Aragorn felt every single hair on his body rise. It felt as if he could hear their hearts beating as one and his heart soared. "But it is __**not! This! Day!**__" The men cheered. Swords and spears and shields rose in the air. "This day __**we fight!"**_

_Another cheer, louder than the last one, louder than anything Aragorn has ever heard, broke the air and the sun shone upon them._

_"By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you – __**stand, **__Men of the West!" Aragorn turned Brego around with his sword held high. The Army of Mordor encircled them and for a second everything stilled as Aragorn gazed up at the Eye._

**_"Aragorn… Elessar…"_**_ An ominous whisper caressed his mind and a cold shiver passed down his back, making him lose his breath. In the next moment, warmth spread through his body._

**_'You _****_will not harm him!_****_'_**_ Ruth's voice echoed through his mind and his heart felt as though it would spring out of his chest. He smiled and looked at his closest friends over his shoulder for a second, with an almost serene smile._

_"For Frodo." He spoke lowly before he turned to face their Enemy._

_"CHARGE!"_

* * *

"TAUMADA!" (Grandfather!)

"Galen! Harmony!" Ruth called out in joy and kneeled to catch two of his grandchildren in a warm loving hug.

"It's been so long, taumada." Harmony said and Ruth chuckled.

"Yes. It's been quite a while." He said and let go of them to stand up.

"What? I am not worthy of greetings?" Haldir spoke from behind Ruth and the three younglings shouted in denial, rounding Ruth to jump on Haldir. Ruth looked up and saw two of his children standing there with their spouses and older children.

Mihrimah, his youngest and only daughter, was still as beautiful as ever. She had long, flowing blond hair, and she inherited Haldir's eyes as well. Her figure was curvaceous and she carried herself like a princess even after all these years. A small smile was on her lips and her husband stood beside her with their other children; Aragorn, Evan and Evelyn. Each had something of Mihrimah and something of Jonathan, their father, but Aragorn and Evelyn had something only four other of both Ruth's children and grandchildren had; his eyes.

Beside them stood Seraphim and his husband Ruben. Seraphim was Ruth and Haldir's second son, and he was practically a spitting image of Ruth with his lithe form and raven black hair, and Ruben stood beside him like a wall. Beside them was Raphael, their first son.

All of them were smiling at Ruth lovingly and he hugged each one of them when he reached them.

"It really _has_ been a long time, Ada." Mihrimah said after they all exchanged hugs.

"Your father and I were up to our necks in business, yelya." (My daughter.) Ruth said. "This past year alone was quite strenuous."

"You still could have called, grandpapa." Evelyn said and Ruth looked at her with sad eyes.

"I am sorry, Eve. I promise it will not happen again." Another car parked beside Haldir and Ruth's car and a spitting image of Haldir, only with Ruth's eyes walked out of the car.

"Tegalad!" Ruth called out happily and his first son waved at him while he helped his lovely wife, Sarabi, out of the car. Their youngest son, Peter, came out of the car and two more cars drove over. Tegalad's sons, Frodo and Samuel, with their wives, Lucy and Rahela, came out, helping their children out of the car.

Ruth swallowed with slight difficulties as he watched his big family.

They were all together now.

Haldir walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, before he bowed down and stole a chaste kiss from him.

"We are all together now, Ruth." He said, and the Wizard smiled up at him.

"Ná." (Yes.) He said and grinned widely as his great-grandchildren ran towards him.

'We are all together.'

* * *

_"The Orcs are leaving." Sam whispered lowly. He and Frodo were hiding behind a rock. Orodruin was right in front of them and they watched as hundreds of Orcs marched towards the Gates of Mordor. The Great Eye was pointed in the same direction and Frodo couldn't help but chuckle weakly._

_He was tired and aching, and the Ring has grown heavier despite Ruth's enchantments._

_"We must hurry." He spoke. "We're getting closer." Sam nodded and looked around. Their eyes met and Frodo offered Sam his hand. Sam swallowed, smiled at him and took his hand in his, squeezing it tightly. Frodo smiled at him and pulled his hood low over his face. Sam did the same and they disappeared from sight._

_They pushed forward as fast as they could. They were close; so close._

_Just a bit more and everything would be over._

_It would be over._

_It would be over._

_Ruth felt it the moment it happened. His heart stopped beating for a second, his breath hitched in his throat and his knees gave out from underneath him._

_"Master Ruthímiel!" Derum cried out in fear and rushed over to Ruth. He kneeled beside him and looked around in panic._

_"Matron Rosemary?! Matron Rosemary!"_

_"Derum!" Ruth rasped out. His hand fisted on Derum's shoulder and the young soldier looked at him with panic written all over his face._

_"What is it?" He asked, his voice breaking._

_"Take me – Take me to the citadel." Ruth gasped out and Derum gapped. "My – My spells on the Ring have broken. Frodo is not yet at Orodruin. You must – you must help me get to the citadel."_

_"But-"_

_"Please!" Ruth cried out and looked in Derum's eyes. "Please!" Derum nodded quickly. He wrapped his arms around Ruth's waist and hoisted him up. Ruth threw his good arm around Derum's shoulders. They rushed out of the Houses of Healing as quickly as they could. It took them far too long in Ruth's opinion to reach the citadel, but once they were in the Throne Room, Ruth pushed himself away from Derum and rushed over to the Throne. On the first step, lying in a pile of fur was the Palantír. Ruth fell on his knees in front of it and looked into the sky._

_"Please." He rasped out. "Please, forgive me." Tears trailed down his cheeks. "But I cannot let him die. Take my status. Take my powers. But please, let me help him. Let me help him. One last time." Derum's eyes opened wide. The bandage that was on Ruth's good arm for safety reasons burned away as the Istari looked down at the Palantír. In that moment a strong wind picked up speed and Derum was pushed back. He groaned and raised his arms to protect his face from the cutting wind._

_Through the gap between his arms he saw Ruthímiel grab the Palantír with his good arm and his raised it up._

_Derum screamed as he was thrown out of the room. He fell on his back, and just as he got on his feet the door of the Throne Room slammed closed._

_"No." he rasped out as the skies darkened and thunder clashed. "Master Ruthímiel!"_

_"What is this?!" Eomer shouted as the ground shook. They were standing their ground successfully up until the moment when thunder roared in the sky._

_Aragorn looked up and his heart sunk. The Great Eye was pointed towards Orodruin._

_"Ruth's spell must have broken! Sauron can feel the Ring is close!" Faramir shouted before he decapitated an Orc._

_"FIGHT! DO NOT LET THE ORCS RUN FOR ORODRUIN!" Gandalf yelled while Radagast looked around nervously. Seeing he had no immediate enemies, he put his hand to his lips and let go of a high pitched, loud whistle, that made everyone wince, even the Orcs. A moment later he went back to fighting._

_Another thunder clashed and everyone stumbled when a loud screech broke the air._

_"What is going on?!" Boromir shouted and everyone looked up. Men, Elf and Orc looked in shock as the Great Eye spun around wildly._

**_"You will not take him!" _**_A familiar voice echoed through the air and a wave of powerful magic shook everything._

_"Ruthímiel!" Haldir shouted, and his voice was painted with pain and sorrow._

**_"You cannot have _****_any of them_****_!"_**

_"Hurry, Mr. Frodo! The entrance is right over there!" Sam shouted, grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him along. Both were tired, both were hanging on to the last bits of strength they had, but they would not give up. They would not give up now that they were so close to bringing their quest to an end._

**_"You cannot have _****_any of them_****_!"_**_ Frodo's head snapped up when Ruth's voice thundered through the air, breaking through the haze the Ring caused in Frodo's mind. New determination shone in Frodo's eyes as strength filled him, and he pushed himself up. Sam grinned at him and together they walked into the entrance of Orodruin._

_"There!" Sam shouted and pointed at the top of a cliff, above the fiery chasm._

_Frodo pushed his limits and ran forward, ripping the ring from around his neck, but before he got far he heard Sam yelp in pain and someone slammed into him._

_"Smart little hobbitses!" he turned on his back and found Gollum leaning over him with an insane look in his eyes. "__Gollum__! __Gollum!__ You won't destroy Precious! __Gollum__!" The poor creature screamed as he tried to take the Ring from Frodo, but the Hobbit fought him with all his might._

_"No!" he screamed when Gollum managed to pull the Ring out of his hand and jumped away from Frodo. The chain the Ring hung on met the ground as Gollum danced around, laughing loudly._

_Anger filled Frodo's heart and he pushed himself up._

_"I didn't go through darkness and flame for this." He growled lowly as he advanced towards Gollum. "I did not suffer the weight of the Ring for this!" He screamed and attacked Gollum._

_Sam opened his eyes weakly and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Frodo and Gollum struggling on the very edge of the cliff._

_"FRODO!" He screamed when the two slipped and fell, and he jumped on his feet rushing forward. He fell on his stomach and would have cried in relief when he found Frodo holding on. "TAKE MY HAND!" He shouted and Frodo looked up at him._

_His blue eyes were filled with something indescribable, and he was looking at Sam with an unreadable look._

_"REACH!" Sam screamed and that snapped Frodo out of his stupor. He growled as he swung his arm back. In the next moment Sam grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him up._

_At that moment, the Ring melted in the fires of Orodruin and everything shook. The two ran out and fell on their knees._

_A screech of pure hatred, rage and pain filled the air and they looked up._

_It was done._

_It took a moment for the Men of Middle Earth to realize what has happened, but as the Orcs started running away in panic and fear they finally figured it out._

_Heartfelt cheers filled the air as the Fellowship gathered around Aragorn._

_"FRODO DID IT!" Gimli shouted. "HE DID IT!" Aragorn's eyes, filled with joy, met Haldir's and his heart stopped. The Elf looked pale and shaken, and he was looking around frantically._

_"Haldir!"_

_"I must go to Ruth!" Haldir shouted. He finally found a horse without a rider and ran towards it._

_"Haldir!" In that moment the Eagles swooped down on them, and Haldir galloped away._

_'Please be alright, Ruthímiel! Please! Please, be alright!'_

"I sure hope we'll have enough place for everyone." Ruth spoke jokingly as they entered the huge Mansion in the Carpathian Mountains. The mountains they once knew as Emyn Muil. It was more a palace then a mansion.

Ruth and Haldir had it build far away from any city, town or village. It was a place where they could all be themselves without fearing normal, unknowing humans would see their children practicing magic or sword fighting or merely having fun.

"Evelyn, please show the youngest among us to their rooms." Ruth said. "Sarabi, Mihrimah I will need your help in the kitchen." Haldir smiled at him and kissed him before he joined his sons and son-in-laws on their way toward the back garden.

"I will help you as well, ada." Seraphim said and followed his sister, sister-in-law and Ruth into the kitchen.

The night was still a few hours away but they were a big family, and they needed to be fed, and if they knew _anything_ about their ada, it was that he loved to see his family happy.

And they were.

They were.

* * *

_"Ruthímiel!" Haldir shouted as he slammed the door of the Throne Room open, Derum standing behind him, pale and panicking. Haldir halted in his step, his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat._

_At the bottom of the stairs was Ruth. The Palantír was lying broken by his side._

_And Ruth wasn't moving._

_"RUTH!" Haldir screamed in pain and ran over to him. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he took Ruth's lax body into his arms._

_"Alassenyan, Ruth." (Please, Ruth.) He whispered as he brushed Ruth's hair away from his face, caressing his cheeks, and wiping the blood off of his full lips. "Alassenyan – alassenyan cuiva." (Please – please wake up.) He gasped out a breath and hugged Ruth close to his chest. "Amin ilkela ereb! Alassenyan!" (Don't leave me alone! Please!) he cried out and hugged Ruth tightly to his chest._

_A breath of warm wind danced around him and Haldir's breath hitched in his throat when Ruth shivered in his arms._

_"Ruth!" He cried out and moved back a bit._

_"Haldir?" Ruth rasped out and looked at him with bleary eyes. "What – What happened?" In that moment a light shone in front of them and Haldir raised his head. A beautiful woman, with dark skin and long white hair appeared in front of them. A loving smile was on her lips as she kneeled beside Ruth._

**_"You have really outdone yourself this time, my Son."_**_ She spoke, and her voice sounded like millions of voices whispering at the same time._

_"Mother?"_

_"Magic?" Ruth and Haldir spoke at the same time and Magic giggled. She ran her fingers through Ruth's hair and to Haldir's surprise the sling on Ruth's left arm vanished, the blood stopped flowing from his nose, and he started breathing lightly._

**_"You have broken every possible rule in the Book, Calenim'othar."_**_ Magic spoke fondly and Ruth chuckled lowly._

_"I know." He said and Magic's eyes filled with love._

**_"You know that you must be punished for that." _**_She said and Ruth nodded._

_"Punished?" Haldir rasped out weakly and Magic looked in his eyes._

**_"Yes, I am afraid it is so."_**

_"Have the Valar decided on my punishment?" Ruth asked and his hand fisted on his stomach._

**_"Yes, my Son. You are to remain in Middle Earth until the End of All Days with your husband and however many children you might birth. On the Final Day, all of you shall be allowed to walk into the Undying lands, but not a day sooner."_**_ Ruth's eyes opened wide and Magic smiled at him._

_"But that is not-"_

**_"Do not look a gift horse in the mouth, young Elf."_**_ Magic spoke mischievously and winked at Haldir. __**"Least it bites you."**__ She looked at Ruth again, bowed down and kissed his forehead. __**"Live and be happy, my Son. I shall watch over you. Always."**__ In a flash of blinding white light Magic disappeared._

_Haldir looked around in confusion until a gentle, loving hand cupped his cheek, and pulled. He looked in Ruth's beautiful eyes and his heart danced in his chest._

_"Ruth."_

_"Kiss me, a'mael." Ruth whispered and Haldir felt as though all the fear and pain, sorrow and suffering was washed away. "It is over. It is done." Ruth whispered and smiled the most beautiful smile Haldir has ever seen. "We won." He bowed down and kissed his beloved with everything he had._

_Yes._

_They won._

_They were finally free._

_They won._

_Ruth smiled as he looked around. The celebration in the honor of Aragorn's coronation was in full swing._

_Aragorn and Arwen were sitting at the King's table, with huge, happy smiles on their faces. The hobbits were fooling around in the dancing crowd. Legolas and Gimli were locked in a fierce drinking duel. Boromir was dancing with Viresse. Faramir and Eowyn were not far behind them, while Luinil and Eomer watched over them with fond smiles, standing suspiciously close. Gandalf and Radagast were on the balcony, shooting thousands of fireworks into the night sky._

_Men and Elf alike were drinking and laughing and celebrating._

_Ruth sighed and rubbed his stomach lovingly._

_It has been a month since the war ended._

_A lot happened in the mean time, but it would not be mentioned tonight anymore. Honors were given to the brave dead. Now it was time for the living._

_He shivered when two loving arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and warm, moist lips touched his neck._

_"Lle maa vanima." (You look beautiful.) Haldir whispered against Ruth's ear. The Istari chuckled and turned in Haldir's arms. He kissed his proud Elf with everything he had and felt Haldir's moan resonate in his chest._

_"We are free. We are alive. I think there is no bigger beauty than that." Ruth whispered and looked up and Haldir's scorching eyes._

_"I do believe that you are wrong." Haldir said and Ruth raised an eyebrow at him. "For there is no greater beauty for me in the world than seeing a smile on your face." Ruth's smile widened and he kissed Haldir again._

_"Ruth!" They parted when someone called out to him and the two realized the hall has grown silent. "Sing something for us!" Pippin shouted over to him and Ruth rolled his eyes._

_"You are drunk, young Pippin!" He called over to the Hobbit and everyone laughed._

_"Please, sing for us, Ruth!" Frodo shouted._

_"Sing!" Merry shouted and all of a sudden every single person in the hall was chanting. Ruth laughed when Haldir kissed his forehead and pushed him forward._

_"Alright! Alright!" Ruth shouted and walked over to stand beside Aragorn. The King of Gondor smiled at him and Ruth nodded in return. He raised his head and looked at Haldir. A smile pulled on his lips and his eyes drifted over the gathered men and women._

_And he knew just which song to sing._

_"There was a time when the skies were gray,  
When souls were crying and hearts were breaking.  
There was a time when thunders were clashing  
And mountains and plaines burned in flames._

_There was a time when all hope was lost,  
when we cried and prayed for a new dawn to shine.  
There was a time when boundaries were crossed,  
When we knew not if the Sun would rise._

_There was a time when we were alone  
When cold was the night and all light was gone.  
There was a time when we died and lost.  
There was a time when a war was fought._

_Then there came the Sun with a phoenix' song;  
trumpets sounded in the dead of the night.  
The night grew darker, just before dawn,  
And hope grew strong in our hearts._

_Then there was joy, and strength and valor,  
Then the voices of Men were crying out freedom.  
Swords were brandished, shields were risen,  
And horse hooves shook in a maddening rhythm._

_There was a time when we sang songs of woe.  
There was a time when we cried in pain.  
Tonight is the night when we celebrate life,  
Tonight is the night when we cry in joy._

_Raise your heads, proud sons of Men.  
Raise your cups and sing until dawn.  
You are free of sorrow; free of war.  
So let the skies shake with your triumphant song."_

* * *

"Careful!" Ruth called out as he, Mihrimah, Sarabi and Evelyn brought desert on the table and everyone started reaching for the delicious treats. Ruth shook his head with a fond smile as he walked over to take his seat at the top of the table on Haldir's right.

"You promised us a story, taumada!" Tegalad's granddaughter, Allison, cried out and Ruth laughed.

"I thought you were too old for bedtime stories." He said and the 13 year old girl rolled her eyes.

"I think I heard you say once that one is never too old for storytelling." Seraphim teased his father and Ruth rolled his eyes.

"Besides, it's tradition." Mihrimah said and Ruth sighed.

He looked around at all the joyful faces.

It has been over 4000 years.

A very, _very_ long time.

'The world has changed.' He thought. He loved and lost, only to love again, with his family ever growing. Friends came and went, as time took them, but Ruth couldn't say he was unhappy.

Haldir squeezed his hand and Ruth looked at him.

No, he could never say he was unhappy.

He had Haldir.

He had his sons and daughters.

He had his grandchildren.

And his great-grandchildren.

And he was happy.

"Grandpapa?" He looked down when the youngest among them, the three year old Eowyn tugged on his sleeve. He smiled lovingly at her and picked her up, putting her in his lap.

"Alright." He said and she grinned at him. "What story should I tell you?" He asked and looked around.

"The story you're writing!" Galen yelled and hopped in his chair, and everyone else nodded in agreement. Ruth smiled as Eowyn snuggled against him. Haldir threw an arm around Ruth's shoulder and Ruth leaned in his side.

"It is a long story." He said.

"We have all the lifetimes of the world, Ada." Tegalad said and Ruth smiled.

Yes.

They had all the lifetimes of the world.

They have seen civilizations rise and fall.

They have seen wars and times of peace.

They have seen a lot and stayed together through it all.

And they still had time.

They had all the time in the world.

"Alright." Ruth said and kissed Eowyn's forehead. Everyone settled more comfortably, their eyes looking at Ruth filled with excitement. He chuckled, started running his fingers through Eowyn's soft, golden locks and started to speak:

"In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit…"

* * *

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
